My Dark Angel
by trabeck
Summary: Reno and Vincent find love in each other. They help each other though their demons. Main Vincent x Reno, Cloud x Kadaj, lil' Vincent x Cloud. There will be lots of yummy yaoi. Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bond,N/C, D/s, HJ, Language, Oral, Other, Rim, Spank, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

This is my first time posting anything. My friend and I decided to roleplay as Reno and Vincent. It's so much fun, I decided to upload it. It's still in roleplay style. But I hope you like it. And there will be much more to come yo!

Please rate or comment!!!!

Flames will be laughed at by us.

Reno: Don't I have a say in this yo?

Vincent: *bites Reno's arm and pulls his hair*

Reno: *groans* take that as a no

Vincent: Shut up, redhead

Reno: *sexy smirk* Yes, master

Vincent: *turns around and throws Reno on the couch* stupid redhead

Reno: Hey! You can't get me hard, then leave me hanging yo!

Vincent: *slaps Reno on the mouth* Shut up! *gets on top of Reno* You're a bitch, redhead

Reno: Your bitch. *gropes Vincent*

Vincent: *grabs Reno's hands* ah ah, no touching allowed

Reno: *pouts* bbbut...

Vincent: Like I said, you're just a bitch.

Reno: Then fuck me*smirk*

Vincent: *grabs Reno by the shirt and picks him up* Not with that attitude...*Slams Reno back down on the couch*  
Vincent plants a kiss on Reno's lips*

Reno: *moans, opens his mouth for Vince*

Vincent: Shut up! Not one sound...*Points his gun to Reno's temple while kissing him*

Reno: *uses his tongue in other ways*

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips*

Reno: *holds back moan*

Vincent: *cocks gun* What did I say?

Reno: Not to make a sound

Vincent: See? even a bitch can get it right *bites then sucks on Reno's bottom lip*

Reno: *moves hands to hold on to the couch* (wish I could touch him)

Vincent: *pulls Reno's hair* bitch...*bites Reno's earlobe*

Reno: *bites lip* (damn, he found my weak point)

Vincent: *tugs lightly on Reno's ear* do you like that bitch?

Reno: Yyes master

Vincent: *licks Reno's neck and unbuttons his shirt*

Reno: (fuck, he's barely done anything and I'm already hard as a rock)

Vincent: What is this we have? *pokes Reno's boner*

Reno: What you ddo to me(must not moan or groan)

Vincent: I get you that hot and bothered? *licks Reno's nipple*

Reno: *bites lip harder* very much, master

Vincent: Aww...poor bitch. *trails fingers along Reno's chest and down his stomach*

Reno: *clenches his stomach*

Vincent: *slowly unbuttons and unzips Reno's pants* Hmm...How long can the bitch last without making a noise? Poor little bitch...*pulls down Reno's pants*

Reno: *lifts butt up to help his hold on the couch tightens as they pass over his cock*

Vincent: *takes off his leather glove and gives Reno a good stroke* How's that, bitch?

Reno: * a drop of blood falls from his lip* ggood master

Vincent: Tell me...how much you like it *grips Reno's cock tighter*

Reno: It feels sooo good, master. I love you hhand on my cock

Vincent: How about this? *runs a single metal claw near Reno's warm muscle*

Reno: ffuck*licks his lips, tastes his blood*

Vincent: Do you want me to stop? *runs his ungloved finger along the tip of Reno's cock*

Reno: *trys to sit up* NNNOOO.... Ppplease don't master (I'll die if he stops now)

Vincent: *licks his own lips while stroking Reno lightly*

Reno: *bites harder* (Shit, he looks so hot right now. Wish I could see what's under all those clothes)

Vincent: Oh, how I love toying with you *playfully licks the tip of Reno's cock*

Reno: *his body jerks up*( must not moan, must not moan, must not moan, MUST NOT MOAN....)

Vincent: What was that Reno? *He looks up momentarily at Reno, then flicks his tongue against Reno's cock*

Reno: *grits teeth* nnothing master

Vincent: As I thought...*he starts sucking lightly on Reno's cock and spreads his legs more*

Reno: *hears the couch rip from his nails* (oh god I don't know how much longer I can last)

Vincent: *takes Reno's cock slowly in his mouth while his bare hand pushes softly at his opening*

Reno: *groans softly in his throat* (SHIT!...... maybe that doesn't count. It wasn't really a noise, right?!?!)

Vincent: *laughs while Reno's cock is still in his mouth and pulls back enough to bite the head*

Reno: *moans loudly* FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!( OH SHIT OH SHIT! I'm dead!!! One dead Turk here!!!)

Vincent: *pulls back from Reno's cock and runs the gun barrel down Reno's chest* Should I shoot you now? Or...after our little play session?

Reno: I'm sorry master! Please forgive me. Plus, I can't please you if I'm dead yo

Vincent: You are really fun to play with...*moves the gun past Reno's stomach and brushes his cock with the cold steel*

Reno: (fuck that feels good. as long as it doesn't go off! I want to keep little reno as long as I can yo.)*Holds back moan* (Can I moan now? He didn't say! I don't think I can keep them in.)

Vincent: *smirks at Reno* Do you have something to say, bitch? *he playfully pokes Reno's opening with the barrel*

Reno: Pleeeassse master! Let me moan like the bitch I am! Fuck me hard till you fill me with your cum master

Vincent: Is that what you want? *Straddles Reno's waist and starts to unbuckle his cape*

Reno: YES MASTER! PLEASE!!!

Vincent: *chuckles slightly as his cape drops to the floor. He unbuttons each button on his shirt slowly because he knows that it will make Reno beg*

Reno: *moans* Please hurry master, fuck me hard! Make me scream your name, mark me as your bitch! Fuck, let me touch you.

Vincent: *leans over Reno with his half buttoned shirt* No touching...at least not yet...*completely unbuttons his shirt and lets it slide off his shoulders*

Reno: Damn you're hot! More master please! *bucks his hips up*

Vincent: Maybe...I can let you touch me now...*he trails his own hands along his stomach*

Reno: *licks his lips* please master! Let me touch you taste you! *moans at the feel of his hard cock rub Vin's pants*

Vincent: You're allowed to. *pinches one of Reno's nipples*

Reno: THANK YOU MASTER! *rips his hand from the poor couch. runs them all over Vincent's chest. leans up starts licking at Vin's chest , nipping. Moves a hand down to his pants* Ohhh You feel so big master. I want to taste you please!!

Vincent: mmm...*looks down and grinds his hard cock against Reno's hand* Do it

Reno: *moves his hand as fast as he can, unbuttons and zips Vin's pants with amazing speed! Reach in and pulls Vin's cock out, Drools at the sight* You're so big master. I can't wait to feel it in me. How do you want me to suck you master, I can't reach it from here!*pouts*

Vincent: You know what I like, as always, Turk. *scoots up and wraps his legs around Reno's neck, and brushes Reno's lips with his cock* suck it...

Reno: Yes master* opens his mouth to let Vin's head in. Moans at the taste, licks around the tip before taking the rest in. Sucking as he moves his head as far as it goes*

Vincent: Ah! You fucker! *pulls Reno's hair forward, making him swallow more of his cock*

Reno: *groans as Vincent pulls his hair. Relaxes his throat to let all of Vin in. Starts to suck faster as he lets Vin fuck his mouth* (god he tastes go fucking good. I glad I got him to do what I want.)

Vincent: *moans as his cock hits the back of Reno's throat and moves his hips in a rocking motion* You're...so good, Turk

Reno: *moans as he feels his own cock jump at Vincent's moan. He starts to shallow to get more moans from his master. Moves his hand up to play with Vin's nipples. Feeling them harden under his touch*

Vincent: *He traces Reno's hand with his own and moans softly as Reno touches his nipple* (I can't help but to imagine my bitch's mouth as his tight ass) Turk...let me fuck you

Reno: *moans at the thought of being fuck by this cock. He shakes his head up and down. His yess, muffed by Vin's cock.* (finally! I'm going to be fucked by Vin! This will be worth dying for.)

Vincent: *pulls his cock out of Reno's mouth* Suck on my fingers, bitch. *He plays with Reno's cock while he runs his fingers across Reno's lips*

Reno: *sighs at the lose of his new favorite lolly, before he feels Vin's fingers, he opens his mouth and pulls the fingers in. Licking them all over, sucking them in and out. His eyes filled with lust meet Vincent'

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes and smiles slightly. After he feels his fingers are moist enough, he pulls his fingers out of Reno's mouth and starts to prod Reno's opening with them*

Reno: *smiles as Vin takes out his fingers. Know they'll good someplace better. He opens his legs to make more room for Vincent. shivers as he feels him touch his opening* Please master! Fill me. Get me ready for you hard cock.

Vincent: As you wish *he smirks as two fingers go in at once, slow at first, then he fingers Reno faster, brushing his sweet spot*

Reno: *groan in pain at the sudden entry. relaxes, and starts to slowly move with Vin. Till Vin touches his spot. He moans loudly, starts to buck back on the fingers. trying to get the to hit that spot again.* MMore master please!!!

Vincent: *slows his fingers thrusting just to hear Reno moan more. Every few thrusts are stronger than the others, brushing Reno's sweet spot each time*

Reno: *starts moaning like a bitch in heat. Feels Vin slowing down, he whines. Tries to get him to move faster, clenching his ass around Vin's fingers* Fuck me master. Please fuck me! I need your big, hard cock in me, PLEASE!!!(If he doesn't soon I'm going to go crazy. I've never been this turned on in my life. I'm going to cum with out him even touching my dick)

Vincent: I love it when my little bitch moans...*he takes his fingers out and coats his own cock, getting ready to put it in, his cock hovers right over Reno's tight ass*

Reno: *moans as the fingers leave, knowing something even better will fill it soon. He trys to push down when he doesn't feel Vin enter him. He looks up at Vincent with pleading lust-filled eyes* PPplease master! I need you in me! I can't wait anymore, please!!

Vincent: *smirks, then nibbles Reno's collar bone as he slowly enters him, giving Reno time to adjust*

Reno: *screams in happiness and pain as Vincent finally enters him. Tilts his head to the side, giving Vin more room. When he was ready he clenched his insides around Vin's cock.*

Vincent: *moans softly against Reno's neck as his thrusts become harder* God, turk...you're so tight...*his breath hitches as Reno clenches around him*

Reno: *moans as he wraps his arms around Vincent. Moves his hips to meet Vin's thrusts* Only cause you are ssso big master.

Vincent: *bites down on Reno's earlobe as he grinds himself inside Reno. He reangles himself a bit and starts thrusting harder*

Reno: Fffuck*He starts to claw Vincent's back. trying to get a hold of something as he was being fucked though a couch. He could feel his release coming.(no, this is too soon! I don't want it to end. But GOD! It feels soooo good.) *moans aloud, as he clenches around Vin. trying to get him close too.*

Vincent: Oooh...god *he holds onto Reno's shoulders to get more leverage to make more powerful thrusts, pounding Reno's prostate* Damn...you Turk

Reno: OH SHIT OH SHIT! I'm cclose master! You make me ssooo full. I can't hold bback much longer*moans*

Vincent: Will you come for me? *pulls Reno's hair and jerks his head back while speeding up his own pace, making every thrust hit his sweet spot*

Reno: yes, yes, yes, VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*He screams as he reached his release. He arched into Vincent, seeing white, hearing his own cry*

Vincent: FUCK, RENO! *he clutches Reno's arms as he reaches his own climax, his hot seed filling Reno's insides. He collapses on top of Reno in exhaustion*

Reno: *moans softly as Vincent fill him, marking him. Closes his eyes as he comes down from his high. Kisses any patch of skin he can reach.*

Vincent: *places a soft kiss on Reno's lips* I hope you enjoyed that *runs his fingers through Reno's Hair*

Reno: smiles lazily* Yes, I did. Very much. and I would love to stay like this for hours..... But you're gettin heavy yo

Vincent: I see...*slips on his pants, then helps Reno to sit up. Is this better? *He sits down next to Reno and wraps his arms around him*

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's chest.* Yes. But you did have to put your pants back on*smiles*

Vincent: Isn't that what hands are for? *licks Reno's neck playfully*

Reno: *moans* You wore this turk out yo. No more tonight. Not going to be able to walk for a week.

Vincent: heh, does that mean no sex for a week?

Reno: *stands up* HELL NO! We're doing it tomorrow!*falls down on the floor* ...owwww.

Vincent: Looks like you'll need help with that too... *winks*

Reno: This is all cause of you're monster cock*pouts*

Vincent: You're the one who wanted my "monster cock"

Reno: Well, I didn't know it was going to be that big! You have it hidden under 50 pounds of leather yo!*looks at floor*... Can you help me up. I can't move.

Vincent: *smirks at Reno then helps him onto the couch* you know you liked it

Reno: *curls up on Vincent* Yeah, how could I not yo?

Vincent: *pokes Reno's chest* You always were the quirky one

Reno: Yep. And you love it *looks up* And Don't forget sexy yo!

Vincent: Of course *wraps his arms around Reno in a hug*


	2. Chapter 2

Next night  
Reno: Who cares about that, when you have me yo

Vincent: You've already been drinking, haven't you?

Reno: *jumps on Vincent* How'd you know, yo!

Vincent: I can smell it *licks Reno's face*

Reno: *giggles* I smell good yo

Vincent: You're already very drunk, Turk...

Reno: It's new years yo! Yyou're suppose to get hammered

Vincent: I've already had a few, but I can hold my alcohol well

Reno: *weakly punches Vin* So can I yo!*hiccups* hehe!

Vincent: *grabs Reno's hand and lightly pulls his arm* Are you sure about that?

Reno: *smiles* Yep! Been drinking aall my life.*kisses the tip of Vincent's nose*^^

Vincent: Is that so? *sneaks a kiss on Reno's lips*

Reno: Yep! Plus, my ass doesn't hurt now yo! ALL HAIL BEER!*kisses Vin*

Vincent: *smiles slightly and slaps Reno's ass* I can make it hurt *winks*

Reno: *moans* I bet you can yo!*grinds slowly on Vincent*

Vincent: *holds onto Reno's hips and purrs in his ear*

Reno: *giggles* You purr yo. I like it!

Vincent: You didn't hear anything...*bites Reno's ear hard*

Reno: *moans* Bbut I like it. It's sexy yo.

Vincent: You think I'm sexy? *pinches Reno's ass and bites his ear again*

Reno: *smirks* very sexy. The king of sexiness yo!*moans as he wraps his legs around Vincent's waist*

Vincent: And you like it *licks Reno's lips and runs his fingers along Reno's legs*

Reno: I fucking love it!*grinds against Vincent's groin*

Vincent: How much do you like it? *licks the nape of Reno's neck and tugs with his fingers at Reno's waistline*

Reno: *groans* mmmm Move your hand a little lower and you'll see how much I love it yo. *tilts his head to the side to give Vincent more room to play with*

Vincent: *He sucks on Reno's exposed neck while moving his hands lower, feeling the emerging bulge*

Reno: *licks his lips as he moans. Pushing up onto Vincent's hand* mmm Feel what you do me Vinny. Fuck you just look at me and I'm hard yo!

Vincent: Maybe I just enjoy seeing you like this. *kisses Reno's lips softly and starts to unbutton Reno's shirt*

Reno: It's all for you yo*opens his mouth for Vincent, moans as he runs his hands thought Vin's hair.*

Vincent: mm...All mine *lets his tongue explore Reno's mouth. His hands find Reno's nipples under his shirt and he rolls them with his fingers*

Reno: *moans aloud* All yours yo. Use me as you please*tries to take off Vincent's coat* Damn, can you have a less confusing coat!

Vincent: Doesn't it make it a little more fun? *He sucks lightly on Reno's bottom lip*

Reno: FUCK NO!! I want to feel you yo! *bites Vincent's top lips* Help me, or I'm going to rip it off!

Vincent: *undoes the rest of his coat, letting it fall to the floor* I think it's fun seeing you suffer like this *runs his hands down Reno's back*

Reno: *rips open Vincent's shirt, moans at the site* That's cause you're a evil bastard yo.

Vincent: I like it when you're feisty *He pulls off Reno's shirt and kisses Reno's neck, trailing down to his nipples*

Reno: *smiles* I'm always feisty yo! You're the only one who has made a bitch*moans as he feels Vincent getting close to his second weak spot*

Vincent: You have such a beautiful body for a Turk *his lips latch onto Reno's left nipple. He lets his tongue play with the nipple between small sucks*

Reno: I'm glad you like it yo! I'm a sexy beast ain't I. *grips onto Vincent's head, pushing him closer to his cheat. Moans as his nipples start to harden*

Vincent: *He looks up into Reno's eyes and softly bites Reno's nipples.* I wonder what's down here...* His hands find themselves reaching into Reno's pants*

Reno: Look and find out yo*starts to hump at Vin's hand*

Vincent: *he reaches into Reno's pants and finds Reno's hard cock. He lightly brushes the head with his fingers* Is this what I'm looking for?

Reno: *moans out* Yesssss, more! Let me see your monster!

Vincent: More what...*pulls down Reno's pants to his knees and pulls Reno's body closer to his, pinning Reno's cock to his body*

Reno: More of you! Anything you'll give me yo. *rubs his cock against Vincent's pants. smearing pre-cum on them.*

Vincent: Would you help me? *winks then starts to take off his own pants*

Reno: *moans* Hell yesss*unwraps his legs from Vincent and gets down on his knees* Damn, It looks even bigger then it did last night* slowly licks Vincent's cock from base to tip, moaning at the taste*

Vincent: *moans at the sudden pleasure* Reno...*runs his fingers through Reno's hair, then he takes fistfuls of hair in his hands and pulls*

Reno: *moans around Vincent's cock, loving his hair being played with. Takes more of Vincent in his mouth. Licking what he can and Vincent's cock moves further in*

Vincent: *his hands move to the back of Reno's head and forces him down on his cock* Suck...harder...Turk

Reno: *eagerly sucks harder, relaxing his throat to take all of Vincent in. Looks up at Vincent and smiles as he deepthoats him*

Vincent: You give such good head...*moans loudly and his claw clamps down on Reno's shoulder, drawing blood*

Reno: *moans happily, wraps his arms around Vincent. Digs his fingers in Vin's ass, as the claws rips though his skin. Starts to move his head faster, wanting to taste Vincent's cum.*

Vincent: *his mouth opens in pleasure and surprise as Reno's fingers enter him. He could feel precum as Reno sucked his cock harder*

Reno: *smirks at the sight on Vincent, pulls back so he can get a taste. Dips his tongue into the slit, moaning at the taste. Moves one hand to his cock as he enters another finger in to Vincent. Looking for his sweet spot*

Vincent: *his body starts to shake as Reno's fingers go deeper inside him. He tries to speak, but all that comes out are disheveled moans. He bucks his hips into Reno's mouth*

Reno: *He can feel Vincent getting close, he moves his fingers faster, ramming into Vincent's sweet spot. sucks harder, lapping at Vincent's slit. Moving the hand on his cock faster, his pre-cum coming out now stop now.*

Vincent: Y-you're going to...make me come *he closes his eyes in anticipation and sweat drips down his face* Don't...don't stop now*his claw grips Reno's wounded shoulder again, digging his sharp claws into Reno's skin*

Reno: *moans, takes Vincent in as far as he can deepthroating him as he adds the third finger gunning right for Vin's sweet spot. His other had moving faster on his hard cock. He can feel himself getting close*

Vincent: My god...ahh, Reno *he looks down at Reno, relishing in the sight. He reaches down to tease the head of Reno's cock and moans as Reno's fingers pound into him*

Reno: * a fuck is muffed around Vincent's cock as Reno suddenly cum. His throat tightens around Vincent's cock. His fingers push hard on Vin's sweet spot.*

Vincent: *he lets out one final moan as he feels himself cum in Reno's mouth. He bends over to lift Reno back into his lap to lick his own cum off of Reno's lips*

Reno: *drinks down all of Vincent's seed, moans softly* You're soo fucking hott yo! *smiles* Happy I got to taste you finally. You're the best so far yo

Vincent: The best so far? How many guys have you been with? *he teases Reno and kisses his nose*

Reno: *giggles* A few*kisses Vincent's neck* But they didn't get me as worked up as you.

Vincent: mm...I love seeing you all worked up and hot over me. *licks Reno's cheek and the corner of his lip*

Reno: Same here with you, Vinny.*smirks* I love getting to play with your monster. But I think it is time for another drink yo!

Vincent: Another? *his mind is still in the gutter*

Reno: *laughs* As much as I love your yummy stuff. I meant something with a little more kick to it yo.

Vincent: I see...*reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of Kahlua*

Reno: YAY!!*kisses Vincent, as he takes it.* LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU!!!!!*he does little happy dance*

Vincent: *laughs softly* Don't trip...your pants are still down

Reno: *falls flat on his face, ass in the air* owww......*looks at the bottle in his hand* all good. It's still alive!

Vincent: *laughs at the sight of Reno's ass in the air* do you need some help?

Reno: *blushes*.....yes please

Vincent: *helps Reno up and onto the couch. He grabs two shot glasses and pours the liquor into them. He hands one to Reno.*

Reno: *still blushes* Thanks.*downs shot* yummy!

Vincent: *kisses Reno's cheek* welcome *he downs his own shot*

Reno: *lays head on Vincent's chest* warm and fuzzy now yo

Vincent: *holds up the bottle* do you want some more? *kisses Reno's head*

Reno: Hell yes yo! *opens mouth* ahhhhh!

Vincent: Don't choke now...*He pours a small amount of alcohol into Reno's mouth*

Reno: *shallows* I didn't choke on you monster cock. I think I can take this. yo.*giggles*

Vincent: You're more intoxicated now...*pulls out another bottle of liquor from his pants pocket* Do you want another shot?

Reno: Yes please! And how many bottles to you have on you yo?

Vincent: I have two more. I've been drinking all day. *He pets Reno's hair and runs his fingers through it*

Reno: Nice, I have some more bottles around here somewhere. *purrs as Vincent plays with his hair* Don't stop yo.

Vincent: You're so hot when you're drunk. *he opens Reno's mouth and pours more alcohol in while playing with his hair*

Reno: *shallows and Vin gives him then licks his lips* I'm always hott yo!*starts drawing random patterns on Vincent's chest with his fingers*

Vincent: *sloppily kisses Reno's lips due to the alcohol*

Reno: *kisses back* I thought you could hold your alcohol*giggles*

Vincent: Maybe this time, I've had too much *He takes the bottle and takes another drink*

Reno: Hehe! I get to see Vinny drunk!*smiles* I feel honored*takes drink from bottle*

Vincent: *lays back lazily on the couch and takes another drink. he leans slightly on Reno's shoulder*

Reno: *leans over and kisses Vincent's forehead* I think it's time for a nap. Then more drinking yo!

Vincent: A nap already? *hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: You're very good at wearing a turk out Vinny.

Vincent: I didn't think you'd be worn out so easily *wink*

Reno: Hey! I've been drinking all day. And I could wear you out if my IQ and blood alcohol level weren't the same yo!*sticks tongue out*

Vincent: Is that so? *smirks and takes Reno's tongue into his mouth while it's out*

Reno: *moans, as he falls back. bring Vincent with him. * Yes, it is yo* goes back to kisses Vin*

Vincent: *falls on top of Reno, giggling between kisses* No, it's not

Reno: *stares and Vincent and laughs* You jjust giggled. *moves his hand down to group Vincent* Yes *rub* it*rub harder* is*squeeze*

Vincent: *nibbles Reno's lips* I don't think so *moans softly*

Reno: *smirks, and thrusts up* then prove me wrong yo.*moans*

Vincent: Oh, I will...*he parts Reno's legs and without hesitation pushes his hard cock into Reno*

Reno: SHIT!!!*screams out. grabs onto Vincent, a tear falls from his eye* Wwarn a guy before you let that monster lose yo.

Vincent: I think I gave you plenty warning *licks Reno's cheek while starting to thrust more roughly*

Reno: Ffuck you* moans as he wraps his legs around Vincent, pushing Vin deeper in him.*

Vincent: How do you stay so tight? *He pushes the entire length of his cock inside Reno.* even after all the times I've fucked you...

Reno: *moans, clenches around Vin's cock*Who knows. I'm special like that yo. *starts sucking on Vincent's neck, nipping at it.*

Vincent: mmm...*grinds against Reno's sweet spot* want to ride me...?

Reno: *moans aloud at the thought* hell yeah! *pushes Vincent on his back. straddles him and slowly slides down Vin's leanth. Pinching his nipples* mmmm so big.

Vincent: *he looks at Reno riding his cock and moans at the erotic sight* harder...

Reno: *smirks* Yes master. *starts moving up and down Vincent's cock faster. Moaning as it kept hitting his sweet spot again and again.* You're sooo good Vvinny. I love having your monster inside , you make me so full.

Vincent: *moans loudly* Ohh...Reno *he grabs Reno's hips to push him down onto his hard cock forcefully*

Reno: *moans, starts moving faster* hhey, I thought you wanted me in control. *starts pulling on Vincent's nipples. flicking his nails over the harden pecks*

Vincent: Your body...feels so good *He thrusts his hips up while he brings Reno's body down on him*

Reno: I'm glad I please you so much. *Moans, he leans down and kisses Vin hard, biting his lips*

Vincent: *takes Reno's lips into his mouth* ride me...harder

Reno: *licks at Vincent's lips* yyes sir. *sits up and starts slamming down hard onto Vincent's cock. Moans as it rams into his sweet spot*

Vincent: *moans loudly as Reno slams down hard on his cock. He reaches around to Reno's back and scratches it in pleasure*

Reno: Fuck*he moans as Vincent nails run down his back. He moves his hand down to his hard cock, pumping up and down as he rides Vin with all his might*

Vincent: Reno...don't...s-stop...*keeping one hand on Reno's hip, he rubs the sensitive tip of Reno's cock*

Reno: Never wwill* he moves faster* yyou're goiing to make me cumm yyyo*moans, moves his hand faster*

Vincent: You know...you want to *he thrusts his hips up to meet with Reno's moves while he rubs his thumb in circles over Reno's cock*

Reno: Nnnot with out you *his head falls forward as he moans loudly. Clinching around Vincent*

Vincent: Why not? *He starts to pump Reno's cock while moving his hips in a rocking motion, then thrusting up into Reno's body*

Reno: *smirks* I sttill have something to prove to you. *pulls Vincent up by his hair and kisses him, licking his lips asking for entry*

Vincent: What do you want to prove? *he says against Reno's lips, then parts his own lips slightly, feeling Reno's tongue on his lips*

Reno: That I can wear you out *thrusts his tongue into Vincent's mouth. Moves faster as he runs his fingers though Vincent's hair*

Vincent: mm...You have to try better than that...*His cold metal hand reaches to play with Reno's stiff nipples*

Reno: SHIT!!!!*he yells as his seed come flying out, hitting Vincent's chest. His body shakes as his release runs though him. His nails break the skin of his and as he fists Vincent's hair*

Vincent: Now...that's more like it *he smears his hands through Reno's seed and licks it off of his hands. He then pushes Reno onto his back and thrusts into him a few more times before releasing himself, filling Reno with his warm seed*

Reno: *watches Vin lick at his cum* ffuck, that hott yo. *moans softly as he is filled up, milking Vincent's cock for the last bit of cum.*

Vincent: *he looks into Reno's eyes and licks the residual cum from his lips, making sure Reno can see his tongue move over his lips*

Reno: *whines* Are you trying to kill me vin-vin. Stop being so sexy yo. You big meanie*pouts*

Vincent: hmm...Maybe *licks Reno's lips, then nibbles slightly*

Reno: *moans* Don't think I'll forgive you. I would of won if you didn't cheat yo! You know I have very sensitive nips and you used it against me*punches Vincent's shoulder*

Vincent: I didn't know that was cheating *winks and kisses Reno lightly*

Reno: Well, you did.*blushes and sticks out tongue*

Vincent: Maybe next time, I'll let you find one of my sensitive spots *licks Reno's exposed tongue*

Reno: *licks back* Easier said then done yo! *nuzzles Vincent's check*

Vincent: I could make it a little more difficult...like putting you in chains *kisses Reno's cheek*

Reno: *moans at the thought. Feeling himself start to harden a little* No more Vinny, my ass can't take anymore of your monster right now.

Vincent: Aww...I can't help that I like fucking you mindlessly *he pokes Reno's chest*

Reno: *giggles* I've noticed. And I can't say no to you.*smiles*

Vincent: *pulls Reno up and takes out another bottle* Do you want some more?

Reno: *moans at the loss of Vincent in him* You know I do yo! You always have to good stuff.

Vincent: *hands the bottle to Reno after taking a drink*

Reno: *takes two big sips, then kisses Vincent* Happy New Year Vinny *smiles*

Vincent: Happy New Year Reno *takes Reno into his arms for a big hug*

Reno: *nuzzles into Vincent's neck* Best new year ever yo..

Vincent: Do you have any resolutions?

Reno: Yes, to wear you out yo! *raises fist in air*

Vincent: Oh? *kisses Reno's cheek* maybe one day you will.

Reno: You know I will! This turk never gives up yo!

Vincent: I'll drink to that *pours alcohol into both of their shot glasses and hands one to Reno*

Reno: A toast to us. May we fuck for years to come yo! *downs shot*

Vincent: *looks at Reno and downs the shot* Hmmm...*looks at Reno from across the couch*

Reno: You have any Vin-vin? *licks the few drops left in the glass*

Vincent: *pours himself another shot* I'm good *downs the shot and continues to stare at Reno*

Reno: *looks at Vin* There's nothing you plan on doing yo?

Vincent: Possibly...*he takes the bottle and drinks from it, while still keeping his eyes on Reno*

Reno: Do I have something on my face yo? *brushes hand over his face, trying to get whatever off*

Vincent: No, there's nothing on your face. Aren't I allowed to look at you? *he tilts his head slightly*

Reno: Ok *puts hand down and smiles* You can look all you want. I know it's hard not to look at my hotness yo. *giggles*

Vincent: *takes another swig from the bottle* My, my you're lovely...

Reno: *blushes at the comment* Thanks Vinny. Can I have a drink yo?

Vincent: Of course *he hands the bottle to Reno*

Reno: Thanks *takes a few drinks and lays down on Vincent. His face nuzzles Vincent's chest* comfy yo.

Vincent: *wraps his arm around Reno's waist and plays with his hair* You look so...cute.

Reno: And you are drunk and sexy *purrs and closes his eyes*

Vincent: *takes the bottle back and takes a drink* mm hmm...*kisses Reno lightly on the lips*

Reno: *smiles as he licks Vincent's lips* You're really loving tonight yo.

Vincent: *pulls back slightly and looks into Reno's eyes* Do you not like it?

Reno: *sits up* NO! I love it.....Just not used to it happening to me yo. *looks down*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's cheek* Well...it is happening *sticks tongue out at Reno*

Reno: *blush* And it makes me really happy. *takes Vincent's tongue into his mouth and starts lightly sucking on it*

Vincent: I wonder...*kisses Reno and tickles his sides*

Reno: Ahhhhhh*jumps a little and starts laughing like a mad man* Sssstoop stop that tickles *starts moving around to get away*

Vincent: *tries to tackle Reno, but stumbles and falls onto the floor* Shit!

Reno: *jumps up as stable as he can* VINCENT! *gets down beside him* You alright yo?

Vincent: I'm alright...I just got up too fast *turns on his side to face Reno*

Reno: Ohh that's good. I thought you fell on your claw thingy or something *hugs Vin*

Vincent: *laughs at the thought of Reno saying "thingy" and hugs Reno while still on the floor* I guess I was more drunk than I thought.

Reno: Don't laugh at me Mister "I can hold my alcohol" yo! *moves to get back on the couch then blushes the color of Vincent's coat*

Vincent: Why are you blushing? Did I say something? *looks up at Reno from the floor*

Reno: Iit's not you yo. Movin around like that.... kind of *looks down* made ya..... leak out. *blushes even more if that possible*

Vincent: *looks down at himself* I know you like what you see *smirks*

Reno: *hides face* Not that yo! You're cum!!! .......and yes I like it very much.

Vincent: Aww...Don't hide your pretty face. *Pulls himself onto the couch half assed*

Reno: *tries to help him up* It's a little embarrassing yo.

Vincent: why be embarrassed? *pokes Reno's ass*

Reno: *moans as some more comes out* I didn't want it to turn you off yo.

Vincent: Actually...it turns me on *blushes and licks Reno's ear lobe*

Reno: *smiles* I'm glad. Thought you'd be mad or something yo.

Vincent: Why would I be mad seeing my own cum seeping out of you *hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: *leans on Vincent. playing with his hair* Well, Rufus hated it. I mean hated it yo. *laughs a little* I got some on his pants one day and he throw me out of his office naked. I had to work the rest of the day with no clothes. I didn't really care. I have nothing to hide, but it pissed Tseng so much I thought I was going to die *shivers as he remember Tseng's face* I didn't want you to be mad at me.

Vincent: Oh...I'm sorry *stares down at the floor, then at Reno and kisses him*

Reno: It's ok yo. Not your fault. It's over and done with now. And I have you yo*smiles* Plus Rufus was no where near as good as you. Or got me as hard as you do yo.

Vincent: If anyone ever, EVER hurts you, I'll kill them *Hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: I know you will. And same with you yo. No one touches MY MAN! *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: All mine...*hugs Reno tightly and brushes his fingers against Reno's wet inner thigh*

Reno: Only yours *grabs Vin's hand and take the fingers in his mouth. Licking Vincent's cum off them, moaning at the taste*

Vincent: *moans at the sight of his fingers in Reno's mouth* Do I taste that good?

Reno: *lets go of Vin's fingers with a 'pop'* The best thing ever*smiles, as he licks his lips*

Vincent: *kisses Reno and brings Reno's tongue into his mouth while pressing softly at Reno's opening*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's moan as he tries to pull Vin's finger inside him. Feeling Vincent's seed moving in him, some escaping*

Vincent: mm...We might have to clean up the place before we leave *he smirks then takes Reno's entire mouth into his while slowly pressing his fingers inside*

Reno: *Moans aloud as he pushes back onto Vincent's finger, taking it all in*

Vincent: *He pounds his finger inside Reno, then he pulls his finger out slowly and licks it seductively, moaning at the taste*

Reno: *moans at the sight of Vincent* Damn, you got me hard again. And I said no more ass. You see what you do to me yo.

Vincent: I can still play with you *He runs his wet fingers down his legs and eventually reaches his ass*

Reno: *smirks* Then play, lil' Reno misses you yo.

Vincent: He does? *he grabs Reno's cock and massages the large vein on the underside* We'll have to fix that, won't we

Reno: *thrusts up* Yeesss, He's misses his master. *moans, as he moves his hands up to play with his nipples*

Vincent: Move your hand *he leans forward to lick Reno's nipples while slowly pumping his cock*

Reno: *moves hand fast, moaning loudly as Vincent licks his nipple* Fuck, more please! You're mouth feels so good yo!

Vincent: mm...you taste so good *he sucks and lightly bites Reno's nipples. His grip around Reno's cock tightened as his hand moved faster*

Reno: *shakes head from left to right, moans* Fffaster pplease!

Vincent: What's the magic word? *he looks up to Reno while still pumping his cock*

Reno: Master please! Let me cum!! *meets Vincent's eyes, his own pleading.*

Vincent: That's more like it...*he bites Reno's nipple hard while picking up the pace on his cock*

Reno: Master! *he moans out* I'm close master! Oh I'm close! You feel so good! I can still tttaste you master. Feel what's left of you cum in me yo, I love it Master! Can I cum please, master!

Vincent: *quickly unlatches his lips off of Reno's nipple and he wraps his lips around the head of Reno's cock while pumping it furiously*

Reno: MMMASTER!!!!!!!!! *he screams as he shots his cum into Vincent's waiting mouth. His back arches as far as he can go. Repeating master over and over again like it's the only word he knows*

Vincent: *he looks up at Reno with lusty eyes, cum dripping out of his mouth. He crawls on top of Reno and lavishes him with kisses*

Reno: *licks his cum from Vincent's mouth, moans softly as he meets the others lustful eyes* I'm sorry I couldn't last longer, Master. You just got me so worked up yo. I was going to go crazy if I didn't cum. *nuzzles Vincent's neck in submission, kisses what he could*

Vincent: Shhh...*silences Reno by kissing his lips*

Reno: *shuts up and opens his mouth letting Vincent in, moaning at the taste of his cum and Vincent mixed together.*

Vincent: *pulls away and plays with Reno's hair* you're so lovely...

Reno: Not as lovely as you *purrs*

Vincent: I'm not that good looking...*kisses Reno softly*

Reno: THE HELL YOU NOT! I creamed myself the first time I saw you yo! *covers mouth and blushes* (shit, He's not suppose to know that yo.)

Vincent: Oh? *blushes* Did you see me naked or something?

Reno: (damn!)*blushes more* Nnno, you were dressed. But you had your coat undone around your face. That was the first time I saw your whole face. You llooked at me in the eye for a few seconds. Then finished saying what you were to Cloud. I ran out of the bar so fast I knocked Rude's glasses off yo. Now you must think I have to stamina of a 13 year old *looks down*

Vincent: *snickers* I remember that. Rude was very pissed off. I didn't know I had that sort of effect on you...I thought I just scared you

Reno: Yeah, he ripped me a new one that night. I thought he'd never shut up... You did scare me. You made me cum in 5 second without touching, hell even talking to me yo. I used to pride myself on being able to last for a long time. *blush*

Vincent: The look on your face was priceless, although I've never scared someone from making them cum by looking at them. *smiles* I'm not exactly the type to attract that kind of attention *kisses Reno's cheek*

Reno: I'm glad I amused you *pouts* I bet you have. If not then they are blind *smirks* I bet Cloud has had some wet dreams bout you. *mocks Cloud's voice* Oh Vincent, fuck me here on Tifa's bar.

Vincent: *laughs at the image of Cloud on Tifa's bar* I wonder what would happen if he found us like this? He doesn't exactly like you.

Reno: *his smile drops a little* I know. I'm still the evil, no good turk who dropped the Plate on Sector 7. He'd kill me then try to wash me away from you. *laughs sadly* On Tifa's bar.

Vincent: He's just a whiney little bitch. Cloud wouldn't dare take me away from you. I used to be a turk myself, remember? *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: *smiles a little at the comment* Yeah, But you're not now. I still am. And I don't want to make you get in a fight with your friends. I've destroyed enough lives already. *he leans his head on Vincent's chest, as a tear falls down*

Vincent: *wipes the tear away* You haven't destroyed mine *comforts Reno with a kiss*

Reno: *kisses back as more tears fall*(stop stop STOP! You're a turk, you don't cry!)

Vincent: Don't worry...I won't tell *kisses Reno again*

Reno: *hold on to Vincent like a life line as more tears fall down. Sloppily kisses him*

Vincent: *holds Reno tightly in his arms and showers him with kisses.* You don't have to hide anything from me *He continues to kiss Reno lovingly*

Reno: *mumbles thank yous between kisses and hiccups from crying*

Vincent: *he pulls back for a moment and nuzzles Reno's face. He whispers in Reno's ear.* Everything is going to be okay

Reno: Pplease ddon't leave me. I don't wwant to be alone again. *pulls Vincent back to hug him harder. Making sure he's not going to leave*

Vincent: I'm not going to leave you *wraps his arms around Reno's waist and looks into his eyes*

Reno: *looks up with tear filled eyes* Ppromise yo?

Vincent: I promise *lightly kisses Reno's nose*

Reno: Ook. I'll hold yyou to that yo.*lays head on Vincent's chest as the last few tears fall.*

Vincent: You know I keep my word *pets Reno's hair*

Reno: *smile* I know. *rests his head on Vincent for a few minutes. then looks up* Sorry I got your chest dirty *sniffs* If it helps my head hurts like hell yo.

Vincent: *smirks* It's alright. It's nothing a bath won't fix

Reno: *wipes eyes* Sounds nice. I think I need another drinks yo.

Vincent: *hands Reno another bottle* You can watch me if you want to *winks*

Reno: *grabs the bottle a takes a drink* And cream myself in 2 seconds *laugh*

Vincent: Even with the shower curtain up? *kisses Reno on the forehead playfully*

Reno: I know what you look like naked. I'll imagine you naked behind there. Which you will be yo. And cum before you can say chocobo. *licks Vincent's chin*

Vincent: The sound of the water hitting my body alone would probably make you cum *blushes at the thought*

Reno: I'd rip down the curtain and lick it off you till I get down to you're monster here *pats Vincent's bulge* Then suck you till I get my treat yo! You have some power over me Vincent*smiles and kisses Vin*

Vincent: *blush* I guess there's no way in getting around it *kisses Reno and rises off the couch* Maybe while I'm showering, I can watch you touch yourself over me *winks*

Reno: *moans and stands up to follow Vincent* Whatever you want, master. *licks his lips*

please feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent: *smirks and walks into the bathroom. He holds open the door for Reno and closes it behind him*

Reno: *sits down on the toilet, spreads his legs open. One hand rubbing over his nipple, the other rubbing his thigh* Like this yo?

Vincent: (he looks so hot just sitting there all hot and bothered) Yes, that's perfect *he peels off his pants and bends over to turn on the water*

Reno: *moans aloud as Vincent bends over. Giving him a perfect view of his ass* Fuck, can I touch myself yet yo?

Vincent: *turns to face Reno while still crouched on the ground* of course *he feels the water, turns on the shower and steps in, leaving the curtains open*

Reno: Fuck! *wraps one hand quickly around the base of his cock to stop his release, pants* You almost lost me there Vinny. *starts to move his other hand up and down his hard cock*

Vincent: *smirks* I know...*moves his head back to get his hair wet and runs his fingers through it*

Reno: *moans as he watches Vincent. Wishing he was in there with him.* (No have to stay out here yo. I can't be too clingy. He needs some time without me touching him. I can do this yo..... I think.)

Vincent: Are you ok out there? *grabs a rag and squeezes liquid soap on it. He gets a good lather and washes himself, starting at the shoulders*

Reno: *smiles at Vin. Starts to move his hand faster. Still keeping the other at the base.* II'm good yo!

Vincent: *moans softly at the sight of Reno pleasuring himself. He started scrubbing his chest where Reno came on him*

Reno: *watches Vincent like a hawk. Licking his lips as Vin goes over his chest.* (He's washing off my mark on him. I'm going to have to do it again yo) *Moans at the thought of cuming on Vincent. His cock jumps to agree*

Vincent: *the sudden moan from Reno causes him to stare. looking into Reno's eyes his hands move down his stomach and over his hips as he cleans up*

Reno: *Turns his head away and he stops his hand, tighten the one around the base* (Shit! Calm down reno. breath. Can't cum yet. Have to make it good for Vinny) *after a few minutes he start up again, looking back at Vincent*

Vincent: *turns around to face the water to wash the soap from his skin. He leans against the wall to let the water run down his back*

Reno: *panics a little, whines* (Did I piss him off? I DIDN'T MEAN TO YO! Wait, wait he's just rinsing his back. Stop freaking out Reno! He promised he won't leave yo) *after his little break down , he moans, as he watches the water run down Vincent's back down to his ass. Making Reno drool and move his hand faster*

Vincent: *turns around quickly* Are you alright *his wet hair clings to his face and chest*

Reno: *moans at the sight* I'm fine yo. Yyou're just to damn hot. I'm surprised I've lasted this long yo!

Vincent: *Tilts his head back again to let the water run through it* I thought I heard you yelp...

Reno: I'm fine. Now get back to making me moan yo! (Don't freak out anymore! You're making him worry yo!)

Vincent: *laughs and grabs the rag again and begins to wash his arms, leaning forward slightly*

Reno: *groans, rubs the head of his cock* (He's teasing me!)

Vincent: *he tilts his head to the side and reaches his hand behind him to wash his back*

Reno: *licks his lips, wish he was there to suck on Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *he brings his hair to one side and stands in the water for a moment. He turns around momentarily to turn up the temperature of the water. Once the water is hot enough, he turns around and plants his eyes on Reno*

Reno: *moans under Vincent's stare. Gasps as he feels some pre cum escape from him hold. Looks down at his cock red with need. (Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer yo!)

Vincent: I love the look on your face when you're in need...*He teases Reno slightly by brushing his fingers across his own nipples*

Reno: Vinny!! *he whines as his hand moves faster, feeling more pre-cum escape*

Vincent: *bends over and purposely makes sure Reno has a good view of his ass as he turns the water off*

Reno: *moans* I don't tthink I can hhold back anymore Vinny. It hurts!

Vincent: *gets out of the shower and before Reno knows it, he's standing right infront of him, towel drying his hair*

Reno: Ccan I cum master? Pplease.*stops moving his hand and reaches out to touch Vincent*

Vincent: You don't have to ask me...*he wraps the towel loosely around his waist*

Reno: VINNY! *He yells as he lets go of his other hand. His release hitting him full force. He starts to fall to the side*

Vincent: *Runs over to catch Reno and keep him stable* Did you have fun?

Reno: *smiles at Vincent. Still coming down from his high.* It was a blast yo! *looks at Vincent's towel* But you didn't cum. I'm sorry. You didn't cum last time either yo.

Vincent: I will cum for you next time. *kisses Reno on the cheek* I promise *pets Reno's hair*

Reno: Do you want me to help you now? I feel bad yo. *looks down*

Vincent: Why do you feel bad? *he drops his towel to the floor*

Reno: Cause you keep making me feel like I'm in heaven. And I haven't returned it the last few times yo. I want to make you happy.

Vincent: Come, and sit next to me

Reno: *gets off of the toilet and craws over to Vincent. Licking the water drops that are still on his chest. Making his way over to one of Vincent's nipples, licking around it before taking it in to his mouth. Slowly sucking and nipping at it. His hand playing with the other one*

Vincent: Oh...Reno...*throws his head back slightly and runs his fingers through Reno's hair*

Reno: *looks up and giggles* Have I found one of you weak points yo? * goes and gives the same attention to the other one. Biting down harder on this time.*

Vincent: *smirks down at Reno with sweat on his brow* I believe you have *he lets out a soft moan as Reno bites his nipple*

Reno Yay for me! *goes back down after a few more licks he bits down hard and pinches the other one as hard at the same time. Then softly licks at them before moving down. Sucking licking and nipping his way.*

Vincent: *shivers as Reno works on his nipples. He runs his hands along Reno's hips and legs*

Reno: (I made him shiver yo! Happy day!) *moans at the feel of Vincent's hand on him. He gives his ass a little shake as he makes him way to Vin's stomach, nipping at his abs. Before he dips hin tongue into Vincent's bellybutton. The tip of Vin's dick hits his chin.* Why hello my fav monster!

Vincent: I think he's ready for you *he lightly strokes his cock and leads it to Reno's mouth. He lets out a muffled moan as his cock brushes against Reno's lips*

Reno: Mmmmm *licks lips* I've missed him, my monster-kun. The whole time you were in the shower I wanted nothing more thing to jump in with you and him kisses!*kisses the tip of Vincent's cock before taking all of him in his mouth and suck*

Vincent: *moans loudly and thrusts his hips into Reno's mouth and pulls his hair* I love the feeling of your mouth around me...

Reno: *moans around Vincent before relaxing and letting him face fuck him. Moves one of his hands down to message Vin's balls*

Vincent: *his mouth drops open in pure pleasure when he feels Reno touch his sensitive balls. He opens his legs more to give Reno better access*

Reno: *looks up at Vincent with glee in his eyes as he sucks on the head then letting go with wet 'pop'* Seems I've found another one yo! I wonder if these are as tasty as monster-kun* moves his hand up to Vin's dick, Moving up and down, and he licks Vincent's balls* Yummy yo.

Vincent: *gasps as he feels Reno's tongue graze his balls.* You have no idea...how good that feels...*he reaches down to grip Reno's shoulders and starts to dig his fingers in his skin*

Reno: *looks up and smirks* This will feel even better yo. *moves his hand faster as he takes Vincent's balls in his mouth and starts to suck on them. Bathing them with his tongue.*

Vincent: *moans softly, closing his eyes, and allowing Reno to suck his balls.* R-Reno...*his voice shakes*

Reno: *takes them out of his mouth for a minute, his hot breath washing over them* Cum for me, Vincent. Let go. *nips at the skin cover his balls before taking them back in his mouth, giving a hard suck*

Vincent: Reno! *he fists Reno's hair in his hands and lets his seed escape. He falls forward slightly and pants*

Reno: *hurries up and lets go of Vincent's balls and wraps lips around his cock, catching as much of his treat as he can. Some of it lands on his face. After he licks Vinny clean He looks up smiling* I have for my second favorite thing yo!

Vincent: Ooh...Reno. *runs his fingers through Reno's hair* that felt so...

Reno: Amazing, wonderful, great, reno-tastic! *nuzzles against Vincent's balls and cock*

Vincent: *nods and pulls Reno onto his chest, petting his hair*

Reno: Awww, I was have fun with my lil' fuzzies *nips at Vincent's chest before laying his head on it*

Vincent: *pulls lightly on Reno's ponytail* you have such nice hair

Reno: *purrs* Thanks *closes his eyes* I like yours too yo.

Vincent: *blushes* Even though my hair is ratty? *kisses Reno's forehead and plays with his hair*

Reno: Yep *smiles* I love it yo!

Vincent: I love your smile *nuzzles Reno's cheek*

Reno: *blushes* You really know how to make this turk blush, don't ya?

Vincent: Oh, yes *kisses Reno's forehead* so...why did you yelp earlier?

Reno: *freezes* Nno reason yo.

Vincent: *tilts Reno's head so he can look into Reno's eyes* Are you sure?

Reno: Yyes* then looks at the floor.* I don't know about you but this turk is cold yo. *laughs*

Vincent: Cold? *Takes Reno into his arms and kisses him on the lips* Better now?

Reno: Mmmm yes, Can we go lay under some covers too yo? *looks up at Vincent*

Vincent: *kisses Reno once more* that does sound good *stands up and pulls Reno up*

Reno: Follow me* leads Vincent to the bed room. He jumps on to the bed* Ow... I think I'm sober now. That hurt my ass. *mumbles something about evil monster then looks up at Vincent* Are you going to join me? It's big and comfy yo!

Vincent: *locks the door and jumps on the bed next to Reno* This is pretty nice. I haven't really slept in a bed before.

Reno: *laughs as Vincent jumps into bed. Then just stares at him* Really yo?!?

Vincent: I really haven't...*sneaks a kiss on Reno's lips then looks into Reno's eyes* I've only slept in a coffin...

Reno: Kinky!*smiles* Well, you're welcome to my bed anytime Vin-Vin*hugs Vin*

Vincent: *blushes and hugs Reno back* Let's fall asleep together

Reno: Sounds good yo! *lays down and pats the place next to him*

Vincent: *lays down next to Reno and pulls the covers over both of them* I locked the door to make sure no one finds us like this...

Reno: *curls up to Vincent's chest* You didn't have to yo. The only people who really come over are Rude and Elena. They both know I'm gay and will be happy for me.

Vincent: *laughs* Wouldn't be interesting...to them, I'm still the enemy *kisses Reno on the forehead*

Reno: Rude will be amazed. You'll be one of the few to actually stay in my bed for the night. But then he's say not to do anything while he is here. And Elena will take picture and try to videotape us. *laughs* She's my yaoi fangirl.

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's neck* Maybe we can let Elena film us so we can watch it later?

Reno: She'll love you forever yo! *smiles* Then takes a look at monster-kun and try to get with you.

Vincent: Well, that's too bad, because monster-kun is only for you *hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: Yep all mine! *pats monster-kun* But she's get over it. She'll go to work and make Tseng fuck her in the break room again. *smirks*

Vincent: *nuzzles* Maybe we can do that one day? *yawns and curls up next to Reno*

Reno: *yawns with Vincent* Yes, we'll have to do that someday yo.

Vincent: goodnight *kisses Reno lightly*

Reno: Night *kisses Vincent before he nuzzles his way to lay his head against Vin*


	4. Chapter 4

Reno: You think I'm yummy yo.

Vincent: yes *nibbles Reno's shoulder*

Reno: *moans softly, then hears his phone ring ~Men in black ringerXD~ picks up* Hey partner, What's up yo.

Vincent: Do you need to go to work?

Reno: *lays back on Vincent* Just wear the shirt I got you. You'll look sharp yo. She'll be all over you. *shakes heads at Vincent*

Vincent: You have a shirt for me? *hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: +rude over phone 'who was that'+ *smiles* A lover. It gets lonely being off for two weeks yo. And I still have a week to go. +Need me to come over+ No, I'm fine. Now you go on this date and get lil' rude some action yo!

Vincent: *lays back and laughs at Reno's encouragements*

Reno: *laughs* No really I'm fine yo. Healed and everything. Now you go have fun and remember to fill me in on all the details yo! I want to see who Elena picked out for you.

Vincent: *gets bored and starts to nibble Reno's shoulder again*

Reno: *moans lowly* +Do you have to start while you're still talking to me. Don't need to hear that+

Vincent: *laughs softly at Rude on the other line and resumes nibbling on Reno*

Reno: Sorry yo. He's a beast, can't help it. +I did not need to know that is he laughing at me! *growls* Just be careful alright. I don't need you out for another week. It's really quiet at work+ *moans as he slowly rubs against Vincent* Ai Ai captain, now you go have fun yo! *hangs up and throws phone across the room*

Vincent: *breathes on Reno's neck and licks it as he grinds on Reno*

Reno: Fuck, you always this horny yo? And I thought I was bad. *moans, grabs on to Vincent's head. Running his fingers though silky hair*

Vincent: You make me like this *nibbles Reno's earlobe and leans back a little while pulling Reno on top*

Reno: *moans loudly* I'm glad I have this affect on you. You have the same on me yo. *grabs Vincent's hand moves it over his groin* See, only you get me this hard by just lickin me yo. And I don't mean on lil Reno

Vincent: mmm...*grabs the side of Reno's face and pulls him into a kiss. He leans back a little more, allowing Reno to lay on him*

Reno: *kisses back, licking at Vin's lips. Flips himself over, grinds hard on Vincent's cock. looking into Vin's eyes * You look so beautiful yo.

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* You really think so? *his hands drift down and squeezes Reno's ass*

Reno: Fuck yeah *moans and pushes his ass back onto Vincent's hand* I can die happy now that I have seen your face yo.

Vincent: I haven't heard those words in such a long time...*pulls Reno down and grinds his hips as their bodies touch*

Reno: That's a shame yo. But now you'll hear it everyday. As long as you'll have this turk *grabs on to Vincent's shoulders, as he nips at Vin's neck, making little marks*

Vincent: Can i ask you something? *wraps his legs around Reno's waist and runs his fingers through Reno's hair**

Reno: Anything yo.*purrs, as he nuzzles Vin's neck*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's soft lips* how would you like to fuck me this time?

Reno: *moans loudly, his body shakes* Fuck, you really know how to turn a guy on yo. You really want me to top you yo?

Vincent: *draws random patters on Reno's chest and looks into his eyes* I want to know what it feels like...

Reno: *stills* YYou want me to take you for your first time. *blushes* You sure yo?

Vincent: I'm sure *tilts Reno's face and licks along his jaw line*

Reno: *slowly lets breath out* You're going to make me cum before I'm even in you yo. *starts to unbutton Vincent's shirt. brushing against Vin's nipples*

Vincent: I think you'll be able to make it...*his breath hitches when Reno touches his nipples*

Reno: You clearly underestimate how sexy you are. *rips of the rest of Vincent's shirt.* That was taking to long yo. *smirks and leans down to lick at Vin's nipple, teasing the other one.*

Vincent: *moans softly when he feels Reno's tongue touch his nipple.* You think I'm sexy? *He squeezes Reno's ass again*

Reno: You're so sexy it makes me hurt yo. I just want to eat you up. *leans down and bites down hard on Vincent's nipple feels little drops of blood come to the surface. Licks softly in apology*

Vincent: *lets out a loud moan as he throws his head back. One hand reaches up to rough up Reno's hair, while the other clawed hand tightens its hold on Reno's ass*

Reno: *moans, pushes his ass back as he feels the claw rip though his pants* I thought you wanted me to take your ass. Not mine yo. *looks at Vincent* I didn't hurt you did I yo?*grinds faster*

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* I do want you to take me. *grinds against Reno in response* I like it a little rough...

Reno: *smiles* Then take off you pants and show me your want yo. *pinches Vincent's nipple, making some blood come out. Brings his hand up and licks it off* Mmmm, nice. But I like my other treat better.

Vincent: Only for you...*looks into Reno's eyes with lust and slowly takes off his pants. He spreads his legs slightly*

Reno: *sits back and moans at the sight* Fuck, You so fucking sexy yo! *slowly unzips his pants* Did my monster-kun miss me?

Vincent: *feels a sudden rush of blood to his cock* Oh...he did *eyes Reno as he unzips his pants*

Reno: *smirks at Vincent's cock filling up with blood* I can tell. *pulls out his hard cock, careful not to hit the zippers* I can't wear boxers now I'm with you yo. You get me hard so many times they kept getting in the way. *pumps his cock*

Vincent: mmm...*licks his lips at the sight of Reno* or you could just not wear pants at all...*reaches up to touch Reno's stomach and trails his hand close to touching Reno's cock to tease it*

Reno: Mmm..Fuck Vinny. You're going to make me cum before I'm even in your hot, tight ass *rips off his pants then grabs Vincent's hand and pins it to the bed* Just for you, I'll be naked all *grind* this *sucks on fingers* week *thrusts two fingers in to Vincent*

Vincent: *his head tilts back as Reno enters him, slightly flinching at his first penetration* Reno...*he tries to grab Reno's hair, but realizes he's pinned and likes it*

Reno: *sees Vincent flinch, and feels lower then dirt* I'm ssorry Vincent! I got so into it I forgot you're a virgin yo. *starts to take fingers out*

Vincent: No...Keep going *breathing heavily*

Reno: *pauses his fingers and looks at Vincent's face* You sure yo? I'm fine with stopping and you taking me. *looks down* I don't want to hurt you yo. *softly kisses Vincent's lips*

Vincent: Keep going...please *he grinds his hips against Reno* I...want you

Reno: *moans at Vincent's comment* Anything you want yo. *slowly take fingers out and puts them at Vincent's lips. Rubbing back and forth* Wet them for me. *starts licking his way down Vin's body. Gives a little suck on Vin's nipples before going on.

Vincent: Reno...I want you to take me...*moans softly as Reno's lips pass over his nipples. He takes Reno's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking every inch.

Reno: *moans as Vincent suck his fingers, wishing that mouth was on something else right now* Ohhhh, I will vinny. *slaps Vincent's ass* This ass is all mine. *takes fingers out and slips one in moving it around before putting in the second looking for the little spot that will make Vincent moan with need.*

Vincent: *lets out a soft moan, feeling Reno getting closer to his spot. he looks at Reno with needing eyes and forces his hips down on Reno's fingers*

Reno: I know baby. Let me get you ready first yo. *feels around till he hits a little nub, starts rubbing it as he adds the last finger*

Vincent: Oh...Reno...*he repeats his name with each rhythmic touch. He breathes heavily with the thought of things to come*

Reno: Damn baby, You're so hot and tight. Can't believe I'm going to be the first you feel it wrapped around my cock. *moans, and lets go of Vincent's hand, moving the other one faster* Get the lube under the pillow, Vin. I need to be in you yo!

Vincent: *reaches behind the pillow to find the hidden lube as quickly as he can. He finds a small plastic bottle and hands it to Reno* Why can't you believe it? *he teases and smirks*

Reno: *gives one more hard thrust on Vin's sweet spot before taking his fingers out. Takes the lube and squzzes it out on his cock, rubbing it all over. Moaning softly before moving in place. His cock rubs Vincent's opening* I don't understand how this turk got a dark angel like you. *He thrusts into Vincent*

Vincent: "Dark...a-angel?"...Is that...what y-you call me in your...wet dreams? *he moans loudly at the intrusion and thrusts his hips into Reno's cock*

Reno: FUCK*moans loudly as Vincent takes to rest of his cock in his hot ass. His hips give little thrusts as he tries to holds still giving Vincent time to get used to him* YYeah *pants* You're ...the Ddark angel who has....... come to save me *Kisses Vincent*

Vincent: save you...*his breathing picks up when Reno starts thrusting inside of him*...from what? *he sucks on Reno's bottom lip, then licks the corners of Reno's mouth*

Reno: *groans at the feel of Vincent around his cock, starts moving faster. trying to find Vin's sweet spot. Sucks Vincent's tongue into his mouth. giving it soft little sucks before letting go.* From myself *he whispers, then gives one hard thrust to where he thinks it is*

Vincent: *he balls up his fists into the soft blankets, letting out another audible moan. He clenches around Reno at the sound of his voice whispering in his ear* Reno...Reno *his mouth gropes for Reno's soft lips*

Reno: *moans aloud as Vincent clenches around him, Thrusting harder. Starts licking and nipping on Vincent's ear* Damn Vvvin. You're soo.....fuckin TIGHT yo. *moans* I guess I've found your sweet spot huh angel. *pulls at Vin's lobe with his teeth* So ... fuckin hottt

Vincent: Yes...*thrusts his hips up and starts to pant* Fuck...me...harder *his hands pull on the sheets, he feels it rip and he clenches on Reno again.*...Make me cum

Reno: I'll ffuck you *bites ear hard* into.... this bed yo! *moves Vincent's legs over his shoulders, pushing in deeper. groans as he feels Vincent clench around him.* Sshit vinny, you're gggoin....make me cum..*pants* clenching like that *starts thrusting harder. wrapping his hand around Vincent's hard cock*

Vincent: A-aah...Reno *he lets out a gasp, feeling Reno penetrate him deeper. he rocks his hips in rhythm with Reno's thrusting and in effort to add friction between his cock and Reno's hand*

Reno: Yesss, angel.... say my name.*moans as he thrusts faster* Tell the wworld who owns your ass, making you moan sooo .....beautiful. *sucks on Vincent's neck leaving a mark* Say it my dark angel *moves his hand faster, in time with his thrusts*

Vincent: R-Reno! *he feels precum cover his throbbing cock.* I'm...getting...close *he groans as Reno picks up speed* please...Reno...

Reno: *moans loudly, thrusting harder into Vincent's sweet spot* Ssoo am I baby.... You feel so ggood... *pants* wrapped around my cock......Cum for me, my angel *reaches his other hand down to squeeze Vincent's balls* Cum loveee *bites down hard on Vincent's neck*

Vincent: Yes...oh ye...Reno!! *he releases his hot seed in Reno's hand. Not being able to think any longer, his body clenches uncontrollably on Reno, repeating his name under his breath.*

Reno: VINCENT!!! *he screams ass he cums. Vin's ass clenching hard around Reno's cock. He began thrusting wildly into Vincent. mumbling angel as Vin milks the last bit of cum from him. He falls down on Vincent panting hard*

Vincent: *still breathing heavily, he moves Reno's misplaced bangs aside and kisses him* I'm...*kiss*...not*kiss* going to *kiss*...leave you

Reno: *feels tears coming and holds onto Vincent* Dddid I please you?

Vincent: You did *smiles and pets Reno's hair, knowing how much he loves it*

Reno: *tears slowly fall, he purrs and buries his face into Vincent's chest* YYou were the first person I toped yo. *laughs* Well other then girls.

Vincent: *smiles* why are you crying? there's a first time for everything

Reno: You're the first guy to even ask if I wanted to top yo. I can't hold back my emotions around you. *more tears fall* Aand I don't want to mess this up.

Vincent: *hugs Reno tightly* I don't want you to worry about those things while you're with me

Reno: I can't help it. *looks up at Vincent with teary eyes* I don't want to do something to mmake you leave yyo. Yyou're the best thing that has happened to me *blushes*

Vincent: I remember...I used to be like you. *tilts Reno's head and plants a loving kiss on his lips*

Reno: Hhow did you get thought it yo? *kisses Vincent back. Vincent taste mixing with the taste of his tears*

Vincent: I...didn't *hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: Mmaybe we can help each other though it yo. *looks up and smiles slightly, and snuffs*

Vincent: Of course *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: *licks a drop of Vincent's cum off his chest* I guess we should clean this up before we get stuck together yo.

Vincent: *smirks at Reno* What if we ended up stuck together? *leans forward with Reno still in his arms*

Reno: *laughs* I wouldn't mind. Thou I would miss monster-kun in me.

Vincent: *hugs Reno even tighter* I have an idea

Reno: *looks up at Vincent* And what would that be, angel?

Vincent: Close your eyes *Kisses Reno on the cheek and lips*  
Reno: ok yo *holds on tighter and closes eyes* (relax, it's your angel. Nothing going to happen yo.)

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand and leads him off the bed and into the hallway. He looks back to make sure Reno's not going to peek.*

Reno: *runs into door frame But keeps eyes closed* oww, evil door. I'm going to get you later.

Vincent: *chuckles at Reno running into the door frame and leads the unknowing Reno into the bathroom* Keep your eyes closed

Reno: *pouts* Don't laugh at me yo. That hurt. They're closed. Trust me yo.  
Vincent: *turns on the water and turns back to Reno, checking to see if his eyes are really closed*

Reno: *hears the water and moans as the images of naked wet Vincent flash on his eyelids*

Vincent: *takes Reno by the hand and leads him towards the sound of running water, taking off the few remaining clothing items Reno had on.* Open your eyes...*He's standing in front of Reno completely naked*

Reno: *opens his eyes to see Vincent in all his glory........* Shit!!! *he cums, his legs give out and he falls to the floor panting* Tttold you.

Vincent: *grabs a hold of Reno's arm* Are you okay? *He picks up Reno around the waist and helps him into the running shower*

Reno: Other then my pride I'm good yo. *still breathing heavy from his sudden release. Moans at the warm water hitting him*

Vincent: *steps in* mm...you look so innocent right now *kisses Reno while the warm water is rushing over them*

Reno: Since I've been with you it's like I'm a virgin again. *leans against Vincent, kisses back*

Vincent: *pins Reno against the wall and kisses him* you make me so hot, Reno...

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth.* Not as much as you do to me yo. Did you not see what happened a second ago.

Vincent: *blushes as the thought makes his own erection return. He starts to grind himself on Reno while wildly kissing him*

Reno: *moans, his cock still sensitive from release* Looks like Monster-kun wants to play

Vincent: *grabs his own cock and rubs the sensitive head* I think he wants to play with you...*brushes his cock on Reno's stomach*

Reno: That's good. I'm the only one aloud to play with him. *gets down on his knees and licks at Vincent's head*

Vincent: *moans at the combined feeling of Reno's mouth on his cock and warm water trickling down it* Reno...

Reno: *looks up at Vincent* Let me taste you, yo. *deepthroats Vincent* (Good thing I'm used to this yo. Or I would never be able to deepthroat on first try)

Vincent: Fuck, Reno! *he thrusts into Reno's mouth several times and lets his load go, falling against the wall*

Reno: *lets Vincent thrust into his mouth. Feeling Vincent cumming he moves back so he can taste him. Sucking the head of Vin's cock, getting every drop. He lets go of it. Opens his mouth to show Vincent his cum laying there before swallowing it* Mmmmm... yummy yo!

Vincent: Nothing turns me on more than seeing my cum in your mouth...*he gets on his knees and kisses Reno, licking the cum from his lips. He pulls Reno closer to him, bringing him into the shower so both of their bodies are wet with warm water*

Reno: *kisses back and smiles* I'll do it whenever you want yo. I love having Monster-kun in my mouth. He tastes better every time. *giggles* I think he's got in to my smarties yo.

Vincent: *smiles and kisses Reno on the lips* would you like me to rub your back? *leans back and brushes Reno's arm with his fingers*

Reno: I'd love that. Lets go back to the bed yo. More comfy. *shivers as Vincent touches his arm*

Vincent: *turns off the water* Let's go *picks Reno in his arms and carries him 'bridal style' to the bed*

Reno: *blushes* II can walk you know *hides face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *places Reno on the bed* I know *kisses Reno's neck and trails kisses up to his lips*

Reno: Mmmmm.... Want me to turn over yo? *looks into Vin's eyes*

Vincent: *he turns Reno onto his stomach and grabs a bottle of hand lotion from the night stand. He squeezes the cold lotion directly on to Reno's back, holding the bottle high above Reno's skin, allowing him to make long trails of lotion down Reno's back*

Reno: *lets Vincent move him where he wants. Shivers as the cold lotion hits his hot skin.*

Vincent: Don't worry...i'll warm you up in no time...*he starts at Reno's shoulders, being careful to not cut Reno with his claw.*

Reno: I know you will yo*moans as Vincent starts to turn him in to goo*

Vincent: *he moves down Reno's back slowly, working the lotion into his skin. On Reno's mid-back, he traces random patterns in lotion on Reno's skin using his metal claw.* You have such soft skin...

Reno: *moans softly as Vincent moves down. Flinches when he gets closer to mid-left side.* (hopefully he didn't see that.....What am I talking about, he has the eyes of a fucking hawk yo.)

Vincent: Is there something wrong? *he trails his fingers down Reno's spine*

Reno: (DAMN IT!) Nnothing. Just the reason why I'm off two weeks yo. It's mostly healed. But still hurts sometimes. Go on, it feels good yo.

Vincent: *lightly rubs Reno's left side, then leans over to kiss the area* I'll be careful there...*he moves down to Reno's lower back, rubbing along his spine and muscles*

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's light touches and moans at the kiss* Thank you, angel *moans as he reaches his lower back* oh god, that feels good yo!

Vincent: You're so tense...*rubs his fingers into Reno's lower back* I bet it's from work...*he straddles Reno's legs and rubs his palms into Reno's deep back muscles*

Reno: *moans aloud*Yyyeah, being second in command is stressful. *groans* I don't even want to think about what Tseng goes though.

Vincent: Ooh...I like authority figures *Vincent teases. He gives a few more massaging rubs to Reno's lower back and goes to the base of Reno's spine and presses his palm against it.*

Reno: OHHHH GODDD *moans loudly as he feels his spine crack.* You're hands are like magic angel. I haven't felt this relaxed in years yo.

Vincent: *shivers as Reno moans* I'm glad *he kisses Reno's lower spine* (oh...god...i'm so close to...something else)

Reno: *smiles as he feels Vincent shiver* What you thinkin bout that's made you shiver yo?

Vincent: I'm just thinking about how hot you are...*kisses Reno's lower back then he trails kisses down his ass cheeks. He finds Reno's opening and licks it in slow circles*

Reno: Vin! *his back arches up at the feel of Vincent licking his opening* shit.... wwhwhat are you doing yo? *falls back down on the bed, panting*

Vincent: It was right there...I couldn't help it...*he resumes licking Reno's tight muscle, dipping his tongue inside*

Reno: *clenches the sheets with his hands. Pushing his ass back on to Vincent's face, moaning* Iiit feels ssssooo good yo. Don't stop please, don't!

Vincent: Like this, love? *He thrusts one finger inside while lapping Reno's insides with his tongue. He then pushes his tongue deeper inside Reno while fingering him furiously*

Reno: Fuck yes *starts thrusting back onto Vincent's tongue and finger. Rubbing his revived cock against the bed. Moaning loudly, clenching around Vincent's tongue*

Vincent: *he inserts one more finger inside to help stretch out Reno's tight muscle. This also allowed his tongue to wiggle itself in deeper, lips touching the rim of Reno's warm ring of muscle*

Reno: OH ggod angel! *gets up on his knees, giving Vincent more room.* Itt's in so ddeep. *moves his hand down to his dripping cock, starts pumping it* Yyou're gonna mmake me cum again yo!

Vincent: *starts thrusting his fingers inside Reno, searching for his sweet spot, while his lips suck on Reno's hot entrance. His tongue, moving inside Reno in rhythm with his fingers*

Reno: *moves hand faster* Aaa little tto the left yyo *moans, pushing back on Vincent's tongue* mmm ssuck it angel, that feels ggreattttt.

Vincent: *moves his fingers slightly to the left and hits Reno's sweet spot. After each thrust, his lips suck at Reno's puckered muscle. He pulls his tongue out and plunges his tongue back inside Reno*

Reno: THERE, There! ahhhhh I'm going to cum angel *thrusts his ass back harder* don't stop, close close......VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cums so hard he blacks out*

Vincent: Reno! *turns Reno over on his back*

Reno: uughh...*slowly opens his eys to see a worried Vincent over him* Yyou need to come with a wwarning yo. "Wwill cause you to black or die from horniness" *lazily smiles*

Vincent: I was afraid that you would fall off the bed *smirks and kisses Reno on the lips* Did you enjoy that?

Reno: *rolls eyes* What do you think yo? I fucking LOVED it! You're tongue is amazing yo! *kisses back*

Vincent: *licks lips* mm...You're the first guy i've ever rimmed...you taste so good *kisses the nape of Reno's neck*

Reno: Really yo? Well, you did great. Like a pro. *blush* I'm glad yo like my taste. You're welcome to my ass anytime yo! *winks*

Vincent: Yeah...I really don't get out much, if you know what I mean...*blushes at the comment and slaps Reno's ass*

Reno: No problem with that yo. I love that you chose me to try this stuff on. *smirks* Aww, I made you blush yo! *kisses then moan* Mmmm, I like that Vinny.

Vincent: You like it when I do this? *winks, then slaps Reno's ass harder*

Reno: mmmm.... yes master *shakes his ass against Vincent's hand*

Vincent: I wonder...what else you like...*his eyes light up and he pins Reno to the bed with his body*

Reno: *looks into Vincent's eyes, Pants at the feel on Vincent on him* Use me as you like yo. I'm yours

Vincent: *reaches for his pants on the floor and pulls out something metal* I bet you'll like this...*He licks Reno's ear*

Reno: WWhat is it yo? *leans up on his elbows to look*

.......Cliffhanger...... dun dun dun!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

Vincent: just for a little fun...*dangles a pair of hand cuffs in front of Reno's face*

Reno: Yyou have a key right? *feels his cock jump a little at the sight of them. But is still fearful*

Vincent: That too *places the key in the mouth*

Reno: Ook *smiles a little and lays back giving his hand to Vincent* (Calm down. This is Vincent, my angel, not him. I'm safe.)

Vincent: *he takes the key out of his mouth and places it on the nightstand* Are you okay with this? *He plays with the cuffs, twirling them around his hand*

Reno: Yeah....*looks down* IIi've just had some bad experiences in the past with them. *breaths in deep at the memories* BBut I trust you. I kknow you won't hurt me. I just have to convince that part of me. *looks at Vincent* Come on Angel. I'm getting cold down here yo.

Vincent: *smiles and kisses Reno on the lips* I'm going to make this as comfortable as possible...I just need you to be on your knees and face the bed post

Reno: I know you will. You always do yo. *kisses Vincent, then crawls over to the bed post, and looks back at Vincent* Like this yo?

Vincent: That's right *He admires the sight for a moment, then reaches from behind to fasten Reno's hands in the handcuffs to the bed post*

Reno: *His breath hitches when he hears them close around his wrists, then slowly lets it out. Turns to Vincent just the make sure it's him. Then smiles* Come on master. I've been a bad boy *shakes his ass*

Vincent: Oh, yes *he nibbles Reno's shoulder* you have been bad *he lightly spanks Reno's ass*...really bad

Reno: *moans* What you doing to do to this bad boy master? *pushes ass out*

Vincent: *lightly pulls on Reno's pony tail* I'm going to make this bad boy obey me *he marks Reno's neck, then licks the spot he marked*

Reno: *tilts his neck* mmmm yes master. Mark me as yours yo. Make me yours.

Vincent: You're mine...*he bites Reno's earlobe and tugs on the sensitive skin.* all mine...*he rubs his hardened cock between Reno's ass*

Reno: *moans loudly, rubs his ass against Vincent's cock* Yours, yours, only yours yo. All of me is yours master.

Vincent: *pulls Reno's body back to make Reno's arms taut and starts to prod Reno's opening with his monster* you should be bad a little more often *he prods Reno enough to get the head of his cock in, then rocks his hips back and fourth, working himself in slowly*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent starting to enter him.* Oh I will yo! trust me. *tries to move his ass back* Sstop teasing me master! Ppplease fuck me!

Vincent: I love...hearing you moan and beg *he pulls himself out of Reno completely, then plunges himself full forced back into Reno.*

Reno: MASTER!!! *his head fall forward, starts thrusting back against Monster-kun* Sooo big mmaster. More please!

Vincent: You've been really bad...*reaches around Reno's waist and spreads his legs more to position himself. He starts out with deep, slow thrusts*

Reno: I'm sorry master! I won't do it again *Moans at the depth Vin is getting, clenches around Vincent, trying to get him to move faster*

Vincent: Reno, tell me how sorry you are...*he plays with one of Reno's nipples and his thrusting gets faster and stronger*

Reno: I'm sooo ssorry master! I didn't mean toooo! I'll do anything to show you hhow much. *tears start falling from the need to cum* sorry sorry sorry sorry.....

Vincent: *moans softly in Reno's ear* That's a good boy...*He pushes Reno forward so he can hold the head board while his thrusts become more frenzied and penetrating*

Reno: *screams as Vincent thrust wildly into him, trying but failing at keeping up with Vincent's pace.* Yyyesss, mmaster! IIi'lll bee a good bbboy. Bbut pplease tttouch me masster! It hhurtttsss!

Vincent: Y-you...w-will? *still leaving one hand on the headboard, he reaches for Reno's throbbing cock and squeezes it, still thrusting wildly into Reno*

Reno: YYeess mmmasterrr.....III pprromise yyo. *Moans loudly and thrusts into Vincent's hand* II'm sssoooo clclose mmaster!

Vincent: *his body starts to shake as he feels himself coming very close* G-good...boy...*he pumps Reno's painfully hard cock and thrusts violently into Reno, hitting Reno's sweet spot*

Reno: OOOHH GGOD!!! MMMASTERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!*his hips thrust wildly as he cums, moaning loudly. His hand pulling at the cuffs. muttering master*

Vincent: FUCK! RENO! *he feels Reno clench around his cock, and after a few more thrusts he lets his hot seed go, filling Reno's insides. He falls on top of Reno's body, breathing heavily on Reno's back*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent's seed filling him up. Feels the strain from Vincent's wight on his wrists * CCan yyou take the ccuffs off ppplease mmaster

Vincent: *reaches over to the night stand for the key and releases Reno's wrists from the cuffs. Still exhausted, he collapses on top of Reno*

Reno: *hurries up and takes the cuffs off. and rubs his wrists. Moans softly at the warmth from Vincent's body. Clenches around him making sure he get the last bit of cum from him* Tthank you yo.

Vincent: *breathes heavily* Did you...learn a lesson?

Reno: Tto be a good boy? *looks back at Vincent*

Vincent: *moans softly* oh...yes

Reno: Yes mmaster. I'll bbe a good..... boy

Vincent: *wraps his arms around Reno* but...you're so good at being bad

Reno: But I want to please you master *nuzzles into Vincent*

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's cheek* But, did I please you? *kisses Reno softly*

Reno: *looks up at Vincent and smiles* More then you'll ever know.

Vincent: *kisses Reno again* that's what's important *licks Reno's soft lips*

Reno: *kisses Vincent* I think we'll goin to have to clean the sheets yo. I've made them dirty.

Vincent: *looks at the sheets* do you have a washer?

Reno: Yeah, it's next to the bathroom yo. *nips at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *lifts himself lazily off of Reno's back and sits on the edge of the bed* Do you need help up?

Reno: *hisses as Vincent leaves his abused opening. Looks up at Vincent and chuckles* I think I do yo. *holds arms out*

Vincent: I really did fuck you hard...*smiles and pulls Reno up to his feet*

Reno: Yes, yes you did. *flinches as he moves and limps his way to the washer room to start it up* You get the bed stuff yo.

Vincent: *smiles softly and removes the bed clothes from the bed. He follows the hobbling Reno to the washer room*

Reno: *makes his way to the washer, starts it up and reaches for the soap above the washes. Shiver as his cock touches the cold metal* I need to move this stuff lower yo. *finally gets it and pours it in* Hand me the stuff yo. No way in hell I'm bending over.

Vincent: I'll do it…. *puts the stuff in the washer and starts it*

Reno: Thanks yo *rests against Vincent* So what you want to do now yo?

Vincent: Do you want some food? *nuzzles Reno's cheek*

Reno: *tummy growls, blushes*

Vincent: What do you want to eat? *kisses Reno's shoulder*

Reno: Doesn't matter yo. We can see what I have here or order out. *lays his arms on top of Vincent's*

Vincent: Ordering out I think is a good idea. I don't think either of us is fit to go out right now *he laughs into Reno's ear and hugs him even tighter*

Reno: *laughs* Not unless I still Rufus's old wheelchair. *moans softly feeling Vincent's hot breath on his ear* What do you want yo? Pizza, Chinese, Mexican, Italian, Japanese?

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair and laughs* how about some pizza

Reno: *purrs* Sounds good yo. Lets find a phone. I think I may of broke my cell phone. The walls not nice yo.

Vincent: I should have a cell phone in one of my pockets. *turns Reno around to kiss him lightly*

Reno: *looks up at Vincent* I didn't know you had a cell phone yo. I'll have to get your number!!!

Reno: If you want me to have it yo.

Vincent: I use it mainly to keep in contact with the others, or if something comes up. *kisses Reno's forehead* you can have it, of course

Reno: *smiles brightly* Really! Thanks yo!. I promise not to call it alot.

Vincent: You can call my number anytime if you need me. *takes Reno's hand and kisses it*

Reno: *blushes* I don't want to be to needy.

Vincent: I'm not complaining *rests his arms on Reno's neck*

Reno: *looks down* That's cause I'm hold back yo

Vincent: I can sense that you do hold back *kisses Reno's lips* let's order that pizza

Reno: *breaths deep* Alright yo. *smiles* You made this turk very hungry

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand and leads him to the pile of clothing in the bed room* it should be in here *picks his pants up and dumps the contents of his pockets on the bed* Here it is

Reno: *laughs at all the stuff that falls out* Have enough stuff yo!

Vincent: There's probably much more than that in my pockets. I don't keep track anymore *unflips his phone and speed dials a pizza place*

Reno: We're going to have to go thought it and clean it out. *looks and finds a Strawberry flavored lollipop and condom* Tell me these didn't come from the same person yo! *opens the lolly and starts sucking on it*

Vincent: *blushes when he sees Reno sucking on a lollipop left in his pocket* Yes...I would like 2 medium pizzas with *trying to hold back laughs from Reno* pepperoni and cheese

Reno: *decides to tease Vincent and takes the it out and slowly licks around it, moaning at the taste. Before pushing it in and out of his mouth. Looking at Vincent, his eyes smiley*

Vincent: Yes...*eyes widen at Reno's overtones* Sector 7...45 minutes? *his eyes scan Reno's body up and down*...that's fine

Reno: *smiles around the lolly. Takes it out and rubs it on his nipple, moaning*

Vincent: *hangs up the phone and pushes Reno onto the bed and licks the sticky residue of the lollipop from Reno's nipple*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's head, pushing it closer to his nipple* Mmmmm Vinny

Vincent: *suckles on Reno's nipple, trying to get every last drop of sweetness*

Reno: *moans* Llike strawbberry to vinny

Vincent: When it's all over you, i do *gives Reno's nipple one last lick and takes the lollipop from Reno's hand. He trails the lollipop down Reno's chest*

Reno: Mmmm..... I hhave strawberry jelly and syrup too yo. It's my ffavorite.

Vincent: *licks Reno's chest* do you know where they are *looks up at Reno*

Reno: *moans* Jjelly in the Fridge, syrup in cabinet above oven yo.

Vincent: mm...I'll be right back *goes into the kitchen and comes back with the strawberry syrup* now...where should i put this?

Reno: Wherever you want yo. *spreads open legs and arms*

Vincent: Open your mouth *unscrews the lid of the syrup*

Reno: *opens up wide*

Vincent: *squeezes a generous amount into his own mouth, then he kisses Reno, spreading the syrup in Reno's mouth with his tongue*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth. Sucking Vincent's tongue into his mouth, licking off the syrup*

Vincent: *he lets the excess syrup drip on to Reno's mouth and trickle down his chin*

Reno: *licks his lips and as far his tongue can go* That was yummy yo.

Vincent: you're delicious...*stands up off of the bed and pours the syrup all over his body*

Reno: *shivers at the feel of the syrup running down his body* Ggood thing we took the sheets off yo.

Vincent: *gets back on the bed next to Reno and licks his syrup-covered collar bone*

Reno: *moans softly as Vincent licks him, wanting to wrap his arms around Vincent. But doesn't want to get him dirty*

Vincent: *licks strategically down Reno's body, gliding over his chest, nipples, ribs, stomach and belly button, moaning once in awhile at the taste of Reno's skin*

Reno: *Moans as Vincent licks over his body, Getting closer and closer to his hard cock. Thrusts his hips up, hitting Vincent's chin*

Vincent: *he takes the bottle and squeezes syrup on the very tip of Reno's cock, letting the syrup drip down the shaft before licking the head of his treat*

Reno: *shrieks at the feeling* Itt's ccold. Warm me up angel?

Vincent: *rings his tongue around the head before adding his warm and suckling lips. He holds the base of Reno's cock with one hand, and holds his own in the other, pumping slightly*

Reno: *moans loudly, then smiles when he feel a hand wrap around the base of his cock* You've learned yo

Vincent: *looks up momentarily into Reno's eyes. He takes Reno's entire cock into his mouth, deepthroating him, and sucks hard with his lips. His own hand increasing speed on his cock, causing him to moan while Reno is still fully in his mouth*

Reno: SHIT!!! *his body curls up around Vincent's head, feels pre-cum fall into Vincent's mouth* Yyou're going to mmake me ccum......even thou you're hholdin tight yo

Vincent: *moans again at the taste of precum in his mouth, sucking harder to get every drop. His hand pumps his own cock vigorously and he can feel his own climax coming soon*

Reno: I'm gggetting close angel. You feel sooo ggoood. Your tongue is a gift from ggod Vinny. Jjjust a little more. I can feel it cumming yyo*starts to thrust against Vincent*

Vincent: *he uses his tongue and licks the underside of Reno's shaft all the way to his sensitive head. He gives a few more strong sucks while looking into Reno's eyes. Surely the sight of him sucking hard on his syrup-covered cock while pleasuring himself would make him cum*

Reno: Viiiinnnnnyyy *looks right into Vincent's eyes as he cums into Vincent's waiting mouth. His hips pump into Vincent's mouth as he rides out his release*

Vincent: *licks Reno's cock to get every last bit of his release. He pushes Reno back down on the bed and straddles his chest while pumping his cock.* I...want to cum on you...

Reno: *moans* Yes angel cum on me, ccover me with you hot seed. I want to feel you on me yo!

Vincent: *gasps* Reeeno!! *he releases himself all over Reno's chest.* Reno...*he looks into Reno's eyes and caresses the side of his face*

Reno: *moans as he watching Vincent release, rubs Vin's seed into in chest before bring his hand up and licking it all off, moaning at the taste* I could live on this alone yo. *meets Vincent's eyes with a smile* You have no idea how beautiful you are when you come.

Vincent: Reno...*blushes* I...*hears a knock at the door* SHIT!

Reno: THE PIZZA!!! *jumps up, then crumples to the floor* Damn you and Monster-kun yo!

Vincent: *helps Reno up off the floor* I'll get it. *hops into his pants and walks towards the door while zipping his fly*

Reno: Alright yo. *get's up and makes his way to the kitchen. Getting out what they'll need*

Vincent: *opens the door and closes it almost immediately* ...shit

Reno: *comes out as fast as he can* What's wrong yo?!

Vincent: The person...who's delivering the pizza...*wide eyed*

Reno: Yeah, what he have a gun yo? *moves closer to Vincent*

Vincent: No...Blonde hair...

Reno: *freezes* Yyou're kiddin right? Since when does he delivers pizza yo? *hears knocking at door again*

Vincent: 7th heaven has fallen on hard times...go look for yourself

Reno: *looks down* Oh... *looks around* can you hand me that blanket yo? Then go into the kitchen. *walks over the bookshelf and takes out some money he has hidden there*

Vincent: *grabs a throw blanket from the couch* here...

Reno: Thanks *wraps it around his waist and ties it* there we go. *looks up at Vincent* I'm going to get the pizzas now yo

Vincent: Be careful...I don't know if he saw me *looks down*

Reno: *Walks up and kisses Vincent.* Don't worry I'm a turk. I can take it yo. *hears cloud knocking hard* I'M COMING YO!

Vincent: *stands in the kitchen, trying to stay out of sight*

Reno: *gets to door, looks back to see if Vincent is there. When he sees he's not he take a deep breath and opens the door.* Hey chocobo-head, What you doing here yo? Miss me *smiles*

Vincent: (it really IS him...)

Cloud: Why was the door slammed in my face?

Reno: You scared my lover yo. Was about to leave and sees the 'hero of the world'

Cloud: And what the hell happened to you? o.O

Reno: *looks down* I think I covered that when I said lover yo *laughs*

Cloud: Whatever...Here's your pizza *hands over pizzas then there's an awkward silence* Here's a strange question...

Reno: *takes the pizzas and gives Cloud the money* And what would that be yo? (I wonder if it would be mean to just slam the door now. No, I won't do that. He's Vincent's friend)

Cloud: Have you seen Vincent around...I haven't seen him in 4 days...I know it's not unusual for him to just disappear, but I usually see him at the bar...

Reno: *looks at Cloud* No, I've been home all week. How the hell would I see him yo?

Cloud: You're a turk...just thought I'd ask.

Reno: *shakes head up and down* Yes, I am Cloud. Again I say I've been home all week yo.

Cloud: *looks past Reno's shoulder* (I swore I saw him...maybe I'm hallucinating) Okay then...bye

Reno: Bye yo! *closes door and walks to the kitchen* Hhe's gone,

Vincent: Thank god...*looks at the floor*

Reno: *stares at the pizza boxes* You're going to have to go to the bar.

Vincent: Why? Did he say something to you?

Reno: He asked if I'd seen you. He says it's not unusual for you to disappear. But they usually see you at the bar. You better go before they destroy the town looking for you yo.

Vincent: I don't want to leave you...*looks up at the ceiling* but maybe I should swing by...

Reno: *clenches the boxes* II don't want you to leave either. Bbut he's already suspecting something.... I can see it in his eyes yo.

Vincent: *smiles* Lets have a bite to eat together first *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: *shakes his head to get the tears to go away* Yyeah, let's eat before it gets cold yo.

Vincent: *takes the boxes and sets them on the table* It smells so good...I haven't had some real food in awhile *smiles*

Reno: It does. They have the best pizza in town yo! *looks at Vincent* What have you been eating?

Vincent: Not much...*takes a piece of pizza and bites into it*

Reno: *takes out a piece for himself* Well not anymore yo. I'll always make sure you have food when your here. *takes a bite and moans at the yumminess, takes another bite*

Vincent: you don't have to...*leans over and kisses Reno on the lips*

Reno: I want to *kisses back*

Vincent: *takes another bite of his pizza* you're too sweet

Reno: *blushes* No, I'm not. Anyone would do that *finishes his piece and gets a new one*

Vincent: Yes..*kisses Reno again* you are.

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's chest* So are you *takes another bite*

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair* I better get going...I don't want to piss everyone off

Reno: *clenches onto Vincent* Yyou'll come back, rright yo

Vincent: Of course, I'll come back *holds Reno tightly*

Reno: *looks up* Yyou promise?

Vincent: I promise *leans forward and kisses Reno with passion*

Reno: *kisses back as tears fall, crawls on top of Vincent*

Vincent: You know I'll come back

Reno: Yess. *sniffs* Bbut I'm sccared you'll realize hhow worthlless I am aaand leeave mme *hugs on to Vincent tightly*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's neck* I won't leave you...I promise...I'll be back in about an hour

Reno: *Looks up with tear filled eyes* YYyou ppppromise, rreally ppromise?

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* I promise

Reno: kisses Vincent hard* ookk *sniffs and wipes eyes* I'm ssorry I'm aacting like a bbig baby. I can't help it. Tthere's this vvoice in my hhead that says oone day you'll smarten up and lleave me. II don't know hhow I'll live iif that happens *looks down* (now he must think I'm a crazy whiny bitch)

Vincent: Look at me, Reno *tilts Reno's face* I'm here to stay...

Reno: *falls onto Vincent mumbling love you love you*

Vincent: *picks up Reno and lays him on the couch and kisses his cheek* love...you

Reno: *wipes eyes again* Yyou better ggo. I'll be here. I mmay take a nap till yyou get back

Vincent: okay *kisses Reno once more* I'll be back soon! *throws on his shirt and cape, then heads out the door*

Reno: BBye love *watches as Vincent leave as a tear falls*

Vincent: *sighs after he closes the door and walks down the street* (I really hate leaving him like this)

Reno: *stares at the door* ( He'll come back, he promised, he said he lloved me, he'll come back......please come back)

~ What will happen? Who know?!?! Wait, we know.:P We both take turns being Cloud. I'm him next time^^  
please feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

Vincent: *walks into 7th heaven and looks around*

Reno: *stares at the door for a few more minutes before fallen asleep....wishing he stayed up*

Vincent: Cloud? I heard you were looking for me...

Cloud: *looks up at Vincent surprised* Where did you here that from?

Vincent: Word gets around town...(shit)

Cloud: I guess... (Did he see Reno after I left?) Yeah, haven't seen you around here in awhile. Marlene misses you.

Vincent: Marlene...I miss her too

Cloud: She's upstairs. Want me to get her? *stares at Vincent's chest*

Vincent: I'd like to see her. (what's he staring at?)

Cloud: *walks over to the sink and calls up the stairs* Marlene! Come down here. *walks over to Vincent with a wet rag. Hands it out for Vincent.*

Vincent: (oh...shit. that's what he was staring at) *takes rag and cleans himself off* Is there anything else you wanted?

Cloud: Just wondering where you got off to, if you needed any help? *hears feet, run down the stairs*

Vincent: No...nothing *looks toward the sound*

Marlene: *runs down the stairs* Vincent! *runs and glomps him*

Cloud: You sure? *narrows eyes*

Vincent: I'm sure...*picks up Marlene*

Cloud: See, I told you he was fine Marlene. (Something is up with him and Reno. And I'm going to find out)

Marlene: I was worried about you! *cuddles*

Cloud: She sat by your usually spot, waiting for you everyday.

Vincent: Not right now Cloud...there's nothing wrong

Cloud: What are you talking about Vincent? I was just telling you how much she misses you when you're gone *smirks*

Vincent: *hugs Marlene one more time* I'm sorry Marlene, but you should go back to your room now...

Vincent: Cloud and I have to talk

Cloud: Yes, Marlene. Why don't you see if Denzel would like to go to the park.

Marlene: Oh...okay *sighs and runs back up stairs*

Cloud: *looks at Vincent* Do you want to wait till they leave the house?

Vincent: We probably should. I don't want to worry them incase they think something is wrong...

Cloud: You plan on something going wrong Vincent?

Vincent: No...I just don't want them to worry about me

Cloud: *steps closer to Vincent* Why would they worry? Is there something ....or someone they should worry about happening to you?

Vincent: (shit...have to think of something) I...got a proposition

Cloud: And what would that be? hmmm?

Vincent: (this might be an excuse if he saw me) To rejoin Shin-ra

Cloud: *his eyes turn to slits* And you're thinking about IT!

Vincent: No, not at all...You know how I feel about them

Cloud: *steps closer* Then why were you at Reno's? Vincent..

Vincent: (shit...) He asked me

Cloud: Why would he do that? He said he was home all week and hadn't seen you?

Vincent: I'm sure that he wouldn't tell you if he asked me such a thing...

Cloud: Why no? I thought he was trying to make us think he wasn't an evil son of a bitch. Why lie? *moves even closer to Vincent*

Vincent: (damn, I never should have left) I can't answer for him

Cloud: Then can tell me your side. Why were you at his house?

Vincent: *sigh* I don't think we should even be talking about this...

Cloud: Well, I think we should!

Vincent: Damn it, Cloud...

Cloud: Were you with him this whole time? What is he doing to you? What does that bastard have on you Vincent?

Vincent: DAMN IT *slams fist on counter* he's NOT a bastard

Cloud: *jumps as Vincent fist makes a dent in the counter* What are you talking about? He the ENEMY Vincent! You know what he did to Sector 7. How can you say that?!

Vincent *gathers himself* You wouldn't understand...

Cloud: I don't understand how you can stand up for an evil, worthless bastard like him!

Vincent: How can you say such a thing? People make mistakes...You should know as well as everyone else.

Cloud: *turns his head* I have no idea what you're talking about Vincent.

Vincent: *sigh* like I said...you wouldn't understand. *turns to walk out*

Cloud: *walks after Vincent* Do NOT walk out on this Vincent!

Vincent: *turns swiftly towards Cloud* Do you really want to know?

Cloud: Yes, Why do you think we've been talking about this for an hour?

Vincent: (fuck...I promised) I...*looks down at the floor*

Cloud: *taps foot* Well....?

Vincent: You have to swear that what I'm about to tell you won't leave this room...

Cloud: *looks Vincent in the eyes for a moment* Ok, I swear.

Vincent: *looks into Cloud's eyes* I...love Reno *stares at the ground*

Cloud: *frozen* Whwhat?

Vincent: I've been with him for the past few days...

Cloud: Bbu.. Howw... why?

Vincent: See what I mean? You wouldn't understand...

Cloud: You're right. I don't. Make me *crosses arms*

Vincent: He needed me, and I needed to be with him...

Cloud: I thought turk weren't aloud to show emotion?

Vincent: They aren't...

Cloud: ...so he's a bad turk.

Vincent: He reminded me so much of what I used to be.

Cloud: Soo you're with him cause he reminds you of yourself?

Vincent: No, I don't want him to make the same mistakes I made...I genuinely care about him

Cloud: You really think you can save him? With how far he is gone already?

Vincent: I have to...*turns towards the door* I really have to go

Cloud: Ok.....But I'm not done with this yet.

Vincent: Threatening me, Cloud?

Cloud: I'm letting you go. But I still plan on talking to you about this. Even if I have to go over to Reno's

Vincent: Do what you wish *walks off*

Cloud: I'll see you soon Vincent

Vincent: *raises hand as he walks briskly away*

Vincent: *opens the door* I'm back, Reno

Reno: *Looks up* Vvvvvvinnnnny *whimpers* Iis ittt rrreeaallly yyyyou?

Vincent: *runs over to Reno* what's wrong? I'm here

Reno: *shakes* Ii hhad a nnightmmare. bbbbout the sssector 7 again. *snuffs* I wwokke up annd itt had bbbeen ovvver an hhour. Yyou weren't hhere. II thougght yyyyou lleft mmeee. *wraps arms around Vincent tightly* Ii'm sssorrry, I wwon't be bad aanymore..... pplease dddon't leave me* Crys hard into Vincent's neck*

Vincent: I'm so sorry...Cloud kept me over. (damn him) *sigh* I'm not going to leave you *hugs Reno tightly in his arms*

Reno: I've mmade yyyour ffriends mmad att youu. Ii'm sssorry. I rrruin eevverytthing I ttouch.

Vincent: It's not your fault. He has just forgotten *kisses Reno softly*

Reno: yyyes iit iss. Tthis iss wwhy eeeveryoone I kknows leaave mmee. Yyyou wwill too.*crys harder*

Vincent: Reno...I came back, didn't I? Look at me, Reno *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: yyyou tthink you lllove mme now*sniff* Tthat's wwhy. Bbut oone mmorning yyou'll wake upp aand wwonder wwhy yyou're wwith mee and lleave. Pllease don't llie. Itt makke iiit hhurt woworse wwhen you lleave

Vincent: Reno...I made a dent on the bar counter with my fist because Cloud called you a bastard.

Reno: *looks up with bloodshot eyes* Rreealllly? Ttifa iiss gggoin tto kkkilll you.

Vincent: She would have done something worse if that counter would have been Cloud's face...

Reno: *laugh, the coughs* Dddon't mmake me lllaugh. I ccchokked oon mmyown ssnot yyo *more tears fall*

Vincent: I...had to tell him, Reno.

Reno: *freezes* Wwwhat?

Vincent: I didn't want to...but he would let it go, or let me leave. And, he DID see me

Reno: Ii ttoold yyou. Itt's alll mmy fault. Ii've rrruined yyour frriendshhipp.....Wwhwhen is he comiing ttto kkill me?

Vincent: He's not going to kill you...he actually calmed down when I told him.

Reno: *looks up* yyou havve to be kkidding mme. The gguy whho ccalled me a bbastard?

Vincent: He's a strange fellow...and he's still my friend, and the only reason why he said that was because Marlene was worried. *cuddles up with Reno*

Reno: *cocks his head* tthe lil ggirl rright?

Vincent: yeah...the little girl *kisses Reno's neck*

Reno: *grabs onto Vincent's chin and looks straight into his eyes* Yyou really lllove mme, Vvinccent

Vincent: I love you, Reno *brings in Reno's face for a kiss*

Reno: *tears of happiness fall from Reno's eye as he kisses Vincent hard. Repeating 'love you angel' over and over again*

Vincent: *breaks the kiss for a moment to look into Reno's eyes* such pretty eyes *leans in for another kiss*

Reno: II have my mmom's eyes…... I love yyours mmy dark angel *kisses back*

Vincent: *leans slightly over Reno and kisses him harshly*

Reno: *moans against Vincent, pulling him closer. Just making sure he's really there one last time*

Vincent: *breaks the kiss once more* I'm right here...*he presses his lips against Reno's*

Reno: *pushes back harder, licking at Vincent's lips. asking for entry*

Vincent: *parts his lips for Reno while he unfastens his cape*

Reno: *thrusts his tongue in moaning at the taste of Vincent. maps out his mouth*

Vincent: *drops his cape to the floor, allowing more movement to make-out with Reno. He parts Reno's mouth with his tongue and brushes his tongue with Reno's*

Reno: *sucks hard on Vincent's tongue, starts grinding his newly harden cock against him*

Vincent: *kisses Reno once more* do you feel safe with me? *he traces random patterns on Reno's chest*

Reno: *looks up at Vincent with pleading eyes* Yyes, I feel the ssafest wwith you angel. Ppllease llove me. Please angel *sniffs*

Vincent: I'm glad...*plays with Reno's hair and resumes kissing him, pulling down the blanket that is covering him*

Reno: *grinds on Vincent* iit hurts angel. *kisses back*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's neck and reaches down to touch his cock* I'm sorry I had to leave you...

Reno: *moans as Vincent touches his cock. Starts humping his hand* Ddon't lleave .....me angel..

Vincent: I'm not going to *starts to pump Reno's cock starting at a slow pace*...next time, let's be bold

Reno: Yyeess angel, wwe'll ttell everyone. *moans shakes his head side to side* Ffaster angel pplease!

Vincent: They won't dare say anything...*increases the speed he pumps on Reno's cock*

Reno: Nnot with mmy Dark Angel ... there. *moans* II feel close aangel

Vincent: I want to taste you again...*he places his mouth on Reno's cock and sucks needingly*

Reno: AANGEL!!!! * he moans as he comes, a few tears fall out* angel, my angel.

Vincent: Oh, Reno...*reaches up and plays with his hair* I'm not going to leave you.

Reno: *purrs, pushing his head closer to Vincent's hand.* Ii know now. It mmay take a while to convene that one part of my mind. But I'm trying yo. *looks at Vin*

Vincent: *scoots up and rests his head on Reno's shoulder* I know...

Reno: Will you wwait for all of me? *grabs Vincent's hand interlocking there fingers*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's hand* as long as it takes

Reno: *looks in Vincent's eyes* I love you Vincent Valentine *leans down and kisses Vin's hand*

Vincent: *blushes* I love you too, Reno *tucks his head in the crook of Reno's neck*

Reno: *smiles* I made you blushhhhh*in a singsong voice*

Vincent: You did *smiles and kisses Reno's jaw*

Reno: *giggles* I think I need a bath yo. I'm still covered in syrup, cum, tears and snot. Not yummy at all yo.

Vincent: *laughs* might want to get that fixed. *kisses Reno's cheek*

Reno: Would you like to join me? My bath is big enough for us. It's ok if not*rambles on*

Vincent: I'd like to...oh and do I have a stain on my shirt?

Reno: Great!!! *looks at Vincent's chest and blush* Yeah, cum. I got a little to happy yo.

Vincent: *blushes* I thought I'd ask...because apparently Cloud noticed. It was quite funny

Reno: What! I'm sorry I should of told you. I wasn't thinking about that. I liked that it had some of me on it. I wasn't thinking of your friends seeing it

Reno: What did he do yo?

Vincent: He just stared at my chest for the longest time and handed me a wet cloth

Reno: *laughs* I bet he wishes it was him who stained your shirt yo

Vincent: I wonder if that's why he was so mad?

Reno: I'm willing to MAYBE share. But you will sleep in my bed at night yo... right?

Vincent: I don't even know if what I said is right...and I'll always sleep in your bed

Reno: You meant Cloud wanting to sleep with you right? .... You bet your ass you will yo!

Vincent: That's the only reason I can think of to explain how he reacted...but I'd rather be with you. I hope you believe me

Reno: *Smiles* That's what I thought. And I believe you. When you let me take your virgin ass for the first time I knew. Just took my mind a while to catch up yo. .I wouldn't blame you thou. Cloud is hott yo *nips at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *blushes* I wonder if he might have said something to Tifa? *moans softly* not as hot as you

Reno: I'll protect you from her. *smirks* Of course not! He doesn't come close to me or you yo!

Vincent: That reminds me...I should replace that counter I smashed before she has my head

Reno: Do you need help yo?

Vincent: No, I have enough money, but thank you *kisses Reno sweetly*

Reno: I didn't mean just money yo. Helping putting it up. *kisses back on lips*

Vincent: I don't think I will, but I'd like you to come anyway *parts Reno's bangs*

Reno: Really? You're ready for me to go out with you. I don't want to push you yo.

Vincent: You aren't pushing me...I really want you to go. If Cloud's there, we can make him jealous *smirks*

Reno: Mmmmm, sounds like fun. But I should wash up first yo.

Vincent: *chuckles* you really need a bath

Reno: I don't smell that *sniffs himself* ..... never mind *looks down and blushes*

Vincent: *tries to hold back extreme laughter*

Reno: *punches Vincent* Hey!, It's not my fault I had a mental breakdown not take a bath *pouts*

Vincent: *holds arm* Damn...

Reno: What's wrong?!?! *looks at Vincent worried* I didn't mean to hit you hard yo! II was teasing

Vincent: *looks down, smiling. then suddenly tackles Reno*

Reno: Ahhhhhhh *falls on floor* Owww....my ass. That was low yo *pouts*

Vincent: *smiles then kisses Reno* You know you like it *helps Reno off the floor*

Reno: Yeah.... *leans on Vincent's chest.* Lets go to the bathroom yo. We can take a shower so we can get done faster.

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand* let's go *they walk into the bathroom*

Reno: *walks into shower and turns on warm water, Moans as it hits him* Mmmmmm, this feels like heaven yo. *opens out arms* You going to join me?

Vincent: *nods and takes off his shirt and pants. He steps in the bathtub and into Reno's arms*

Reno: mmm... it's even better now yo. *nips at Vincent's chest*

Vincent: You're so beautiful...with wet hair *holds Reno tight*

Reno: *blushes* Everyone looks good with wet hair yo. We should start washing off. *reaches for the soap and wash cloth. Starts lathing it up*

Vincent: *grabs a rag and soap, then he lathers up the rag. He washes off his chest*

Reno: *once he get a good lather he drops the soap and starts to wash his upper body. Keeping his eyes on his hands*

Vincent: *comes up behind Reno and washes his back* Reno...you're so beautiful

Reno: *moans* Aare you trying to kill me, Vinny. I don't think lil' Reno can take getting hard again this quick. *his head fall forward as he gets to his stomach, making his way down to his cock* (Rufus's dad's ass, Rufus's dad's ass, Rufus's dad's ass, Rufus's dad's ass. There all clean done there. just legs the I'm done yo!)

Vincent: I can't help there's an attractive male right in front of me

Reno: (I need to wash my legs, but if I bend over he's going to do something) I thought you wanted to tease Cloud. Wouldn't it be better if we were hot and horny there, not here yo?

Vincent: It would be *smiles* You should finish washing up

Reno: *smiles* alright yo. * starts washing his legs one at a time, till he gets to his foot then does the other one* All done yo! *turns around to rinse off* How bout you?

Vincent: I just need to rise off, and I'm done *rings out his rag*

Reno: Ok. I'll get out and dry off. Get you a towel to yo. *gets out and wraps towel around, getting another one for Vincent. Hangs it on the pole by the shower*

Vincent: *rinses off briefly in the shower, turns off the water, and steps out with the towel*

Reno: *finished drying off his body, now to his hair* You can borrow one of my shirts if you want yo.

Vincent: Do you have a black shirt? *dries his body, and doesn't bother with his hair, then puts his pants back on*

Reno: Yeah, it's in my closest somewhere* With his hair day for the day he walks out to his room to get dressed. At his closest, he opens the doors.* Hmmm? What should I wear today yo? *looks at Vincent*

Vincent: How about this? *pulls out a white cotton tank top* Now for that black shirt...

Reno: *looks*Ok *Pulls it over his head and pulls hair out. Looks for the shirt for Vinny. Finds it next to something he hasn't seen in a while* Found the shirt, Hell yeah! And my leather pants yo! Found what else I'm going to wear today *pulls them on and throws the shirt at Vincent* They feel tighter then last time. I must of gotten bigger. You like them yo?

Vincent: *blushes* I do...like them. They look stunning on you. *puts on the borrowed shirt after staring at Reno for awhile*

Reno: *smiles at he walk up to Vincent* I'm glad you like them I haven't worn them in forever *kisses Vincent* From now on they'll be your pants yo. I'll only wear them around you

Vincent: You look really sexy in leather...*kisses Reno back* are you ready to go?

Reno: *breaths in depth* As ready as I'll ever be yo. *smirks* Think I'll make Cloud jizz in his pants?

Vincent: *laughs aloud* If he hasn't already *smirks and kisses Reno*

Reno: I bet he has. Jerks off to you every night*laughs* Let me get my keys and shoes yo! Then I'm ready to go.

Vincent: *rolls eyes* let's hope not. *starts walking towards the door*

Reno: *puts on shoes, mocks cloud* Oh Oh Vincent! *locks door* Harder Vincent HARDER!*girly scream as Cloud cums*

Vincent: I think I like your screams better *takes Reno by the hand and opens the door* after you

Reno: *smiles, walks up till he's face-face with him* Love you, my dark angel *brushes his lips against Vin's*

Vincent: Love you, Reno *smiles and takes Reno's hand again* are you sure that you're ready?

Reno: II don't want to have to hide yo. Lets go

Vincent: *leads Reno down the road until they reach 7th heaven. He again holds open the door for Reno and walks in after him*

Reno: *stops after a few steps in. Everyone stares at him. He reaches a behind to feel that Vincent is there* Hey everyone! What's up yo?

Vincent: *holds on to Reno's arm to comfort him, and as a signal to stop staring. He whispers in Reno's ear* I'm right here

Reno: *whispers back* I feel like I'm a fucking leper yo!

Vincent: *whispers* come on...*walks over to where he punched the counter* it's worse than I thought...

Reno: Damn Vinny! *looks down at the hole* Remind me NEVER to piss you off yo. *smirks*

Vincent: *smirks* I guess I'll leave money for the repairs with Cloud...I wonder if he's upstairs with Marlene

Reno: *looks at Vincent* Don't leave me down here with the Lions yo!

Vincent: You're coming with me. I'm not going to leave you down here.

Reno: *lets out held breath* Thanks angel *smiles* Walks over to the stairs with a sway in his hips* You coming, Vinny?

Vincent: *follows behind Reno with much enjoyment staring at him in his pants.* I'm coming

Reno: *laughs* I haven't even done anything to you yet yo.

Vincent: *blush* but those pants...anyway...come with me up stairs.

Reno: After you *walks up behind Vincent, breathing on his ear* Did I wake Monster-kun up yo?

Vincent: *softly moans* he's starting to wake up *walks up the stairs*

Reno: *walks up behind Vincent, his eyes on Vin's ass*

Vincent: *knocks on Cloud's door* Are you there?

Reno: *smiles and gets up behind him* I'm glad. *licks at Vin's neck* Watching you walk up those stairs got little Reno up to yo!

Vincent: if he answers...do you want to make him really jealous? *he turns around to face Reno and kisses him*

Cloud: Yes Vincent, you calle*words stop as a moan tries to make its way up.*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: *stops for a moment and turns around to see Cloud standing in the doorway*

Cloud: *clears his throat* You wanted to see me, Vincent. *his eyes stay on Reno for a while before going back to Vincent*

Reno: *tenses as he feels Cloud's eyes on him and moves closer to Vincent*

Vincent: *moves in front of Reno to block Cloud's line of sight* Tell Tifa i'm sorry for messing up her bar...Here's money for the repairs...

Cloud: Yes, Tifa raised hell when she saw that. I nearly killed me thanks to you Vincent. *takes money from Vincent* I'll give it to her for you.

Reno: *laughs at the thought of Cloud getting his ass kicked by Tifa*

Cloud: Did I say something funny Turk?

Reno: *Flinches at the hate in that word* I was laughing at something Rude said earlier. I just got it now yo.

Vincent: *steps forward* Cloud...what's wrong with you? What exactly is this about?

Cloud: Nothing Vincent. I'm just really stressed right now.

Vincent: Obviously it's something, in you're acting like this.

Reno: (does he not get it yo? Cloud has the hotts for him) *steps up closer to Vincent starts to slowly grind against him, trying to him to get what he was hinting with out tipping off Cloud.

Vincent: *smirks at Reno* Cloud...

Cloud: Yes... Vincent? *starts to get nervous, he's never since Vincent smirks like that.*

Vincent: Do you...have feelings for me? *looks directly into Cloud's eyes*

Cloud: *freezes for a second* I don't know what you're taking about.

Reno: *smiles behind Vincent, grinds harder telling him to keep going*

Vincent: *looks back at Reno, then back at Cloud* I can see it in the way you look at me...and how you're acting right now...

Cloud: HHow? *stands firm but inside wants to run back in the room and close the door*

Reno: (He's cracking yo! My man's so good!)

Vincent: *steps closer* and when we were kissing, I heard your soft moan...you're jealous

Cloud: *takes a step back* You didn't hear anything

Vincent: You dream every night that I am yours...don't you? *steps closer*

Cloud: Unless you can read minds, you have no way to know if that is true or no Vincent.

Reno: ( I think he can. He always knows what I'm thinking yo)

Vincent: And, that's why you came out looking for me...and it broke your heart when you saw me at Reno's house.

Cloud: *keeps stepping back till he hits the edge of a bed.* IIf it broke my heart, why didn't I just run in there and bring you back here then?

Reno: (ok, if Vinny doesn't end this soon, I'm going to yo)

Vincent: *steps into the room and backs Cloud up until he has no where to go. they are only inches apart and whispers* You are afraid

Cloud: *a tear falls from his eye, but he doesn't say a word*

Reno: Ok , lets try this yo. *walks in front of Vincent* Let's just show him Monster-kun and if he jizzes then we know. If not,.... then he has no sex drive at all yo! *gets down on his knees*

Cloud: *looks up* Monster-kun, who's ... Jizzes? no sex drive?! *looks up at Vin* What's going on Vincent?

Vincent: This is Monster-kun *unzips his pants and takes out Monster-kun*

please feel free to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

Reno: MONSTER-KUN!* Reno yells as he takes him in his mouth and deepthoats*

Cloud: *watches Reno take 'monster-kun' in his mouth. Moans at the site of it and Vincent's face. And cums hard in his pants, moaning out Vincent's name*

Reno: *takes monster-kun out and stokes him* I told you I wasn't the only one who has creamed just by looking at you yo

Vincent: *pants and looks over at Cloud* I...t-told...you….. Reno...*closes his eyes and throws his head back* keep...going

Cloud: *looks down in shame*

Reno: *looks at Cloud with sad eyes then looks up at Vincent. Moves his hand faster, licks at the head* Don't be to hard on him yo. He can't help who he falls for. Who could say no to you yo *takes Vincent back in his mouth, sucks hard and licks around the head before going down*

Vincent: I'm sorry Cloud...*moans softly and grabs fistfuls of Reno's hair*

Cloud: *doesn't talk. Just watches them*

Reno: *moans around Vincent. Relaxes his throat as he deepthroats him again. Moving his hand to cup and message Vincent's balls*

Vincent: Reno, it...f-feels so...good *his breathing gets heavier and he starts thrusting into Reno's mouth* d-don't...stop...

Reno: *purrs, moving his head faster, sucking with all his might. His hand rubbing Vincent's balls moves faster*

Vincent: *panting heavily* Reno...make me cum. I'm so close...*moans when he feels precum dripping from his cock*

Reno: *deepthroats one more time before pulls back to the head, Sucks hard before nipping at the slit of Vincent's cock*

Vincent: *lets out a loud moan* RENO! *he releases his load into Reno's mouth. He looks down at Reno, then up at Cloud*

Reno: *Moans as his mouth is filled with Vincent's sweet seed. He sees Vin's eye line and gets up to walk over to Cloud. Crawls on top of him, strokes cloud's check. Sees Cloud open his mouth to talk, beats him to it and kisses him. Sharing Vincent's cum with him*

Cloud: *moans loudly at the taste of what he thought a few moments ago he never would. Trys to get as much as he can. Before Reno pulls away*

Reno: *shallows the last of Vincent's cum, chuckles at Cloud* Don't think I'm going to give it all to you when I did all the work yo*smiles*

Vincent: You don't have to be afraid anymore, Cloud...*walks over to Cloud and licks his lips*

Cloud: YYou mean you're going to leave Reno *looks at Vincent*

Reno: *freezes, and turns to Vin* No he's not yo!..........Right?

Vincent: *holds Reno's hand and kisses it* I'm not going to leave Reno

Cloud: That's what I thought. Then how is this going to work. *sits up*

Reno: *falls back and grabs Vincent* It's up to Vinny yo.

Vincent: *looks at Reno and whispers* I don't think Cloud has ever been with a man before...I think we should at least give him that chance. *licks Reno's ear*

Reno: *moans* Mmmmm, That's what I thought yo.

Cloud: What are you two talking about?

Vincent: And the best part is, you're welcome to watch, or join in, Reno *bites Reno's ear*

Reno: *moans and grinds against Vincent* Wwhatever you wish, master

Cloud: Hello? Am I talking to myself here?

Vincent: *grabs Cloud's waist and grinds against his body* I know what you want...

Cloud: *freezes* Aand that would be

Vincent: You want to be fucked...by me*bites Cloud's lips*

Cloud: *moans* Wwhat about Reno?

Reno: I'm going to watch and do what Vinny wants me to yo. He likes watching me play *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: *winks back at Reno* Cloud, have you ever been with a man before? *rubs Cloud's chest*

Cloud: *blushes* Nnnoo

Reno: Have you been with anyone yo?

Cloud: *blushes harder and looks down*

Vincent: *slips his hand under Cloud's shirt* this is going to be fun...

Cloud: Aaaahhhhh! Wwwhat are you ddoing?

Reno: Man, he really is a virgin yo

Vincent: If you want me to fuck you...I have to take your clothes off, *takes Cloud's shirt off and licks his chest* and include enough foreplay to get you ready

Cloud: Bbbut I ddon't have any bbreasts. Why are yyou ppaying attention tthere *blushes, feeling dumb for asking*

Reno: *giggles*

Vincent: You'll see...*moves his mouth over to one of Cloud's nipples and licks it*

Cloud: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*moans, his hips give a quick thrust*

Reno: My angel has a wicked tongue yo. *starts to rub the front of his pants*

Vincent: Cloud, do I have you worked up already? *grabs the growing lump in Cloud's pants while biting Cloud's nipple*

Cloud *moans loudly, his hips start thrusting against Vincent's hand. His face turns redder*

Reno: you already have me hard without even touching me. I'm sure he's more then worked up yo. *unbutton and starts to unzip his pants*

Reno: I got hard from walking up the stairs watching your ass yo. *cock falls out*

Vincent: you and your leather pants, Reno *chuckles at Reno while slipping his hand in Cloud's pants*

Reno: *licks lips* You know you love them yo.

Cloud: *screams at the touch*

Reno: You're going to make him cum quick yo *starts stroking his cock*

Vincent: shhh...*unzips Cloud's pants* you don't want people downstairs to hear you *starts to stroke Cloud's cock*

Cloud: Uugh*shakes head as moans, try to thrust into Vincent's hand*

Reno: It's hard not to make noise with you yo

Vincent: *pulls Cloud's pants down to his knees* this may be a little uncomfortable at first...*starts pushing on Cloud's opening with his finger*

Cloud: *tries to sits up * WWWhat are yyyou ddoing?

Reno: where do you think he's going to fuck you yo?

Cloud: *blushes and glares at Reno*

Vincent: Here...this will make it a little less uncomfortable...*places his fingers on Cloud's lips, asking for entry*

Cloud: *takes fingers in, gives unsure sucks*

Reno: Hang on *reaches into little pocket in his shoes ~he has on kangaroosXD~ and pulls out a little packet of lube, walks over to Vincent* Here you go, for monster-kun *smiles*

Vincent: *takes the lube and places it close by. He takes is fingers out of Cloud's mouth and plays with his little ring of muscle before using one finger to penetrate*

Cloud: *his face stenches at the new feeling* Wwhy do you..... hhave that with yyou?

Reno: *smirks* A turk is always prepared yo. *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: *slips on more finger inside Cloud* I'm going to need it because you're so tight...

Cloud: *hisses* iis that bbad?

Reno: For the uke maybe. Just means more pleasure for the one on top yo. But Vinny will take good care of you

Vincent: *thrusts his fingers deeper into Cloud* without it...I probably wouldn't be able to fit myself inside you...

Cloud: Uhg...*reaches hand down to stroke his cock*

Reno: *moves his hand faster* (Is he really that tight yo? ........Vinny was able to enter me easily. Even the one time we didn't stretch yo)

Vincent: *smiles* but once I'm in *brushes against Cloud's sweet spot* You're not going to be able to contain yourself...*takes his fingers out and pulls down his own pants, exposing monster-kun*

Cloud: *moans, and bucks into his own hand* Whwhat was that?

Reno: *moans at the sight on Monster-kun, moves faster as pre-cum falls* I'm close, Vinny!!

Vincent: *chuckles* Reno...he doesn't even know what's in-store for him...*completely takes off his pants and straddles Cloud's legs*

Reno: Sshow him. *moans* I'm going to cum any minute yo.

Cloud: *bucks against Vincent* Ppplease Vincent!

Vincent: *takes the lube and rubs it over his cock* Is that what you cry at night? *pokes Cloud's entrance with the head of his cock*

Cloud: yyes yess, I've loovved you since we've found you *tries to push down on Vincent's cock*

Reno: (He's known him that long yo.)

Vincent: *pushes slowly inside Cloud, using small thrusts*

Cloud: Ah..ah.... yyou're ssssooo......BIG!........Hhhurts* tear falls*

Vincent: Do you want me to stop? *starts thrusting a little faster*

Cloud: NOOO!!! Ii've wwaitting ssoo long *moans softly*

Reno: VINNY!!! *cums seeing Vincent fucking Cloud. Remembers how it feels*

Vincent: *hears Reno cum behind him and begins to thrust even faster inside Cloud, going deeper each time*...tell me if it g-gets too...much *moans softly*

Cloud: *moans loudly as Vincent hits that spot again* Hharder *wraps arms around Vincent*

Reno: Told you he'd say it

Vincent: Y-you sure? *pushes himself completely inside Cloud, allowing him to feel his full size. He grinds against Cloud's sweet spot*

Cloud: YES YES YES *moans loudly* Dddon't sstop

Reno * Slips out of the room without a sound and goes down to the bar. Slaps down a $50 in front of Tifa* Give me the strongest you have yo and alot of it

Tifa: *looks at Reno wide eyed* Sssure.

Vincent: ahhh...Cloud *thrusts harder* i'm...sorry...I love...Reno

Cloud: Dddoon't tttalk *moans* aabbout tthat nnow. *trys to meet Vincent's thrusts* II'm cccloosse!

Reno: *after a few shot* I'm heading out yo. Sorry about the counter yo. He won't be doing that anymore yo.

Tifa: What? *but Reno is already gone*

Vincent: *bites Cloud's ear and rubs the head of his cock. He makes a few more powerful thrusts into Cloud*

Cloud: oh oh VIINCENT!!!!!!!!!! *he cums hard into Vincent's hand*

Vincent: *gasps into Cloud's ear* I'm sorry...*gets up and puts his pants back on and rushes downstairs to find Reno gone* Shit!

Tifa: *cleans glasses* If you're looking for Reno. He left a few minutes ago. What happened to him? I didn't think he could cry

Vincent: *looks quickly at Tifa* Damn it! *rushes out the door and out into the street to look for Reno*

Reno: *sits down in his closet with a bottle of Jack* I'm so dumb. Wwhy would he want me? II'm used.*downs half the bottle*

Vincent: *makes his way to Reno's house and pounds on the door* Reno!!!

Reno: (shit! I forgot to lock the door yo. Why is he here? Too laugh at me yo)

Vincent: *opens the door* Reno! I'm sorry

Reno: *whimpers, and curls into a ball*

Vincent: Where are you? *walks into the kitchen, opening and closing drawers*

Reno: *cries softly* (go away go away go away! it hurts)

Vincent: *finds a knife and says more softly* maybe...i'll just end it here...he won't even answer me

Reno: *sobs loudly as the voice gets louder*

Vincent: Reno...where are you? I'm sorry *he stares at the sharp knife and says more quietly* maybe...if he finds me dead...

Reno: I'm used, I'm used, I'm used *he repeats getting louder and louder*

Vincent: *finally hears Reno's voice coming from the bed room. he bursts through the door, but Reno's not in sight* Reno...*he lays on the bed* I want to die...

Reno: Iii'm uused. Dddon't desssserve hhhim *knocks bottle over. Watches as it flows out under the door*

Vincent: Reno! *opens the closet door to find Reno curled up. he crouches down next to Reno and reaches out to hold him, getting blood all over Reno's shirt*

Reno: Yyyou're bbbleedin. Whhhhhyy yo *looks up at Vincent* Dddid Cccloud hhurt yyou?

Vincent: no...*nuzzles Reno's neck* I thought I lost you...so I...did it

Reno: II kkeep hhurrtin yyou *looks down* Ii wwanted yyyou toto hhave some someone cclean. Nnot ddirty lllike mmee. *sobs onto Vincent's chest*

Vincent: you have nothing to be sorry for...*a single tear falls* it's my fault

Reno: Hhhe's llloved yyou sssoo llong. Wwhille I wwas bbeing Rrufus's wwhore. Hhe's nnice aand titight ffor yyou.

Vincent: but, I don't love him *grabs Reno by the waist and kisses him* I love you...and I don't care who's whore you've been

Reno: Bbut Ii ddon't ddeserve yyyour llove. II've llost ccount ofof hhow mmany gguys hhe llet ffffufuck me.

Vincent: I...i don't care Re...*starting to feel faint*

Reno: Vvincent! Wwhat's wrong? YYour ccuts right *grabs a shirt and rips it, wraping it around his cuts. Grabs his phone from the pocket * Rrude. +RENO! I'm heading over to check if your still alive. What's wrong?+ II nneed yyou too ttake uss tto tthe Hhospital. Hhe's ggoing to Dddie +Hhuh? I'm at you house. I'll leave the car running. *hangs up+ Rrude's hhere. Wwe'll gget yyou tto thhe bbest ddoctors. *hears door slam open* Rrroom yo *he screams*

Vincent: *eyes open to find himself in a car* I-i'm sorry...Reno

Reno: yyyou have nnothing tto bbbe ssorry ffor. It's mmy fault ffor belllieveing tthat vvoice.

Rude: We're here *opens back door and grabs Vincent* Good thing you live to close Reno *runs inside*

Reno: *stumbles after him*

Vincent: w-what the hell...is going...on *his head moves in restlessness, with Rude carrying him and not being able to see Reno*

Rude: *looks down* You're at the Hospital. Hang in there

Vincent: Reno...*passes out again in Rude's arms*

Rude: Shit *runs up to the desk* I need a doctor NOW! He's dieing. And if he does I will make your life a living hell.

Reno: *behind Rude* Vvincent *he sobs*

Vincent: *his eyes open again to hearing his name and he murmurs* don't...leave me *he gasps*

Reno: II won't. Nnever *watches as the doctors take Vincent*

Rude: He's going to be fine

Reno: *falls on Rude, balling his eyes out*

Vincent: *sees Reno crying on Rude's shoulder* (god...what have i done?)

Rude: *picks up Reno and moves to the waiting room* Shh... He's going to be fine (I hope)

~I know I cut it short. But seemed like a good place too.  
please feel free to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

Vincent: *opens his eyes again to find himself in a hospital bed, hooked up to monitoring machines and a blood transfusion* Where's...Reno...

Rude: You finally wake up. Look beside you

Reno: *sleeping beside Vincent*

Vincent: Reno...*tries to reach out to him, but he's held back by the tubes*

Rude: He hasn't left your side. *Pushes away for wall. Walks closer to them* I've never seen him act this way for anyone other then Elena and I.

Vincent: *looks up at Rude and sighs* I couldn't ask for more...

Rude: Do you really care for him? Or is this a plot to get information?

Vincent: Why do you think I did this, Rude? *he chuckles and holds up his arms*

Rude: Anyone trained as a turk knows to do anything to get what the need. How do I know you didn't plan this?

Vincent: *clenches fists* shut up...

Rude: Reno doesn't need another person using him right now. If you haven't noticed he not in the best of health. And I'm not going to let him get hurt even more.

Vincent: *glares at Rude, breathing heavier* shut...UP

Rude: *stares at Vincent for a while* I believe you. But know this. If you EVER hurt him. I will kill you.

Vincent: *looks at the sleeping Reno and whispers* I've already hurt him...*a tear falls*

Rude: He forgives you. To him you did nothing wrong. I don't agree. But you're the one thing keeping him alive right now.

Vincent: *eyes grow wide* you...know what happened?

Rude: Yes, I do. How could you think he could handle that?

Vincent: *sigh* I wasn't thinking...*plays with the sleeping Reno's hair*

Rude: *sighs* Clearly. Thou knowing Reno he pushed you into it. He always does stuff that end up hurting him

Reno: *purrs and moves closer to Vincent in his sleep*

Vincent: that's why I thought...he was okay with it...god, I'm so stupid. *Since Reno moved closer, he was able to place his hand on Reno's shoulder.*

Rude: He didn't want to disappoint you. He hates to disappoint. That's why he stayed with Rufus so long. We were finally able to get him to leave, after he was put in here from him

Vincent: *his eyes narrow* What did that bastard do?

Rude: It's what didn't he do. We didn't know at first. Reno's very good at hiding and keeping secrets. But after a while it started to wear him down. We tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. He's smile and say he was fine

Rude: Did you notice all the scars on him? The big one on his left side?

Vincent: yes...he flinched when I touched it...*looks at the ground, then at Reno, sleeping quietly* I asked him what was wrong...

Rude: It happened the night Rufus made him work without clothes. As punishment, he had as Reno called it a 'gangbang' with at least 20 guys. When Reno refused he took Reno's Electro-Mag Rod and used it on him. So many time you could see his ribs. We almost didn't get him here in time.

Vincent: It's no wonder why he moved away...*clenches the hospital blankets and shouts* that...BITCH

Reno: *moans and slowly opens his eyes* whaaa.. *looks at Vincent* Vvvincent.... You're up yo *hugs Vincent hard as he cries* II thought I lllost you.

Vincent: Reno...*holds Reno tightly* I'm sorry *runs his fingers through Reno's hair and kisses him on his lips* never again...

Reno: IIi lllove you, my Dark Angel *kisses back*

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* I love you...so much

Reno: I'mm Sorry I doubted you *looks down*

Vincent: I...I shouldn't have...*holds Reno close to his chest*

Reno: Bbut I wanted too yo. I was all for it. *sniffs* But wwhen I hheard how tight hhe was, that he wwas a virgin, and hhow long you two hhave known eeach other. HHe seemed a mmuch better choice tthen me.

Vincent: *glares at Rude to leave the room and waits until he leaves to talk* Reno...I left him before I...I couldn't let him have a piece of me inside of him...

Reno: RReally? *looks up then smiles softly* Yyyou must hhave the wworst case oof bblue balls eever yo

Vincent: I...had to *holds Reno close* I want to be with you *pulls Reno on top of him*

Reno: I'm gglad. No one gets your cum oother then me *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* Rude told me...what Rufus did to you...*brushes Reno's hair aside*

Reno: *freezes* Yyyou mmust tthink Ii'm disgusting now. I-I let hhim ddo soo mmuch

Vincent: no...Reno *kisses Reno softly* he manipulated you...he raped you

Reno: Bbut I kkept ccuming ffor him

Vincent: It doesn't matter...I wanted to kill him.

Reno: Ii don't wwant yyou to gget hurtt.*hugs tighter*

Vincent: He almost killed you...*he lightly touches Reno's left side* he did this to you...

Reno: *flinches at the memories* Ii wwas sso weeak. Couldn't eeven bbrake a ccheap ppair oof cuuffs.

Vincent: you're not weak...don't ever think you are...*looks into Reno's eyes* if you were weak...you never would have told me that you loved me *kisses Reno deeply*

Reno: *Kisses back, then nuzzles his neck* You wwere mmy last ttthought. Bbefore I bblacked out yo.

Vincent: how long...have you been thinking about me in this way? *brushes his fingers against Reno's lips and cheek*

Reno: *blushes* A while. But I ddidn't think tthere was a cchance in hhell for iit to cccome true yo

Vincent: I remember the first time I saw you...in battle flexing your muscles, and drenched in sweat...*kisses Reno* I thought I was going mad...

Reno: wwas that tthe first ttime you got hard ffor me yo?

Vincent: *blush* yes...I didn't know what was wrong with me *plays with Reno's pony tail*

Reno: *purrs* Huh? You nnever get hhard before yo?

Vincent: I hadn't had that feeling for a very, very long time *takes the hair tie out of Reno's hair*

Reno: Oh.... poor monster-kun

Vincent: *smiles and tangles his fingers in Reno's loose hair*

Reno: *purrs louder* I love when you play wwith my hair yo.

Vincent: *brings Reno's hair over his shoulder. He twirls Reno's hair in his fingers* it's so soft...

Reno: My mom always had hher hands in it. She said the ssame thing too yo. That's hhow she would put mme to sleep when I wwas little.

Vincent: but...would she do this? *pulls Reno's head close enough for a passionate kiss*

Reno: *moans* Sshe'd give me kisses. Bbut not like that yo.

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips and parts his lips with his tongue* Reno...*kisses him with even more passion*

Reno: *a tear falls, he kisses Vincent back with passion*

Vincent: *wipes Reno's tear away* there's no need to cry...*kisses Reno's eyelids*

Reno: I'm jjust so happy yyo.

Vincent: I know...*breathes heavily and dives in for another kiss*

Reno: *kisses back with all the passion he's felt for Vincent*

Vincent: *he pulls lightly on Reno's hair and sucks Reno's tongue into his mouth. he breaks the kiss to look into Reno's eyes* I wonder...if Rude is staring at us saucer-eyed through the window. *he chuckles sarcastically and leans in for a lighter kiss*

Rude: *clears throat* As touching as this is. The doctor needs to check on Vincent.

Reno: Damn you Rude! It was getting good yo! *pouts*

Reno: *looks worried at Vincent* What's wrong yo?

Vincent: I was drooling *blushes*

Reno: *smiles and licks at Vincent's lips* I like it yo.

Vincent: I hope the doctor lets me go...*stares at the door*

Doctor: It's good to see you up Mr. Valentine. We almost lost you there.

Vincent: How long was I out?

Doctor: About two days. Mr. Sinclair never left your side.

Vincent: (I really...almost died...) *looks at the doctor, then back at Reno.

Reno: *blushes* I didn't want you to wake up and me not be here yo

Vincent: Reno...*looks longingly at him, then back at the doctor* what happened while I was asleep?

Doctor: We had to restart your heart once. We ran out of your blood type and Mr. Sinclair gave you some of his till we could get some more. Good this he's a universal donor.

Vincent: *looks at Reno* You gave me...your blood? *starts to shake to hold back tears*

Reno: *hugs Vincent* It was nothing. I would of given anything you needed yo.

Vincent Reno...*bites his lip* How much did he give?

Rude: As much as he could before I had to hold him down so they could take the needle out.

Reno: *blushes more* II want to make sure you got all you needed

Vincent: *reaches over and runs his fingers through Reno's hair* I can't believe...you did that...just for me.

Reno: *purrs* I would do anything for you yo. You're my Dark Angel

Doctor: Let me check on your wounds and I'll be on my way.

Vincent: Alright *lifts his arms up to let the doctor look at them. He looks back at Reno*

Doctor: *moves to look* These looks great. Already healing up. Should be able to take the stitches out in 5 day. Thanks to that stuff Mr. Black brought in to use.

Vincent: I have to stay in here for 5 days?

Doctor: No, if you have someone to look after you, you may go home. You'll just have to come back to get them taken out.

Reno: I will yo *smiles*

Doctor: Sounds good. I'll have a nurse come to rebadged you and get your paper work ready *walks out*

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* I'm going home with you *smiles*

Reno: And never leaving yo

Vincent: *kisses Reno* now...I don't expect you to wait on me hand and foot...

Rude: I talked to Tseng and got you another week off Reno.

Reno: Thanks partner. And what if I want to Vinny?

Vincent: You're not my maid *kisses Reno sweetly*

Reno: *leans up and whispers in Vincent's ear* What if I wear a little maids outfit yo

Vincent: *blushes and whispers* do you want to make me horny before we even get home?

Reno: No, my outfit is at home. We'll wait till then yo

Rude: Can you not do that while I'm here?

Reno: *laughs* I can't help it yo *smiles*

Vincent: poor Rude...*whispers in Reno's ear* what does the suit look like?

Reno: You'll have to wait and see yo. But it does have a thong yo

Rude: Good god Reno. Did not need that vision.

Vincent: (but, I do) When's that damn nurse going to get here...

Reno: *giggles* Got monster-kun happy yo?

Vincent: Maybe...*winks and plays with Reno's hair*

Rude: *shakes head* Do I even want to ask?

Vincent: Probably not...

Reno: It my name for Vincent's c...

Nurse: Well hello there. It's nice to see you up.

Vincent: *looks up at the nurse* can I leave now?

Reno: cock *smiles*

Rude: Damn it Reno!

Vincent: oh...my *blushes*

Nurse: *smiles* It's nice to see you to Reno. Not being in the bed this time..... So to speak.

Vincent: where are the papers I need to sign?

Nurse: Let me wrap these and then you can sign then. Then Reno can have his fun with Monster-kun *winks at Reno*

Vincent: *eyes widen and looks at Reno* How many people have you bragged to about Monster-kun? *laughs*

Reno: She was my favorite nurse when I was here yo. We would see who could make Rude blush the fastest.

Rude: Don't remind me.

Nurse: *laughs* You know you liked it Rude. And I heard it was I was walking in.

Vincent: well...I'd like to go home with Reno as soon as possible...I need someone to nurse me back to health *winks at Reno*

Nurse: Well, you're all patched up. Sign these and you can 'rest' *turns to Reno* Let me check. I want to see how it's healed.

Reno: Ook *lifts up shirt*

Vincent: *takes the papers and pen, but his eyes are glued on Reno's body*

Nurse: It looks great! You've taken good care of it. The other have healed up too. You've used that cream I gave you haven't you.

Reno: every day yo

Nurse: *lets Reno put his shirt down* Well, keep it up. It looks much better. It will always be sensitive. But it will stop hurting soon. *smiles*

Vincent: *blushes a deep red, thinking about using cream on Reno, then looks down at the papers and signs them to hide the blush*

Reno: Thanks yo. Can I have some more for Vincent?

Nurse: Of course. I already gave it to Rude.

Vincent: *pushes the papers forward* here...can I go now?

Nurse: *takes papers* Yep. Just get dress and I'll bring in the wheel chair for you. And you have to ride it out of the hospital. I won't take no for an answer *walks out to get one*

Vincent: *looks at Reno, not being able to get his bare skin out of his mind*

Reno: She won't yo. She may not look it but she's strong as hell. *hands Vincent his clothes* Need any help yo?

Vincent: I don't think so...*swings his legs over the bed and wraps the sheets around him to cover himself*

Rude: I'll wait outside *walks out*

Vincent: *uncovers himself when Rude leaves and starts to put on his clothing* Reno...

Reno: Yeah Vinny?

Vincent: *brings Reno in for a sudden kiss and pulls him onto the hospital bed*

Reno: *moans and opens his mouth for Vincent*

Vincent: I love you...*his hands drift up Reno's shirt and kisses him deeply*

Nurse: As hot as this is. I thought you wanted to leave. *walks into the room with wheelchair*

Vincent: I couldn't help myself...*looks at Reno above him*

Reno: Not that you can blame him yo. Right Izzy

Vincent: *raises up a little* we probably should get out of here...*scoots to the edge of the bed*

Izzy: *rolls wheelchair up to Vincent* Hop right in

Reno: *gets up and stands beside chair*

Vincent: *gets up slowly from the bed and sits in the wheel chair*

Izzy: *pushes chair* Rude has already gone down and got the car. He should be out front.

Reno: And you would know that how Izzy? *smirks*

Izzy: He told me. *blushes*

Reno: And about how much fun he had on the date yo?

Izzy: He didn't say it in thoss.....Damn. How'd you guess?*blush*

Reno: I'm magic like that yo *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *smiles* I remember when Reno was on the phone with Rude because he didn't know what to do.

Izzy: Really now? Can I ask what?

Vincent: He didn't know what to wear...*smirks at when the call occurred*

Reno: I told him to wear the one I got him yo.

Izzy: Really *laughs* It was a nice shirt. He actually didn't wear his glasses.

Reno: I know it is. Nice and tight yo

Izzy: *blushes* It was very tight

Vincent: Shit, Reno...*blushes at the word "tight"*

Reno: Awwww, look Izzy. We made him blush yo.

Izzy: He was easier the Rude. *smiles*

Vincent: Reno, you made me blush...and I remember very well what was going on when Rude made that phone call...

Reno: Haha, that was fun yo. *leans down and kisses Vincent*

Izzy: Nice, bet Rude loved that *laughs*

Vincent: I think I can see Rude's car...

Izzy: Yep, that's it. *pushes Vincent up to it*

Reno: *opens down* Hop in yo.

Vincent: *gets up and sits in the car* Will you sit next to me, Reno?

Reno: I was planning to yo. *smiles, and gets in* Bye Izzy. Call me sometime yo

Izzy: *waves* Goodbye you guys. Take care, I don't want to see you here again

Reno: Alright yo *closes door*

Vincent: *places his hand on Reno's thigh and rubs it softly*

Reno: *places his hand on top of Vincent's* Take us home yo.

Rude: *drives off* Take this *hands Reno back a cell phone* It has all the number's you need on it. The charger is in the kitchen

Vincent: *rests his head on Reno's shoulder and closes his eyes*

Reno: Thanks Partner *smiles* I needed one yo *looks over and kisses Vincent on the head*

Vincent: *he wraps his arms around Reno and kisses his neck*

Reno: *shifts* Ddoes it have Izzy on it yo?

Rude: Yeah, iit does...... You already know don't you?

Reno: Of course, I help Elena chose yo

Rude: Thought so *shakes head*

Vincent: *breathes on Reno's moist neck, then nibbles it*

Reno: *shifts again, moans softly* YYou mmake lil' Rrude happy yo

Rude: A gentleman never tells. And stop that Vincent, We're almost at Reno's.

Vincent: (damn it) *sits up properly*

Rude: *smirks*

Vincent: *his hand sneaks over and gropes Reno's cock*

Reno: Fuck! We're here. *opens the door and jumps out*

Rude: You sure you don't need any help. *laughs*

Reno: Nope I'm good yo!

Vincent: *gets out of the car carefully* We'll be alright, Rude

Rude: Alright….. Remember what I told you Vincent. *drives off*

Reno: What's that yo?

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand* He told me not to hurt you, or he would kill me...

Reno: *blushes* Yeah, he's like a big brother to me yo. It killed him, he couldn't save me from Rufus *looks down*

Vincent: *he brings Reno close and holds him* Rude told me...that i'm the only thing keeping you alive...

Reno: Iit's true yyo. *looks up at Vincent* I'd die without you. *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *kisses Reno* let's go inside...it's cold out here...

Reno: Yeah *smiles* We can take a bath. I'll wash you so you don't get you're arms wet yo.

Vincent: thank you...*takes Reno's hand and heads in the door*

Reno: *unlocks the door and walks in. Takes off shoes* It's good to be home yo.

Vincent: *takes a deep breath* as long as it's with you...

Reno: My home is your home yo *gives Vincent kiss* Lets head upstairs.

Vincent: I do need to bathe...they didn't exactly clean the blood off of me *takes Reno's hand and follows him upstairs*

Reno: *wakes into bathroom and starts filling the tub* They didn't really have time yo.

Vincent: I know...*stares at the floor*

Reno: Hey *tilts head* You're here now. That's all that matters yo*smiles*

Vincent: *looks up at Reno* you're right *smiles and takes off his blood-soiled clothing*

Reno: Of course I am yo! *takes off his clothes and gets some towels* All ready?

Vincent: *nods* do you want me to just kneel in the bath tub?

Reno: You can lay back yo. Just keep your arms over the side. I'll damp them with the cloth

Vincent: *gets in the bath tub, lays down and lets his arms hang over the side* is this okay?

Reno: *licks his lips and climbs in after* Perfect yo *gets a rag wet and starts making a lather with the soap*

Vincent: *looks up at Reno and admires his body, even his scar. The thought makes him sigh heavily*

Reno: *starts washing Vincent's neck and chest* He liked leaving his mark. When I would heal it so it wouldn't scar. He made even more. After a while I just stopped. *breaths out* I didn't think anyone would want me anyway.

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes and lightly caresses the largest scar on his back* I want you...

Reno: *smiles* I know. I just wish I wasn't so scared. It feels like he'll never leave. *laughs sadly* I think that was his plan yo. *moves down to Vincent's stomach and sides.

Vincent: He's not going to hurt you again...*shivers as Reno washes his sides* I won't let him...

Reno: *smiles* I know you won't yo. You're my dark angel. *Moves down lower, washes but bypasses monster-kun.* It's a good thing I have a big tub. Or I'd never get your legs yo.

Vincent: *smiles* Reno...you're so good to me...*looks admiringly at Reno* I can't believe I'm this lucky...

Reno: Same here yo. I thought turks didn't get happy endings. Now I need to get the back of you yo. *stands up to let Vincent turn*

Vincent: *turns over and rests his arms on the edges of the bath tub* is this okay? *he turns his head back to get approval from Reno*

Reno: *stares at Vincent's ass* It's perfect, angel. *this time starting at Vincent's legs*

Vincent: *spreads his legs to let Reno get a better view, sensing he was being stared at* tell me if I need to move some more...

Reno: *gasps* Yyour fine yo. *starts washing Vincent's ass. Spending much more time then he needed too. He teases Vincent's opening a little before moving up to his back*

Vincent: *he moaned softly because it has been awhile since Reno touched his ass* Are you...sure?

Reno: I'm sure yo. *finished washing his he rinses him off. Kisses his back* You can turn back over love. *leans back to let Vin move*

Vincent: *turns over to find Reno hovering over him* You look so beautiful like this...

Reno: *blush* So do you. All wet *smiles, moves up and sits on Vincent's waist, moans as he feels monster-kun rub between his ass* Nneed to wwash your arms nnow.

Vincent: *breathes heavily from Reno's skin touching his cock. He raises his arms up and starts to take off the bandages*

Reno: *rings the essences water out before slowly washing Vincent's arms* The doctor was right. These are healing fast yo.

Vincent: It's because of what happened to me...a long time ago

Reno: What happened yo? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand yo.

Vincent: I was another one of Shin-ra's failed experiments...but...that doesn't matter now.

Reno: Oh.... Is that why you have the claw thingy?

Vincent: *looks down* yeah...and red eyes.

Reno: Hey *kisses Vincent, making him look at him* I love all of you. You're claw excites me and I could look into your eyes all day. They're what made me fall in love with you yo. *throws the rag into the sink* All done yo.

Vincent: *smiles at Reno* all done...*pulls Reno on top of him*

Reno: *moans as his cock rubs against Vincent* Yyeah, aall clean yyo.

Vincent: *brings Reno unbelievably close and kisses him*...I *kiss* love *kiss* you...*kisses Reno deeply and forces his tongue inside Reno's mouth*

Reno: *moans and starts to suck on Vincent's tongue, lays on top of him turning in to goo*

Vincent: *nibbles Reno's lips and tongue, letting his hands touch every part of Reno's chest*

Reno: *moans loudly* II need you iin me angel. ppplease! *grinds against Vincent* Please!

Vincent: *moans softly in Reno's ear as he positions Reno over his cock* Reno! *gasps as he pulls Reno's body down onto his cock*

Reno: *slams down on Vincent, screams as he is filled. Starts moving up and down fast. Makes the water wave and splash out* Angel! Vinny, Vinny *he pants*

Vincent: Oh...Reno!!! *he throws his head back and thrusts his hips up*...it feels...so good! *he grabs Reno's hips*

Reno: *moans loud when Vincent hits his sweet spot. Moves harder, starts to stroke his cock already feeling pre-cum*VVinccent......ssso fffulll. llllooovee yyyouuuu

Vincent: moan for me...Reno! *his arms become tense as he holds Reno down even tighter, thrusting as hard as he can*...scream for me...

Reno: VINCENTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! *he screams as he cums. His ass clenching madly around Vincent. Moans as he keeps hitting his sweet spot*

Vincent: My god...Reno!!!! *he says, feeling himself come right to the verge of his climax. He pounds Reno's clenched muscle several more times and screams as he cums inside Reno* oh...Reno...*he mutters as he comes down from his high*

Reno: *moans as he is filled. He missed the warmth, clenches around Vincent. Getting all that he can.* II love........you yyo *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *holds Reno tightly against his chest* I love you *kisses Reno*

Reno: *smiles, breathing heavy* We need to get out yo.......But I don't want you out of me. *gives a little clench*

Vincent: mm..*moans as Reno clenches on him* we don't have to move *licks Reno's lips*

Reno: I need to bandage you. You got your arms wet. I don't want them to get infected yo. *sucks on Vin's lip, nipping at it*

Vincent: ...alright...*kisses Reno and sits up, still keeping his cock inside of him*

Reno: *wraps arms and legs around Vincent* Can you do this? I don't want you to get hurt yo?

Vincent: I'll be okay *kisses Reno's neck. he grabs a towel to dry his arms, still staying in the tub, and he wraps his arms in bandages. he still manages to keep himself inside Reno*

Reno: Hey! I was going to do that yo. *pouts*

Vincent: *smiles* Do you want to be my maid now? *the vision of Reno in a maid outfit causes him to regain some hardness while he's still in Reno*

Reno: *moans as he feels Vincent harden against his sweet spot* Wwhatever you want yo

Vincent: We'll have to get up...I'll wait in the bed room for you *nuzzles Reno's neck*

Reno: LLet me get it out first. It's in the closet yo. *unwraps his legs* A little help*blushes*

Vincent: *smirks and holds out his hand to help Reno up as he stands to get out of the shower*

Reno: Thanks yo. *moans softly as a little cum escapes down his thigh. He clenches to keep the rest in*

Vincent: *stares at the cum running down Reno's legs and softly moans* Reno...you're *blushing*

Reno: Lleaking? I know. But you cumed alot yo. I'm filled. *blushes with*

Vincent: *finds a towel to wrap around his waist to try and hide Monster-kun* I'll wait in here until you find your little outfit

Reno: Alright yo. And you don't have to hide *winks*

Vincent: *smirks* you can probably see him through the towel anyway...*blushes*

Reno: Yep. didn't work the well yo. *walks out and to the bedroom after a few minutes he pops his head back in* You can go to the room now. Guess what yo? It's all clean and bed made. Rude must of came by and done it yo.

Vincent: That was nice of him...I'll be in there. *he lets his towel go and walks down the hall to the bed room and sprawls out naked on the bed*  
please feel free to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

Reno: *walks in a after a few minute* Master, What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for the day. *wearing a black and white outfit. A maid's cap on, his hair down. The top is a v-cut 8in. and skirt is 6ins and puffy*

Vincent: *scans the sight of Reno up and down, liking what he sees* I had a few things to do...but I was able to come home early.

Reno: Oh... Alright Master. I came in to get your dirty clothes. I'll get them and be on my way

Vincent: *moans softly* they're over there *he raises up and points to the floor in front of him*

Reno: Aalright master *walks over and bends down the get them. Holds back a moan as he feels come more cum escape*

Vincent: *stares at Reno's exposed ass in a thong, then notices that his thong is wet and moans softly* Why is your thong wet?

Reno: *blushes* I must of sat in something Master. *gets all the clothes and stands up to leave*

Vincent: *laughs* wait...there's one more thing i need you to do...*pulls Reno onto his lap and reaches up his dress*

Reno: Wwhat's tthat master? *moans*

Vincent: I...need to play with you...*nibbles Reno's collar bone and gropes his cock*

Reno: *blushes and moans louder* Bbut what of you wwife master?

Vincent: She doesn't turn me on like you do...*starts rubbing Reno's cock through his thong*

Reno: *starts moving against Vincent's hand. His ass clenches at the thought of what is to come. More leaks out*

Vincent: *he slips Reno's thong off and reaches around to fondle Reno's entrance* Does that feel good, baby?

Reno: *moans* Yyes master

Vincent: *pushes his finger inside of Reno while rocking his hips provocatively* How good...does it feel?

Reno: *rocks back* Iit feels ggreat master.

Vincent: *grabs Reno and throws him onto the bed. He whispers into Reno's ear* I...want to fuck you so hard right now...

Reno: *thrusts up* Ddo it Master.... Fuck me hhard.

Vincent: *lifts up Reno's dress and strokes Reno's bare cock* mmm...my wife could never please me like this...

Reno: *moans, thrusting into Vincent's hand* Use me whenever you wish master. I'm yours.

Vincent: *straddles Reno and thrusts wildly into Reno's entrance*

Reno: *screams loudly as he is entered, clenching around Vincent* MMmaster!

Vincent: Reno...you feel...so fucking good! *he breathes heavily on Reno's neck and thrusts hard as he bites the skin on his neck*

Reno: *moans loudly, thrusts back hard against Vincent* Fffuck me....... mmasster

Vincent: oh....Reno *he lifts one of Reno's legs over his shoulder and pins Reno's arms above his head. The new position allows him to hit Reno's sweet spot head on with every thrust*

Reno: FUCK MASTER!!!!!!! *he sees white as he comes, digging his nails into Vincent's shoulders*

Vincent: *quickly takes his cock out of Reno's entrance and sits on his chest.* Reno...I need you to...taste me

Reno: *takes monster-kun in his mouth and starts sucking hard. Nipping lightly at the head.*

Vincent: *he pulls Reno's hair* RENO! *he cums hard into Reno's mouth, letting Reno suck every last drop*

Reno: *moans as his mouth is filled with the tastes he has missed, then lets Vincent pull out. Opens his mouth, moving his tongue around in Vincent's seed. Before swallowing all of it. Moans softly when it is all gone*

Vincent: ahhh...Reno...*he says breathlessly and lays down next to him*

Reno: *moves and lays his head on Vincent's chest* Did I please you master?

Vincent: hell yes...*he reaches over and takes off Reno's clothing* I want to look at your body...

Reno: *looks down* It's ugly...

Vincent: *continues to strip Reno's clothing off* I don't think so...*tosses the dress to the side*

Reno: II wanted to be nice for you. Not scared.

Vincent: your scars excite me...*he runs his fingers across a few of Reno's scars*

Reno: *shivers* They remind me of how weak I was. *laughs a little* You know I used to want to save myself for the one I loved. That didn't last long in my world. My mom said I was to good to give it away....She would of liked you yo *smiles*

Vincent: We all were tools of Shin-ra...that doesn't mean that you were weak...*kisses Reno* you never committed any feelings...so in a way, you did save yourself.

Reno: You always find the bright side don't you yo......Thanks

Vincent: shh...*presses his finger to Reno's lips, then kisses him*

Reno: *kisses back, stroking Vincent's chest*

Vincent: I think...*kisses* it's time for you to see something...

Reno: What's that yo? *kisses Vin's chest*

Vincent: *sits up and starts to take off his armored claw* I I've never shown this...to anyone

Reno: *sits up with him* You don't have to if you don't want to yo.

Vincent: But, I want to...*he completely removes the claw, revealing a horribly disfigured arm with numerous deep scarring and areas where you could tell flesh was missing*

Reno: *stares, wondering how much hell Vincent must of went though. Before moving closer taking it in his hand and starts kissing it. Every inch he can reach*

Vincent: *looks longingly at Reno* You're the only one I've shown...

Reno: *meets his eyes* I'm honored you chose me yo. I love it as much as the rest of you *goes back to kissing*

Vincent: *scoots Reno closer and rests his head on Reno's shoulder* I cover it up...because I thought it would scare people...

Reno: It doesn't scare me yo. And that's all that matters. And I'll hurt anyone who makes you feel bad about it again. *kisses Vincent's forehead*

Vincent: I guess it was for my own security as well...*tilts Reno's face* but...I feel that only you should be able to look at it...no one else deserves to.

Reno: I understand. Plus the claw is sexy yo. And I don't want anyone else seeing it either. It's only for my eyes. Just like you. *kisses*

Vincent: *blushes and places Reno's hand on his disfigured arm* The surface scars are quite sensitive...but right here *he takes Reno's finger, and runs it along what's left of a piece of missing muscle* it's pretty numb...

Reno: Sensitive in a good way or bad yo. I don't want to hurt ya. *being who he is pokes at the missing muscle and looks at Vincent. Seeing if he flinches*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's cheek*...it makes my spine tingle *laughs softly*

Reno: Like mine do. *blushes at being caught* Sorry yo. Couldn't help it.

Vincent: *kisses Reno's forehead* although...places where there are nerves missing can be painful...but it's not a constant thing...it only happens when I use my gun...

Reno: *pulls hand back fast* I'm sorry! *looks down*

Vincent: No, no *holds Reno tightly* you aren't hurting me...Your touch is sensitive enough...

Reno: *looks up* You sure? You'll tell me if I am yo?

Vincent: I will *kiss* it actually feels good to have someone touch it after all this time...

Reno: ok *smiles, softly stroking the arm* You want to get something to eat yo? You must be starving.

Vincent: That sounds good...*kisses Reno's cheek*

Reno: You up to going down stairs yo?

Vincent: of course...*gets up off the bed and puts his claw back on*

Reno: *gets up after him* You don't have to put that on if you don't want too yo?

Vincent: if i'm going to use my hands...I have to. I don't have much movement in my hand...and it helps me grip things.

Reno: Oh... Ok then. Lets go yo! *starts out the door*

Vincent: *follows closely behind Reno* what are we having today?

Reno: *goes down stairs* hmmm... I'm not sure. What do you want yo?

Vincent: I'm not picky...*sits down at the table*

Reno: *laughs* That's no help yo! Pick something and I'll see if I have it.

Vincent: shouldn't there be some pizza left over? *tilts his head*

Reno: I'll see. *looks in fringe* Rude must of thrown it out. But it looks like he stocked me up yo.

Vincent: *smiles* any soup cans?

Reno: *goes and open bottom cabinet* Shit, I think he bought the whole market yo!

Vincent: *stands behind Reno* He really bought a lot of food...does he do this normally?

Reno: All the time yo. I get so into work I forget to go shopping. I guess I was lower on food then I thought yo. *laughs* And this is just cans yo.

Vincent: well...*picks up a random can. it says "mushroom soup* I'll have this *kisses Reno lightly*

Reno: Bleh *sticks out tongue and grabs a can of Chicken Noodle, then closes cabinet and stand up*

Vincent: Bleh? *nips Reno's nose*

Reno: I hate mushrooms yo. And Rude does this to tease me. I usually take it down to the slums and give it to the kids down there. And the other food I don't want yo.

Vincent: *sets the soup to the side* if it's going to the kids...*picks up another random can. it says "chicken noodle"*

Reno: No, if it's what you want you can have it. *laughs* They're problemly sick of it anyway yo.

Vincent: I'd rather let them have it...and, we'll match *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: Ok .... I really didn't want to kiss you while you taste like mushrooms yo. *blushes*

Vincent: *blushes, puts the can down on the counter, and gives Reno a long kiss* let's make some soup

Reno: *pants* Alright yo. Can you..... open them? *reaches up to gets bowls*

Vincent: Yeah *takes Reno's can and opens it, then he opens his own can. He places the open cans on the counter*

Reno: *stares at Vincent* That..... so cool yo!!!! *pours them in the bowls and pops them in the microwave*

Vincent: *blushes and licks the excess broth from his claw* what...? *he says innocently*

Reno: You're claw. You're like a walking can opener that can kill you yo!

Vincent: *blushes* there are other...uses for this, you know...

Reno: Yeah, but you just did that one yo. So that's what I picked *goofy smile*

Vincent: you know you like it...*kisses Reno on the nose*

Reno: Yes I do. *licks at the claw*

Vincent: *softly moans watching Reno's tongue* Reno...*hears microwave ding*

Reno: *turns head* Foods done *walks over and gets them out* What do you want to drink yo?

Vincent: Do you have any wine? *takes the bowls from Reno and places them on the table*

Reno: *cocks head* I think I do yo *opens a skinny cabinet* ah ha! I have whatever this is yo! *walks over to Vincent and hands it to him*

Vincent: *smiles* Thank you *uncorks the bottle* it smells like red wine *hovers it close to Reno's nose* doesn't that smell good?

Reno: *sniff* It smells like you yo *smiles, and walks over to get some wine glasses*

Vincent: I didn't know that I smelled like red wine...*blushes*

Reno: Me either till I smelled that. *puts down glasses in front of Vincent* Oh spoons! *runs off to get them*

Vincent: *chuckles at Reno then pours the glasses, watching him walk back and fourth*

Reno: and napkins. Can't forget those yo! *grabs some then sits down at the table* I think that's all. *gives Vincent Spoon and napkin*

Vincent: *takes the napkin and spoon. He starts eating his soup daintily*

Reno: *starts eating hungrily, then looks at Vincent and blushes. Slowing down*

Vincent: *looks up at Reno from his soup* It's okay, I don't mind. *he folds his hands and takes a sip of wine*

Reno: *goes back to the way he was eating. When he's done he slurps down the broth* Mmmm Yummy! *burps, turns red and looks down*

Vincent: *laughs softly* No...really, Reno...I don't mind

Reno: Yyou sure yo? II can eat slowly. I jjust don't like to. Feels weird yo? *Takes a sip of wine* Mm! This is good yo *takes another*

Vincent: *takes a sips of wine and scoots closer to Reno* I don't mind...*purrs in Reno's ear*

Reno: *blushes, and sips again* It tastes like you a little. You must drink it alot yo.

Vincent: I drink it when I have the chance...*blushes and kisses Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans softly* Ii'll have to get more for you yyo

Vincent: *takes another sip* Now...what tastes like red wine on me? *blushes

Reno: *smiles* My favorite treat yo! It tastes even better then this.

Vincent: *moans softly at the thought of Reno's lips around his cock. he trails his fingers down Reno's chest*

Reno: What's got you moanin yyo?

Vincent: thinking about your lips around my cock...is what's making me moan

Reno: *moans himself, and puts glass on table. Then gets down on his knees* I want you to fuck my mouth Vinny *takes Vincent in his mouth, licking his was down*

Vincent: Reno...*he thrusts his hips lightly in Reno's mouth and moans loudly*

Reno: *moans around Vincent, starts to suck. Moving his head up and down*

Vincent: *gasps loudly and pulls Reno's hair* h-harder...suck...harder *he cries out in pleasure*

Reno: *sucks harder, and starts moving faster*Mmmmmmm

Vincent: I...I need you...*pants heavily while rocking his hips forward*

Reno: *relaxes his throat and deepthroats him*

Vincent: Ughhh...yes..Reno! *he pulls Reno's hair* suck me harder...

Reno: *pulls back and gives a few hard sucks before taking him down him throat again, tighting it around monster-kun*

Vincent: *spreads his legs wider* oh...Reno...i'm getting s-so...close *his breath hitches, trying to make himself last a little longer*

Reno: *senses what Vincent is doing and pulls back* Don't hold back yo *moves his hand up to stroke monster-kun hard as he take his balls in his mouth and sucks hard*

Vincent: RENO!! *he grabs Reno's shoulders and cums on Reno's face and mouth.* Reno...*gasps and leans forward*

Reno: *licks his lips and his mouth, looks up at Vincent smiling. Bating the cum out of his eyes*

Reno: You cum alot yo

Vincent: *sighs deeply* I know...

Reno: I like it yo!  
please feel free to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy. If we did there would be much more yaoi!!

Vincent: *stares at Reno's ass* mm hmm

Reno: *shakes his ass* See something you like yo?

Vincent: *looks up to the ceiling* maaaybe...*licks lips*

Reno: *smiles, cups Vincent's balls, squeezing them softly. His thumb rubbing the area between monster-kun and fuzzies*

Vincent: *shivers* Reno...I love it when you touch me...

Reno: Good, cause I love to touch you yo. *rubs a little harder*

Vincent: *moans softly and brings Reno in for a delicious kiss.*

Reno: *kisses back and wraps his arms around Vincent*

Vincent: *moans in Reno's ear* keep...touching me...*licks Reno's lips*

Reno: *moves hands down. One playing with the fuzzes, the other stroking monster-kun* yes, angel.

Vincent: *moans into Reno's mouth, then kisses him. He thrusts his hips into Reno's hands*

Reno: *moves his hand faster, his fingers Vincent's opening lightly* Monster-kun missed me yo.

Vincent: Reno! *he moans as precum leaks from Monster-kun* Please...I'm so...close...

Reno: *enters a finger into Vincent. Gunning for his sweet spot, rubbing it hard.* Cum for me, angel *nips at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *he feels Reno's fingers thrust directly into his sweet spot* SHIT! Reno!! *moans loudly as he feels himself cum into Reno's hand*

Reno: *stares at Vincent* You look so beautiful when you cum yo. *brings up his hand and licks of his seed* Mmmmmmmm......

Vincent: oh...Reno...*collapses onto Reno's shoulder and whispers* you're...too good at this...

Reno: It only cause I'm using it on you yo. *smiles* You make me want to do my best.

Vincent: *rests his head on Reno's shoulder and wraps his arms around him* you have such a pretty body...

Reno: Ii'm glad you like it yo. *hears house phone* I better get that. It's only for emergencies. *runs into the living room to get it* What up yo? +Rude: I didn't buy you a cell phone for nothing+

Reno: Sorry yo. I must of left it in the bathroom. We're down stairs yo. What's wrong? +Nothing, just checking in+

Vincent: Is everything okay, Reno?

Reno: *shakes head yes* We're fine yo. Hey, thanks for all the food. +I had to. All you had was beer and two cans of Mushroom soup. I know there's no way you'd eat those. I thought we went over this Reno. It's not healthy missing meals. You need to eat. You're finally getting your weight back+

Reno: I am yo! I eat three meals a day.

Rude: +*snorts*+

Reno: Ok at least two yo.

Rude: +do I need to have Elena come over and make you meals again?+

Reno: No. I'm doing fine yo. I like cooking. I just forget to eat. But I'm getting better, you can barely see my ribs now yo.

Rude: +Ok I believe you. *talks louder* Vincent, you make sure he eats alright.+

Vincent: *shouts so Rude can hear* I will, Rude!

Rude: +ok. I'll leave you two alone. *hangs up*+

Vincent: mmm...*runs his fingers down Reno's chest* such a perfect body

Reno: *hangs up phone and falls back on Vincent* I wish I could see what you do yo. *shivers at Vincent's touch*

Vincent: I love touching these nipples *runs his fingers across Reno's soft nipples*

Reno: *moans, still hard from watching Vincent cum*

Vincent: *presses on Reno's nipples* they're so soft...and pink...

Reno: *feels them harder, pushes out against Vincent's hands* Jjjust for yyou yo

Vincent: *fondles Reno's nipples, then licks one of them* ...so soft

Reno: *moans* Vvinny....

Vincent: Reno...I love to hear you moan my name...*suckles and bites Reno's left nipple*

Reno: Vinnnn. Yyyou're gggoing to make me cccum yo! *moans out*

Vincent: *rubs Reno's nipples with his hardened cock*...mmm...Reno...

Reno: Oh gggod VVVVINCENT!!!! *cums over Vincent's back and ass, he's head shaking side to side*

Vincent: *feels Reno's warm seed all over his back. This alone gets him excited enough to want to cum all over Reno's chest* Reno...*he starts to pump his cock*

Reno: CCum for me angel. I want to feel your hot seed on me. *leans his head up and nips at the head* Cum yo.

Vincent: RENO! *lets go all over Reno's chest and he smears his cum all over Reno's nipples and lips*

Reno: *moans softly* You're going to gget me hard again yo. I ddon't think I can take iit. I don't have as much cum as you yo. *smiles up at Vincent*

Vincent: *leans in and licks Reno's lips, tasting himself*

Vincent: *approaches Reno from behind while he's watching t.v.*

Reno: *jumps* Ahh! *turns around* Don't scare me like that Vinny.

Vincent: *chuckles lightly at Reno's reaction, then teases him* I'm coming to get you...

Reno: *puts hand up to mouth* Oh no! Whatever can I do?

Vincent: *smirks and goes for Reno's neck, nibbling it*

Reno: *moans* The vampire has gotten me. Please don't kill me.

Vincent: *sucks on Reno's collar bone* Why shouldn't I kill you? *licks the spot he nibbled earlier*

Reno: II'm more useful alive yo. *tilts his head*

Vincent: I haven't decided yet...*trails his tongue down Reno's neck and down to his chest*

Reno: I will dddo anything. Jjust don't kill me, ssir *moans and pushes chest out*

Vincent: *wraps an arm around Reno's waist and positions Reno long-ways on the couch*

Reno: Wwhat are you dddoing sir? *pretends to look up scared*

Vincent: I'm...going to take advantage of your...situation...*his hand moves down Reno's stomach and to his inner leg, getting dangerously close to Reno's cock*

Reno: Bbbbut I'm a virgin! *closes his legs*

Vincent: *eyes narrow* exactly...*he nips Reno's neck again and spreads his closed legs*

Reno: Yyou promise not to kkill me? *looks up with fake tears*

Vincent: all I can promise is...that you'll enjoy this...*bites Reno's ear*

Reno: *cries out, and grabs hold onto Vincent. Opens his legs wide, as a tear falls*

Vincent: *moans, seeing Reno open his legs. He trails kisses down Reno's chest down to the base of his cock*

Reno: Ahhh!!! *his hips thrusts up* Wwwhat is tthis feeling, sir? I'm hhott.

Vincent: Do you...like it? *his lips brush against the head of Reno's cock*

Reno: Yyes ssir, thou I ssshouldn'tt...

Vincent: and...why not? *looks down at Reno while licking his cock*

Reno: *moans * Wwwe are ttaught to hhhate yyour kkind. I'm bbbetraying my pppeople.

Vincent: doesn't that make it much more...exciting?*moans around Reno's cock*

Reno: YYyess!!!! *moans loudly as he cums*

Vincent: *licks up every bit of Reno's seed, letting Reno watch him as he swallows*

Reno: *pants* Hhow ccan you ddo thatt? Ddoesn't iit taste aawful?

Vincent: not at all...would you like to find out? *smirks and lays on top of Reno*

Reno: *blushes hard* Yyyou're not ddone are yyou?

Vincent: I'm far from done...*takes Reno's hand and places it on his hard cock*

Reno: *eyes open wide with fear* Iis tthat going iin mmme?

Vincent: *gets excited at Reno's apprehension* oh yes...*he feels his cock grow larger than usual in his excitement*

Reno: Iit's ggoing to kkill me.. *tears fall* (Oh god, he's so fucking sexy yo. Monster-kun looks so big!)

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* Don't worry virgin...I'll stretch you out first *pushes lightly on Reno's opening*

Reno: Ahh! Itt ffeels wweird *his body moves around*

Vincent: just relax...and it will start to feel good...*one finger penetrates Reno's entrance*

Reno: *breaths deep shakily, relaxes his ass* Llike tthat?

Vincent: Just like that...*as Reno's ass relaxes, he moves his finger inside of Reno* doesn't it feel amazing?

Reno: *flinches as another finger enters* Ii'm nnot sure. *moves his hips*

Reno: *chokes on his breath, thrusts back against the fingers. Trying to get them to hit it again* WWhwhat was tthat?

Vincent: *his face lights up* did you like that? *he adds a third finger and brushes the spot once again*

Reno: *hisses when the third enters him. Then moans as soon as it hits his sweet spot* YYYess!!! Moore pplease!

Vincent: Then...you'll really like this...*he straddles Reno and struggles to get his large cock inside*

Reno: *screams* AHHHHH!!! Iiit's ttto bbig! Hhhurts. iit hurts. *straches Vincent's back, tightly closes his eyes* (OH GOD VINNY!!! He's never felt this big yo!!!)

Vincent: *he hisses as he manages to fit the head of his cock in* Reno...you get me so excited *he starts grinding his hips, slowly pushing himself deeper into Reno*

Reno: Nnnoo dddeeper, ahh*tears slip out* (ahh! This is actually hurting yo. It's never been like this before. But god it feels so good yo. Deeper angel!)

Vincent: Oh...Reno! *he starts thrusting lightly, careful not to hurt Reno. He picks up speed and thrusts deeper*

Reno: *moans as Monster-kun brushes up against his sweet spot, starts thrusting back* TThere ssir! Aagain ppplease!!!

Vincent: *he pushes a little harder, grinding against Reno's spot* Reno...you're so...fucking tight...*his thrusting picks up strength as he fits his entire length inside Reno*

Reno: *moans out loud when he gets all the way in, starts thrusting back hard. Not caring anymore about the roleplaying. Just wanted Vincent now* Fffaster angel, yyyou ffeel so gggoooodddd yooo! *moves his hand down to stroke his cock*

Vincent: *his thrusting picks up at Reno's request and pounds Reno's insides with his cock. His body starts shaking as he feels himself get closer to releasing*

Reno: *no longer being able to take it, he releases all over his hand* VVVVVINNNCCCEEENTTTTT!!!!!! *he screams, his ass turns in to a vice-grip around Vincent*

Vincent: My GOD!!! SHIT! RENO!!!*feeling Reno clench around him make his eyes widen, as this causes him to cum inside Reno, giving a few last thrusts inside to make sure he fills Reno with his seed. He falls on top of Reno, gasping for air*

Reno: *pants heavily* TTThat wwas ggreat yyo. It ffelt likke I-I wwas a vvvirgin....again *kisses at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: I-i'm glad...I c-could...make you feel...t-that...way *pants heavily in Reno's ear*

Reno: *shivers from the hot breath on his ear* I ccould ttell you llike it. Mmonster-kkun haasn't ggotten that bbig before. II'm gllad I ... could bbe a vvirgin for yyou in a way yyo. *a tear falls*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's cheek* why are you crying? *wipes the tear away*

Reno: *sniff* I just wwish I ccould of rreally bbbeen one ffor you yo.

Vincent: *sighs and caresses Reno's face* Reno...it doesn't matter to me...I love you

Reno: I know. Just can't sstop wishing yyou know. *smiles* But if I was I wouldn't bbe so ggreat at blowin you yo

Vincent: I know...*gives Reno a long kiss, then breaks it to look into Reno's eyes*

Reno: *looks at Vincent* I love you yo *smiles*

Vincent: I love you too *kisses Reno again*

Reno: I missed my show yo. *winks*

Vincent: Aww...i'm sorry *kisses Reno playfully*

Reno: It's ok. I forgive you. I never took you for someone who liked roleplaying yo. *clenches, to tease*

Vincent: *blushes and moans from Reno clenching on his cock* you're such a tease, Reno...

Reno: Well, I can't help it yo. You're such fun to tease. Plus, you can't blame my ass for moving with monster-kun up there yo.

Vincent: I love it when you tease me...*winks* would you like to tease me some more? *shifts his hips provocatively*

Reno: *moans* You are trying to kill me ain't you. I can't make as much cum as you. My poor balls are on empty yo.

Vincent: *chuckles* and I still manage to get you to cum everytime.

Reno: *blushes* Yeah, but next time it's going to come out air yo. *laughs*

Vincent: *blushes* you'll 'shoot blanks'

Reno: Yeah yo..*grabs Vincent's hand and puts it on his balls.* Feel them yo. Poor things are working over time *winks*

Vincent: *massages Reno's balls in his hand* poor things...

Reno: *moans softly, clinches again and some of Vin's seed comes out* mmmmm…

Vincent: *looks at the cum dripping from Reno's entrance* (god...It turns me on so much...)

Reno: *feels Monster-kun waking back up* What has waken him up yo? *clinches around again, feeling more escape, moaning at the feel*

Vincent: I love it...when my seed drips out of you *moans softly*

Reno: *smiles* You have no idea how happy that makes me yo. I love having it in me. It's like your always there.

Vincent: *hugs Reno* I am always with you.

Reno: And it's heaven yo. *hugs back and sucks on Vincent's lip*

Vincent: I'm...that good? *looks into Reno's eyes*

Reno: You're my Dark Angel yo. You're my everything *smiles up at Vincent and gives him a kiss*

Vincent: everything...? *nuzzles Reno's neck and kisses his jaw*

Reno: Everything yo. You know more about me then anyone. I can be myself with you. Nnot have to worry.

Vincent: *sighs heavily* I'm happy to be your angel, Reno...  
Reno: You sound sad. Why? Ddid I say something wrong yo. *looks up with worried

eyes*

Vincent: I'm not sad...jusst shocked *kisses Reno lovingly*

Reno: Yyou sure? I'm doing my best not to be to nneedy. Tell me if I get on you're nerves and I'll ggive you time alone yo. I'll I'll... I don't know what I'll do. But it will be something yo *looks down*

Vincent: It's not that...I just can't get over how perfect you are...*kisses Reno deeply*

Reno: *laughs* I'm no where near perfect yo……But thanks *kisses back with all his heart*

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* I love you...

Reno: I love you too yo. With all my heart *licks at Vincent's tongue while it's still out*

Vincent: *his own heart beats faster, swooning from Reno's words* Reno...

Reno: *is about to say something touching but his stomach beats him to it, blushes*

Vincent: *smiles and curls up in Reno's arms*

Reno: II guess I'm hungry again yo. It's been awhile. *still blushed*

Vincent: what would you like? *nips Reno's neck*

Reno: II'm not ssure yo. *moans softly* Llet's go ssee what we hhave here.

Vincent: *gets up and helps Reno off of the couch*

Reno: *moans as Vincent leaves him, more cum slips out.* Tthanks yo

Vincent: *pulls out a chair for Reno* I'll bring something for you *kisses Reno's cheek*

Reno: You don't have to yo. I can cook *blush*

Vincent: but, I want to *hugs Reno from behind*

Reno: Alright yo. *gives Vincent's claw a kiss*

Vincent: *walks into the kitchen, gets a large plastic bowl and fills it with water. He opens the refrigerator and takes some contents out and places them in the bowl. He reaches in another cabinet and pulls out a bag of what looks like chocolate* No looking, Reno.

Reno: (damn caught) Sorry, I couldn't stop lookin at your ass yo. *smiles and looks at table*

Vincent: *looks back at Reno and smiles. he gets a paper towel and places whatever was in the bowl on the towel. He gets another smaller bowl and puts the chocolate in it and places it in the microwave*

Reno: *starts tapping on the table, singing in his head*

Vincent: *puts what was on the paper towel back into the larger plastic bowl and takes the now liquid chocolate out of the microwave. He pours the chocolate over the contents of the larger bowl.* Reno! I'm done. *he stands in the kitchen doorway with the bowl in his hands*

Reno: *still singing in his head, tapping to the beat.*

Vincent: *he walks over to Reno with the bowl* open your mouth, Reno *he holds up a chocolate-covered strawberry*

Reno: *eyes go back in focus, and sees his one of his favorite treats. Opens his mouth and eats it out of Vincent's hand*Mmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!

Vincent: I'm glad you like it *smiles and grabs a chocolate covered blackberry and eats it*

Reno: I love it yo!!! *gets some more* Thou I'm sure this isn't what Rude was talking about me eating yo. *laughs*

Vincent: You already had your serving of...meat *blush*

Reno: Yes, and it was VERY yummy yo. I wonder what he'd do if I told him what 'meat' I had. *giggles and eats some more, moaning at the taste*

Vincent: I bet he'd have a fit *laughs*

Reno: I'm tempted to do it yo. *keeps eating*

Vincent: It would be funny to see how he reacts...maybe you should call him back? *laughs softly*

Reno: I'll have to get my new cell then. But I want to eat the rest of this first yo.

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's neck* This is going to be funny *takes a piece of fruit*

Reno: We'll have to get dress thou. *eats the piece out of Vincent's hand, gives him a teasing look*

Vincent: Do we have to? *plays with Reno's hair*

Reno: Rude may kill us if we don't *purrs and eats another strawberry.* Just pants will be fine.

Vincent: *hugs Reno and laughs* I can't imagine.

Reno: What should we tell him for the reason to come over? *lays his head back on Vincent's neck*

Vincent: that we have a message from Tseng? *pets Reno's hair*

Reno: Ohhh he's going to kill you *purrs and laughs*

Vincent: *laughs* can you think of something better? *nuzzles Reno*

Reno: Other then inviting him for dinner...... no yo. *nuzzles back*

Vincent: He'll get over it *laughs* Rude needs some humor

Reno: I knew there was a reason why I love ya. You're as bad as me yo!

Vincent: *kiss* Let's go put on some clothes so we can do this

Reno: Alright yo. *gets up and walks to the stairs* Come on. *walks up stairs, shivering the whole way*

Vincent: *sees Reno shivering and holds him while walking upstairs*

Reno: *looks over to Vincent and smiles* I'm ok yo. It's just when ever I go up a stair more of your cum comes out yo.

Vincent: you're freezing...*holds Reno tighter, going up the stairs*

Reno: That to yo. *leans against him, soaking in his warmth*

Vincent: *leads Reno to the bathroom* Here's where we left our clothing the last time...

Reno: *gets his phone out of the pocket* I have more clothes then this yo. *laughs*

Vincent: *laughs when Reno takes his phone out* Poor Rude...

Reno: *sticks tongue out, then dials Rude* Hey partner! How's it hanging yo? + I'm fine, Reno and you+ I'm good yo. Tseng called. I have something to tell you. Come over yo. +Ok, Let me get ready, I just got out of the shower.+ Oh , don't tell me that yo. You're going to make me hard *winks at Vincent* +Goodbye Reno+

Vincent: *stares at the floor, trying not to laugh. he picks up his pants and puts them on*

Reno: Awww, don't be jealous angel. You're the only one for me yo *teases, and wraps his arms around Vincent*

Vincent: *looks at Reno, about to explode in laughter* Rude's going to be pissed.

Reno: Yeah, But I'll have my angel to protect me yo. And it will be funny as hell yo  
Vincent: *hugs Reno* I'll always protect you

Reno: I know you will. I'm going to get some sweatpants yo.

Vincent: *nods* I'll go downstairs incase Rude arrives *walks down the hall and down the steps*

Reno: *gets a rag and wipes the cum off his thighs before going to his room and getting some red and black sweatpants. Then going down stairs*

Vincent: *relaxes on the couch, one leg across, and the other on the floor*

Reno: *smiles* Well, Don't you look sexy yo

Vincent: *blushes* I'm glad you think so...

Rude: *clears throat*

Reno: *turns* I didn't see you there yo! Or hear you come in

Vincent: Hello Rude...

Rude: You were having pervert thoughts. Of course you didn't. *looks over at Vincent* Hello Vincent

Reno: Come sit down yo! *walks over and sits next to Vincent*

Vincent: *moves his leg to make more room*

Rude: *sits in the chair across them* You said you had something to tell me Reno. What did Tseng say?

Vincent: *cracks a small smile*

Reno: Weell, I lied about that. I had something to tell you. Since you're so worried about me eating I wanted to tell you that Vincent has already made me to things *smiles*

Rude: ........And you couldn't tell me that over the phone.

Reno: You would of thought I was lying just to get you off my back yo

Rude: True. What did he make you?

Reno: *looks at Vincent* tell him love *smiles*

Vincent: *covers his mouth to hide his growing smile and says muffled by his fingers* Fruit...and meat.

Rude: *stares at weirdly though his glasses* Ook. What kind?

Reno: *Smiles a big smile* The best kind. His very own meat log yo. *winks at Rude*

Rude: *stares at Reno for a few seconds* Fuck it Reno! Stop playing these damn games! *stands up red faced and walks out of the house, slamming the door*

Reno: *burst out laughing, falling on Vincent*

Vincent: *catches Reno and hugs him tightly, laughing himself*

Reno: Did did you ssee his face yo! *keeps laughing*

Vincent: I did *turns Reno to face him* I almost couldn't hold back laughing

Reno: I know! I almost laughed at you tryin not to laugh yo

Vincent: *kisses Reno* You know...I haven't seen Elena.

Reno: This is her date night with Tseng. But we can call her tomorrow yo *smiles*

Vincent: Okay, i just thought it was odd. they both usually call you non-stop

Reno: *hears his cell going off and sees it's Rude* What partner, you want some meat log yo. *laughs* +This is not a laughing matter Reno. I just drove past Cloud. I think he's on he's way to your place. I just wanted to warn you.+ *freezes* +Do you want me to come back?+ No we can handle it yo. Thanks for the warning *hangs up*

Vincent: Was that Rude again?

Reno: Yyeah, he says he passed Cloud on his bike. He thinks he's coming here yo *looks at Vincent*

Vincent: *his eyes shift down* god damn it...

Reno: Iit's ok. I knew we would have to ttalk to him soon yo.

Vincent: I hope things don't escalate, like they did the night at the bar when I smashed the counter.

Reno: The only thing I care about in this room is the picture of my mom yo. *smiles* Just stay away from that and I'm good yo

Vincent: *smiles and takes the picture * I'll put it in the bed room *walks upstairs*

Reno: Thanks yo *he calls after Vincent*

Vincent: *opens the bedroom door and places the picture on the night stand*

Reno: *hears someone banging on his door, he looks up to see if Vincent is at the stairs*

Vincent: *hears the banging on the door and flies down the stairs*

Reno: *sees Vincent run like a bat out of hell and smiles alittle before walking over to him* Hhe's here yo.

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand* do you want me to answer?

Reno: Nno, I can do it. *walks over to the door and opens* Hiya chocobo-head!

Cloud: *stares at Reno* Where the hell is Vincent, Turk?

Reno: He's here yo. No need to be mad. *flinches slightly at all the hate*

Vincent: *walks up behind Reno, hearing the tension in their voices* I'm right here...

Cloud: *his expression slightly softens*

Reno: *leans back a little so he can feel Vincent there* Would you like to come in yo?

Cloud: *walks in, hitting Reno with his shoulder as he passes him*

Reno: *stumbles back a little, then moves to close the door and walks to the living room* Would you like something to drink yo?

Vincent: *whispers in Reno's ear*...it's okay

Cloud: *sits down with his arms crossed and stares into space*...yeah

Reno: What would you like? I have a bit of everything.

Cloud: a soda will be fine *still staring off into space, daydreaming* (how...could Vincent do this to me)

Reno: Alright yo. *walks into the kitchen to get a soda*

Cloud: *stares at Vincent, who's on the couch with his head in his hands*

Reno: *comes back with a glass with ice and a can of soda* I didn't know if you liked it with ice or not. So I didn't pour it yo

Cloud: Thank you, Turk *his envious stare lands on Reno*

Reno: Your welcome yo (a few days ago he was able to say my name) *goes and sits next to Vincent*

Vincent: Cloud...Why did you come here?

Cloud: *jerks his head in Vincent's direction* I told you...it wasn't over

Reno: *flinches, holds his hands in his lap*

Vincent: *places a comforting hand on Reno's leg* Cloud...

Cloud: What? *he swiftly puts down his soda can* Are you going to say something important?

Reno: Hold your horses yo. *smiles a little, trying to lighten the mood*

Cloud: (what the hell am I doing? I'm not thinking rationally) *sighs sharply*

Reno: *nudges Vincent, trying to get him to talk*

Vincent: I'm sorry, Cloud...

Cloud: *he swishes the liquid in the can*

Reno: (finally yo. I thought I was going to be the only talking) Me too yo.

Vincent: I shouldn't have...hurt you, and most of all, Reno...

Reno: You didn't hurt me. How many times do I have to tell you that yo. *rolls eyes* Scare the hell out of me yes. But not hurt yo.

Cloud: wait...what happened?

Reno: *looks down* Iit was my fault. I was dumb and he ended up getting hurt yo.

Cloud: Stop beating around the bush, Turk, what happened?

Reno: Vvincent tried to kkill himself and would have if it wasn't for Rude. *a tear falls*

Vincent: *holds Reno close and whispers* I'm so sorry...

Cloud: *freezes* (Reno really DOES care...he couldn't be crying if he didn't)

Reno: I pushed you too it. I shouldn't have yo. *leans against Vincent*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's cheek* It's okay Reno...

Cloud: Vincent, when did you...?

Reno: The same day we went to the bar. I went home and hide in the closet getting drunk. I-I was planning on going to Rufus. When I heard him come in. I tried to keep quiet. Bbut the voice got too loud and he found me. But it was already tto late for me to of stopped him yo.

Vincent: *stares at the floor* I don't ever want you to go back to him...but after what I did, I wouldn't have blamed you.

Reno: I wanted to cause I thought I had nothing to live for anymore. I was planning to die yo.

Cloud: *calms down* Reno, you have something to live for...and I know Vincent will...take care of you...

Reno: *looks up* I know. He already does. And thanks Cloud. I know how hard this must be for you yo.

Cloud: I've never seen him this passionate, or happy about anything...and when I saw him with you...I was angry at myself for not being able to give that to him.

Vincent: Cloud...thank you. this means a lot, and you don't have to hide what you've been feeling anymore.

Reno: Yeah! Once I stop having mental break downs we can do it again yo. *smiles*

Vincent: Reno and I need to be much more mentally stable before we do something like that again...

Reno: I said once I stop yo. It will be fun. We can all three make Rude blush and pissed yo!

Cloud: Have you two been torturing poor Rude?

Reno: Yep! It was Vincent's idea thou yo.

Cloud: Vincent? You played a prank?

Vincent: His face was priceless *laughs softly*

Reno: I told his Vincent has been making me meals like he asked and that he feed me his meat log yo. *laughs* He cursed and slammed the door.

Cloud: *he bites his lip then erupts in laughter*

Reno: *smiles* I know! It was great yo.

Vincent: I couldn't believe he drove all the way over here and didn't think something was up by the tone of your voice over the phone.

Reno: He must of thought since you were here, you wouldn't let me do that yo.

Vincent: *laughs* He thought wrong.

Cloud: *gets up from the table* I think I'll leave now...I have to get back to 7th heaven.

Reno: Alright. Come by anytime yo. I got another week off *smiles*

Cloud: thank you...I'll see you later

Reno: *gets up and hugs Cloud* See ya yo!

Vincent: Maybe we'll stop by the bar later, to see Marlene *pats Cloud on the shoulder*

Reno: And get something to drink yo!

Cloud: Come by whenever you want *walks out the door and gets on his motorcycle*

Reno: *whispers to Vincent* You need to get one of those yo. I want to ride you on it.

Vincent: Maybe we can ask Cloud to borrow his? *winks*

Reno: *smiles* We can slip out of the bar and do it yo.

Vincent: *moans quietly* that's even better...

Reno: Mmmmmm does monster-kun agree?

Vincent: Just the excitement...of trying not to get caught is enough

Reno: I know. We'll have to do that yo. And if Cloud sees us I'll blow him. That will make him happy. I can make him cum under 5 seconds yo *smirks*

Vincent: *smirks* he is quite...inexperienced

Reno: I know. One deepthrout from me and he'll be done yo.

Vincent: *squeezes Reno's ass* you do give good head

Reno: *moans a little* Just good yo *pouts*

Vincent: okay, fine *smirks* amazing head

Reno: That's better yo. *smiles and nips at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *whispers* so...how about getting on our way to 7th Heaven?

Reno: *shiver and smiles* Sounds good yo.

Vincent: *wraps his arm around the small of Reno's back and takes him upstairs* Do you want me to help you pick something out to wear?

Reno: Sure, you pick what you want to take me in yo. *sits on the bed*

Vincent: *grabs a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and a plain white t-shirt from the closet and hands them to Reno* Do you like them?

Reno: Yeah, I love these pants yo *starts getting dress* Do you want me to let my hair down?

Vincent: Can you take your hair out so I can see how it looks? *tilts his head to the side*

Reno: Sure. *takes out the tie and shakes his head, letting it fall where it wills* What do you think yo?

Vincent: Keep it down, I like it *he pecks Reno on the cheek, then turns to pick out something to wear. He finds a pair of boot-cut black jeans and a very loose fitting black tank top* Can I wear these?

Reno: Of course. Take what you want yo. *smiles* I like seeing you in something other then all that leather. Not that it's not hott yo.

Vincent: *smiles and puts on the pants, then looks down at himself.* (these pants are very, very tight fitting on me)

Reno: *moans at the sight* Monster-kun is going to rip those open when he wakes up yo

Vincent: I like them *he turns around so Reno can see his ass before putting on the loose fitting tank*

Reno: Fuck Vinny! *grabs onto his crouch* You're going to make me come before we even get there yo.

Vincent: *smirks* I didn't know that was my intention *he takes Reno by the hand* let's go

Reno: I meant with how sexy you look right now. I almost lost myself yo. *walks downstairs with Vincent*

Vincent: i know *smirks* I'm not good at sarcasm *kisses Reno on the cheek*

Reno: Oh *blush* You'll learn yo.

Vincent: *opens the door outside for Reno and as Reno walks by, he pinches his ass*

Reno: *jumps* Ahh! You tease! *pouts*

Vincent: *hugs Reno from behind* I know *walks to Reno's side and locks his arm with his own*

Reno: *smiles* So do you want to go in first or go straight to the bike and do it yo?

Vincent: I do want to see Marlene and have a few drinks before we go at it.

Reno: Ok. But I might cum as soon as you enter me yo. I'm already hard. *laughs*

Vincent: *smirks* I haven't even done anything to you yet *he teases*

Reno: Oh yes you have yo. *blushes*

Vincent: *laughs* And who said I was going to enter you?

Reno: Bbut I want to ride you yo. *pouts*

Vincent: We'll see... *kisses Reno's neck* we're here

Reno: Ok yo. You first love. *smile*

Vincent: *walks in the bar* Hey, Tifa!

Tifa: Oh hey Vincent. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been? *smiles at Vincent*

Reno: *jumps up behind Vincent* Hiya Tifa!

Tifa: Hey Reno.

Vincent: *sits down and pulls our a bar chair for Reno* I came to see Marlene. I promised I would visit, and while you're at it, I'd like 2 shots of the strongest you have.

Tifa: Sure thing Vincent. *gets them 2 shots before going up to get Marlene*

Reno: A toast to us. *holds up shot glass*

Vincent: *holds up shot glass* a toast *drinks his shot, then whispers* maybe we should only have these while we're around Marlene...Tifa would kill us if we were smashed in front of her.

Reno: That's fine yo. Thou I'm sure she's used to it.

Vincent: *looks towards the back when he hears footsteps*

Marlene: Vincent! You came back to visit! *runs into his arms* look! I drew a picture of you!

Tifa: She tripped running to get down to you. *laughs* She really missed you.

Reno: *stares at his glass* (I'm the reason he was gone so long yo)

Vincent: I know...Thank you for the picture, Marlene. *examines the comical crayon drawing of himself, laughs, and hands it to Reno*

Marlene: Welcome! *clings to his arm*

Reno: *smiles* That's great yo. I wish I could draw this good. *hands back to Vincent*

Vincent: *rests one arm on Reno's shoulder* Did you play with Denzel today, Marlene?

Marlene: Cloud took Denzel and I to the park! *her eyes sparkle*

Reno: Did you play on the swings yo?

Marlene: Yes! Denzel was pushing me, then I fell in the mud! *giggles*

Reno: Aww, that sucks. Those were my favorite when I was a kid yo. My little brother and I would try to see who could go higher *smiles*

Vincent: I'm glad you had a good time, Marlene *picks her up and gives her a hug*

Marlene: Vincent! You're tickling me! *giggles and play fights*

Vincent: *laughs and puts Marlene down*

Reno: *laughs at them, Smiling at how happy Vincent looks*

Vincent: *looks back at Reno and smiles, then turns back to Marlene* Remember to keep your grades up while I'm gone *kisses the top of her head*

Marlene: I will! *giggles loudly and runs back up the stairs*

Reno: She's cute yo.

Vincent: too cute *smiles and rests his hand on Reno's leg*

Reno: *smiles, and puts his hand on top of Vincent's* I need another drink yo.

Vincent: me too. Tifa, make that 2 more

Tifa: Here you guys go *pours them* I'm going to leave the bottle here. I have to go to the back. I trust you two thou *winks*

Reno: *downs it* Mmmmm, that's good yo.

Vincent: She trusts us? *laughs and downs his shot*

Reno: I think it's mostly you yo *laughs, and pours him another*

Vincent: *downs another shot* But...the way she winked at us...*laughs*

Reno: Think she knows yo *downs his*

Vincent: It's possible...*kisses Reno on the cheek*

Reno: Mmmmm *moves his hand to start rubbing Vincent's thigh*

Vincent: *whispers* how about we sneak outside...

Reno: *moans softly* Oh god yes *whispers back*

Vincent: *stands up from the bar, rubbing Reno's leg as he gets up.*

Reno: *holds down a moan as he gets up* WWhere is it yo?

Vincent: It's parked behind the bar *wraps his arms around Reno's shoulders and takes him outside*

Reno: *feels himself harden more as they get closer to it. moans lowly*

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand and leads him to the back* There it is *his head tilts towards Cloud's bike*

Reno: *fully harden now, walks over to it. Seeing no one he sits down and starts rubbing the front of his pants* Join me angel.

Vincent: *he suddenly feels his tight pants get very uncomfortable. He walks over and lays back on the seat of the bike as he can* Reno...it hurts...

Reno: *moves on top of Vincent* I know baby. Let me make it better yo. *unzips Vincent's tight pants, Monster-kun springs out. Reno strokes him.*

Vincent: *his voice shakes* Reno...I love it...when you t-touch...m-me...*moans softly*

Reno: I know.... I bet you love this more yo. *moves down and licks monster-kun and long strokes*

Vincent: hhhhaaa...yess...*thrusts his hips into Reno's mouth*

Reno: *moans around Vincent as he takes him in. Licking around the head before giving hard sucks, moving his head up and down*

Vincent: *his body shakes in pleasure, being outside and feeling venerable* R-reno!...harder!

Reno: *sucks harder, moving even faster before deepthroating him. Swallowing around him, moaning*

Vincent: *grabs Reno's loose, silky hair and tugs on it. He throws his head back in intense pleasure.* Fuck!...Reno *moans loudly

Reno: *moans as his hair is pulled, sucks harder trying to get the cum out now. He nips at the skin before loving it with his tongue*

Vincent: *breathes heavily* Reno! *he pulls on Reno's hair hard as he cums in Reno's mouth*

Reno: *feels himself cum with Vincent. Moaning as he tried to swallow his treat*

Vincent: *pulls Reno on top of him, still shaking from his high*

Reno: *kisses Vincent* Nnext we're ggoing to ffuck oon it yyyo *pants*

Please feel free to reveiw!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: We don't own Final Fantasy or Axel.

Vincent: *pants into Reno's mouth and runs his fingers through Reno's hair*

Reno: *purrs* You have fun yo?

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips*...yes *pants a few more times before taking off his pants. He turns over on the bike onto his stomach.* Reno...I w-want...you.

Reno: *moans, feeling himself reharden. Unzips his pants and pulls them down a little, stroking his cock* Ggood thing I came yo. I forgot lube *moves closer, and puts his fingers to Vin's mouth.* Make them good and wet yo.

Vincent: *he runs his tongue across Reno's fingers before bringing them completely in his mouth. He arches his back into Reno, trying to get a feel of what's to come*

Reno: *moans at the sucks on his fingers. Once they are wet enough, he takes the out and trails them down Vincent. Teasing the opening before entering a finger*

Vincent: Reno...you tease...too much *he moans softly and thrusts his hips back *

Reno: *enters another finger, moving around for Vin's spot* Yyour fun to tease yo. And you tease me too *smirks when he finds it, hits it hard*

Vincent: *hisses as Reno hits his spot* just...l-like that Reno *he gasps sharply*

Reno: *rubs it hard as he adds the last finger.* I ccan't wait.... to have you wrapped .....around my cock yo.

Vincent: *starts panting again* what a-are you...waiting f-for? *he thrusts his hips back*...fuck me

Reno: As you wish yo. *spits on hand and rubs it on his cock to get it more wet then enters Vincent fast, aiming right for his sweet spot* Fuuckk *he moans*

Vincent: *holds his breath as Reno enters him* Tthat's...so good...Reno *moans as Reno gets closer to his sweet spot*

Reno: Iit's going to get better yo. *moans as Vin's as clenches around him and starts thrusting fast into Vincent* Yyou're soo tight bbaby

Vincent: *grunts when Reno starts to thrust, feeling his skin rub against the leather of the seat* Reno...*he meets Reno's thrusts with his own*

Reno: *moves faster, aiming for Vincent's sweet spot. Grabs onto Vincent's shoulder to thrust harder* Ohh Vinny. Yyou feel soo good yyo. I've mmissed being iin you.

Vincent: *lets out a drawn-out moan when Reno hits his sweet spot, clenching tightly again around Reno* m-more...Reno *he lets out another louder moan*

Reno: Sshit, Ii'll ggive you mmore yo *plants his feet on the sides of Cloud's bike, starts thrusting harder and faster into Vincent. moans, hitting Vin's sweet spot everytime*

Vincent: *his mouth gapes open, not able to make a sound. He bites down on his lip and thrusts his hips wildly into Reno, trying to get Reno's entire length inside of him*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent, feels himself go deeper. He see Vincent biting his lip and the last bit of control he has snaps. He uses all the strength he has to thrust into Vincent. He pulls bad of Vincent's hair and bites down hard on his neck. Moaning in his throat.*

Vincent: *lets his hair be pulled, loving the feeling of Reno's strength. He lets out a loud, suppressed moan as he feels Reno bite into his shoulder.* Reno! f-fasster...

Reno: *growls against Vincent's neck and thrusts faster. He moves his hand down to stroke Monster-kun. He keeps biting at Vincent's neck leaving marks everywhere*

Vincent: *his breath hitches when Reno strokes his cock* I'm...so...c-close...*he says as he feels precum dripping out, his body shaking and sweating.*

Reno: *moves his hand faster, as his hips moves harder. Slamming into Vincent's sweet spot. He moans into Vincent's ear* Cum* he growls out before biting harder on Vin's neck, tasting blood*

Vincent: Reno!!! *he screams when he cums into Reno's hand, seeing white and gasping for air. he mumbles Reno's name softly when he regains control.*

Reno: Vincent!!!! *he screams back of he comes hard inside Vincent. Falls down on Vincent breathing heavy. Licks softly at the bite mark he made in apology.*

Vincent: *after he catches his breath he laughs softly*...surprised we didn't wake the whole neighborhood...

Reno: *panting as he laughs* I bet we did yo.

Vincent: *looks around, still seeing no one's outside or lights on* probably...too scared to come out...*be breathes heavily, feeling Reno's breath on his skin*

Reno: I don't blame them. I lost control. Sorry about that yo. *sits up, moans softly as he feels Vincent clench*

Vincent: sorry? I loved it *he pants as he tries to speak*

Reno: Tthis is only you second time being taken. It's too soon for me to lose it yo. You're bleeding. *looks down still panting*

Vincent: I trust you. *he reaches up to his shoulder and neck, feeling the bite mark Reno left, and the blood trickling down. he moves his hand to his lips and licks the blood from his fingers*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight* Nnot just there yo. *slowly pulls out, his cock covered in blood and cum* I know how badly it hurts and I never wanted to do that to you.

Vincent: *hisses as Reno pulls out* it would happen...sooner or later.

Reno: I would rather of had it happen later yo. *leans down and kisses Vincent* Forgive me?

Vincent: *turns over on his back* of course *kisses Reno* but, you don't have to hold back with me...

Reno: *smiles* Alright. And you don't with me yo. I can tell you are sometimes. I can take it yo.

Vincent: I'll try not to...*smiles and pulls Reno down for a kiss* I wonder what Cloud's going to do...when he finds his bike covered with cum and blood *laughs softly*

Reno: Lick it up yo. *laughs*

Vincent: If I do that...you'll have to help

Reno: I meant he would yo. I kind of want to see what he'll do. Don't you yo?

Vincent: let's call him sometime...to see if he says anything *winks*

Reno: Yes, we must yo. *smiles, and stands up. Holds out his hand to Vincent to help him*

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand and hoists himself up. he finds his pants on the ground and puts them back on with some hesitation*

Reno: What's wrong? *walks up after his pants are already done* I have some cream I can rub on you at the house. It works wonders yo.

Vincent: you just fucked me really hard *winks*

Reno: And you liked it yo. *smiles and sucks on Vincent's lip*

Vincent: *moans into Reno's mouth* I did

Reno: I'm glad. So did I yo. *smiles* Want to go back in or to the house?

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair* Are you up for some more drinks?

Reno: I'm always up for more yo. Are you? You're going to be limping yo. *smirks*

Vincent: *laughs* I'm up for some more *takes Reno's hand*

Vincent: *walks alongside Reno, trying to downplay his limp*

Reno: *smiles* I like you with a limp yo. It's hott.

Vincent: you don't think it makes me look helpless? *smiles* you only like it because you did it to me *nips Reno's lips before they walk inside*

Reno: Not at all yo. Only an idiot would think you're helpless. *smirks* You got me yo. *walks in* Tifa, get out the best stuff you have yo!

Tifa: Oh, you guys are back. *smiles* Alright *gets down a bottle and two glasses*

Vincent: *sits down awkwardly on the stool. He adjusts the sleeves of his tank to sport Reno's marks* Thank you Tifa

Tifa: Oh my god Vincent, you're bleeding! *runs over with a napkin* What happened?

Vincent: Oh...This? I think i ran into something

Reno: *smirks*

Tifa: Something with teeth? *puts her hands on her hips* I'm not dumb you know.

Vincent: *tries not to laugh* I'm okay...it's nothing

Reno: *smiles* It was me yo!

Tifa: *blinks, then smiles* I thought so.

Vincent: You thought so? what does that supposed to mean *opens the bottle and pours it into the glasses*

Reno: Thanks yo! *downs half the glass*

Vincent: (I wonder what else she knows) *smiles* thank you Tifa

Tifa: You're welcome. Thou Cid is going to be mad. He likes you Vincent *laughs*

Reno: You mean the guy who looks like a monkey's ass? *drinks the other half*

Vincent: *takes a big gulp of his drink* ...Yeah, that's him

Tifa: Now that's mean you guys

Reno: *laughs* Oh my god! That's funny as hell yo!

Vincent: *laughs* There's just too many guys trying to get down my pants.

Reno: And you said no one thought you were hot yo. I told you so. *pours himself more, and refills Vincent's*

Vincent: *drinks the whole glass* I usually don't pay attention...

Reno: Then why did you for me yo. *downs again*

Tifa: You have no idea how many people have asked me if Vincent is single and what his type is. *smiles*

Vincent: I thought you were attractive...not knowing what you thought of me. Tifa, who's asked you about me? *his left eyebrow raises*

Reno: *blushes*

Tifa: Well, Cid, Barret, Reeve, Yuffie, and a lot more.

Reno: *pours more*

Vincent: *almost chokes on his drink when he hears Barret's name*

Reno: Who Barret yo?

Vincent: Marlene's dad

Reno: *cocks head, then eyes wide* Just no yo. To him and monkey ass.

Vincent: I love Marlene to death, though...I just never thought of Barret liking...men

Tifa: I was shocked too.

Reno: You would be her dad then *downs glass*

Vincent: I don't mind taking care of her. She's a good little girl. *wraps his arm around Reno* but, I already have Reno, and I'm not leaving him. And Tifa, most of the people that have asked you were men...I know I'm not that flaming...

Tifa: There's been alot of girls too. I just don't know they're names. *laughs*

Vincent: *takes another drink from his glass*

Reno: *smiles and nuzzles into Vincent as he takes another drink*

Tifa: *smiles at them* Awww, you two as so cute.

Reno: *blushes and downs the rest*

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair* Isn't he lovely, Tifa?

Reno: *purrs*

Tifa: Yes, he is.

Reno: Awww, you guys are know how to make this turk blush. *takes a drink out of Vincent's*

Vincent: *pecks Reno on the lips and refills both of their glasses*

Tifa: Are you two going to be able to get home ok?

Reno: *glops down the drink* I'm not yo. *goofy smile*

Vincent: *downs his shot and starts to lean on the table* do you think we can call Rude for a ride?

Reno: Yeah, he'll come get us. *hiccups* Want me to call him yo?

Vincent: Yeah. do you have your phone? *leans a little more on the table*

Reno: Yeah *pats his pants* Found it yo. *dials Rude* +yes reno+ Hey could you come get me and Vincent from Tifa's bar yo. There's no way we can get home. +*sighs* Yeah, I'm on my way+

Reno: Hhe's on his way yo *smiles*

Vincent: *wraps his arm around Reno's waist and rests his head lazily on Reno's shoulder*

Reno: You tried yo? *leans his head on top of Vincent's*

Vincent: Yes...you finally wore me out *nuzzles Reno's shoulder*

Reno: *smiles huge* YES!!! I knew I would yo!

Vincent: Yeah...(have to keep it clean around Tifa) after what you did and having drinks...

Reno: Same here yo. I can't wait to get out of these clothes. *whisper to Vincent* Cum covered jean aren't comfy yo.

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's neck and closes his eyes* I can imagine...

Reno: Lil Reno is being rubbed raw yo. I may need you to kiss him better when we wake up. *smiles*

Vincent: *moans against Reno's neck* mm...don't get me started

Reno: Sorry yo. Couldn't help it. *hears his name being called* I think Rude's here yo.

Vincent: *lifts his head up and starts to get up from his seat*

Rude: Do you guys need any help?

Reno: *stands and falls* II do yo.

Rude: *picks Reno up* I got you. *looks at Vincent* Do you need to lean on me?

Vincent: I think...I'll be okay...I just have a limp *he starts to walk, limping slightly because the alcohol numbed the pain*

Reno: *giggles* I gave him a limp yo!

Rude: *shakes head* I can tell Reno.

Vincent: Rude...you don't want to know

Rude: *gets to car and opens door, putting Reno in* I wasn't going to. *walks to the drivers door*

Vincent: *scoots into the car next to Reno and lays his head on Reno's lap*

Reno: *passed out*

Rude: *starts car* I knew he wouldn't last long. Never does.

Vincent: *lets out a soft muffled moan, trying to get comfortable in the awkward position. he passes out too after awhile on Reno's lap*

Rude: Just great.

Rude: *gets to Reno's. Takes Reno in first then comes back for Vincent*

Vincent: *when he recovers, he notices he's in bed next to Reno, and Reno's out cold.*

Rude: I thought you would wake up first. *walks up to Vincent with pills and a glass of water* Take these

Vincent: thank you *takes the pills and drinks from the glass of water*

Rude: You're welcome....... I need to ask a favor of you.

Vincent: anything...

Rude: Keep a close eye on Reno for a few weeks. Make sure he doesn't drink to much.

Vincent: *looks at his water glass* I'm sorry...

Rude: It not your fault. For as long as I've know him. Every year around this time he gets really depressed and drinks till he can't walk.

Vincent: Maybe he'll talk to me first before he becomes depressed.

Rude: I hope so. He's never told me. At first I thought it was about his mom. But she would of died like five months ago. So it's not that

Vincent: Do you think it's something Rufus did to him? *he looks over at the sleeping Reno*

Rude: This was happening before the thing with Rufus started

Vincent: I'll see if I can ask...He'll tell me anything

Rude: Thanks. I'm starting to get worried about his liver.

Vincent: I'll see what i can do *caresses Reno's messy bed hair*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent and purrs*

Vincent: It looks like he's waking up...

Rude: I'll leave so you guys can spend sometime together. I have pills for him on the nightstand.

Vincent: Thank you again, Rude *plays with Reno's bangs*

Rude: You're welcome *walks out of room*

Vincent: *shakes Reno's shoulder* Reno...are you awake?

Reno: *moans and buries face closer to Vincent* Hurts yo.

Vincent: Reno...what hurts?

Reno: My head yo

Vincent: Here...Rude left this for you to take. *hands Reno the pills and a glass of water*

Reno: Thanks *pops pills and drinks water*

Vincent: Rude's worried about you...

Reno: *lays back down* He's always worried yo.

Vincent: *lays next to Reno* He told me you're always depressed around this time of year.

Reno: *laughs a little* I was wondering when he'd get to telling you that yo.

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* what's wrong...?

Reno: You know how I told Marlene about the swings?

Vincent: I remember...

Reno: I wasn't lying. I did have a little brother yo.

Vincent: (did have...) *brings Reno as close as he can*

Reno: My mom died giving birth to him And since my dad was a lazy fuck. I raised him myself. When I was 11 I took him and left. We got by, I always made sure he got food. I would go days without eating so he could. And do anything to get some money to buy stuff he needed.

Vincent: But you said... 'did have' *holds Reno tightly, knowing that his words indicated he was gone*

Reno: Well, I really don't know what happened to him. Wwe got separated. I was 15. And as I said I would do anything to get him food. So I went out to meet a guy who would give me money if Ii would do 'stuff' for him. I didn't know it but he followed me. When the guy entered me, he thought he was trying to hurt me. He came rrunning out yyelling for him to stop. TThe guy wwas a ssick ffreak and ssaid he'd ggive me $200 tto let him ffffuck my lil' bbro. I pushedd hhim off me and yyelled no. Bbut he kkeep trying to ggo after hhim. I tried ttoto fight himm, bbut he ssslamed my head against a wwall and II bblblacked out. TThe lllast thingg I rrremembbber is mmy lil' bbro ccrying oout foe mme. Wwhen I wwoke up hhe wwwwas gggone. *tears fall down like a river. He clings onto Vincent*

Vincent: *holds Reno as tight as he can* I'm so sorry Reno...*he can feel Reno trembling like a leaf. He's speechless, but tries his best to comfort Reno.*

Reno: II ddon't kknow iif hhe's aaalive or or ddead. II ffeel llike hhe's aalive yyo. Yyou knoww hhhow mmom's ccan ssense wwhen ttthey're kkidds aare iin ddanger. I-I had tthat wwith hhim. AAnd I fffeel hhe's oout there ssome wwwhere yo.

Vincent: If he is...i'm sure he's looking for you. (I can't imagine what he must endure every day...not knowing)

Reno: Tthat's wwhy Ii go ttoo thee sslums aalot. Ii ttry tto llook fofor hiim. *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: *breathes heavily* You'll find him...sooner or later. (but whether he's dead or alive is another story)

Reno: II hhope ssoo. I mmmisss hhiim.

Reno: *looks up at Vincent* Wwant tto see a ppicture oof him yyo?

Vincent: I would *smiles*

Reno: Ook *unwraps himself from Vincent, stands up and sways a little* I hate getting dizzy yo. *once he can move he walks over to the closet and pulls out a little wooded chest. Makes his way back to Vincent*

Vincent: *looks at the little wood chest* are you okay with me seeing the picture?

Reno: *looks up* Ii want yyou too. Iit ffeel ggood telling ssomeone. *opens the box* Tthis iis all tthe stuff I kkept from the hhouse and oour ttime on the sstreets yo. *pulls out a picture* It wwas takin a ffew weeks bbefore it hhappened. Oone of the nnice lladys at a sstore we went tto took it of uus. He wwas nine yo. *hand Vincent the photo* Tthat my lil ffirefly.

Vincent: *wraps an arm around Reno while looking at the picture.* he looks a lot like you...*kisses Reno's cheek* (he really doesn't have anyone else...I'm all he has)

Reno: Yyeah he ddoes. I eeven named him yyo *smiles at the memories*

Vincent: What did you name him? *kisses the top of Reno's head*

Reno: *blushes* Axel

Vincent: Axel...

Reno: Hey, I wwas 6. I tthought it was cool yo.

Vincent: *smiles* i'm not saying it's bad (god...i've heard that name somewhere)

Reno: It mmade him tough yo. He wwould get teased alot.

Vincent: *laughs softly* I can't imagine it would be as bad as "chocobo head"

Reno: *laughs* Yeah, ppoor Cloud. *looks up at Vincent* But thhat's why I know he's aalive. My firefly wwas to tough to die yo. *smiles*

Vincent: *hesitates and gives Reno a kiss* (I know i've heard the name...but i can't place the name with a face)

Reno: What's wwrong yo? *cocks his head*

Vincent: *snaps back to reality* Nothing...I've just heard that name before...but I can't place a face to the name

Reno: Rreally! Iit's must him. Who other then me would name someone Axel yo! *smiles*

Vincent: *smiles and kisses Reno again*

Reno: Bbut you think he's dead, don't you yo

Vincent: (I have to be honest) Reno...he may be...Many people have died from the effects of Shin-ra and geostigma.

Reno: No, yyou're wrong. Hhe's alive. Ii would kknow if hhe's dead. I always kknow when he ggets hurt. Ii still do yo. *tears start again*

Vincent: (I didn't want to make him cry...) Reno...*tilts Reno's head and kisses him*

Vincent: I know what you want to believe...but because I love you, I can't lie to you and give you false hope

Reno: Hhe's nnot ddead. Mmy bbaby nnot ddead*shakes his head, mumbles not dead over and over*

Vincent: Reno! *shakes his shoulders* I'm saying it's a possibility

Reno: *looks up with blood-shot eyes* Hhe's can't bbe. He's all II have lleft yyo.

Vincent: No, he's not all you have left!

Reno: Hhe iis from mmy old llife.

Vincent: *he takes in a deep breath, trying to calm down*

Reno: *moves away alittle* II mmade yyou madd *looks with fear* Ii'm sorry yo.

Vincent: (shit...i'm scaring him) I'm just frustrated...

Reno: Ii didn't mmean tto. Ii'll bbe ggood. *looks down*

Vincent: I just want you to realize that he's not all you have...(he's so scared that he's submitting to me)

Reno: *shakes from tears* Mmake tthe vvoice stop, ppplease!

Vincent: Reno! *looks with worried and frightened eyes. he tries to meet his gaze with Reno's*

Reno: DDdon't llleave mme. Mmake iit ssstop *looks at Vincent*

Vincent: *he kisses Reno softly and whispers* I'm not leaving...

Reno: *curls up into a ball against Vincent's chest. Moves his head above his heart to listen to the beat. Tears slowly fall*

Vincent: *runs his fingers though Reno's hair. Feeling Reno's tears he tries to hold back his own* (no...I can't...)

Reno: Yyou ccan ccry yyo. II won't tttell.

Vincent: (I have to be strong for him...) *he takes a deep breath as he lets one tear fall*

Reno: Yyou're hheart bbeat is kkeeping it aaway yo.

Vincent: *gains some composure before talking* I have to...

Reno: Wwhat?

Vincent: I have to be strong for you...

Reno: Tthank you. *kisses Vin's chest before putting his ear back over Vincent's heart* Jjust don't sstop bbeating yo.

Vincent: *holds Reno in his lap and whispers* I'm here...

Reno: *closes his eyes, focusing on the heart beat* I love you *he says before drifting off to sleep*

Vincent: *holds Reno tightly and showers him with kisses* I love you Reno *he falls asleep with Reno in his arms*

Reno: *wakes up hours later to his bladder screaming at him*Mmmmmmmm *looks up at Vincent smiling*

Vincent: *he barely moves, even hearing Reno get up. He's exhausted from the night before*

Reno: *does his duties and comes back in. Getting under the blanket with Vincent. Giving him a kiss* I'm sorry I freaked out. I know you were just trying to help yo. It was just to much for me to take at once.

Vincent: *his eyes flutter open, seeing Reno laying next to him, still quite drowsey* It's okay...are you feeling better?

Reno: Yeah, I feel much better yo. Hungry thou *smiles*

Vincent: *slowly sits up and runs his hand through his hair* mm hmm...*he mumbles*

Reno: *laughs softly at how cute Vincent looks* You don't have to get up yo.

Vincent: *looks at Reno* I think I'd like some tea...

Reno: *gives Vincent a kiss.* Alright yo. I'm going to make waffles *smiles*

Vincent: *smiles softly. When Reno leaves the room, he sees that Rude must have taken Reno's phone out of his pocket while he was passed out and placed it on the night stand. He decides to give Rude a call*

Rude: +You feeling better Reno?+

Vincent: This is Vincent...

Rude: +Where's Reno?+

Vincent: He's making breakfast...I figured that I would call you while he was out of the room. He told me what has been going on...

Rude: +Alright. That's great. What's happening?

Vincent: He told me that his little brother...disappeared

Rude: +.......I never knew he had a little brother. It isn't even in his file.+

Vincent: I didn't know until last night...He disappeared before he joined the Turks. He showed me a picture

Rude: +Damn, no wonder he gets so messed up. The thought of another Reno scares me thou.+

Vincent: *sigh* the circumstances he disappeared under tell me he's most likely dead...

Rude: +I hope not. It will kill Reno.+

Vincent: *talks more quietly* I know...but you would think so too. And because I love Reno, I couldn't sugar coat anything, or give him false hope

Rude: +That couldn't of gone well. *sighs* Don't worry about it. He wouldn't want you to lie anyway.+

Vincent: I told him there was a possibility that he may never find him...And, it did not go well. I have a tendency to be brutally honest.

Rude: +I've noticed. If it happens again there pills in the bathroom to calm him down.+

Vincent: Thank you...*hears Reno coming up the stairs and whispers in the phone* I have to go now...

Rude: +ok. Call if you need me. I'm going to come by later today+

Vincent: alright. *hangs up the phone*

Reno: *walks in with a tray of food, and drinks* I made waffles covered in strawberries and I brought a couple different kind of berries for you. And 4 kinds of syrup and tea for use yo. *smiles*

Vincent: *his eyes widen* You didn't have to do all of this...

Reno: I wanted to yo. I never really get to cook for people. *sits down in front of Vincent, tray between them*

Vincent: *smiles and kisses Reno from across the tray. He cuts into the waffle and eats it* this is good...

Reno: *already half way down with his, swallows* Thanks. I'm glad you like it yo.

~ Yes, I know. Axel's not in FF. But I couldn't help it!!!! I'm a slave to the plot gremlins.


	12. Chapter 12

We don't own Renegade by the Styx

Vincent: *he eats his waffles with a fully-fledged appetite* Rude said he would come over today to check on you...*he slurps his tea*

Reno: *already done with his waffle, starts on the bacon* Did he call will I was gone yo?

Vincent: Yes, and I answered it *he starts on his bacon*

Reno: Thanks yo. *drinks his tea and then pats his tummy* Mmmmm yummy yo. I'm full. *smiles*

Vincent: *smiles at how cute Reno looks* He didn't say what time, however...

Reno: He'll come after work or when he has lunch yo. *moves to sit beside Vincent, leaning on him*

Vincent: *rubs Reno's shoulder when he leans on him*

Reno: You full yo? Do you want anymore?

Vincent: I'm okay *kisses Reno's cheek* You didn't have to do all of this *hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: I want to yo. *gives Vincent a kiss*

Vincent: *turns Reno to sit on his lap* I know *gives Reno another kiss*

Reno: *smiles and slowly starts rubbing against Vincent, kisses back*

Vincent: *smiles* What a nice breakfast *he leans in for another kiss when he hears the sound of a door opening.* (damn...Rude picked an awkward time)

Reno: Damn it, Rude. He always picks the worst time yo. *lays his head on Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *hears boots running through the house* I don't think that's...Rude.

Reno: Then who is it yo? *cocks head looking at Vincent*

Vincent: *hears the person running up the stairs and through the hallway* What...the hell?

Reno: Shit. I don't have my EMR yo. *looks around for something he could use as a weapon*

Cloud: *barges through the bedroom door* What the fuck did you DO?

Reno: *jumps, then whispers to Vincent* I think he found his bike yo. *smiles*

Vincent: What are you talking about? *looks at Cloud with feigned surprise*

Cloud: *narrows his eyes* my bike...

Reno: It's very nice yo. I want one. *goofy smirk*

Vincent: We 'borrowed' it for the night...

Cloud: *rolls his eyes* I can...see that.

Reno: Don't be mad yo. *gets off of Vincent and walks to Cloud* I'll pay you back. *smirks*

Vincent: *smirks at Cloud's expression* I'm surprised you didn't come after us last night...We were just a little loud.

Cloud: *he shifts his weight and crosses his arms, looking down with a somewhat embarrassed expression*

Reno: *grabs onto Cloud and throws him on the bed, then gets on top of him* Vinny can't keep his mouth shut when he's being fucked yo. *starts grinding his hips on Cloud's*

Vincent: *approaches Reno from behind and lifts up his shirt while he's on top of Cloud* it's not my fault

Cloud: *blushes at the sight of the 2 beautiful men above him*

Reno: Yeah, I kind of lost control last night. Poor Vinny had a bad limp. *leans down and starts sucking on Cloud's neck*

Cloud: *blushes* I...know

Vincent: *trails his fingers down Reno's bare back and reaches around to play with his nipples* Looks like we had an audience...

Reno: *smiles big, lefts up his head. licking at the hickie he left. Moans as Vincent touches his nipples. Grinds his hips faster* Did you llike it, Cloud? Watching Vincent get fucked hard yo.

Cloud: It...it's not what you think *moans softly*

Vincent: Oh...really? *he reaches down to grope Cloud's crotch*

Reno: There's nothing wrong with liking it yo. Vincent's sexy when he's moans, begging for cock. *moves down Cloud body. Put his hand on top if Vin's, pushing it harder against Cloud*

Cloud: *moans loudly* okay!...okay...I was watching *closes his eyes and thrusts his hips* and...I-I loved...watching Vincent...get fucked

Vincent: hmm...*starts to take off Reno's pants while he's on top of Cloud* Well...Reno...do you want to give him another show?

Reno: *moans.* Sounds good yo. I miss monster-kun in me. *pushes his ass back*

Cloud: You'll let me watch? *he can feel his cock harden in his pants*

Vincent: Watch all you want *he winks and grinds Monster-kun against Reno's half bare ass*

Reno: *moans, feeling monster-kun rub against his opening* Yyeah, Bbut you'll have to ddo something for me yyo.

Cloud: *blushes* what?

Vincent: I think...Reno wants to deep throat you...*grabs Reno around the waist and grinds fiercely against him*

Reno: Ffuck yes! I want deepthrout you as Vvinny fucks me yo. *His head falls forword, moans*

Cloud: Deep throat? *he tilts his head, not really having an idea of what that means*

Vincent: *licks Reno's neck* I don't think Cloud knows what that means...

Reno: *shivers* Iit means I'm going to take yyour cock ddeep in my throat yo. Tighting around it till you cum. *moans* VVinny I-I need you now!

Vincent: *pulls Reno off the bed and into his lap, thrusting and entering Reno right away then pulls Cloud to the edge of the bed*

Reno: FFUCK!!! *he grabs onto Cloud's thighs.* Ssso ffull yo.

Cloud: *stunned by Vincent's sudden move, he struggles to take off his own pants. Once they are off, he strokes his own cock and brushes it against Reno's lips*

Vincent: L-like it...Reno? *he thrusts faster into Reno, trying to reach his sweet spot, pushing his body towards Cloud's cock*

Reno: Yes yes yes! Mmore aangel!! *takes Cloud into his mouth. Sucking on the head. Not wanting to end it to soon*

Vincent: *leans forward and breathes on Reno's neck, making his thrusts stronger*

Reno: *Moans around Cloud, before taking him out* II ccan't wait aanymmore...... aare yyou rready Cccloud? *tightens his ass around Monster-kun*

Cloud: *tries to reach down to touch Reno, but he's frozen* K-kkeep...going.

Vincent: *feels Reno clench around him* Shit! *he grabs Reno's hips and starts pounding into Reno's sweet spot*

Reno: *Moans loudly as he takes Cloud back into his mouth, licking and sucking his way down before relaxes his throat and deepthroats Cloud. His throat tightens around him*

Cloud: *his eyes widen when Reno takes him in* Reno!! D-don't...sstop...I'm so close

Reno: *Moves back and nips at the skin before deepthroating him again. Thrusting his hips back on to Vincent. Feeling him self close to release*

Rude: *walks into Reno's house. Hearing bangs he drops the box he's holding and runs upstairs to see something that will forget* SHit! *he runs back down stairs*

Vincent: *not paying much attention to the intrusion by Rude, he feels Reno getting close to releasing, so he pounds relentlessly into Reno's body* Reno!!! I'm...getting close...too

Reno: *moves his hand down to rub his cock as he cums. His moans stopped by Cloud's cock*

Cloud: *reaches down and pulls Reno's head, pushing his cock down Reno's throat while releasing*

Vincent: *holds on to Reno's hips for a few last thrusts before he moans in Reno's ear, filling him completely*

Reno: *swallows all of Cloud's cum, moans as Vincent fills him to the brim. Licks Cloud clean, panting madly*

Cloud: *smirks* Never...thought I'd...be pleasured by...a Turk

Vincent: *leans forward, panting against Reno's neck, kissing it*

Reno: *leans back against Vincent. Trying to figure out if Cloud means that as a insult*

Vincent: I think he enjoyed his first blow job *leans forward and licks Reno's neck*

Reno: *smiles* He did. I can taste it yo. *licks his lips*

Cloud: *falls back on the bed, panting*

Vincent: And I think we scared Rude away *nibbles Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans softly* He's waiting downstairs I bet yo. *looks at Cloud* You alright Chocobo head?

Cloud: *breathes heavily, just getting down from his high* I'm okay...

Reno: Soooo...... Did you ......like it yo? *pants*

Cloud: I did *he blushes and stretches his limbs across the bed*

Reno: Good *smiles* Me too yo. *moves a little and feels cum seep out* mmmmm, you cummed alot angel.

Vincent: *he grinds on Reno while he's still inside* I love releasing myself...all inside of you

Reno: *moans* Aas much as II would llove to ggo again. I tthink Rude is wwaiting yyo.

Vincent: That's right...*looks at Cloud sprawled out on the bed* you can rest here while we talk to Rude

Cloud: *already half asleep* o...okay

Reno: I think we wore him out yo. *smiles, before moving away, hissing as Monster-kun leaves his abused opening. Cum falling out behind him*

Vincent: Will you be okay? *pulls his pants back on* Do you need any help?

Reno: Can you help me stand up yo. My legs are stiff *blushes*

Vincent: *Pulls Reno to his feet by lifting him up under his arms* anything else *he says, with his arms around Reno's waist*

Reno: A kiss yo *smiles*

Vincent: I think we can arrange that...*turns Reno around and kisses Reno*

Reno: *kisses back* All better now yo. You ready to face Rude?

Vincent: *Kisses Reno tenderly* I'm ready *winks*

Reno: *zips pants up* Lets go yo *smirks*

Rude: *sitting in the chair in the living room. The box he dropped between his legs. Hear them come down* ..... I guess that means Cloud is ok with you guys. *blushed*

Vincent: Yeah...things are okay now *tries not to laugh at Rude blushing*

Reno: Yep. He just came over cause he was mad we left cum and some blood on his bike yo *smirks*

Rude: I could of lived with out know that Reno.

Reno: But where's the fun in that? *looks at the big box* What's in there yo?

Vincent: More pills?

Rude: *looks up at Reno* Tomorrow is the day you go down to the slums. I brought this box of food, so you won't take half of the food I got you down.

Reno: Thanks man! *limps over to hug Rude* I wasn't able to go last week. *opens the box* The kids are going to love you yo! I'll pay you back.

Rude: No, you don't have to. This will be my good deed for the month.

Vincent: I'll go with you...if you want me to, Reno

Reno: *looks up at Vincent with big eyes* Really yo! That would be great. *gets up and hugs Vincent*

Vincent: *surprised by the hug, he almost falls back* I know how important it is to you *hugs Reno even tighter*

Reno: Of course it is. Sometimes I'm the only reason the kids get to eat. And I wasn't able to go last week.

Vincent: *whispers in Reno's ear* And, I know you go there because you're looking for him

Reno: Yes, I kknow hhe maybe ggone. Bbut II sstill feel him yo. It's ddumb, I know. But II can't hhelp it. *he whispers back*

Rude: *pretends he didn't hear* Elena misses you Reno. She asks about all day. It's really annoy

Reno: We were going to invite her over today yo. *smiles* I miss her too

Vincent: I haven't met her before...I've only heard about her

Rude: She's like a female Reno most of the time. But scarier the Tifa. *looks at Vincent*

Vincent: Scarier than Tifa...? I didn't think that was possible

Rude: Believe me. It is.

Reno: *smiles* That's why I love her yo!

Vincent: *teases Reno* But, tell her that you're mine *pretends to grab Reno possessively*

Reno: She has Tseng. *blushes*

Vincent: *pecks Reno on the cheek*

Rude: She's the only person other then Rufus he can't say no to

Reno: Another reasons why she's great yo!

Vincent: (maybe I'll pay a visit to Rufus later...teach him a lesson for touching my Reno) *looks off into space*

Rude: So where's Cloud?

Reno: We wore him out yo! *smiles*

Vincent: He's passed out on the bed...

Rude: *blush* Only Reno could wear him out *laughs*

Vincent: He's just a virgin...everything wears him out

Rude: I never would of guessed that

Vincent: I don't think anyone has ever even kissed him...

Rude: I was sure he was with Tifa.

Vincent: he may have feelings, but even Reno knows how shy Cloud can be. We had to pry it out of him that he had feelings for me.

Rude: True. How long it take for you guys to get it out of him?

Vincent: It took a few days...but I don't think you want to know what we had to do to get it out of him...

Rude: No, I really don't. *sees Reno start to open his mouth* No Reno

Reno: *pouts* ruined all my fun

Vincent: *kisses Reno's neck* I think doing it is more fun.

Reno: Yep!

Rude: Well, I better get to work. *stands up* See you guys later. And I'll tell Elena you're going to call her

Vincent: Bye Rude *he says, still kissing Reno's neck*

Reno: Bbye partner.

Rude: Bye you guys *walks out*

Cloud: *walks down the stairs* Hey...

Reno: *pats Vincent away* Hey Cloud. You have a nice nap yo?

Cloud: Yes...I think I'm going to leave now

Vincent: Have things to do back at the bar?

Reno: You ok?

Cloud: Yeah...I probably should wash off my bike *winks*

Reno: *smiles big* Why? It'll just get dirty again yo.

Cloud: I have some deliveries, and Tifa will probably kill me if she sees what KIND of dirt is on my bike

Reno: We can't have that yo. *winks*

Vincent: She'll probably kill all 3 of us

Reno: Nu uh! No one hurts my angel and chocobo yo!

Cloud: Don't you remember Tifa beating the shit out of you AND Rude? *smiles*

Reno: I let her yo! *blushes*

Vincent: You did not...I was there

Reno: *blushes* You guys are mean yo!! *pouts*

Cloud: *laughs* I think I'm going to go *heads toward the door*

Reno: Alright. See to you later yo!

Vincent: Bye Cloud *waves him out the door*

Cloud: *closes the door behind him and rides off on his sex-filth covered bike*

Reno: That was fun yo. *walks over to the closet and opens it. Moving stuff around*

Vincent: Are you looking for something?

Reno: *pops head out* A picture frame Elena got me. *goes back* Ah ha!!! Found it yo! *walks back to Vincent*

Vincent: Are you putting the picture of your brother in it?

Reno: Yyeah. I ddon't want to hide him in a box anymore. *hugs the frame*

Vincent: *hugs Reno tightly* where do you want the frame?

Reno: I'm not sure yet yo. *lays head on Vincent*

Vincent: *looks at the frame and places it on the dining table* Is this okay?

Reno: *smiles* Yeah. I'll bring mom's done too. They can be together now yo.

Vincent: *smiles* Do you want to go to the slums now?

Reno: Yeah. I'm sure the kids won't mind me coming a day early yo. But I'll need to change yo.

Vincent: *looks at his own clothing* I need to change too...

Reno: Lets go change. I can get the pictures to yo

Vincent: *nods and goes into the bed room to change. Since they are going to the slums, he puts on what he usually wears, just incase they get attacked. The slums are never safe, no matter what time of day*

Reno: * changes into his turk outfit* I haven't worn this in a while yo.

Vincent: *fastens the last of his buckles* I think it looks good on you...

Reno: *unbuttons the top 4 buttons* Thanks yo. *walks over to the night stand and get's the pictures* I wonder if Cloud saw it.

Vincent: He may have...Cloud's always observant, even in 'compromising' situations

Reno: Yeah. *turns around and walks to Vincent* And I like you in yours yo. Very sexy *smirks*

Vincent: *blushes* This is what I was in when you saw me at the bar *kisses Reno on the cheek* Shall we go?

Reno: I know. It's sexy. I'm ready yo. I'll drop the pics on the desk downstairs and get the box of food yo.

Vincent: I'll be outside waiting *kisses Reno on the forehead*

Reno: *walks downstairs and into the living room. Looks at Axel's picture before putting it on the desk and picking up the box. Walks outside to Vincent* Rude got alot of food yo. This is heavy

Vincent: *seeing Reno struggle with the box, he offers to help* Do you want me to carry that?

Reno: You sure? You're arms are still healing yo

Vincent: I'm sure *kisses Reno before taking the box from him, carrying the box under one arm*

Reno: Ok, now I feel weak yo. *laughs* Show off

Vincent: It turns you on, doesn't it *his eyes show he's smirking, his mouth covered by the cape*

Reno: Very much yo. You want to take the car ?

Vincent: That would be nice

Reno: *walks to the garage, and opens the door. Inside is a black and red Firebird* This is my baby yo. It was the first thing I got when I became a turk.

Vincent: *nearly drops the cans when he sees Reno's car* It's...really nice (I want to fuck him in it)

Reno: *smiles big* I know! This was my dream car when I was little yo. *opens the trunk* You can put the box back here.

Vincent: *puts the cans in the trunk, bending over so Reno would notice* Is there anything else?

Reno: *moans softly at the sight* Nno. Lets get going yo. *walk over to the drivers side and opens the door. Unlocks Vincent's side*

Vincent: *He walks over to the passenger side and gets in. He shuts the door and puts his seatbelt on*

Reno: *puts his belt on and starts it up. Smiling at the sound* I love when it purrs yo! *Speeds out*

Vincent: *smiles and leans the seat back a little, watching the scenery fly by*

Reno: *turns on the cd player, starts moving his head to the beat, mumbling the words the song*

Vincent: *glances over at Reno, thinking of how cute, but silly he looks.*

Reno: *starts singing, forgetting Vincent is there* Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life

From the long arm of the law

Lawman has put an end to my running

And I'm so far from my home.

Vincent: Reno...you're singing really loud *lets out a little snicker*

Reno: *jumps a little and blushes* Sorry yo. Ii'm not used to having someone else with me yo. *starts tapping the beat on the wheel*

Vincent: I think it's funny *rests his head on Reno's shoulder*

Reno: I'm glad my singing amuses you yo.

Vincent: *laughs softly and kisses Reno's jaw* are we going to be there soon?

Reno: *shifts his hips* In a few minutes yo.

Vincent: Good *he rests his hands on Reno's right leg*

Reno: *bites the inside of his lip, going faster*

Vincent: You're quite the speed demon *draws random patterns with his fingers on Reno's dress pants*

Reno: Yyou have to be with a car like this yo. *laughs* That's why Rude doesn't let me drive.

Vincent: You would probably give him a heart attack *laughs*

Reno: I almost did once yo. *smiles*

Vincent: Poor Rude...*he rubs Reno's leg and sets his head on his shoulder, looking down Reno's partially unbuttoned shirt*

Reno: Poor Rude, Poor me. I had to hear him bitch the whole time. *sees where Vincent is looking* Like what you see yo?

Vincent: *looks up at Reno* Maybe a little too much *blushes*

Reno: Awww, did I turn Vinny on yo? *smiles as they pass in to the slums*

Vincent: You always turn me on...*raises up, seeing they are in the slums now.*

Reno: We're almost there. I'm going to park at the old store. I need to say hi to Mama yo.

Vincent: That's fine *he leans back a little more, with his feet on the dashboard*

Reno: *smiles as he looks at Vincent* Comfy yo?

Vincent: *stretches his arms out, arching his body across the seat* Yes, thank you

Reno: *moans as his cock jumps* Damn Vinny, you're goin make me crash yo.

Vincent: I turn you on, not even having to lift one finger...*laughs softly*

Reno: You turn me on just lookin at me yo. *pulls over and parks in front of a rundown store* We're here. *takes off his belt*

Vincent: *takes his feet off the dash, takes off his seatbelt and opens the door* It's been awhile since I've been in this part of the slums...

Reno: See that building over there yo? *points across the street at a old abraded building*

Vincent: *looks over to where Reno is pointing* yeah...

Reno: That's where me and Axel stayed yo. Alot of other kids too. Mama works at the shop here. She has a soft spot for the kids yo. We were her favorites thou. *smiles*

Vincent: *hugs Reno, seeing the smile on his face* want to go in together?

Reno: Sure. She'll love you yo. Then we can take the food over there. Kids still live there yo. *opens the door and gets out. Shakes his ass at Vincent*

Vincent: *blushes, but his cape hides it. He steps out of the car and walks around to the trunk*

Reno: *locks the doors* We can get that after we go see mama. *grabs onto Vincent's arm, locking they're together* You ready yo?

Vincent: *pulls Reno in for a kiss* I'm ready *kisses Reno's hand*

Reno: *smiles and walks in* Mama, you here yo!

Mama: Is that my little Reno I hear? *Sees him and comes running over* I thought the lord finally took you away from me

Vincent: *walks in behind Reno, looking at the surroundings.*

Reno: *smiles and hugs her* I'm here mama. I got into an some trouble, but it's over now yo *gives her a kiss on the check*

Mama: What have I told you about getting in trouble boy. *gives Reno a lite slap on the head*

Reno: Ahh! *covers his head*Not to yo!

Vincent: *laughs at the light bantering between Reno and his 'Mama'*

Mama: That's right. *looks over at Vincent* Now who is your friend here. Mr. Dark, Tall and Handsome?

Vincent: *holds Reno's hand* Well... *holds Reno from behind* We're together

Reno: This is Vincent, mama. And I love him yo

Mama: *tears in her eyes* My baby has a man now. *hugs Vincent* Welcome to the family. You can call me Mama.

Vincent: (she's so sweet) Thank you...*hugs her back, then looks at the ground* (I never had a 'family'...not even a mother figure)

Reno: *smiles at Vincent* I told you she'd love ya yo

Mama: *looks up at Vincent* What's wrong honey

Vincent: It's nothing...I just think a lot.

Mama: You're like Reno. He was always thinking when he was little. I don't think his mind ever stopped. Not that you can tell now. *smiles*

Reno: *blushes* Mamaaa!!!

Vincent: *laughs at Reno* Reno thinks out loud most of the time *smiles*

Mama: He does now, but he didn't. Little fire was the only able to get in his mind.

Reno: And you mama.

Mama: What have I told you about correcting people?

Reno: *stands up straight* It's mean yo

Mama: That's right. Use your manners boy

Reno: *blushes harder* Yes mama

Vincent: *laughs softly* He's only that compliant with me *winks at Reno*

Mama: He know I'll still bend him over my knee, if he doesn't. Just like when he was a kid.

Vincent: Sounds like a good idea, Reno *he teases*

Reno: *rubs his ass* She hurt yo. *blushes*

Mama: *laughs at Reno* How else would you learn? *looks up at Vincent* Now you take care of my baby boy ok. Or I'll bend you over my knee too

Vincent: *gives Mama a strange look* I don't think you'd want to do that...But, I will take care of Reno, and I don't need to be bribed to *gives Reno a big hug*

Mama: I may be old, but don't think I can't boy. Well, I better get back to work.

Reno: Ok mama. We're going over to see the kids yo. Can you watch my car?

Mama: Of course dear *gives Reno a hug then Vincent* It was nice meeting you honey. Don't be shy now. *walks off*

Vincent: *takes Reno by the arm* Let's get the food *Kisses Reno on the neck*

Reno: Aalright yo. *walks outside and opens the trunk*

Vincent: *takes out the box of food, making sure that he flirts with Reno by bending over in a fashion to get Reno's attention*

Reno: *moans lowly* You're such a tease yo. *closes and locks the trunk* Ready yo?

Vincent: *with the box in hand, he walks forward* I'm ready

Reno: Ok. *walks over to the run down building, goes in side to find it empty, smiles*

Vincent: It's...empty'

Reno: *laughs* That's what your suppose to think. *walks into the middle of the room and yells* FIREBIRD! *all of a sudden, kids come running out from all over. All jumping on him, knocking him over. Laughs* I missed you guys too yo

Vincent: *nearly jumps out of his skin, seeing all the kids rush over to Reno.*

Random kids: Reno! we missed you., Where were you?, Why didn't you come?, Did you get hurt?, Who's the big scary guy?

Vincent: *hands the box of food over to Reno* (I'm scaring the kids...maybe I should take this off) *he takes off his cape and hangs it over his arm*

Reno: *laughs and pushes the kids off* Something happened at work and I wasn't able to come yo. I'm fine. And that's Vincent yo. He's not scary. He's a very good friend of mine. He came to help me today yo *takes the box and puts it on the ground* Now everyone get in a line and we'll pass this out ok.

Vincent: *he takes some cans out of the box and hands them to Reno, when he glances over at a window and sees something on the other side* Reno...will you be okay? I'll be right back

Reno: *takes the cans* Yeah, I'll be fine yo. I've been doing this for years. *turns back to the kids*

Vincent: *smiles and turns to leave the building swiftly. He turns the corner to see a man in a long white jacket* (what the hell is HE doing here) *he places his hand on his gun*

Rufus: Tsk, tsk, Valentine...put your gun away. *he turns around, revealing his face* It's not polite to creep up on people like that...

Vincent: What the fuck are you doing here? *his hand resting on his gun tenses up*

Rufus: I'm just on a little hunt...*his head turns to the building Reno is in, then turns back to Vincent again* There's nothing wrong with that...

Vincent: You're sick...

Rufus: Sick? *he tilts his head and takes a step toward Vincent* As I recall...you're the fuck up. I just wanted to give a message to my little piece of ass...

Vincent: Tell me, before I kill you *he draws his gun and cocks it in Rufus's face*

Rufus: You don't have the balls to kill me, Valentine...*he giggles hysterically* Tell my little pet...that I have his brother. He's been my slave for awhile...I get hard every morning after I beat the shit out of him. And, if he wants to save him, little pet will have to commit himself to me.

Vincent: *his hand holding the gun starts to shake, his eyes become vacant*

Reno: *laughs loudly*

Rufus: Poor little fuck up...can't even do what he was trained to do

Vincent: *snaps back from his trance when he hears Reno laugh. He looks to were Rufus was standing, but he's no longer there. He collapses onto the ground on his knees, breathing heavily*

Reno: *looks out the door worried and looks at the little boy in his lap* What to go see what Uncle Vincent is doing yo. *the 4 year looks up and shakes his head yes. Reno stands up and walks over to where Vincent left*

Vincent: *he's on his knees, bent over, his hair covering his face. His body is visibly shaking*

Reno: Vincent? *sees Vincent on the ground shaking* Vincent! * he runs over to him, setting the boy down before he hugs Vincent* What's wrong, Angel?

Vincent: We...have to leave...right now *he grips Reno's clothing* I couldn't...

Reno: Ok yo. *looks at the little boy* Go back in Chris, I have to go, alright. *Chris shakes his head and walks back in. Reno picks Vincent up and walks back to the car, sitting him on the hood as he opens the door. Puts him in and runs to the other side, getting in and driving off as fast as he can* We're going home baby.

Vincent: Reno...h-hhe...has *he holds Reno's hand tight*

Reno: *Getting really worried* It's ok baby. Wait till we get home. I can't comfort you driving yo. * drives faster*

Vincent: I...couldn't protect you...I failed.

Reno: I don't know what you're talking about yo. You've never failed me

Vincent: I couldn't...even pull the damn trigger...

Reno: *gets to the house in record time. Turns of the car and throws open the door, hops over the hood and gets Vincent out. Unlocks the door and runs up to the bedroom. Sits on the bed with Vincent in his lap* Now what's wrong baby? Who did you try to kill yo?

Vincent: *he stares at the ground, laughing* Rufus...*laughs a little more* Rufus was in the slums...

Reno: *stills* What?...... Did he hurt you? *looks over Vincent to see if he's hurt anywhere*

Vincent: I thought I saw him out the window...and *laughs softly* He came for you...He wanted to give you a message *he looks into Reno's eyes with a frightened expression*

Reno: *shivers, but see the scared look in Vincent's eyes* (I have to be strong for him. He always is for me yo) Wwhat did he want yo?

Vincent: *he holds Reno's shoulders* it's your brother...he has your brother.

Reno: *freezes* Wwhwhat?.... Hhhow..wwhat? *tears start to come*

Vincent: Reno...he's doing the same things to your brother as he did to you...

Reno: *shakes, tears fall* Nnno, no, no, no, no, no, no,no, no, no....... nnnot Aaxel.....Wwhat hhave II donnne? *sobs*

Vincent: *takes Reno in his arms, pulling him onto his lap* You haven't done anything...I'm so sorry...I couldn't pull the trigger.

Reno: Iiif I wwwas sso wweak II woulddn't hhhave gggone to to him? If III didn'tt sssay nno aand lleft hhim, hhhe wwouldn't bbe hhurting mmy bbaby. *cries harder and starts repeating my fault*

Reno: WWhat ccould bbe wwworse tthen ttthat?

Vincent: *he kisses Reno on the lips*...He'll let Axel go...if you return to him...and be his slave.

Reno: *his eyes glaze over* II hhave tots to ggo. *tries to stand up, but his legs shake to much*

Vincent: Reno! *grabs onto Reno*

Reno: *struggles against Vincent* Nnno Ii have ttto ssave hhim.... llet me ggo. II hhave to ssave hhhim.

Vincent: If you go there by yourself...I'm sure he'll kill you. *he grabs Reno and hugs him tightly* I'm not going...to lose you...

Reno: *stills struggles* AAxel cccan't ststay tthere. Hhe's ggoing tto kkill hhim II ffailed hhim alalready. I ccan't again. *tears fall down harder*

Vincent: I'm going with you! *pulls Reno's tear covered face close to his and kisses him roughly*

Reno: *tries to kiss back* TThe vvvoice iis bbback. Mmmake iit sststop. Iit hhurts.

Vincent: *he breathes into Reno's mouth, then kisses him* I love you, Reno...*kisses him again while brushing his hair back from his wet face*

Reno: MMmake it ssstop *he repeats over and over*

Vincent: I'm going to, Reno...*he holds Reno's body as close as he can to his*

Reno: *cries for hours till he falls asleep.*

Vincent: *watches Reno fall asleep* I'm so sorry Reno...*plays with his hair* I don't like seeing you like this...

Rude: *knocks on door, when no one answer he walks in* Reno? Vincent? *looks around*

Vincent: We're up here, Rude...

Rude: *walks up stairs* Elena said you never called her. I came to see....*walks in* What's wrong with Reno?

Vincent: *sighs* It's Rufus...

Rude: *fists his hands* What did that bastard do now?

Vincent: He...he has Reno's brother as his slave...I think he followed us to the slums where Reno feeds the kids all the time.

Rude: Damn.. *looks at Reno with sad eyes* He did not deserve this..... What do he wants?

Vincent: *sighs deeply and strokes Reno's ponytail* He wants Reno...

Rude: That's....not.....going....to.....happen.*he growls out*

Vincent: He was going to let Rufus manipulate him in to going...I had to hold him down until he fell asleep from crying...i'm not going to let Rufus touch him...

Rude: Of course he would. You're going to have to never leave him. He'll wait till your not watching and run. *shakes head* Damn it!

Vincent: We have to do something...Rude...I love him *tears start well up in his eyes*

Rude: We're going too. Could you get Cloud and them to trust Tseng, Elena, and I?

Vincent: I know I can at least get Cloud and Tifa behind my back...

Rude: Call them now. I'm going to call Elena and get them here. *walks out*

Vincent: *nods and gets his cell phone to call Cloud*

Cloud: +Yeah, Vincent?+

Vincent: Cloud...I need you and Tifa at Reno's house right away. Bring your weapons

Cloud: +What the hell is going on?+

Vincent: Just get over here, and I'll explain to you and Tifa in person *hangs up the phone*

*downstairs with Rude*

Rude: *calls Elena*

Elena: +Hi ruddy. Did you find out why Reno didn't call me?+

Rude: Yes, you and Tseng come to Reno's now.

Elena: +Rude, what's wrong+

Rude: I'll tell you when you get here. Leave now! *hangs up*

Vincent: *reluctantly leaves Reno on the bed, and covers him, making sure he's warm. He runs down the stairs*

Rude: *Sees Vincent* They're on there way.

Vincent: So are Cloud and Tifa...*he sits on the couch, with his fists balled up*

Rude: We'll have 7 people.

Vincent: *he runs his fingers through his hair and pulls* I can't believe this...is happening...

Rude: He's a bastard like his father. He's been going crazy like him.

Vincent: He...told me that he abused Reno's brother every morning.

Rude: I don't doubt that. That's when he would with Reno....He seemed happy again in the mornings. Like with Reno. I should of guessed something was up. Damn it! *he punches the desk, leaving a dent*

Tseng: Rude? Are you in there? Elena and I are here!

Rude: In the living room.

Elena: *runs in* What's wrong with Reno?!

Vincent: *looks up from the ground* It's Rufus...

Rude: We'll tell you the rest when Cloud and Tifa get here.

Vincent: *nods and looks back down on the ground*

Tseng: *looks suspiciously at Vincent* Why is Vincent here?

Elena: And why are Cloud and Tifa coming?

Rude: Vincent is Reno's boyfriend. That's why.

Elena: *opens eyes wide* Really?! That's so hott!

Vincent: And I called Cloud and Tifa. I know you may not like them, but we need them right now...

Tseng: I see...*still looking at Vincent with a suspicious eye*

Elena: Stop it Tseng. *elbows him*

Cloud: *pounds on the door* Vincent?

Tifa: You in there Vincent?

Vincent: Yeah...come in *he gestures for them to walk in*

Tifa: *sees a room full of truks* Umm... What's going on Vincent?

Cloud: and where's Reno?

Elena: Yeah!

Vincent: *looks up from staring at the ground* Reno's asleep upstairs...and this is about Rufus. He's using Reno's missing brother as a pawn to force Reno into being his slave...

Elena&Tifa: He has a brother?!?!

Vincent: *points to the picture on the table*

Rude: *picks it up and passes it around*

Elena: Reno looks so young.

Tseng: Cute kids...

Cloud: *takes the picture* (I saw this upstairs)

Tifa: He look just like Reno. What's his name?

Vincent: "Axel"

Elena: Reno named him didn't he.

Vincent: *laughs softly* He did

Tifa: It fits him. *smiles*

Cloud: So...what needs to be done?

Rude: Saving Axel and killing Rufus. *stares with cold eyes*

Tseng: simple enough...

Tifa: Not to say this isn't bad. But do we need to kill him?

Rude&Elena: Yes!!!

Vincent: *his hands ball into fists again* he needs to die for what he's done to Reno...

Tifa: This goes beyond just his brother, doesn't it?

Vincent: *he looks up at Tifa*...Much more...Do you know how many times he's cried in the night, screaming at me to 'make the voices stop?'

Elena: *starts to cry and hugs Tseng*

Rude: *clenches his jaw, balls his hands till they bleed*

Tseng: *tries to hug Elena while still trying to be serious*

Tifs: Ohh….*tears form* Rude you're bleeding.

Rude: This is nothing to what Rufus has done to him.

Cloud *grabs a cloth from his pocket and gives it to Rude* This is horrible...

Rude: *takes the cloth* Thanks Cloud

Vincent: *gets up from the couch* I'll be right back...I'm going to check on Reno *he walks past everyone and goes upstairs into the bedroom. He sees Reno still passed out on the bed*

Rude: *cleans the half-moon cuts in his hand*

Tseng: Reno's been through so much...I don't know how he goes on

Rude: Vincent is the one thing keeping him going. When Vincent was in the hospital, he told me what all happened *looks at Cloud* He thought Vincent was going to leave him......*sighs* He was going to go back to Rufus to die

Elena: WWhat?!?!

Cloud: (shit) We aren't here to fight amongst ourselves...

Rude: I was trying to fight with you Cloud. I was trying to make you guys understand how bad it is.

Vincent: *comes down the stairs, hearing heated voices*

Tifa: Stop it you guys. This is not going to help Reno

Tseng: We need to figure out how to do this before we go rushing in, though

Rude: Reno will want to get Axel. We should help fight the guards. And Vincent can fight Rufus if he would like

Vincent: I'd love to kill that bastard...

Rude: *smirks* I thought so

Tseng: Is Reno coming? Is he up to it?

Rude: *looks at Tseng* Do you really think you can make him stay here?

Tseng: Probably not...

Vincent: I had a hard enough time keeping him here tonight...

Tifa: He tried to leave?

Elena: Of course he did. It's his brother!

Vincent: I had to literally hold him down until he cried himself to sleep.

Tifa: Ohh....poor Reno

Cloud: We all should wake him up now...

Reno: AAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams himself awake. Curls into a ball, holding his head*

Rude: *looks at Vincent and runs upstairs*

Vincent: (What the HELL?) *runs upstairs*

Vincent: Reno! *he runs to Reno's side and holds him*

Elena: *follows then, bring Tseng*

Cloud: *follows Elena and Tseng upstairs, taking Tifa's hand*

Reno: *jumps into Vincent's arms.* Hhe's hhurting hhim.... II ffeel it. He's ssscared.. Hhe's hhhurting hhim...*crys*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's cheek* We're going to save him...please don't cry...

Reno: Iit hhhurts....

Vincent: *whispers* Tell me what hurts...

Reno: Aaxel.... Rruffus iis hhurting hhim rreal bbbad.....Wwe hhave tto sssave hhim ssosoon. Bbefore hhe ddies.

Vincent: Everyone's here...and we're going to save Axel *he pulls Reno in for a long kiss*

Reno: *kisses back, trying to stop crying*

Rude: Lets go back down stairs you guys. *leaves the room, Elena follows him*

Tseng: Cloud, Tifa, let's leave them alone for awhile...*he walks out of the room with the other two*

Vincent: I love you Reno...*he kisses Reno with more passion once everyone has left*

Reno: II love yyou ttoo *kisses back, starts to grind against Vincent*

Vincent: *moans softly and lays on top of Reno, still kissing him*

Reno: *wraps his arms around Vincent, pulling him closer. Grinds his waking cock on

Vincent, moaning*

Vincent: *he breathes on Reno's neck, then kisses the skin on his neck, unbuttoning

Reno's shirt as his kisses become more intense*

Reno: *pushes his chest up, he rips at Vincent's clothes. Trying to get them off with not much success.*

Vincent: *he pauses for a moment to look into Reno's eyes* Reno...i'm not going to let him have you...*he kisses Reno, sucking on his lips and grinding his hardened cock against Reno*

Reno: II know yyou won't....You're mmy Dark Aangel. *moans loudly into Vincent's mouth, grinds harder*

Vincent: I'm not going to let him violate you...ever again *he starts to take off his own pants, his lips still locked with Reno's.*

Reno: NNever aagain. *moans* II nneed yyou nnow Vvinny.....Pplease!!!!

Vincent: *he smiles and takes off Reno's pants and whispers* Rude's here...you might want to keep it down *he teases, then kisses Reno while stroking his cock*

Reno: II ddon't ccare. II nneed you iin mmme!!!! *thrusts into Vincent's hand*

Vincent: *he nibbles Reno's lips and tongue while he reaches down to Reno's opening, playing with the muscle, then entering him with his fingers*

Reno: *moans* Mmore aangel more! *bites on Vincent's lip, sucking it in his mouth*

Vincent: I'll give you more, love...*he lifts Reno's legs above his shoulders. He teases Reno's opening by pressing on it with his cock*

Reno: Ddon't ttease me , pplease! *tries to push back*

Vincent: *he suddenly pushes himself completely inside Reno. Grinding his hips, he allows Reno to get used to the sudden intrusion*

Reno: AAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh *he moans out, loving the feel of Vincent in him.* Mmore aangel... Ffuck mme yyo. *clenches around Monster-kun*

Vincent: *he leans forward, thrusting himself strongly inside Reno, purposely barely missing his sweet spot. He raises one of Reno's legs slightly, and trails kisses down his calf and thigh*

Reno: *shakes his head back and forth, tries to move so his sweet spot will get hit. Tears

fall with his frustration* Pplease love, sstop ttease mme yo.

Vincent: *he shifts his position slightly and hits Reno's spot dead on* Reno...y-you feel so...good *he pounds even stronger into Reno's sweet spot*

Reno: Vinny! *moans out, digging his nails into Vincent's back. Tries to move in time with Vin's thrusts, failing to do so* Cclose aangel, I'mm ssso close!

Vincent: *he picks up speed with his thrusts, reaching down to stroke Reno's cock, rubbing the head in circles* Reno...please...cum for me...

Reno: VINCENT!!!!!!! *He screams as he releases seeing white, clenches hard around Vincent*

Vincent: RENO! *he feels Reno clench around him, and releases inside of Reno. His body shivers from the height of pleasure.*

Reno: *pants* II llove you sso mmuch, mmy dark aangel *clenches one last time to make sure he has all of Vin's seed*

Vincent: *falls on top of Reno's body, panting* i...l-love...you too *he looks into his eyes kisses Reno, reinforcing his words*

~I thought I would tell you guys what the picture looks like.^^ They're in Mama's shop. Reno is standing there, his arms wrapped around lil' Axel. His chin resting on top of Axel's head, a big smile on his face.

Axel has one arm on top of Reno's. The other pointing at his head. (doing the 'Got it memorized' thingXD. Smiling, showing his missing baby teeth.~


	13. Chapter 13

Axel: *slowly wakes up, moaning at the pain. tries to move his hands, forgetting they're chained to the wall. Hisses at the pain of the cuffs reopening the cuts on his waists*

Rufus: Oh...You're up! *his eyes sparkle* Wasn't that fun? *he grabs Axel by the shirt collar, then slams his head on the wall*

Axel: *groans in pain, shakes at the sound of the voice he's come to dread.* Llet me ggo, pppleasee.

Rufus: Why should I, when you're so much fun? *he licks Axel along his neck and across his jaw* You don't like what I provide for you?

Axel: *shivers, tries to move his head away* II've ddone nothing tto yyou. WWhy mme?

Rufus: *he lets our a low laugh* You look so much like him...it's remarkable. *he forces a kiss on Axel's mouth* Don't you remember?

Axel: *hates the feel of his capture tongue, tries to answer him* Wwho? Tthe oonly pperson I-I llook llike iis my bbro. Aand hhe's ddead. *tears start to fall as he remembers Reno*

Rufus: *giggles in delight* You must be mistaken...because he's very much alive. Now, turn around!

Axel: *freezes* Bbut hhe ttold mme hhe dddied.... *part of him starts to fill with hope* (Reno's alive, he didn't die cause of me.)

Rufus: Turn around! I don't want to see your face anymore *he picks up his cane and taps it on his hand*

Axel: *eyes wide open in fear, he turns around. His arms cross cause of the chains. His body shakes in pain at having to move* Yyyes mmaster.

Rufus: Shut up...*pokes Axel's back with the cane before striking him with it*

Axel: *cries out in pain.*

Rufus: *grabs Axel's hair and pulls it* Can't you learn just to shut up? *he hits Axel with the cane again, but much harder this time*

Axel: *bites his lips, keeping in the scream. Tears fall* ( why won't he stop?)

Rufus: That's much better...*he crouches down next to Axel and wraps his arms around him* Oh...you're crying. There's no reason to cry, you're with me. *he says, his hands reaching down to grope Axel's ass*

Axel: (the fuck there not.) *his ass moves back, scared of what's going to come*

Rufus: Tell me how much you love me, Axel *one of his fingers rubs against Axel's opening*

Axel: (please no, not again) II llove yyou, aalot. *more tears come*

Rufus: I love you too *he bites down on Axel's shoulder, drawing blood while forcing his three fingers inside Axel's body*

Axel: *bites his lip hard. Doing his best to hold back his cry of pain. His ass tries to push out the fingers* (No, No, no, stop. it will be worse) *His body doesn't listen*

Rufus: You don't like my touch? Just remember, without me, you'd be on the street...*he takes the end of his cane and presses it on Axel's back*

Axel: (I'll take the streets any day) II llove yyour ttouch mmaster. Mmore pplease. *feels sick as he says the words*

Rufus: As you wish...*he takes his cane and presses it against Axel's opening*

Axel: *cries out as he is entered* (Shit, I didn't mean that. I made it worse)

Rufus: There's no use in crying, I know what you want...*he suddenly forces his cane inside of Axel, and leaves it there for a moment* I used to do the same thing to your brother...

Axel: RReno wwould nnever lllet tthis hhahappen tto hhim. Hhe wwas sstrong. *moves forward, his body trying to escape the cane*

Rufus: Do you want proof? *he thrusts the cane inside of Axel again*

Axel: Aaaaahhhhh. *cries out, his body shudders in pain* (It can't be true. Not Reno.)

Rufus: I gave him a proposition *he thrusts the cane faster inside of Axel* His freedom in exchange for yours...*he grinds the cane inside of Axel, making it as painful as possible*

Axel: *sobs out* NNnoo, II'll sstay wwith yyyou.............DDon't hhurt hhhim Ppplease. (Please don't come Reno. I can take this. I'll die soon it he keeps this up. Everything will work out)

Rufus: It doesn't matter to me anyway...the both of you are worthless...*he removes his cane from Axel's body and strikes him once again with it*

Axel: *feels himself starting to fade out, groans in pain as he is hit again* Rreno......*blacks out*

Rufus: *hears his guards coming down the stairs* Looks like you're going to have another playmate, Axel...*he grabs another young male from the guard's hands. He has short silver hair, green eyes and a small, frail frame* Go play now. *he throws the other male on the floor next to Axel*

Kadaj: *rolls over and moans on the floor. He looks up from the floor and sees Axel*

Axel: *wakes up two hours later, moans loudly. Wishing he could go back to sleep, so he couldn't feel it anymore.*

Kadaj: What's your name? *he says still lying on the floor*

Axel: *jumps at the sound of someone. After a few tries he was able to turn back over. Tears fall as his ass hits the floor* II'm Axel.... GGot it mmemorized.

Kadaj: *he tries to scoot back* Don't I know you? You're one of the ones who tried to take mother away! *he starts to sob*

Axel: II've never mmet you before. AAnd I don't know your mother. *thinks for a bit* Yyou must bbe ttalking about Rreno.

Kadaj: I never knew his name...but he had red hair, just like yours and he tried to keep mother from me *he starts to cry even harder*

Axel: (Must be Reno. We're the only ones with hair like this. I wonder why Reno would do that..... Who cares now, I have to get this guy to stop crying) That's hhim. He's my bbig bro. I'm ssorry about your mom. But ssomeone must of mmade him do it. He nnever would hurt someones mom. Just pplease stop cryin. It's killing my head.

Kadaj: *he calms himself from crying and gets a good look at Axel* Did Mr. Shinra hurt you too?

Axel: What do you think? Talk about blank with a capital B. *he mumbles*

Kadaj: It's mother's fault *he giggles*

Axel: *looks at him weirdly* What is?

Kadaj: The reason why he's so insane *he giggles softly* Mother took her revenge out on him...

Axel: I don't know if I should be happy or mad at your mom. *laughs lightly*

Kadaj: *he smiles at Axel, then he hears gunfire from a distance, turning his head away*

Axel: *smiles back. Happy he finally has someone to talk to who isn't a crazy fucker. Hears the fire* I wonder what that's about?

Kadaj: *he listens more carefully* It sounds like one of Nisan's friends *his face lights up* Nisan must be here too!

Axel: Nisan? You think they're here to save us? *looks a the guy. Feeling hope starting to well up*

Kadaj: Before Nisan comes, do you want to know my name?

Axel: Yeah, that would be nice. *smiles*

Kadaj: My name is Kadaj *he smiles brightly*

Axel: It's nice to meet you. I wish we met in a better place thou. *laughs lightly, then hisses at the pain in his ribs*

Kadaj: Don't worry...Nisan will be here soon, and you'll feel much better

Axel: I hope so. I-I want to see Reno again.

Kadaj: *he wiggles on the floor* I can feel it! Nisan is here!

Axel: *smiles* Think he will help me?

Kadaj: Nisan helps everyone *his face brightens*

Axel: (He's like me with Reno) You must love him very much.

Kadaj: He doesn't love me though...*his face saddens*

Axel: I'm sure he does. Just hides it. (Damn it. Don't get sad again!)

Kadaj: He kept mother from me...Nisan wanted mother all to himself!

Axel: I'm sure he had a good reason too...... Can you move?

Kadaj: *he tries to sit up* a little...

Axel: You think you can make it over to me? I'm cold, you must be too.......Body heat is the best way to get warm.......*smiles* Got it memorized?

Kadaj: *he crawls over to Axel and sits next to him* Is that better? *he smiles*

Axel: *leans his cold body closer* Yes....... bastard took my clothes.

Kadaj: *sighs and leans his head against the wall. he hears more gunfire and sounds of

battle* Hear that?

Axel: Yeah, sounds like they're having fun out there. *his head falls against Kadaj, to weak to keep it up*

Kadaj: *wraps an arm around Axel* How long have you been down here?

Axel: II don't know. Lost track after the first few days. *tries to move closer to the warmth, moaning at the pain*

Kadaj: Did I hurt you? *he looks at Axel, confused*

Axel: Nno , not you. .....My whole body hurts...... I think he broke some.....of my ribs.....And leg. *looks down at his leg. Black and blue, angle to the left where the brake is at* I think he did it so I ccouldn't run away.

Kadaj: *he wraps both arms around Axel, trying to avoid his ribs and whispers in his ear* Nisan will save us, you'll see...

Axel: II believe you. *a tear falls*

Kadaj: *hears a few doors open and close, and raises his head up, ready to fight back if it happened to be Rufus*

Reno: *running as fast as he can to the room he knows his baby is. He slams the door open* Axel!!!!!!!!!

Axel: *looks up and sees someone he thought he lost* RRreno....*He cries*

Kadaj: *looks up at Reno* you...

Reno: *runs over to axel, and holds him in his arms, not seeing Kadaj till he talks* You! What are you doing he yo? If you did anything to my firefly I'm going to kill you!!!

Axel: *cry, tries to hug Reno back but can't. cries out when his ribs are touched* DDdon't hhhurt hhim pplease!

Kadaj: *his eyes grow wide* I was thrown in here too!

Reno: *sees Axel cry out* (shit I'm hurting him. I need to get him out of these chains and to some help* Ook firefly, I won't hurt him yo. *tears fall* I've mmissed you soo much *kisses his forehead, before calling for Vincent*

Reno: Ccan you ccut the cchains? HHe nneeds hhelp yo. *looks up at Vincent with tears*

Axel: NO Nnno hhospitial. DDon't take mme tthere

Vincent: *he walks up next to Reno. His gripped the chain in his claw and his eyes seemed to glow. He ripped the chains cleanly from the wall*

Reno: (He looks so hott right now. ....Stop that, axel hurt yo!) YYou nneed to ggo babby. You're hhurt.

Axel: NNO! Aannywhere bbut there rrere' Pplease ddon't ttake mme there. *looks at

Reno with begging eyes*

Vincent: Let's take them both to Cloud...*he bends down to help Axel up*

Kadaj: So, Nisan IS here!

Axel: *looks at Vincent scared* Yyou're aa ffriend wwith Rere rright? Yyou wwon't hhurt me

Reno: He's nnot going tto hurt you firefly. I ppromise *leans down to help Kadaj up* Can you walk yo?

Kadaj: I...think...*he tries to get up, then as he stands he coughs up blood*

Axel: KADAJ! *tries to move to him, but falls down screaming when he puts weight on his broken leg*

Reno: AXEL!!!!! *looks at Kadaj then axel, lastly at Vincent. Looking at him with pleading eyes*

Vincent: I'll carry Kadaj. *he picks Kadaj up and carries him over his shoulder* Will you be okay, Reno?

Reno: *picks up Axel carefully, who's passed out from pain* II wwill be ook. II hhave mmmy ffirefly nnow *follows after Vincent*

Vincent: *kisses Reno on the cheek* Let's get out of here *he leads the way up some stairs*

Reno: Yes. *holds Axel close to him, tears fall into Axel's blood shoked hair. Walks behind Vincent*

Vincent: *he emerges from a dark staircase* Rude! He have Axel, along with this one! *he gestures to Kadaj, slung over his back*

Rude: Why are we taking him? *sees Reno, his eyes soften at the sight*

Reno: AAxel ssaid not to hhurt him yo. *looks up* Ccan we ggo nnow? Pplease!

Vincent: *narrows his eyes* Not yet...

Reno: Hhhe's hhurt. HHe nneed hhelp aangel *tears fall as he hugs Axel closer*

Vincent: *he props Kadaj against a wall pulls out a potion from his pocket* Make him drink this...There's something else I have to do here

Rude: *takes it from Vincent* What do you want us to do?

Reno: *softly kisses Axel's face*

Vincent: Stay here and wait for me...I'm going to kill Rufus...*he looks over at Reno*

Reno: DDdon't gget hhurt Aangel. *looks up at Vincent* Aand hurry ppplease!

Rude: We'll be upstairs ok *picks up Kadaj and walks over to Reno* Come on, Reno. He'll be fine

Reno: *starts to follow Rude, turns to look at Vincent before he leaves* II love yyou Vincent

Vincent: *his hardened look softens when Reno looks at him* I love you Reno...

Reno: *gives one last longing look before following Rude*

Vincent: *he runs up some stairs, and finds the door to Rufus's office. Looking around the hallway, he pulls out his gun and breaks the door down* Rufus!

Rufus: *startles and jumps out of his office seat, then seeing it's Vincent, he calms down* It's just the failure...

Vincent: *he runs across the room, grabbing Rufus by the collar, slamming the back of his head against the large glass window, cracking it* Failure this...*he presses the barrel of the gun under Rufus's neck*

Rufus: Kill me, Valentine...*he chokes out his words, due to the barrel pressing against his windpipe*

Vincent: *presses his finger on the trigger. He screams out as he pulls it, and blood sprays everywhere. He lets Rufus drop to the floor, gurgling in his own blood, and eyes rolling back in his head.*

Reno: *Hears Vincent's scream, he clutches Axel closer to him. Rocking back and forth*

Vincent: *he looks at the mess all over the window, then down at Rufus. He clenches his jaw* I'm...going to make you pay *he growls and picks the dead Rufus off of the floor and slams the body on the desk

Rude: *looks at Reno* Damn it, what's taking him so long?

Vincent: *he looks at the gaping gunshot wound on Rufus and starts to calm down. he bends over the body, almost in a trance-like state, and bites into the wound furiously, ripping arteries and drinking whatever blood is left inside*

Rude: *looks over at Cloud* Can you watch them for me? I'm going to see what's taking him so long.

Cloud: Sure thing *he walks forward and sits next to the unconscious Axel and Kadaj*

Reno: *senses Cloud coming over, gives him a look before going back to rocking Axel*

Rude: *leaves and makes his way to Rufus's office.*

Vincent: *he pulls back, blood all over his face, realizing he has gone too far. He backs away and heads out of the doorway*

Rude: *sees Vincent coming towards him. Shocked by all the blood. Wondering what the hell he did. Snapping out of it, he walks over and hand him a handkerchief* You need to clean up before Reno sees you. He's upset enough.

Vincent: *looking wide-eyed at Rude, he takes the handkerchief and wipes his face as much as he can* Is...Reno alright?

Rude: He's reliving memories. We need to get him and Axel out as fast as we can. He hasn't said anything since you left. He just sits there and rocks Axel. Won't let anyone else touch him.

Vincent: There will be no more bad memories...Rufus is gone *he runs down the stairs to find Reno rocking Axel, looking completely out of his mind*

Rude: Can you carry them? I'll get Kadaj. *walks over and picks up Kadaj*

Vincent: Yeah...*he picks up Axel, then helps Reno off the floor*

Reno: *feels axel out of his arms and looks around franticly* Ggive hhim bback!

Vincent: Reno! It's me! Rufus is dead...*he caresses the side of Reno's face*

Reno: *the glaze over his eyes leaves and he sees Vincent. Sobs rack his body* Aangel...Ccan wwe ggo pplease.....

Vincent: We are leaving...Don't worry, love...*he takes Reno's hand and walks him to the exit*


	14. Chapter 14

~at's 7th Heaven~

Rude: *walks up to Cloud* You know him better then me. *hands Kadaj over* I'm going to help Vincent

Cloud: *takes Kadaj in his arms* Will Vincent be alright?

Rude: He's fine. It's Reno I'm worried about

Cloud: Call us again if you need us over there...

Rude: I will. *walks over to Vincent, Reno, and Axel.*

Cloud: *carries Kadaj inside 7th heaven, passing Tifa at the bar, and carries Kadaj upstairs*

Tifa: *follows Cloud* Do you need any help Cloud?

Cloud: No...He just needs to rest... *he opens the door to his room and lays Kadaj down on the bed*

Kadaj: *wakes up on something soft, rolls over moaning softly*

Cloud: You're up...are you feeling okay?

Kadaj: *opens his eyes and sees Nisan* Nisan!! I knew you would come and save us! *smiles, then coughs up some blood into his hand* No Nisan.

Cloud: *gets a tissue and cleans Kadaj's mouth and hand* You're very lucky... Don't strain yourself

Kadaj: How is Axel? He was hurt REALLY bad Nisan. *looks up with worried eyes*

Cloud: Reno and Vincent have him...I'm sure he's going to be okay *smiles down at Kadaj*

Kadaj: You're smiling Nisan. *smiles back* Can I go see him when he wakes up Nisan? Please!!!

Cloud: You can see him if you'd like. *looks at Kadaj with worried eyes* What did Rufus do to you?

Kadaj: *smiles* Thank you Nisan!!! *his smile leaves when he remembers* Wwhy do you care. Yyou hate me Nnisan *starts to cry*

Cloud: Don't cry, you'll make yourself worse! *he sighs* and...I don't hate you

Kadaj: Yyes, you ddo Nisan. And you ttried to take Mmother from me. *sobs loudly, falling forward off the bed*

Cloud: *tries to hold Kadaj and picks him up off the floor* You're going to make yourself bleed more, look! *Cloud wipes more blood from Kadaj's mouth*

Kadaj: *looks up with big teary eyes* Does Nisan really love me?

Cloud: *he doesn't say anything and places Kadaj back on the bed, getting another napkin for his mouth*

Kadaj: DDon't lleave me Nisan! *reaches out for him* II'll tell yyou!

Cloud: I'm not leaving...*he holds the napkin to Kadaj's mouth and wipes the blood away*

Kadaj: Yyou promise Nisan?

Cloud: I promise...tell me what he did to you

Kadaj: *looks down* Hhe ttouched mme......Down there. *blushes, as tears start again* Iit hhurt rreally bad Nisan

Cloud: *he lets out a low growl, then looks into Kadaj's eyes* (I never cared for what Rufus did...but Kadaj is my brother, even if we may be at opposing sides) I can't believe he...did that...

Kadaj: Hhe mmade me ssay I lloved him aand lliked it. Bbut I didn't Nnisan. II love you! Aand I ddidn't llike it. Iit mmade my bbutt hurt *pouts*

Cloud: I know it hurts and you didn't like it...*he hugs Kadaj as tight as he can* It's not your fault...

Kadaj: Yyou ddon't hhate mme? II ttried to to stop him. I rreally did Nisan! *hugs Cloud back*

Cloud: I know....he did something no one should do to another person if they truly love them. *he tucks his head in Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: YYou mmean the bbouncy bbed game?

Cloud: *his eyes grow wide and his heart stops* He did THAT?

Kadaj: Yyeah. II thought it wwas suppose to bbe fun. But that wwasn't Nisan. It hhurt alot. *blushes and looks down* I-I wwanted to pplay it with yyou Nisan

Cloud: *shoots up suddenly from the bed* Kadaj, do you even know what that is? Do you understand what you're saying?

Kadaj: II mmade Nisan mmad. I'm ssorry!!!!!!!! II kknow wwhat it it iis. II'm not as ddumb as ppeople tthink. II want tto pplay the bbouncy bed ggame with yyou. Yyou'll ddo it rright. *curls into a ball, thinking Cloud is going to hurt him*

Cloud: I'm not mad...just surprised *he lays down next to Kadaj*

Kadaj: *meets Cloud's eyes* Yyou don't want to play tthe bouncy bed ggame with me Nnisan?

Cloud: *blushes* (I want to...but he's my brother...it's not right)

Kadaj: Pplease Nisan!!! *gets up and sits on Cloud's lap*

Cloud: (oh no...he's on my lap) Kadaj...

Kadaj: Pplease! Yyou're mmaking it gget hard again. Iit hurts Nisan. *pouts*

Cloud: *with some hesitation, he starts to unzip Kadaj's leather jumpsuit* Are you sure you want to do this?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! PPlease! Play bouncy bed game!!

Cloud: *sighs deeply* (my god...he looks so hot right now) Okay...*he pulls Kadaj closer, kissing him while unzipping his suit the rest of the way*

Kadaj: *kisses back, moves his hands to try and get Cloud undressed*

Cloud: *he pulls back from the kiss for a moment, and helps Kadaj pull of his shirt. He looks into Kadaj's eyes, now shirtless*

Kadaj: Nisan looks hot! *looks down at his 'thing'* You made it jump Nisan *tilts head* It didn't do this with him. *moves his hands down Cloud's chest* So soft, Nisan

Cloud: *breathes out when he feels Kadaj touch him.* (I can't stop anymore...I want him) *He runs his hands over Kadaj's shoulders, removing the leather from them and exposing his perfect upper body*

Kadaj: *shivers from the cold air hitting his skin* Ddoes Nisan like what he sees? *smiles*

Cloud: You look...amazing *he feels his cock get rock hard just at the sight of his body. He reaches down Kadaj's pants, gently stroking him*

Kadaj: So ddo you Nnisan....Ahhh Nisan! *his hips thrust into Cloud's hand*

Cloud: Does...it feel good? *he strokes Kadaj faster, still trying to be gentle*

Kadaj: Yyes Nisan. It mmakes my tummy tingle. *moans*

Cloud: *he brings his fingers to Kadaj's mouth, and pulls Kadaj closer, causing his body to rub against Cloud's cock* I need you to...*blushes* lick my fingers

Cloud: *he takes his fingers out once he feels they are wet enough. He grinds his body against Kadaj* Do you feel that?

Kadaj: *blushes* Yyes Nisan, Yyou're reeally big. Does that mean yyour ready Nisan?

Cloud: I'm ready, but you're not yet *he presses a single wet finger against Kadaj's opening*

Kadaj: Wwhat are yyou doing Nisan? Aaren't you ggoing to put yyour tthingy in mme? *looks up at Cloud*

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj sweetly on the lips* I don't want to hurt you *he slowly slips a finger inside of Kadaj*

Kadaj: You wwon't hurt mme Nisan. *pushes down on the finger* Mmore Nisan!!

Cloud: Rufus already hurt you, and I don't want to make it worse *he slips a second finger inside and finds Kadaj's sweet spot, stroking it*

Kadaj: Aaaaaaahhhhhh! *moans loudly* Wwhat wwas tthat Nisan? *moves his ass so Cloud's fingers keep hitting whatever it is*

Cloud: I take it Rufus's touch never felt like this? *he pushes on the spot while letting a third finger enter*

Kadaj: *head falls to the side* Nno, nnever ffelt tthis bbefore. *moans* Mmy ttummy ffeels ttight Nisan. Wwhat's......happening?

Cloud: Do you feel warm *he takes out his fingers and pulls down his pants, exposing his hard cock*

Kadaj: Yes Nnisan. Vvery wwarm. Aand mmy tthingy hhurts. Mmake iit bbetter Nisan! *looks at Cloud's 'thingy'* Yyou're rreally bbig Nisan. Rrufus wwasn't tthat bbig.

Cloud: That means you want it...*pulls down Kadaj's pants, and once those are off, he lifts Kadaj up and presses his cock against Kadaj's opening*

Kadaj: II do wwant it Nisan! *feels Cloud at his butt, tries to push down on it* PPplease Nisan, pplay wwith mme!! *looks into Cloud's eyes, pleading*

Cloud: *moans as he enters his brother* Kadaj...you're so tight! *he rocks his hips, letting Kadaj get used to his size*

Kadaj: Ohhh Nnisan! Yyou're ssoo bbig! *thrusts back onto Cloud* Mmore Nisan more!

Cloud: *thrusts gently inside Kadaj, his breath hitches from the tightness* Am I...h-hurting...you?

Kadaj: NNo Nisan. Iit ffeels ggood. MMy ttummy iis ggetting rreally ttight. Ffaster Nnisan! *not knowing why, but he wants Cloud to go faster*

Cloud: *thrusts faster, just like his brother asked. As he goes deeper, he feels himself hit Kadaj's sweet spot*

Kadaj: *moans loudly as Cloud hits that place again* Nnisan.... II ffeel rreally wweird.... Wwhat ddo II ddo, Nisan?! Mmy tthingy hhurts rreally bbbad!!!

Cloud: don't...hold back...*he thrusts even stronger inside Kadaj, hoping this will help him release* just llet it...g-go...

Kadaj: NNISANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *He releases hard onto Cloud's stomach.*

Cloud: Ahhhhhhhhh! K-Kadaj!!!!!! *releases himself inside Kadaj, laying his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily* ...Kadaj

Kadaj: *hugs Cloud* Nnisan is rreally ggood aat the bbouncy bed ggame. *pants and kisses Cloud's neck*

Cloud: *tries to catch his breath* Did you enjoy that? *wraps his arms around Kadaj's small frame*

Kadaj: *smiles big* Yes I did Nisan. Did you? *clenches his ass around Cloud. Liking the feel of Cloud in him*

Cloud: *moans at the feel of Kadaj clenching around him* This part of it is kinda new to me *blushes*

Kadaj: You haven't played before Nisan? I haven't either. Just seen people play. And Rufus, but he doesn't count right Nisan? *looks at Cloud with hope*

Cloud: *smiles* I've only "played" twice before this...*blushes* And Rufus doesn't count

Kadaj: I'm glad Nisan. I wanted to play with you first. *smiles, nuzzles Cloud* Can we play again sometime Nisan?

Cloud: We can play anytime you want *kisses Kadaj on the lips, then looks curiously at him* Who have you seen "play before"

Kadaj: Our other Nisans. They would bring people back and play the bouncy bed game. They would try to get me to play but I said no Nisan. *smiles and blushes as Cloud nips his nose. Staunching it up*

Cloud: *smiles and kisses Kadaj again* Do you want to know who's played with me?

Kadaj: Sure Nisan! *kisses back*

Cloud: I've played with Vincent and Reno before *blushes and looks at the ground*

Kadaj: Reno is Axel's brother. He said someone must of made him try to get Mother. That he wouldn't do that. *cock head* Is Vincent the one with the red coat and claw?

Cloud: *nods* that's Vincent *blushes*

Kadaj: Nisan has good taste. Did they play good Nisan? *giggles at Cloud's blush*

Cloud: They did *smiles and hugs Kadaj*

Kadaj: They would be fun to play with Nisan. So would Axel. His thingy was big too. *hugs Cloud back*

Cloud: Do you think you'd like to sometime? *gives Kadaj a sweet little kiss*

Kadaj: Yes Nisan!!! That would be really fun. *big smile, eyes sparkling*

Cloud: *grinds his hips against Kadaj* It's very fun *smirks* I played with Reno and Vincent at the same time.

Kadaj: *moans softly* I wish I could of seen you guys play Nisan. It would be much better then watching our other Nisans.

Cloud: Maybe next time you can...*he feels himself start to harden again* You feel so good, Kadaj...

Kadaj: You're tthingy is hhard again Nnisan.

Cloud: *blushes* I know...*laughs softly*

Kadaj: Hhow can I help Nisan?

Cloud: you can...*blushes* suck it

Kadaj: Yes Nisan. *Moves his but around trying to get Cloud out of him.* You're laying on me Nisan. I can't get to your thingy *pouts*

Cloud: *smiles at the cuteness of Kadaj's pouting, then raises up*

Kadaj: *moves his way out from Cloud, then pushes him down on the bed and sits between his legs stroking Cloud's thingy* It's warm Nisan

Cloud: Ahhh...*shivers and moans when Kadaj touches his cock* your hand...it's very cold.

Kadaj: *pulls his hand back, and looks down* I'm sorry Nisan. My hands are always cold.......Would you like me to suck you now?

Cloud: *plays with Kadaj's hair* oh yes...please

Kadaj: *leans down and licks at the top, deciding it didn't taste bad he licked at the rest. Slowly taking it in his mouth, and starts to suck*

Cloud: *pants heavily when Kadaj takes his cock into his mouth* Tthat...feels ssso good*he lightly thrusts in Kadaj's mouth*

Kadaj: *smiles up at Cloud, hums his happiness that his Nisan likes it, and starts to move his head up and down as he sucks*

Cloud: *moans softly and leans back, letting Kadaj have his entire length at his disposal* Kadaj, jjust llike tthat...

Kadaj: *moves his head faster, licks the hole at the top tasting something come out. Goes back down, takes more of Cloud in till he hits the back of his throat. Coughs a little and moves back to suck harder*

Cloud: *moans loudly when Kadaj runs his tongue across his hole. he rocks his hips as Kadaj takes his entire length in his mouth* Kadaj!! I'm...ssso...ccclose

Kadaj: *sucks faster, licks all that he can. He goes back to the top to lick the hole again before taking it in to the back to his throat, not coughing this time*

Cloud: *his body trembles* KADAJ!! *he releases in his brother's mouth, and softly moans at the sight of his cum dripping from his lips*

Kadaj: *surprised by the 'milk' that suddenly entered his mouth. Moves his head back to suck it out. Swallows what he can but some escapes. Lets Cloud out of his mouth and looks at his Nisan* DDid I do ggood Nisan? *pants*

Cloud: You...were amazing...*breathes heavily and collapses on the bed* Come, and lay next to me *he pats the area next to him*

Kadaj: I'm glad Nisan!!! *crawls up beside Cloud, lays his head on Cloud's arm*

Cloud: *twirls Kadaj's hair with his finger* are you happy?

Kadaj: I'm very happy Nisan! *smiles and nuzzles into Cloud armpit area*

Cloud: *kisses the top of Kadaj's head* I'm glad...

Kadaj: I'm sleepy Nisan *yawns*

Cloud: *blushes* Did I wear you out? *runs his hand along Kadaj's back*

Kadaj: *blush* You did Nisan *shivers at Cloud's hand, closes his eyes* love you, Nisan

Cloud: *pulls Kadaj closer* I love you too. *kisses Kadaj's neck and falls asleep*


	15. Chapter 15

~at Reno's~

Vincent: *helps Reno and Axel in the door* Reno, lay him on the couch

Reno: *takes Axel and lays him softly on the couch, hearing him moan in his sleep* Ccan yyou hhelp himm?

Vincent: Do you have any gauze? *he leans over Axel* We need to set his ribs

Reno: Yyeah, I'll go gget it. Wwhat else ddo you nneed? *stands up and walks to the stairs*

Vincent: Something to splint his leg! And hurry!

Reno: *runs up to the bathroom and gets the first aid kit and the plunger, then runs downstairs* I ccan ttake the rrubber part off. Wwill this wwork? *sits down beside Vincent*

Vincent: *looks at the plunger* Yeah, that will work...*takes the gauze and unwraps it* Reno...this may be a little hard to watch.

Reno: I-I ddon't wwant to to leave hhim. *tears fall*

Vincent: I just don't want you to faint...Sorry Axel, this is going to hurt *takes the gauze and wraps it tightly around Axel's chest*

Rude: I'll take him out. *grabs Reno, kicking and screaming*

Axel: *screams in his sleep*

Vincent: Thanks Rude...*continues to wrap Axel's chest tight* Stay with me, Axel *he lightly slaps Axel's face*

Axel: *wakes up screaming in pain* DDdon't hhhurt mmme mmaster. Pppplease!!!!!

Vincent: That bastard is dead! I'm setting your wounds, so please, lay back down. I'm almost done with your ribs.

Axel: *opens his eyes and sees one of Reno's friend* Yyyou're Rere's ffriend aain't yyou *lays down and grabs onto the couch*

Vincent: Boyfriend...*he looks briefly into Axel's eyes, then gets to setting the broken leg with the plunger stick*

Axel: Bboyfri-Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* he screams out as Vincent sets his leg. Tears fall*

Vincent: It's going to feel better once I wrap it. *he straightens out Axel's leg, then wraps it with the gauze*

Axel: Aalright.....*breaths heavy* Sso yyou llove…….mmy Bbro rright? Iit's nnot...jjust a fling.....Cccause II wwill bbeat yyour aass ......even iif it kkills mme. *meets Vincent's eyes*

Vincent: I stopped him from sacrificing himself to Rufus. *he grabs the potion left on the table by Rude* Drink it

Axel: *grabs the stuff and drinks it down* Bleh!….It ttaste like sshit. *looks down* II wwas wishing…….hhe wouldn't ccome. Tthank yyou…… for kkeeping him hhere.

Vincent: There was no way I was going to let him...Look at what he did to you. He nearly killed Reno several times...You don't have to worry about him anymore...I killed the sick fuck.

Axel: Rreally? Looks llike I oowe .....yyou eeverything. Yyou kkept my bbrother......safe. And ssaved uus. *smiles as best he can* Tthanks man.

Vincent: You don't have to owe me anything *calls to Reno in the other room* Reno! He's awake

Reno: *runs up* Axel!!!!! *sits down beside him, hugging as best he can without hurting him* II thought I llost yyou ffirefly

Axel: *feels tears fall again* Mme too Rere. Hhe ssaid yyou wwere ddead wwhen hhe left wwith mme.

Vincent: everything will be okay, now Reno...*he wraps an arm around him*

Reno: Yyeah, yyou wwill ststay wwith us firefly. I-I ggot everything wwe ttalked about ggetting yo. *smiles thou tears*

Axel: *having trouble keeping his eyes open* Ssounds ggreat Rere.....I'm rreally tried.

Reno: Ggo tto sleep bbaby. Yyou're ssafe now yo. *watches as Axel eyes close and his breaths even out*

Vincent: *holds Reno by the waist* I love you, Reno...

Reno: *leans back against Vincent* II love yyou too, angel. Mmore tthen you kknow. *turns around and gives Vincent a long kiss*

Vincent: *leans forward into the kiss, holding Reno as close as he can* He's gone, Reno

Reno: *tears of happiness fall* II sstill can't believe it yyo. Tthe bbastard iis ggone....*looks up into Vincent's eye* AAnd all tthanks tto my ddark angel.

Vincent: *looks down* (yeah..."dark angel") It's all that matters...*buries his head in Reno's chest*

Reno: Wwhat's wrong yyo? Wwe don't kkeep ssecrets remember? *kisses Vin's forehead*

Vincent: I made sure he paid for what he did...you were pretty upset at the time, so Rude made me clean up before I came downstairs...

Reno: Yyou mmade sure he'll nnever hhurt us again yo. And nothing yyou did ccould mmake me hate yyou....I'm a tturk remember. II've done mmy share of bbad stuff too yo..

Vincent: *smiles and starts to take off his cloak, revealing smears of blood across his face he had missed earlier*

Reno: *leans up and starts to lick Vincent clean* II love you, my angel

Vincent: Rude did want you to think I was hurt *plays with Reno's hair* It's not even my blood...

Reno: *purrs* Ccause no one can hhurt my Angel yo.....*looks up* Iis it ok if Axel ssleeps in the bed wwith us. It's mmore then big enough. Aand he can move tto the guest rroom later...I just rreally want to be close to him yo.

Vincent: *looks over at Axel passed out on the couch* I think he needs to be in a real bed anyway

Reno: *hugs Vincent hard* Thank you so much Vinny. II'll pay you bback....*blushes* After we put him to bed, why don't we go see the car yo.

Vincent: He's your brother *smiles* And...what is this "pay back"? *gives Reno a kiss*

Reno: You think I ddidn't notice you thinking aabout fucking me in it yo. *smirks at Vincent*

Vincent: *smirks and squeezes Reno's ass* Let's put Axel upstairs

Reno: *moans softly* Yess, then I'll tell Rude to watch him for a while. *winks*

Vincent: *smiles and starts to lift Axel up from the couch*

Axel: *moans softly and moves closer to the warmth, going back into a deep sleep*

Reno: *smiles* He already like you yo

Vincent: *picks Axel up from the couch, trying not to touch his ribs* I can't help that almost every man on earth wants me *winks*

Reno: *laughs* Poor Vinny. *starts up the stairs first*

Vincent: *carries Axel up the stairs carefully*

Reno: *runs up to get the bed ready, pulls down the blankets and brings a pillow down for him*

Vincent: *lays Axel on the bed, making sure his head is propped on the pillow, and covered with a few blankets*

Rude: *walks in* Want me to watch him for you guys?

Reno: *jumps* Don't do that yo! You're gonna kill me sometime!

Vincent: We do need you to watch him, Rude

Rude: I thought so.... You guys go do what you need to. I'll be here.

Reno: Thanks partner *smiles, starts walking to the door* You coming yo *winks at Vincent*

Vincent: Yeah *winks back and follows Reno out of the room*

Rude: *looks at sleeping Axel* Dear god, I hope you're not as bad as Reno

Vincent: *pinches Reno's ass as they walk out of the bed room* Are you ready?

Reno: *turns around and grabs Vincent's hand, puts it on his crouch. His hard cock pushing against the pants* What do you think yo?

Vincent: *moans in Reno's ear* looks like you are *licks Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans, lowly* Llets get to the car yo. *starts down the stairs, swaying his ass on the way down*

Vincent: hell yeah...*quickly follows Reno down the stairs, taking off his shirt as he walks down*

Reno: *decides to give Vin a work out, he starts running*

Vincent: *starts running after Reno, quickly catching up to him just outside the front door. He pins Reno against the door frame, breathing heavily*...Thought..you could...outrun me?

Reno: *moans at being pinned by Vincent* Hhad to ttry yo. *starts to grind onto Vincent* ……..You look so fucking sexy.

Vincent: *presses his body against Reno, further pinning him* How much do you want it?

Reno: II want it now!! I want you ffuckng me so bad yo. *tries to grind harder against Monster-kun*

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* Off to the car then? *he says, groping Reno's hard cock*

Reno: Fuck yeah! *runs off to the garage, slams the door open, tries to unlock to the car with shaking hand*

Vincent: *walks up slowly behind Reno, absorbing Reno's sexy body with his eyes*

Reno: *finally able to unlock the door he jumps in and lays down on his back. Rips off his shirt, buttons fly off everywhere* Fuck me yo *looks at Vincent with lust*

Vincent: *jumps in the car on top of Reno* Already on it...*he struggles to take of his pants, extremely turned on by Reno's play*

Reno: *reaches down to take his own pants off, finally able to get it off a minute fight with it, kick them off.* I'm sso fucking hard yo....*starts stroking his cock*

Vincent: *moans loudly at Reno stroking himself* I know *his pants finally off, he straddles Reno, pushing Monster-kun inside*

Reno: *moans loudly as monster-kun enters him. His body shakes in pleasure.* Ffuck mmy Vinny. Mmake me yyours yo. *pushes back onto Monster-kun*

Vincent: *wraps his legs around Reno, thrusting himself inside* Oh, I'll make you mine...*he suddenly picks up speed, deepening his thrusts, hitting Reno's spot inside*

Reno: *moans, wraps his arms around Vincent, holding on as he is being fucked hard* Ssso ggood Vvin.....ooh god....hharder

Vincent: oooh...Reno...I'll ggive you...harder... *he fucks Reno mindlessly, making each thrust deep and hard.*

Reno: Vvin vin I'm ggonna gonna.......VINNY!!!!!!! *his nails dig deep into Vincent's back as he comes over they're stomach, gasps for breath*

Vincent: RENO! *grabs onto Reno's shoulders, giving him a last few wild pumps before he comes inside Reno* My...god...R-reno...

Reno: *still panting, moans as Vincent cum in him. He milks him dry.* Tthat wwas tthe bbest yyo. *gives him a deep kiss*

Vincent: *catches his breath* Sex...in the heat of the moment...is always amazing...*kisses Reno, letting his tongue explore his mouth*

Reno: *completely maps out Vincent's mouth. When his lungs scream at him, he ends it* Wwe'll hhave to ddo that again yo. *hugs Vincent tighter* I rreally nneeded that. *pants against Vincent's ear*

Vincent: everyday? *sucks on Reno's lips and plays with his nipples*

Reno: *moans softly* Wwhenever yyou want yyo. II llove my mmonster-kkun.

Vincent: *moans against Reno's lips* Want me to ride you? *grinds his hips on Reno*

Reno: *moans, feeling himself start to harden again. grinds up against monster-kun* Oh god.... yes aangel! please yo!!!!

Vincent: *lightly strokes Reno's cock before sitting up and positioning himself over Reno's cock.*

Reno: Wwhy ddo yyou ttease mme Vvinny? *tears slip out, he lightly thrusts up, his cock nugs Vincent's opening* Rride me Angel

Vincent: I love seeing the look of desperation on your face...*moans as he pushes down on Reno's cock, holding on to the seat of the car*

Reno: FFuckkkk....You're sso ttight bbaby....mmm nnice and hhot ffor mme yo *lightly thrusts up, not wanting to hurt Vincent*

Vincent: *softly moans* Reno...I know you can go harder than that...*forces himself down on Reno's cock, clenching as he rides Reno slowly*

Reno: Yyou aasked ffor it yyo. *Grabs tightly on to Vincent's hips and thrusts up hard. Pumping in and out fast. Growls as Vincent clenches on him*

Vincent: Ahhh! Reno!! *holds on to the seat as he lets Reno fuck him from below* m...more, yes...more! Reno!

Reno: * his eyes glazed over with lust, the only thought on his mind is fucking Vincent. He growls louder at Vincent, moving his hips harder. Slamming into Vincent's sweet spot everytime.* Touch......yourself *he growls out between thrusts*

Vincent: *starts pumping Monster-kun slowly* hharder...*he rides Reno's cock, rocking back and fourth with Reno's thrusts*

Reno: *digs his nails into Vincent's hip, uses all of his being to pound into Vincent harder. Licks his lips as he growls out* Faster.....

Vincent: *pants heavily and pumps his cock faster* Reno! I'm...going...tto cum *moans loudly, literally jumping up and down on Reno's cock*

Reno: *meets Vincent's eyes, thrusts up harder. Only saying one word* Cum......

Vincent: RENO!!! *he cums all over Reno's chest, his entire body shaking from his high*

Reno: *gives a few more hard thrusts. Growls deep in his chest as he cums, filling Vincent with his hot seed. He brings his hand up and licks the blood from his nails*

Vincent: *pulls Reno up, still wanting to keep him inside, and kisses Reno wildly.* I love you...*clenches on Reno's cock to make sure he has every last bit of his hot seed*

Reno: *the glaze leaves his eyes as he comes down from his high, moans as Vincent clenching him* I love you too *pants out before he kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *wraps his arms around Reno's neck, deepening the kiss*

Reno: *sucks Vin's tongue into his mouth. Loving the last that is Vincent*

Vincent: *breaks away only when he needs to breathe* Did you enjoy that, love?

Reno: *smiles big* More then anything yo. I llove the feel of you inside and out

Vincent: *clenches on Reno once more* I'm glad...

Reno: *moans softly* II tthink your cum lleaked out yo. *smiles* We're going to hhave to clean out my car tomorrow

Vincent: *smirks* At least it's not Cloud's bike *nips Reno's nose*

Reno: *giggles* My car's not a virgin anymore yo.

Vincent: I guess not *kisses Reno again before opening the door and getting out*

Reno: *watching some of his cum side down Vincent's thigh. moans softly as he gets out.* You're right yo. That is hot. *pulls on his pants*

Reno: *smiles, sees his bloody stactes down Vincent's back. Walks up and licks them in apology*

Vincent: *moans and arches his back into Reno* I like it a little rough...

Reno: I know... But you make that side come out. And I have no control....I don't want to hurt you yo. *moves to the other ones*

Vincent: You're not hurting me *turns around and gives Reno a kiss, resting his hands on Reno's ass*

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's chest* You ready to go inside yo?

Vincent: Yeah...I bet your brother is looking for you *kisses Reno on the forehead*

Reno: *smiles* I haven't heard those words in forever yo. *locks the door then closes it. Grabs Vincent's hand and starts to walk*

Vincent: Do you need some help? *he goes to help Reno walk, noticing his limp and finds he has a limp himself*...nevermind.

Reno: *laughs* I think we'll be joinin Axel in bed yo.

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand* I'm a little tired too...

Reno: You wore me out yo. *yawns as the enter the house*

Vincent: *yawns and hugs Reno* I'm just plain tired...

Reno: We've had a very big day yo..... I still can't believe. *walks dragging Vin with him up the stairs*

Vincent: What can't you believe? *he kisses Reno's neck* That your brother is here?

Reno: Yeah, I'm scared I'm going to wake up and he'll still be with Rufus or dead yo. *tilts his head to the side*

Vincent: *hugs Reno tighter* Rufus is gone, love...and I'm here to protect you.

Reno: I know.....Lets go to bed yo *smiles* I bet Rude wants to go home too.

Vincent: Yeah...*opens the bed room door for Reno*

Rude: *looks up at the limping pair* I don't want to know Reno....He's mumbles ever now and then. But he's been asleep the whole time.

Reno: *makes his way over to Axel, pets his hair. Smiles when Axel turns his head towards his hand* He must be really tried yo.

Vincent: I think he'll be much better tomorrow, that potion I gave him should help *gets in bed next to Reno*

Rude: I'll see you guys tomorrow. Take care. *walks out*

Reno: *pulls his pair of boxers for under a pillow, changes in to them. Moaning as some more seed comes out*

Vincent: *takes off his pants and doesn't bother with underwear, throwing his pants across the room*

Reno: *turns on his side, petting Axel's hair. Waiting for Vincent to lay next to him*

Vincent: *he pulls some blankets over himself and Reno* you're nice and warm. *curls up next to Reno*

Reno: *grabs Vincent's arm and wraps it around him* So are you love.

Vincent: *kisses Reno's shoulder and rests his head in the crook of his neck*

Reno: *moves till he's all against Vincent and closes his eyes with a smile* I love you angel.

Vincent: I love you Reno *he closes his eyes and falls fast asleep*

Reno: *falls asleep, the happiest he's ever been*

Axel: *wakes up to the sun in his eyes, which he hasn't had in a while.8 (MMmmm, I feel much better. That stuff worked. And I'm on a bed) *turns his head and smiles at what he see. Reno at some point in the night curled up to Vincent's chest. Vincent's arms wrapped around him*

Vincent: *stirs a little, feeling weight lift off the bed, he hugs Reno tighter on instinct*

Axel: *tries to get up to pee, then falls back onto the bed* Ok, leg's still not ready. But ribs are fixed at least.

Vincent: *his red eyes glance up at Axel* do you need help?

Axel: *blushes* Iif you don't mind. My leg's still not ready to walk on. (I hate being weak!)

Vincent: Yeah...Give me a minute *he turns around, grabbing a sheet to tie around his waist*

Axel: *laughs* Don't want to show me what makes my brother weak at the knees for you.

Vincent: *smiles a little bit* I didn't know you liked that sort of thing *he walks over to Axel to help him out of bed*

Axel: I like both. I'm with guys more thou. *wraps arm around Vincent, using him as crutch*

Vincent; *helps Axel walk to the bath room door* Do you need anymore help?

Axel: No, I still remember what to do *smirks, and hobbles his way in, closing the door*

Vincent: *laughs softly and waits outside the bathroom door*

Axel: *after he washes his hand he makes his way to the door, opens it* I'm done.

Vincent: *opens the door and grabs Axel's arm*

Axel: Thanks......So.....how long have you been doing Reno?

Vincent: A few weeks *blushes and stares at the floor*

Axel: Wow....The Reno I knew never would of trusted someone so much so soon. *smiles at Vincent* He must really like you.

Vincent: *looks back at Axel* We used to be enemies, actually...

Axel: Doesn't surprise me. He was good at getting on peoples bad side..... What made you change your mind? Other then lusting for him.

Vincent: It wasn't his fault for being my enemy...Rufus used to think of my friends as terrorists, and he would send out Reno and Rude to do the dirty work without making himself look bad...I think I've always had an attraction to him because we both used to work under the Shin-ra name. One day at 7th Heaven, he saw my face without being covered, and nearly passed out. I thought I scared him...Turns out he was just love-struck

Axel: Rufus said he did what he did to me to Reno.......He wasn't lying was he? *looks down*

Vincent: Yes, I found out one day when I touched his back, and he thought I was going to hurt him...

Axel: *still looking down* Tthank you for being there for him when I couldn't...........I wish I could of seen that day thou. I would of loved seeing love-struck Reno. *laughs lightly*

Vincent: *laughs a little* Rude had to drag him out of 7th Heaven

Axel: Why? He was so floored by you he came? *laughs*

Vincent: *blushes* yeah, he did, actually

Axel: Yyou're kidding right? *sees Vincent's blush, and laughs out loud* Oh My God!!! *laughs for a few minutes* I have great blackmail now. Thanks *smiles*

Vincent: *laughs, still looking at the floor with his arms crossed* That is good black mail

Axel: I like you Vincent. You are aloud to be with my brother.

Vincent: *looks back up at Axel* You're just another name to add to the list *smirks and walks past Axel, into the bed room*

Axel: You fucker you were surpost to help me. *hobbles his way back into the room. Failing on the bed.* I hate being weak!

Vincent: *laughs at Axel then goes to the corner of the room he threw his pants. He unties the sheet and puts his pants on*

Axel: *sees Vincent's ass* Looks like Reno had fun with you last night. *smirks*

Vincent: Oh, yes we did *zips his pants up and turns around to face Axel*

Axel: *laughs* I always miss the fun.

Vincent: You were out like a light

Axel: Can you blame me?

Reno: *moans at hearing voices* nnnughh.

Vincent: *jumps on the bed and lays down next to Reno* you're up! *kisses Reno on the cheek*

Axel: I think he's rubbed off on you.

Reno: *eyes open* So it wasn't a dream. *smiles*

Axel: You trying to get rid of me already, Re'?

Reno: *hugs Axel* Never firefly *kisses on the forehead*

Axel: I'm not 4 you know. You can stop doing that

Reno: I'm your big bro yo. I'm aloud to till we die *smirks and gives Axel a nuggie*

Vincent: *laughs, still laying on the bed* Axel had blackmail on you, Reno

Reno: And what would that be love?

Axel: That you jizzed the first time you saw his face *laughs*

Reno: *turns as red as his hair* Yyou suck Vinny!

Vincent: *lets out a low laugh* all the time, love

Axel: Don't blame him I guessed.

Reno: *looks up* How the hell did you guess that yo?

Axel: I'm magic like that.*smirks*

Reno: So did you guys have fun while I was asleep?

Vincent: I had to help him to the bath room, if you call that fun...

Reno: Don't worry firefly. You'll get better. *kisses his forehead again before leaning back onto Vincent. Nuzzles his neck*

Vincent: *holds Reno tightly, kissing the top of his head*

Axel: *stomach growls, blushes* I guess I'm hungry.....I didn't gget to eat alot there

Vincent: Do you have some food you can make for him, Reno?

Reno: Yeah, Rude did my shopping again yo.

Axel: Who's Rude?

Reno: My partner yo. You'll meet him today

Vincent: *laughs* We've played some pretty good jokes on him

Axel: Nice, you'll have to let me join next time.

Reno: Sure, the more the merrier yo

Vincent: *snickers* "meat log"

Axel: Would that be YOUR meat log, Vincent?

Vincent: *laughs* Yeah...I think I'll let Reno tell you about that one

Reno: Well, Rude is crazy about making sure I eat. Always bitching at me yo. So he told Vincent to make sure I eat. One night he made me berries covered in Chocolate. I said that not what Rude had in mind yo. And he said I DID have some meat. *giggles* So we called Rude the next day and told him I had something the boss wanted me to tell him yo. When he got he we told him that Vincent has been making me meals and that he feed my his 'meat log'. He blushes, cursed and slammed the door. His face was price less yo!

Axel: *has falling on the bed laughing*

Vincent: *cracks up laughing*

Reno: *laughs with them*

Vincent: *grabs Reno from behind and kisses his neck* I still think Axel is hungry. I don't need anything though...I don't have an appetite right now

Reno: *looks at Vincent worried* Are you ok?

Vincent: I'm fine...I had...quite a large meal last night *trying not to sound suspicious*

Reno: Oh....ok. *turns to Axel* What would you like Firefly?

Axel: Can you make waffles like Mama did?

Reno: Of course! I did for Vincent before yo. *looks at Vincent* Will you stay with Axel while I make it?

Vincent: You know I will *gives Reno a kiss on the cheek*

Reno: Thanks angel! *jumps off the bed and walks out*

Axel: So what's the real reason? Reno is to in love not to believe you. But I'm not.

Vincent: It's true...I tried to tell him last night, but I didn't want to frighten him

Axel: What is it? *looks at Vincent in the eyes*

Vincent: I told him last night that I made Rufus pay for what he did...and after I shot him, I...

Axel: Yess?......

Vincent: *takes a deep breath* I fed on his blood...

Axel:.....So you're like a vampire? *cocks his head*

Vincent: Yes...but not in a conventional way

Axel: What do you mean?

Vincent: Shin-ra made me this way

Axel: The place Reno works for?

Vincent: Unfortunately, yes *looks at the ground* They did this to me *holds up his claw hand*

Axel: And you think Reno is going to leave you cause of that?...............God you're dumb

Vincent: No, I told him about my arm, and I told him about last night, but I don't think he understood...

Axel: Does he know you drink blood? If you didn't tell him that, of course he didn't

Vincent: He kind of licked it off my face before I could say anything...

Axel: There's your answer then. Tell him. When we're done eating I'll ask him to take me to the bathroom to I can clean myself. You better tell him before I get back.

Vincent: *stares at the ground* thank you...

Axel: You're welcome. Now get your head out of your ass and stop thinking he's going to leave you. You can tell by how he looks at you, your his life.

Vincent: *laughs softly* You're right...I can't make him worry about me.

Axel: Yes, cause if you hurt him. I'll kill your blood-sucking ass. *smirks*

Vincent: *smirks back at Axel, then lays back on the bed*

Reno: *walks upstairs with his try of food* Ok Firefly, I made you Waffles with cherry's on top and chocolate syrup. *sits the tray down*

Axel: You remembered! *smiles and takes a bite* Mmmmmmm, just like Mama's *eats down the rest like Reno*

Reno: Of course I did. *joins Axel in killing they're food*

Vincent: you two are even more alike than I thought *smiles and sits up*

Reno: *already a forth of the way done* It comes from living on the streets yo. You never knew when you were going to be able to eat and how long you would have food. So when you got it, you ate it fast before someone else took it yo. *goes back to finishing*

Axel: And then you get so used to it, if feels weird to eat slow. *goes back to his meal*

Vincent: *props himself up with a pillow* When you're finished eating Reno, I have to talk to you

Reno: *looks up with a mouth full of bacon, shakes his head yes*

Axel: *now finished with his meal* But can you take me to the bathroom first Re'. I want to clean myself off.

Reno: Do you need any help?

Axel: No I'm a big boy now. I can clean myself.

Reno: *smiles* ok, I'll be right back Vinny *helps axel to the bathroom*

Vincent: Okay, Reno...Remember I have to talk to you

Reno: *comes back in and puts the tray on the floor, before jumping on top of Vincent giving him a kiss* What do you want to talk about yo?

Vincent: Remember when I said last night that I made Rufus pay for what he did? *holds on tight to Reno*

Reno: Yeah yo. *feels Vincent's hold tighten* What's wrong love?

Vincent: After I shot him...I...*takes in a deep breath*...I drank his blood

Reno: *cocks his head* Like a vampire yo?

Vincent: Yeah...*avoids Reno's eyes* I tried to tell you last night...

Reno: He's not going to like come back or anything yo? Right?

Vincent: No...he was dead before I did that...

Reno: Ohhh......Do you need blood to live yo?

Vincent: No...*sighs* it's not something I have to do.

Reno: Ok.... But when you need it, I only want you to get it from me yo. No else is aloud to feel your fangs. They're mine yo. *smirks*

Vincent: *stares up at Reno* Are you sure...I don't want to hurt you...

Reno: Yeah! *blushes* Iit mmakes me hhot tthinking about it yo. *hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *blushes* Hey, Reno...*tilts Reno's face so it's facing his*

Reno: What is it angel? *smiles*

Vincent: *gives Reno a soft kiss*

Reno: *kisses back* I'll never leave you yo.....My dark angel.

Vincent: *moans into Reno's lips* I love you *kisses Reno once more*

Reno: You don't have to keep anymore secrets from me yo. *moves his hand down to rub his claw* I love all of you.

Vincent: I thought it would scare you away...*plays with Reno's hair*

Reno: *purrs* None of my stuff scared you. And I love you to much to be scared*

Vincent: *kisses Reno again, making it deeper by wrapping his arms around Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth and wraps his arms around Vincent too*

Vincent: *plays with Reno's tongue inside his mouth while his hands caress Reno's back*

Reno: *His body aches into Vincent, moans*

Vincent: *breaks away from the kiss and gropes Reno's ass* I love you...

Reno: *moans aloud, pushes his ass back* II love you too yo.

Vincent: *lets his hands dive below the waistband of Reno's boxers.* Reno...

Reno: Vvincent....mark me as yours yo.

Vincent: You really want that? *brushes the hair out of Reno's eyes*

Reno: Yyes Vinny. *grinds on Vincent* Mark me my dark angel. *tilts his head over, showing his neck*

Vincent: *holds onto Reno and turns him over, putting himself on top of Reno* Just close your eyes...

Reno: *closes his eye* Yes, love

Vincent: I'm going to try and make this as comfortable as possible...*kisses Reno's neck tenderly, then starts to nibble*

Reno: I trust you angel. *moans at the feel, moves his head to the side. Wanting to feel more of Vincent.*

Vincent: *with Reno's reassurance, he sinks his teeth into Reno's neck, drawing a fair amount of blood, and lapping it up*

Reno: *gasps when Vincent sinks in, then moans at Vincent lapping at him. He wraps his legs around Vin's waist*

Vincent: *he nips at the wound, wanting to hear more of Reno's moans. He holds onto Reno even tighter, sucking on the wound*

Reno: *moans louder, starts to grind again* mmmmmmm Vvinny

Vincent: *grinds against Reno's body, moving his own up to find a new place on Reno to mark him. He licks the spot he's chosen and bites down again, drawing more blood*

Reno: Aahhhh Angel! * moans more, grinds harder* II'm cclclose yyo.... yyou ffeel sso good.

Vincent: You're that turned on by it, aren't you? *he looks up at Reno, with his blood all over his lips*

Reno: *blushes, as his cock twitches* Yyes, angel....Everytthing yyou ddo does yyo.

Vincent *trails his fingers down Reno's chest. he repositions himself to suck and bite on Reno's nipples*

Reno: AAnggel! sssso cclose *pushes his chest out* MMore....mmake me ccum.

Vincent: *grinds his cock against Reno's* cum for me...*he licks Reno's lips*

Reno: VVINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *He screams as he cums for Vin.*

Vincent: *gives Reno a kiss* did I make that enjoyable?

Reno: *pants* Very much yo.....What about you? *blushes* Ddo I taste ggood yo?

Vincent: You do *places a kiss on Reno's forehead* Now, let's hope Axel doesn't kill me *laughs softly*

Reno: He's wwon't. I'm his big bbro, he has to listen to mme yo.......Does he know?

Vincent: Yeah, he told me I should tell you. He was suspicious when I refused your waffles *kisses Reno on the cheek*

Reno: *smiles* Cause no one can refuse them yo! They're just to good.

Vincent: *gives Reno another kiss* speaking of your brother, he's been in there awhile...i hope he doesn't need help.

Axel: I've been standing here the past five minutes. Now make room before I fall down *tries to get over as fast as he can before he falls*

Reno: *blushes and hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *scoots him and Reno over to make room for axel*

Axel: *falls down on bed out of breath* This fucking sucks ass!

Reno: You're still healing Firefly. It will get better yo.

Vincent: I'm sorry I don't have anymore potions...that was my last one

Axel: Just knock me out then....

Reno: I will not....*looks at Vincent* Do you know anyone who would have more?

Vincent: Tifa might...*ponders, looking at the ceiling*

Reno: I can pay her for it yo.....He needs it, Rufus ccan cause brutally harm...

Axel: *passed out*Zzzzzzzzzzz

Vincent: I'll stay here while you get it

Reno: Ccan you call and see if see has some yo? Please! *gives puppy eyes*

Vincent; *pulls out his phone* Hey Tifa!

Tifa: +Hi Vincent! How are you guys?+

Vincent: Do you have any potions left?

Tifa: +Hmmmm... Oh! Yes, I do. We have two left.+

Vincent: Reno's going to come by and pick it up, if that's okay

Tifa: +Sure, I have to go to the store, but I'll leave it with Cloud.+

Vincent: Thanks, Tifa *hangs up the phone*

Reno: She has some yo?

Vincent: Yes, she has two left, but she has to go to the store, so Cloud will be there.

Reno: Yay, Chocobo head! Well I better get dressed then yo. *gets up and starts looking for something to wear*

Vincent: Might want to put a bandage on those wounds, Reno. *he says with a smirk*

Reno: Maybe I want to show everyone my mark yo. *smirks back as he puts pants on*

Vincent: It'll make everyone jealous *winks and lays back on his propped pillows*

Reno: *puts a shirt on and walks over to Vincent* I want them to be jealous yo. *gives Vincent a kiss*

Vincent: *moans into Reno's mouth* I'll see you later

Reno: Yes, love. You two take care yo. *walks out*

Reno: *walks into 7th Heaven8* Chocobo Head!! You in here yo!

Cloud: *walks down the stairs, looking groggy* Hey...

Reno: Well, someone got lucky last night yo *smiles*

Cloud: Just a little *smiles* Tifa said you needed something?

Reno: More then just a little by the looks of it yo.....Yes, I need a poition. I'll pay you guys back for it yo

Cloud: That's right...*walks behind the counter and hands it over* Take care

Reno: Thanks yo! And you go back to fuckin! *runs out to get back home as fast as he can*

Reno: *runs inside and kicks off his shoes* I'm home Angel! *runs up stairs*

Vincent: *sits up from the bed* so soon?

Reno: *pants* I ran there and back yo

Vincent: *looks at Reno's sweaty body* Do you have it?

Reno: *pulls is out* Yep! And it looks like our lil Cloud got some last night yo *smiles*

Vincent: Cloud got some? *gives Reno a puzzled look* interesting

Reno: I know! *sits down next to Vincent* He wasn't limping, so he must of been on top yo.

Vincent: *laughs at the idea of Cloud being on top* The person who let him top must have been an even more naive virgin that he was...

Reno: *laughs* I wasn't able to see who it was thou yo. *blush* I wanted to get back to you guys as soon as I could.

Vincent: We'll find out later. *smiles and takes the potion from Reno's hand* Hey, Axel...*lightly shakes his shouler*

Vincent: Axel! *shakes him a little harder* It's just a dream!

Reno: *Climbs over Vincent and starts petting his still wet hair* You safe Firefly... Wake up yo

Axel: *slowly calms down and opens his teary eyes* Rrere?

Reno: *smiles* Yeah, it's me. It was a nightmare yo. He's dead, he won't hurt you anymore

Axel: *curls into a ball around Reno*

Vincent: We have another potion for you...You probably should take it

Axel: *sniffs* ook.

Reno: *takes it from Vincent* Here you go baby. It will heal you right up yo. *smiles*

Axel: *downs it, and makes a face* It still tastes like shit

Vincent: It will get you walking on your own again...

Axel: That doesn't make it taste any better *lays back down*

Reno: *laughs* Go back to sleep and give it a chance to work yo.

Axel: *yawns* Oook *closes his eyes and falls asleep to Reno petting his hair*

Vincent: That potion should work a little sooner than the last one...

Reno: That's good yo. He's always hated getting sick or hurt. He thinks it makes him weak. I thought he would out grow that yo....Guess not

Vincent: We can probably take off his bandages after this one too

Reno: *smiles* I'll get to see how my lil' firefly grow up.

Vincent: *looks over at Axel and blushes* quite nicely, actually

Reno: We feed him and get him a little fattened up and he'll look better. *notices Vincent's blush and smiles* Does my angel like Firefly? *leans down and kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *smiles and blushes* yes...

Reno: What does angel want to do to my lil firefly? *sucks on Vincent's lip*

Vincent: I want to have some fun with him *his tongue plays with Reno's lips*

Reno: *moans* Tell me angel! What fun yo?

Vincent: *whispers* will you let me fuck him?

Reno: *moans loudly* Yess angel, tthat would be sso hott yo.

Vincent: You'll let me? *gives Reno a few kisses*

Reno: If hhe want's it too yo. I'm hard thinking about it... *pushes his groin down, letting Vincent feel him thou his pants*

Vincent: *pulls Reno onto his lap, wanting to feel his hard cock* You won't get jealous?

Reno: I know you won't leave me now yyo. After all we've gone thou and all the times you could of you didn't yo... As long as you don't fall for him and stop letting me have fun with Monster-kun *winks*

Vincent: *holds Reno tight* I'm not going to leave you, ever *nuzzles his neck* and i'm going to always return to your bed...

Reno: *smiles and licks at Vin's face* Good, I've gotten used to you sleepin in my bed yo. I don't think I can sleep without you now *blushes*

Vincent: You're so warm at night *wraps his arms around Reno's neck*

Reno: I'm glad I keep you warm. We've always been warm for some reason.

Vincent: *pushes Reno down on the bed and grinds Monster-kun on his body* I'm very warm right now...

Reno: *moans* Yyes you are, Ffeels like monster-kun has woken up yo.

Vincent: *looks over to see Axel stirring from sleep, grinding on Reno more fiercly*

Reno: *moans loudly* ohh Viinny!

Axel: *wakes up to hearing a loud moan. He opens his eyes and sees Vincent on top of his brother, making him wirther*

Vincent: *whispers* Reno...I want him *licks Reno's lips*

Reno: Aaask hhim yyo! *leans up and bites Vincent's lip hard*

Axel: *feels himself starting to get hard at the sight*

Vincent: *gets off of Reno and crosses the bed and lays on top of Axel.* I know you want it...*he rubs Monster-kun against Axel's leg*

Axel: Ddamn yyou're big *moans softly* Wwhat aabout Rere?

Reno: *smile as he takes off his pants* It's fine Firefly. I'm going to fuck Vinny yo. *starts to stroke his cock*

Vincent: *takes off his pants, then starts to take of Axel's pants* Reno...Get on top of me *he opens Axel's legs and fingers his opening*

Reno: *jumps on top of Vincent. Already sucking on on his fingers. when they are wet enough he slowly enters one*

Vincent: *he bucks his hips* Reno! *he moves his fingers inside Axel, slowly stretching the muscle*

Axel: *moans softly as Vincent fingers him, starts to push back against Vincent* Mmore!

Reno: *slips in the two other fingers slowly stretching it, leans over and nips at Vincent ear* Ii'm ssorry angel, I couldn't wait. II can already ffeel myself starting to lose control yo. *moves the fingers around till he hits Vin's sweet spot*

Vincent: *gasps when Reno hits his sweet spot. He positions himself to enter Axel, not wanting to wait, he presses Monster-kun against Axel's entrance*

Axel: *meets Vincent's eyes* Ffuck me nnow

Reno: *hearing Axel say that he finally loses control and thrusts hard into Vincent. Not even giving time for him to get used to it before he's pounding in to Vincent. Growling at the feel*

Vincent: Reno!! *he moans when he enters Axel quickly, pounding into him in rythem to Reno because he can't take it anymore.*

Axel: Sshit! *grabs onto the blankets, tries to thrust back against Vin's cock. Moans loudly* Yyou're sssooooo...... ffufuckin hhuge!!.....Faster!

Reno: *growls loudly and bends over to bite Vin's neck. Leaving his marks of him. He grabs onto him and thrusts wildly into him. Never missing his sweet spot*

Vincent: *pulls Axels hips up, his thrusts becoming frenzied the more Reno pounds into him* Reno...ffffaster! *moans aloud, trying to ram his hips into Reno while still trying to fuck Axel*

Axel: *moves his hand down to wrap around his cock. Moanin at the feel of Reno's thrusts making Vincent thrust harder into him, making him hit he sweet spot none stop. Feels himself get overly hott, knowing what it means* Ffuck Vvin, II'm .......cclose! Hharder!!!

Reno: *digs his hand's into Vin's chest, as he uses the leverage to fuck Vincent hard. His growls growing louder as he gets close. His balls slap against Vin's hard*

Vincent: Ddo...it Reno...*he clenches Reno inside of him, while making himself thrust square into Axel's sweet spot, knowing he won't last much longer*

Reno: *no longer able to take it, he bites down hard on Vincent's neck as he cums. His mouth fills with blood, his body shudders*

Axel: VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!! cries as he cums, his ass clenching tight around Vincent's cock, he sees white and blacks out*

Vincent: AXEL! *he cums inside of him, collapsing on top of Axel* Damn...*he says breathlessly*

Reno: *coming out of his haze, he taste Vin's blood in his mouth, he leans down and licks his bite mark* Llooks llike II mmarked yyou tto yyo* pants on Vincent's ear*

Vincent: *moans softly, feeling Reno's tongue on his skin*

Reno: *keeps licking at the wound* Hhow was mmy lil Ffirefly, aangel?

Vincent: *pants* Hhe...felt really...good...but *moans softly and clenches around Reno* I like...fucking you...

Reno: *moans softly, his hips thrust without his consent* Tthat's ccause nno one iis bbetter tthen me yo. *looks down at Axel* Llooks like we wwore him oout *smiles as he kisses Vin's neck*

Vincent: Think we should let him sleep it off?

Reno: *Smiles* Yeah, we ccan play mmore with hhim later yyo

Vincent: mm...Sounds good *lifts himself and Reno off of Axel* Let's take a nap together...

Reno: Yes, you want me to stay in you yo?

Vincent: *clenches on Reno again* What do you think?

Reno: *smiles and moans softly against Vincent's neck, wraps his arms around him*Mmmmmm, I like it in here yo. You're comfy.

Vincent: *lays down on the bed, managing to keep Reno inside of him*

Reno: *nuzzles into Vincent's neck* I love you Vincent. *kisses his mark*

Vincent: *tilts his head back* I love you Reno. *falls asleep in Reno's arms*

Reno: *falls asleep inside Vincent, warm and safe*


	16. Chapter 16

Vincent: NO! *startles awake* Ggget away! *he shouts at a random corner in the room, scooting back on his bed*

Reno: *wakes up in pain, feeling like his cock is being ripped off* AHHHH!!! Fuck! Vinny you almost broke lil' Reno, *sees Vincent is scared* Angel, what's wrong yo? There's no one here

Vincent: *his pupils almost gone from his eyes* Nn...NO!

Reno: *starts to get worried and gets closer Vincent* Vinny it's me Reno, Remember me love. You're home and safe yo. *moves up and hugs him*

Vincent: Don't touch me! *he nearly leaps off the bed when Reno touches him. his collision with the floor brings him back, and he looks up at a worried Reno* It was...a dream.

Axel: *wakes up to hearing cries* What's going on? *looks at Vincent on the floor and Reno looking like he's going to cry*

Reno: Aangel! Iit's mme. II won't hhurt you. II ppromise!

Vincent: *reaches up for Reno* It...was just a bad dream...

Reno: *reaches out and help him back into bed* Yyou've nnever had nnightmare's bbefore......I ccouldn't even ttouch you yyo

Vincent: *clings to Reno* I...hope it was a night mare

Axel: Anyone want to fill me in?

Reno: WWas it a memory? *kisses Vincent's forehead*

Vincent: No...it was a nightmare, that's all it was *buries his head in Reno's chest*

Reno: *hugs Vincent tight and looks to Axel for help* Do you want to ttalk about it yyo?

Axel: *comes up and hugs Reno, since he looks like he's about to cry* We're here for you Vincent.

Vincent: I had a dream...that I was being brutally raped...but I never saw a face, but it felt so real! I was still hallucinating when I woke up...

Reno: *tears fall as he remembers how what Vincent talks about feels* Ii'm ssorry angel. Bbut you're ssafe now yyo. I'll pprotect you *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *clings to Reno, starting to shake* All I heard...was a distorted voice...

Reno: *starts to rock Vincent* Yyou're ssafe now baby. No one is here other then us*

Axel: We won't let anything happen to you Vincent. *start to pet Vin's hair, that always calms himself down*

Vincent: *still clinging to Reno, he starts to fall asleep with Axel petting his hair*

Reno: *hugs Vincent closer* Yyou can go to bed, Firefly. I'm going to stay up for a while.

Axel: No, Re' you need to sleep too! *tries to pull him down with him*

Reno: Axel......Go to sleep. I will soon.

Axel: *his eyes widen at the tone of voice he hasn't heard Reno use in year. He lays down, and pretends to sleep. He does a little bit after that*

Reno: *kisses the top of Vincent's head* Don't worry Angel.... I'll protect you yo

Vincent: *falls fast asleep in Reno's arms. after a period of time, the nightmare starts again* (no...please, no)

Vincent: *he looks up, trying to get a look at his attacker, but everything is shadowed in black, and he can't make out who it is.* What...What do you want? *he looks around franticly, and he feels a cold blade against his throat. He stops moving around, knowing his life is in danger, but it doesn't mean he likes what he feels. He feels someone taking advantage of him, forcing their way inside Vincent's body.* Nno...sstop...PLEASE, STOP!

Reno: *feels Vincent's starting to thrush around* Vincent! wake up yo! it's a nightmare. *when he doesn't wake up he starts to shake him* Angel! Wake up. You're safe.

Vincent: *his eyes shoot open, darting around the room* R...Reno...

Reno: It's me love. *grabs onto Vincent's head and makes him looks in his eye* Just look at me angel, You're safe.

Vincent: Everytime I fall asleep...this person...attacks me *he holds onto Reno* and...they always hold a blade to my throat...

Reno: It's not real baby. And yyou can sleep. I'll aalways wake yyou up yo. *holds Vincent tighter*

Vincent: Reno...it feels like it's real...I can even feel the cold metal on my neck...

Reno: They always do. II can still feel Rufus enter me. My nightmare on ssector 7, I ccan ffeel tthe wind on mmy face. AAnd now yyou are there.....I ccan feel yyour blood ssplater on me. *cries* They always ffeel real. Bbut remember I'm hhere for yyou like you wwere for mme yo.

Vincent: *curls up against Reno's chest* Thank you...*wraps his arms around Reno's waist and clings to him*

Reno: You're wwelcome Angel. *kisses his head* Go bback to ssleep yo. I'm here.

Vincent: *closes his eyes before Reno can finish his sentence, snuggled up close to him*

~Ten minutes later~

Axel: *starts to stir from his sleep* Mmm, *looks at Reno* what's wrong bro?

Reno: *holds Vincent tighter* II don't know. Bbut I'm ggoing to ffind out yyo

Vincent: *moans in his sleep when Reno holds him tighter*...ddon't hurt me...aanymore...

Reno: *more tears fall* Nnever bbaby. Nnever aagain yo.

Axel: *scouts over closer to them and pets Vincent's head* It's going to be ok.

~Morning~

Reno: *watches the sun come up and looks down at sleeping Vincent and Axel*

Vincent: *opens his eyes and stretches his legs, still in the two guy's arms*

Reno: *smiles down with tried eye* Morning Angel

Vincent: Good morning love. *looks into Reno's eyes and sees the dark circles* You didn't sleep at all, did you?

Reno: No but I'm used to it yo......And I didn't want you to wake up scared again.

Axel: *slowly starts to wake up*

Vincent: I felt like I wasn't myself...as if someone was controlling my dreams...

Reno: Has that ever happened before yo?

Vincent: No, love...*hugs Reno very tight*

Axel: *opens his eyes* You ok, Vince? *tightens his hold on Vin*

Reno: We'll find out what's happening yo. *kisses Vin's forehead* Promise angel.

Vincent: I hope so *rubs his forehead* I have a really back headache.

Axel: I'll go get you something *lets go and stands up* My leg is better *walks out*

Reno: We will. No matter what it takes yo

Vincent: Reno, I don't know what's wrong with me...

Reno: I don't either....Maybe Tseng will. He's really smart yo.

Axel: *walks back in* Here's some advil *hand it and glass of water

Vincent: *takes the advil and the water* When can we see him?

Reno: I can call him now yo. *reaches over to the nightstand for his phone and dials Tseng* Hey bossman

Tseng: +What's going on, Reno?+

Reno: Can you come over? We have something important to ask you yo

Tseng: +I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you need me to bring anything?+

Reno: Can I have another EMR? I think Rude stole mine yo.

Tseng: +Sure, anything else?+

Reno: Hold on yo. *looks down at Vincent* Do we need anything else love?

Vincent: No, I don't think so

Reno: We're good yo.

Tseng: +Okay, Reno, I'll be there in a few minutes+

Reno: Ok boss man *hangs up* He's coming yo

Axel: Who's he?

Reno: My boss.

Axel: Poor guy

Reno: *sticks tongue out*

Vincent: Tseng's a pretty patient g... *a sudden shooting pain in his head causes him to double over*

Reno&Axel: VINCENT!!! *grabs on to him*

Vincent: *he forces his eyes open and breathes heavily* I...hope he...gets here...quick

Reno: Do you need something stronger yo? *looks worried at Vincent*

Axel: I can go look for something!

Vincent: Sounds...pretty good *takes in a deep breath and tries to brush off the pain*

Axel: *runs to the bathroom to look for something else*

Reno: What's wrong baby? *hugs Vincent*

Vincent: My ears are ringing...*holds onto Reno*

Axel: *runs in* All I found is this. *hands Reno the bottle*

Reno: *looks and takes some out* This is going to make it better yo. *puts it up to Vincent's mouth, glass of water in hi other hand*

Vincent: *opens his mouth to take the pills and water*

Reno: *hands the water to Axel and pats away the water on Vincent's chin* There you go love

Vincent: *smiles at Reno* Thank you...

Reno: *smiles back* You're welcome Angel.

Axel: I'll go downstairs and wait for your friend. *walks out*

Vincent: I hope Tseng can figure this out *starts to closes his eyes*

Reno: Me to love *gives Vin a kiss*

Vincent: *tries to kiss Reno back, but is already falling asleep*

Reno: I hate seeing you like this angel *lays Vincent down and wraps him in the blanket. Gives him a kiss before getting dressed and going downstairs*

Tseng: *knocks on the door* Reno! Are you there?

Reno: I'm here yo!

Tseng: What's going on, Reno? *walks in and sits down on the couch*

Reno: It's Vincent yo. *looks down* Something is happening when he's asleep.

Tseng: When he's asleep? *gives Reno a concerned look* What do you mean?

Reno: He woke up last night screaming yo. I couldn't even touch him. Hhe said someone wwas rraping hhim.

Reno: Hhe says hhe ddon't see a ffaace. Jjust hear ddistorted voice yo. Hhe hheld a kknife tto his tthrout *tears fall*

Axel: We thought you could help

Tseng: Is it possible that this dream could be old memories, or a flashback?

Reno: Nno, hhe ssaid nnothing like tthat hhas happpened bbebefore yo

Tseng: Are there any other symptoms, or feelings he's had durring the episodes?

Reno: He ssays hhe ffeels aall of iit. Wwe jjust hhad to to ggive him ssome of tthose ppills yyou ggave mme. Hhe was ddoubled oover iin ppain. Hhe said hhis ears wwere rinringing.

Tseng: That sounds suspiciously like mako poisoning

Axel: *walks over to comfort crying Reno* What's that?

Tseng: It's the energy from the earth we use for power. A long time ago, Shin-ra used to inject mako into their soldiers to make a "super soldier" per say. When people get mako poisoning, it has been known to cause vivid dreams.

Reno: Aare yyyou ssure yo? *looks up with cryin eyes*

Tseng: The only way to find out is to ride it out. It should wear off soon, if he has it.

Axel: You mean he's going to have more of these dream?

Tseng: Until it wears off, yes he will

Reno: *cries harder* Bbut it's hhurting hhim yo

Tseng: I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Hopefully, it will wear off soon

Axel: Do you have anymore of those pills left? We only have two left.

Tseng: I do *pulls out another bottle from his jacket pocket*

Axel: *gives him weird look* Why do you have them on you? *takes them*

Tseng: I figured by the tone in Reno's voice that he would need them

Reno: Ii'm ppleased tto tell yyou I hhaven't had to ttake any iin a wwhile yo.

Tseng: That's good, Reno. I'm glad you're getting better *lightly punches Reno on the shoulder*

Reno: TThanks tto Vinccent yo.

Tseng: He's been treating you well?

Reno: *looks up* Oof course he hhas. He he would nnever hurt mme yo.

Axel: It's true. He loves Reno to death.

Tseng: I'm just checking, knowing what you've been through, Reno. Plus, Elena has always wanted to see you with a respectable guy.

Reno: Hhe is. Hhe ddidn't lleave even afafter aall II told hhim about wwhat Rufus ddid to to me yo. Eeven ttried to kkill himself wwhen he tthought I hhated him.

Tseng: Eventhough I'm straight, I'm glad you found someone who really loves you. The Turks are like a big family, and it's important to me that you're happy

Reno: Tthanks Bbossman. Hhe does llove me, aand I llove him wwith all mmy heart yo.

Axel: *Smiles and hold Reno closer* (I want to ask what Rufus did to him. But I don't want to make him even more upset......I'll ask Vincent later)

Tseng: Anytime, Reno *gives Reno a pat on the shoulder*

Reno: Ddid you bbring mmy EMR yo?

Tseng: Oh, yes! It's out in the car. *gets up from the couch and walks towards the door*

Axel: What's a EMR?

Reno: Yyou'll ssee Fireffly

Tseng: Why don't you bring your brother outside so he can see it?

Reno: Ook. *gets up and drags Axel with him to the door*

Axel: Ok, ok. I'm coming Re' *laughs*

Tseng: *goes outside and opens the back seat door. he picks up a long, skinny box* Newest and best model *hands the box over to Reno*

Reno: *smiles and rips open the box. Pulling it out* II've missed hhow this ffeels in my hhands yo.

Axel: You have a stick....

Tseng: Not just a stick *smiles*

Reno: It's a Electro-Mag Rod. *pushes the button and lighting like stuff sides around it*

Axel: COOL!

Tseng: I'm glad you like it. Don't loose this one now, it was very expensive

Reno: II didn't lose the llast one yo! Rude ttook it after.....you know.

Tseng: *looks at the ground, then looks back up* Well, don't let anyone else get ahold of it anymore

Reno: I won't yo. *hugs his EMR*

Axel: Aww, does that mean I can try it?

Reno: You just want to use it to burn something yo

Axel:.....Maybe

Tseng: *laughs* Well, i probably should get going...I have some work to do at the office.

Reno: ok.... Hey with Rufus gone does that make you the main guy now yo?

Tseng: *steps closer to Reno* Some people don't know he's dead yet, but yes, it looks like I'll be in charge now...

Reno: Does this mean you're going to be harder on me yo?

Tseng: *smiles as he opens the car door* Maybe a little bit

Reno: You big meanie *pouts*

Tseng: Take care, Reno *smiles, gets in the car, starts it, and pulls out*

Axel: *walks up and pulls Reno pouting lip* Never seen you pout Re'

Reno: It makes Vinny weak yo *smiles* Let go in and check on him. *races Axel in the house and up the stairs*

~while Reno and Axel were done stairs~

Attacker: Hurry...we don't have much time...

Vincent: *his eyes slit open* Whaa? *still drugged and confused* Reno? Is that you?

Attacker: Of course not...we have to go

Vincent: *he feels himself being pulled off the bed* What the hell? Axel, stop playing games!

Attacker: *grabs Vincent off the bed by the waist* I'm not Axel either...

Vincent: *almost fully awake, he realizes he's being carried over someone's shoulder, and he feels cold leather on his skin*

Attacker: I thought you'd be more enthusiastic...*carries Vincent into a dark alley and props him against a wall*

Vincent: *he gets a look at his abductor* You! *he narrows his eyes*

Sephiroth: Now then...shall we *looks at Vincent with lustful eyes*

Vincent: What...the fuck do you want...

Sepiroth: *looks down at Vincent and smirks*

Vincent: Tell me! *he tries to stand up but the drugs won't allow his legs to move much*

Sephiroth: *laughs evily to himself while looking down at Vincent*What I want you say? Well I want...

Vincent: *fear sets in when he realizes the voice is exactly like his dream. He backs himself up against the wall as much as he can*

Sepiroth: *backs Vincent all the way against the wall of the alley* hehehehe well my pet I want.... *takes hold of Vincents wrists and slams them against the wall above Vincents head, binding him*

Vincent: Get off of me! *he tries to pull his wrists free*

Sephiroth: Hehehe its no use my pet, your to weak. *leans in closer to Vincent* What I want is you my pet. *licks Vincents neck*

Vincent: *tries to move his neck away from Sephiroth, feeling sick to his stomach*

Sephiroth: Hehehe theres no way you can get away and theres no one who can help you now.

Vincent: Fuck you *he spits in Sephiroth's face*

Sephiroth: *gets angry and punches Vincents in the stomach*

Vincent: *he clenches and grinds his teeth in pain* You're...a fucking...coward!

Sephiroth: Oh is that what you think? Hmmm I don't think so. *grabs his sword*

Vincent: *stares at the sword, then at Sephiroth, trying not to say anything to push him any further. He starts to breathe heavily*

Sephiroth: *unsheaths the sword a bit* now then, are you afraid my pet?

Vincent: *he stares Sephiroth squarely in the eyes, but still remains silent*

Sephiroth: Well?! Are you?!

Vincent: *he jumps at Sephiroth's words and stares at the floor, shaking*

Sephiroth: *looks down at Vincents naked body shaking on the cold stone ground and smirks* Hehehe *unsheaths his sword all the way and throws the sheath across the alley way*

Vincent: *still staring at the ground, he hopes everything that's happening is a dream* Just...go away!

Sephiroth: Mmmm sorry pet no can do. I am here for you *smirks*

Vincent: I hate you! *groans in pain and tries to get up again, managing to get on his knees before losing strength*

Sephiroth: *kneels down next to Vincent and puts his blade to Vincents neck* Do what I want you to and you shall live, but if you don't do as I say then you and the ones you care for shall die by my blade.

Vincent: I...I'll do whatever you want...Just don't hurt Reno...* flinches when the blade touches his skin*

Sephiroth: Oh and you don't care about his little brother? I could kill him in a second along with your beloved Reno. *smirks*

Vincent: Don't...hurt any of them...*his breathing picks up again*

Sepiroth: *smirks and pushes the blade more against Vincent's neck* Ok I won't harm them as long as I get what I want from you.

Vincent: *closes his eyes knowing what will come next* I'll...do anything...

Sephiroth: Good *pushes his blade against Vincents's neck and makes his neck slightly bleed*

Vincent: Get this over with, damn it...*he moves his neck to the side, trying to relieve the pressure the blade is placing on his neck*

Sephiroth: *slides the blade from Vincent's neck down his back to his ass* Heh.

Vincent: *tries not to let out any signal that he's feeling pain. He bites his lip, careful not to make a noise*

Sephiroth: I want to hear you scream out in pain! *pushes the blade deeper into his back, slicing his back in more places*

Vincent: *not being able to hold it in he finally lets out a scream, feeling horrible that he's somehow pleasing the sick bastard*

Sephiroth: *reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vile and shoves the vile towards Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: *stares at the vial in his mouth, cross-eyed, wondering what Sephiroth is planning with it*

Sephiroth: *shoves the vile more into Vincent's mouth and smirks*

Vincent: *nearly chokes on the vial shoved in his mouth*

Sephiroth: Yes. *watching Vincent being forced to drink the liquid inside the vile and the liquid slightly drip down Vincent's chin*

Vincent: *his breathing calms as he's forced to drink the liquid. Once the liquid is gone, he spits out the vial*

Sephiroth: *smiles as he watches Vincent swallow all the liquid* Now **HE** won't interfere.

Vincent: *he starts shivering from the cold outside and the blood pouring from his wound*

Sephiroth: *smiles at seeing Vincent in pain* Is my pet cold?

Vincent: Y...Yes...*he manages to get out through chattering teeth*

Sephiroth: *smirks and grabs ahold of Vincent's hips and pulls him towards himself*

Vincent: *gasps as he feels himself being pulled against Sephiroth* Wha...What are you doing?

Sephiroth: Don't worry my pet you'll love what I am about to do. *shoves the hilt of the sword into Vincents ass*

Vincent: *groans when he feels himself get violated* S-stop!!

Sephiroth: *stops shoving the hilt of the sword and takes it out*

Vincent: *hisses in pain as the hilt is pulled out of him* Why...?

Sephiroth: So I can do this instead! *shoves the blade about 6-7 inches into Vincents ass*

Vincent: Ahhh!!! *screams in pain when he feels the blade enter him, feeling blood trickle from his entrance*

Sephiroth: *moans at hearing Vincent scream in pain and starts to thrust the blade in and out of Vincent's tight ass*

Vincent: *he shrieks out in pain, feeling tears soak his cheeks. His body tenses, hands trying to grab at the wall, the only comfort he has*

Sephiroth: *excited by Vincents screams he thrusts the blade into Vincent a few more times and pulls out the blade and shoves his cock into Vincent's ass without any warning to Vincent*

Vincent: *he stops, eyes wide, realizing that Sephiroth is inside of him. He tries to pull away, already in immense pain from the sword*

Sephiroth: Want me to hurt you beloveds pet? I already heard what Rufus had done to him. *smirks evily* I'm sure he would love this!

Vincent: No! Don't hurt him...*he reluctantly thrusts his hips back, trying to encourage Sephiroth to get his kicks and leave*

Sephiroth: Fine I...hnn...gods you feel so good Vincent!! *keeps thrusting into Vincents ass* ...won't harm them yet! *comes inside Vincent's ass*

Vincent: Are you...going to leave now? *he looks at the ground, still shaking violently*

Sephiroth: *grabs his blade and stands up* Maybe...

Vincent: Don't...hurt Reno or Axel...*he looks at Sephiroth with pleading eyes*

Sephiroth: *stares at Vincent* Don't ever tell me what to do! *takes his sword and stabs Vincent through the shoulder*

Vincent: *groans loudly in pain* I don't care what you do to me...Just don't touch them!

Sephiroth: Maybe if you do what I say from now on I will let your family live...but if you don't do as I say I shall kill you, you're family, and all your little friends!

Vincent: *stares down at Sephiroth's waistline and ever present bulge* (anything to save them...) I'll do whatever you want...

Sephiroth: Good.....till we meet again my pet...*walks off*

Vincent: *lays on the ground for a minute to gather himself. He tries to stand, but soon falls due to the pain inflicted* Damn...*he starts crawling on his hands and knees to the main street to get his bearings. He's not too far from safety, which is Reno's house. He crawls as fast as he can in that direction, but collapses in the driveway before he can make it to Reno's door*

Vincent: *lays on the ground for a minute to gather himself. He tries to stand, but soon falls due to the pain inflicted* Damn...*he starts crawling on his hands and knees to the main street to get his bearings. He's not too far from safety, which is Reno's house. He crawls as fast as he can in that direction, but collapses in the driveway before he can make it to Reno's door*


	17. Chapter 17

~back with Reno~

Reno: *Beats Axel to the room and throws open the door, then freezes*

Axel: Damn you beat me. *walks up behind Reno* What's wrong Re'?

Reno: Hhe he's ggone! *runs into the room and throws off the blanket* Wwhere is he?!?! *looks under bed*

Axel: I don't think he's under there bro

Reno: Then fucking HELP me yo!!!! *opens the closest and starts throwing clothes around*

Axel: *wide eyed runs out and checks the rooms on the second floor*

Reno: *after seeing the closet empty he falls to the floor* Hhe's nnot hhere. He's nnot hhere yyo *tears start to fall*

Axel: *runs back in* I didn't ssse...*sees Reno crying on the floor and runs up to hug him* It's ok Re'. We'll find him.

Reno: DDid I do ssomething bbad yyo. Hhe's said hhe wouldn't lleave mme

Axel: He didn't leave you. He loves you to much. Maybe he woke up and went outside for some air. Or went to his friends. Why don't we go out and look for him..... I have the keys *jingles keys*

Reno: *sniffs* Ok yo.. *stands up and walks down stairs and out the door. Steps off the porch and sees a bloody Vincent laying on the driveway.* VINCENT!!!!!!!!! *runs over and sits down beside Vin* Wwhat happened aangel? *tears fall at the sight*

Vincent: *looks up at Reno* T...thank god...Reno...

Axel: *walks out and sees Reno holding a bleeding Vincent. He runs to the garages to get the car*

Reno: Wwhat hhappened bbaby? Wwho ddid tthis to to you? *softly picks Vincent up when he hears Axel starting the car*

Vincent: *he starts shaking again* It was...the same as my...nightmare

Reno: *eyes widen, he sees Axel open the door and gets in, softly sitting Vin down on his lap* II'm ssorry II ccouldn't pprotect yyou Vvincent *more tears fall* Tto tthe hhospitial Ax.

Axel: On it *speeds out*.....Where is it?

Reno: Ttake a left ttwo rrights aand a lleft yo

Vincent: You don't...understand...you would...have been killed *he clings to Reno's shirt*...I couldn't...allow that

Reno: II wwould oof ddied wwithout yyou yyo. AAnd II promised.....*wraps his arms around Vincent* II nnew tthis wwas ggoin hhappen......II aalways hhurt ppeople *sobs*

Vincent: He...doesn't want to...kill me...It's some mad...obsession

Reno: Wwho Angel?

Axel: We're here. *runs over to open Reno's down, offers to take Vincent but Reno holds on tight*

Vincent: *his breath hitches in hesitation*...Sephiroth...

Reno: *eyes widen even more* Hhe wwon't hhurt yyou anymmore llove......We'll find a wway to sstop hhim yo. *gets out and carries Vincent in* Wwe're ggoin ffix yyou aall uup Angel.

Axel: *beats them in and already has a doctor waiting for them*

Vincent: *wraps his arms around Reno's neck* don't...leave me...

Reno: Ii'm nnever ggonna lleave yyou bbaby.....Bbut the ddoctors hhave to to mmake yyou aall bbetter yyo

Vincent: *holds onto Reno's shirt* stay with me...

Reno: *looks at the doctor* Ccan I....I wwon't gget in tthe wway yo

Doctor: Normally I would say no.....But if he incects you can

Axel: *pulls out Reno's phone and calls the Rude guy*

Rude: +Hey Reno, What's up? I'm at work you know+

Axel: This is Axel and we need you at the hospital asap!

Rude: +Is Reno ok+

Axel: It's Vincent *hangs up and calls Tseng*

Tseng: +Reno? I'm at the office, is there something wrong?+

Axel: This is Axel. We need you at the hospital asap!

Tseng: +I'll be there+

Axel: *hangs up and call Cloud*

Cloud: +Reno?+

Axel: It's Axel. We need you at the hospital asap!

Cloud: +What the hell is going on?+

Axel: Vincent got raped by someone name Sephiroth.

Cloud: +WHAT?+

Axel: I don't know. Vincent and Reno is back with the doctors now. But they'll need you guys here!

Cloud: +*Axel hears the phone slam down and a few things knock over before the line disconnects*+

Axel: Oook. I thinks that's all. *sits down in the chair closest to the door so he can see the when they come in.*

Cloud: *rides to the front entrance with Kadaj sitting behind him. He swiftly gets off the bike, pulling Kadaj off the bike by the arms and rushes in where they see Axel*

Kadaj: Axel! *runs up and hugs Axel* I missed youuuuuu

Cloud: Now...what the hell happened?

Axel: I don't know. Vincent woke up screaming last cause someone was raping him in his dream, twice. Then this morning his head hurt so much we had to give him pills to knock him out. Reno thought Tseng could help. So he came over and said it may be mako poisoning and to wait a few days. We walked out to see him off and when we got back to the room he was gone. Reno started freakin out and I finally got him calmed down and we were going to go out and look for them.... I found Reno holding a bleedin Vincent. I ran and got the car, drove here. They went back and I called every one I thought should know.

Cloud: Kadaj...your brother hurt Vincent really bad...

Kadaj: II'm sorry Nisan!

Cloud: *sigh* It's not your fault...I just can't believe...

Axel: I thought you were his 'nisan'?

Cloud: I am...I just don't associate myself with the other 3. There's 5 in all...

Cloud: Kadaj isn't like the others...He's much too innocent *messes with Kadaj's hair*

Axel: I noticed....*smiles*

Cloud: Well...do you know if we can see Vincent now?

Axel: I'm not sure.... He looked hurt really bad. The guy had a field day with him *looks down*

Cloud: We'll wait for whomever you called, and then we'll go see him. *sits down in a chair and welcomes Kadaj to sit on his lap*

Kadaj: *sits down on Cloud and wiggles his hips to get comfy*

Cloud: *whispers in Kadaj's ear* Not right now, Kadaj

Kadaj: But we weren't able to play the bouncy bed game this morning! *pouts*

Cloud: *puts his hand over Kadaj's mouth* Shh!

Axel: *laughs* Bouncy bed game? *lifts right brow*

Kadaj: Yeah! It's really really fun!!!*smiles brightly*

Cloud: Kadaj!

Kadaj: *looks down* I'm sorry Nisan

Cloud: *whispers in Kadaj's ear* You don't mention things like that in a hospital

Kadaj: Why Nisan?

Axel: Cause some people are to old to play and don't like being reminded

Kadaj: Oh ok!!!

Cloud: *looks up to see Rude and Tseng running through the door*

Rude: Axel! What's wrong?!?

Axel: Again! Damn *breaths in* Vincent woke up screaming last cause someone was raping him in his dream, twice. Then this morning his head hurt so much we had to give him pills to knock him out. Reno thought Tseng could help. So he came over and said it may be mako poisoning and to wait a few days. We walked out to see him off and when we got back to the room he was gone. Reno started freakin out and I finally got him calmed down and we were going to go out and look for them.... I found Reno holding a bleedin Vincent. I ran and got the car, drove here. They went back and I called every one I thought should know.

Tseng: How did Vincent get outside when he was drugged?

Axel: The guy must of got him while we were talking to you

Rude: Do you know who it is?

Axel: A guy named Sephiroth.

Tseng: He's lucky to be alive...

Rude: Very lucky

Tseng: He killed Rufus's father and killed the entire staff of scientists at our facility...Without leaving a trace or setting off an alarm

Kadaj: Nisan is very strong....Mother liked him best. *looks a little sad*

Cloud: *comforts Kadaj by rubbing his shoulder*

Axel: Damn.....poor Vincent

Cloud: I hope we can see him soon...

Rude: How's Reno taking this?

Axel: Not good. When we couldn't find him, he asked if he did something bad.....I've never seen Reno like that.

Cloud: That's not like Reno at all...

Tseng: I wish we could learn something from the doctors

Rude: Rufus really messed him up. He thinks when something happens, he did something bad. He asked me that when I yelled at him for still have his EMR.

Cloud: Reno didn't do anything wrong though...There's nothing he could have done

Axel: He promised Vincent last night he would protect him. He blames himself for Vincent getting hurt. He was to weak to protect him.

Rude: Damn and he was just getting better.

Tseng: I'm beside myself...but for now, just be thankful he's alive.

Axel: Speaking of which...*turns to Tseng* Can you tell me what happened to my brother?

Tseng: *sits down next to Axel* Rufus would make Reno do little "favors" for him. At first, everything started out fine, then as time went on, we started noticing bruises or cuts on Reno that were unexplained. Things eventually escalated to broken bones, rape, and sodomy. Rufus once took Reno's EMR and used it on his back until you could see actual bone sticking out. I'm sure there has been many other things that were done that we still don't know about, because those were the incidents that we noticed. It changed Reno so much...

Axel: *tears start to fall* IIt almost would of been bbetter if hhe had of died. Then hhe wwouldn't be ggoing thou tthis hell.

Doctor: Are you people here for Mr. Valentine? *walks up to the group*

Axel: *wipes away tears* Yeah, How is he?

Doctor: Well let me be blunt with you, he has a hell of a lot of cuts in his ass and a VERY long cut going from the side of his neck going down his back to his ass...oh and he has a stab wound in his shoulder of the weird clawed arm... *whispers to himself* man that arm is weird ~,~

Cloud: *narrows his eyes at the doctor* Kadaj...I need you to get up

Axel: I AM FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU!!! *grabs ahold of the Doctor and starts to burns through his clothes*

Kadaj: *jumps up* Ok Nisan *smiles*

Cloud: *holds back Axel, then calmly walks up to the doctor, and punches him right in the nose, breaking it. He then walks past the doctor now bleeding on the ground*

Cloud: He won't learn if he's dead *laughs a little*

Rude: *turns to Tseng* We should got with them before they try to kill more.

Tseng: *gets up from his seat and follows Cloud, Axel, Kadaj and Rude*

~Back with Reno& Vincent~

Vincent: FUCK! *moans in pain as the wound on his back is cleaned and bandaged*

Reno: *tears fall as he pets Vincent's head, trying to calm him down.* II know it hhurts love. BBut tthey have tto do this yo.

Vincent: I know...*he's turned over on the bed by the nurse so she can dress the deep stab wound* SHIT! *he says when she cleans the wound. he moans in severe pain when she tries to stitch it closed*

Reno: *looks at the nurse* Can't you give him something yo! He's in pain!!

Nurse: I can't with out the doctor permissing.

Reno: Then go get fucking Izzy! She has more balls then you do yo!

Nurse: *runs out*

Reno: Evil bitch!

Vincent: *catches his breath* Rude...

Reno: HUH?

Rude: He's talking about me Reno.

Reno: Can you guys leave till he's done please?

Izzy: Yes, all of you go to the waiting room. I'll come out and get you when he's ready

Rude: ok *makes everyone leave*

Vincent: Reno's staying...

Izzy: *smiles softly* I wasn't going to make him *walks over the the I.V. and shots some pain meds in* This should help Vincent.

Reno: Thanks Iz, that other nurse was being a bitch

Izzy: Don't be to hard Reno. It's only her second week

Vincent: *holds on tight to Reno's hand and breaks out in a sweat* God...it hurts Reno

Reno: IIt's ggoing to be ook love. Izzy is gggoing to gget you patched uup yo. Jjust llet the meds ddo there wwork.

Vincent: *he pulls Reno close so he can whisper in his ear* He...he put...his sword...in my ass...*cries out in pain*

Reno: *cries harder* III'm sso ssorry aangel...II ssaid II wwould pprotect yyou aand I ddidn't... Iit's mmy fffault

Izzy: *works on Vin's shoulder* I'm almost done here Vincent

Vincent: *takes a deep breath and holds Reno's hand even tighter*

Reno: I'm hhere bbaby *kisses Vincent's sweaty forehead*

Vincent: *tears fill his eyes*...I...love you

Reno: II llove you ttoo aangel... wwith all mmy hheart yyo

Izzy: All done.....But we're going to have to put you out to fix the rest

Vincent: Thank you...*tenses as he still feels waves of pain*

Izzy: I'm going to get the doctor now *walks out*

Reno: *uses his other hand to brush Vincent's hair out of his face* Aalmost ddone love.

Vincent: *cracks a small smile and rubs the palm of Reno's hand with his thumb*

Reno: *smiles softly and gives him another kiss*

Doctor: I was hoping I wouldn't see you again Mr. Valentine *walks up next to them*

Reno: Wwhat hhappened to the oother doctor yo?

Doctor: *smiles: Well after he was given 3rd degree burns and a broken nose they thought they'd send me in.

Reno: *smiles* Axel

Vincent: *smirks*

Doctor: We're going to have to put you under so we can fix the rest of your wounds Mr. Valentine

Vincent: Put me under? My injuries are that...extensive?

Doctor: The ones inside need to be stitched.

Vincent: *starts to shake* no...

Doctor: It will be painful Mr. Valentine

Vincent: Don't...touch me...down there

Doctor: We need to Mr. Valentine.

Vincent: Do you even know...what just happened to me?

Doctor: From what I've seen and how you are acting you have been raped and with something very sharp .... I know it hard but we need to fix it or you could die

Vincent: *bites his lip and takes a deep breath* If you must...

Doctor: It will be over before you know it. *walks up* I need to take you to the operating room now. Then we'll give you the stuff to knock you out and next thing you'll know you'll be up with Mr. Sinclair beside you.

Reno: *smiles down and gives Vincent a kiss*

Vincent: How long will this take?

Doctor: Two hours at the most.

Vincent: ...okay *kisses Reno's hand*

Reno: I'll be there when you wake up love

Vincent: I'm ready, doctor...

Doctor: Ok *starts moving Vincent's bed*

Reno: I llove you mmy Angel!!!!!

Vincent: I love you Reno *he leans his head back on the pillow*

Reno: *watches as they take Vincent away. After a few minutes he walks out to the waiting room and sits down in Axel's lap crying*

Axel: *hugs Reno tight* He's ggoing to be ok Re' You'll see

Cloud: *walks over and pats Reno on the shoulder* He loves you Reno...

Reno: II don't ddeserve it yyo.

Axel: Yes, you do Rere' *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: Nno I ddon't II ccouldn't pprotect hhim yo.

Cloud: None of us could have...

Reno: II ppromised I would yo *cries into Axel's neck*

Cloud: He still loves you...

Rude: You couldn't of stopped it Reno.

Tseng: Do you not remember what he did to Rufus's father?

Reno: Hhe ssays tthat hhe ddoesn't wwant to kkill hhim. He he wwants toto pplay wwith hhim.

Cloud: *looks at Reno* He...WHAT?

Reno: *curls closer to Axel* II'm sssorry!

Axel: *glares at Cloud as he hugs Reno even tighter. slowly rocking him*

Cloud: ...I'm sorry...

Rude: Please think next time before you speak Cloud *shakes head*

Cloud: I said i was sorry...

Axel: *looks up* We forgive you

Reno: *after 10 minutes Reno stops crying and wipes his eyes*

Cloud: He's going to be alright...

Reno: I know.....I just rreally need to cry yo.

Axel: I can tell, you soaked my shirt *laughs lightly*

Reno: That's my shirt Firefly

Cloud: *gets up for a moment and walks over to Kadaj. He whispers in his ear* Did you hear anything about this in advance...It may help us

Kadaj: I heard other Niisan talking about someone...But I didn't hear who......I'm sorry Niisan.

Cloud: *hugs Kadaj* it's okay...i just thought you might have heard something

Kadaj: *hugs back*

Reno: Soooo...... I heard what happened to the other Doctor *smiles*

Cloud: Axel burned him, and I broke his nose

Rude: Speaking if which. *looks at Axel* How did you do that?

Reno: My firefly has always be able to control fire yo. Don't know where it comes from thou *cocks head*

Axel: You can tell when I'm pissed. My hands start to glow

Cloud: That last doctor deserved it, he was an ass.

Axel: I would of killed him, but Cloud stopped me

Reno: You gave him 3rd degree burns yo

Axel: I was holding back

Cloud: He wouldn't have learned any manners if he died

Axel: It would of been funnier thou *smirks*

Rude: He is as bad as Reno

Reno: Who do you think he got it from yo!

Axel: You weren't really like this Re'. You were always in your mind

Rude: You mean there was a quite Reno?

Axel: Yep. He was scary too.

Doctor: *walks out* Mr. Sinclair?

Reno&Axel: Yes?

Doctor: *laughs* Reno.

Doctor: *smiles* He is fine. It went well. I was going to get you before I wake him up thou. *looks at everyone else* I can only take one person back. I will send a nurse out to get you when he's ready

Reno: Can we go now yo?

Doctor: Yes, follow me *walks off*

Reno: *follows the doctor till they get to Vincent's room. He runs to the bed and grabs Vincent's hand*

Doctor: *puts stuff in I.V.* This should wake him up.

Vincent: *after about 5 minutes, he begins to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is Reno*

Reno: *smiles * Hey Angel, I told you I'd be here yo. *tear of happiness falls*

Vincent: Reno...*reaches out to hug him*

Reno: *leans forward and gives Vincent a hug. Making sure not to hurt any of the wounds*

Vincent: *pets Reno's hair* God...I love you

Reno: *purrs* I llove you too angel

Vincent: You do...eventhough...this happened to me?

Reno: You love me and I've been with WAY more guys then you yo. *gives Vincent a kiss* I'll always love you

Vincent: I feel like I broke a promise...*stares at the bedsheets*

Reno: You didn't. I did....I promised I'd pprotect you yo.

Vincent: *pulls Reno onto the bed and kisses him*

Reno: *kisses Vincent back lovingly*

Doctor: *walks out of room to give them time together*

Vincent: *breaks the kiss for a moment* You have no idea...how much I want you in my arms right now...

Reno: Same here....But I don't want to hurt you yo

Vincent: I...don't care *pulls Reno down on top of him for another kiss*

Reno: *moans softly into the kiss, sucks on Vincent's tongue*

Vincent: *tilts Reno's head at an angle, then opens his mouth to him, letting Reno's tongue ravage his*

Reno: *moans as he kisses Vincent deeper, not leaving any part of Vin's mouth untouched*

Vincent: *breaks the kiss once more and runs a finger down Reno's chest* As much as I'd like to...I really can't right now, love...

Reno: I wasn't going to make you yo. I just wanted to kiss you *shivers at the finger* I'm know what its like....It's way to soon yo

Vincent: I know, love...

Reno: I'll wait till you're ready yo

Vincent: *gives Reno another kiss* I love you...*brushes Reno's cheek with his fingers* Can Rude come in now?

Reno: Sure. Everyone is waiting for you. I love you too yo

Vincent: I'd like to see them *smiles*

Reno: I'll go tell a nurse to get them yo *walks out to get a nurse, comes back in after a minute* She's going to get them

Vincent: okay *shifts his weight, his wounds still very painful*

Reno: I can get Izzy to give you more for the pain yo

Vincent: That would be nice...*looks down and whispers* My ass...really hurts

Reno: I'm soo ssorry love. II sshould of stayed with you yo......I'll go get Izzy *walks out*

Izzy: *walks in with Reno behind* Reno says you're in alot of pain. This should help, it's stronger * Puts in the direct line* That should make you feel better

Vincent: *takes a deep breath as most of the bad pain goes away*

Reno: Ddo you feel better love? Do you need more yo?

Vincent: I do feel better *takes Reno's hand and holds it tight*

Reno: Good, tell me when it starts again yo.

Izzy: Or he can push this button. You look like you're dead Reno. You need sleep

Reno: I'm good yo

Vincent: *scoots over on the hospital bed, enough for Reno to lay next to him* Lay next to me...

Reno: *lays next to Vincent* I'm fine yyo *yawns*

Vincent: It's okay, love...I'm here with you...

Reno: I want to sstay awake for yooo*falls asleep*

Vincent: *smiles and runs his fingers through Reno's hair*

Reno: *moves closer to Vincent and purrs*

Axel: *walks in* You gave us a scare Vincent. *sees Reno* Finally, I thought he was never going to sleep

Vincent: *looks over at Reno* I'm just happy he's here...

Axel: You thought he was going to leave you? He cried out there for 10 minutes thinking you were going to blame him and leave.

Vincent: No, I just wanted him close to me *pets Reno's hair* I love him, Axel

Axel: I know you do. And he loves you too. He's beating himself up over this. He blames himself.

Vincent: *tears come to his eyes* there's nothing he can do...

Axel: He's going to damn well try. All of us will

Vincent: It was something Sephiroth told me...He threatened to kill you all if I didn't give myself to him...

Rude: and you think we're going to let that happen now we know.

Vincent: I couldn't stand seeing him harm Reno...

Axel: He won't now. We're going to find a way to stop him. I'm not going to let him ruin the family I just got back.

Vincent: You obviously don't know Sephiroth...He won't stop until he gets what he wants...

Axel: *smirks* And you obviously don't know Me and Reno, cause nether to we. plus.....*makes fire ball in hand* everything is weak to fire .

Kadaj: That's so cool!

Vincent: *laughs a little* Good luck with that

Axel: You've never seen a really pissed off Reno have you? He's scary. He's like an animal. He took on 15 guys at 13 and won.

Vincent: I've fought against Reno before *laughs a little*

Axel: Was he pissed? Like REALLY pissed? If not you don't know what I'm talking about. He's got very good at controlling that side of him.

Vincent: *blushes* I like him when he's really pissed

Axel: *smiles* You're not the enemy. I guess it comes out when he tops right.

Rude: I don't need to know this

Vincent: *laughs* I love it when he tops me

Axel: *laughs* I can tell...Now take that and times it by 500 and THAT'S the Reno I'm scared of.

Rude: Where didn't he use that when you were being taken?

Axel: Because he promised never to get like that again after he ripped a kids head off for calling our mom a whore that's why. I ran from him when he tried to walk to me. *looks down*

Vincent: *smiles at Axel, then suddenly flinches in pain* Shit!

Axel: What's wrong Vince?

Vincent: *clenches his fists and grits his teeth* My stab wound...

Izzy: *moves up to the front* Do you need a higher dose?

Vincent: *closes his eyes and clenches his fists even tighter* YES!

Izzy: *runs to the other side of the room and gets enough to put Vin out, moves back and puts it in direct line again* This is going to make all the pain go away Vincent.

Vincent: *takes in a sharp breath and tries to jerk his IV line away from Izzy. He starts to get combative and growls at Izzy*

Izzy: *looks at the group* I'm going to need help you guys. *gets more*

Vincent: *throws his head back and tries to rip the IV line from his arm*

Everyone: *holds down Vincent and Izzy injects the meds*

Reno: *moans as Vincent hits him and curls in his sleep* Ii'm ssorry mmaster!

Vincent: Stop touching me! *he tries to kick everyone off of him* S-stop!

Izzy: it should work any minute

Axel: Vincent! You're making Reno cry!

Reno: *shakes in his sleep* Ssorry mmaster. II wwon't bbe bbad aanymore.

Vincent: *he calms when he hears Reno talking in his sleep. His hands shaking, he reaches down to Reno and pulls him closer. About 20 seconds later, he passes out*

Reno: *feels warmth and calms down going back into a deep sleep*

Izzy: Now I need everyone to leave so they can get some rest

Axel: I'm staying

Izzy: I wasn't going to make you leave. Reno would kill me *smiles*

Rude: We'll be back tomorrow Axel

Axel: *sits in the chair next to the bed* Ok.....bring food!


	18. Chapter 18

Kadaj: *walks into 7th Heaven* Guess what I learned today?!?!?

Cloud: *laughs softly at how excited Kadaj looks* What did you learn, Kadaj?

Kadaj: *sits down next to Cloud* I learned about something called "sex" today!!! *smiles*

Cloud: *blushes and turns away from Tifa* Where did you learn that?!

Kadaj: The hospital!

Cloud: *eyes narrow* Who taught you at the hospital? (I'm going to kill Axel if he did something to him!)

Kadaj: There was something called a "sex education" class!

Cloud: You found a sex ed class? *blushes*

Kadaj: I didn't know what it was, so I decided to stay in the room. *smiles*

Cloud: *laughs and smiles as how cute Kadaj looks right now* Lets go upstairs and you can tell me all you learned.

Kadaj: Okay Nisan! *gets up and runs up the stairs*

Tifa: Sooo..... does he know more then you now Cloud *winks*

Cloud: *blushes* No.....*runs upstairs after Kadaj*

Kadaj: *sits on the bed, kicking the edges with his feet*

Cloud: *walks in and smiles, sits down next to Kadaj* So what did you learn?

Kadaj: *blushes* I learned that we're called "homosexuals" *giggles*

Cloud: Yes, we are. *blush* Or you can say gay. It's much shorter.

Kadaj: Okay, Nisan! *smiles*

Cloud: *pulls Kadaj on his lap* What else did you learn? Was that all?

Kadaj: I...I learned that your "thingy" is called a penis *giggles*

Cloud: Yeah, or cock, dick, member. There's alot of names for it. *wraps arms around him*

Kadaj: Really, Nisan? They didn't call it all of those names at the hospital.

Cloud: Well the true name for it is penis. Those are just other names people call it. You can call it anything really. *starts to play with Kadaj's hair*

Kadaj: I like it when you play with my hair, Nisan *giggles* I raised my hand and asked a lot of questions! Are you proud of me Nisan?

Cloud: Yes, I am. *gives him a kiss on the check and goes back to playing with his hair* (that poor teacher)

Kadaj: I told the teacher that you have a big penis Nisan! *giggles*

Cloud: *blushes like mad* WWhat?!

Kadaj: Did i make you sad Nisan?

Cloud: You didn't make me sad. Just embarrassed. That's not something you really tell people ok?

Kadaj: Oh...I'm sorry Nisan *blushes*

Cloud: *smiles softly* It's ok. You didn't know. *gives another kiss* Now you do.

Kadaj: Nisan...you make me excited when you kiss me *blushes*

Cloud: I'm glad I do. Tell me what else you learned. *rests his head on Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: *laughs* I learned that the stuff that comes out isn't "milk"

Cloud: *laughs* No it isn't. Did they tell you what it is?

Kadaj: I...*thinks for a moment* I don't remember Nisan *his face saddens*

Cloud: It's ok. It's sperm or cum. It's what makes babies. It comes out when you hit the height of your pleasure.

Kadaj: *blushes* I remember when you...*giggles* did that

Cloud: *blushes too* Yes, you pleased me very much. It's an orgasm.

Kadaj: They told us about that too, Nisan...but they only talked about women

Cloud: That's cause most couples are men and women. Some still look down on gay couples…... And girls have the chance of having a baby. So they try to teach them so it doesn't happen till they're ready for one.

Kadaj: Oh...*traces lines on Cloud's chest*

Cloud: *shivers at Kadaj's finger* What's wrong?

Kadaj: I want to have "sex" again, Nisan!

Cloud: *feels himself get hard as Kadaj says that* Yyou sure?

Kadaj: *pokes Cloud's chest* Yes Nisan! *giggles* your *pauses for a moment* cock is getting hard again, Nisan!

Cloud: Yes it is. *smiles* Would you like to help me get reid of it? *starts to lick and suck on Kadaj's neck, pushes his hips up a little so Kadaj can feel more of him*

Kadaj: *blushes* Nisan...that feels really good! *moans softly when he feels more of Cloud's cock*

Cloud: *starts grinding against Kadaj's ass, sucking hard on his neck. Slowly unzips the leather jumpsuit*

Kadaj: *rocks his hips* Nisan, you feel so big!

Cloud: This is what you do to me Kadaj... *throws Kadaj on the bed and gets on top of him, grind his groin against Kadaj's. Opens the jumpsuit up and runs his hands down Kadaj's chest, teasing his nipples as he kisses him*

Kadaj: *he gasps and pushes his chest forward* Your hands...Nisan...*thrusts his hips up into Cloud, letting him feel his own hardening cock*

Cloud: *moans, and kisses his way down Kadaj, jaw to him neck and starts sucking again as he pinches Kadaj nipples, rubbing them before pinching hard. he thrusts his hips down hard*

Kadaj: Ahh...Nisan! *runs his hands down Cloud's back and pulls up his shirt a little before reaching his hands down the back of Cloud's pants*

Cloud: *sits up and takes his shirt off, moans as Kadaj touches his ass. Leans down and takes one of Kadaj's nipples in his and licks around it before sucking on it. Flicks the top on it with his tongue, as he plays with the other one*

Kadaj: *looks at Cloud with his shirt off* You have such nice muscles, Nisan *leaves one hand down Cloud's pants while running one up and down Cloud's spine, while thrusting his hips up, rubbing his cock against Cloud's stomach*

Cloud: And you have such a beautiful body Kadaj. *moves to the other nipple giving it the same before moving down, licking his way down dips his tongue into Kadaj belly button. Then makes his way down to the top of the pants. He rips them of so he can see what's underneath* Soo....beautiful *leans down and kisses Kadaj's thighs*

Kadaj: *blushes* You think I'm beautiful Nisan? *looks up at Cloud kissing his thighs* That tickles Nisan *giggles*

Cloud: Very beautiful.. *leans up and breaths over Kadaj's cock* This won't tickle *lick the head before taking Kadaj in his mouth. Starts softly sucking and licking on it*

Kadaj: *gasps when Cloud takes his cock in his mouth.* You ffeel so good, Nisan *moans softly* Mmore...

Cloud: *takes more of Kadaj in his mouth and start sucking harder, moving his head up and down*

Kadaj: *moans loudly and thrusts lightly into Cloud's mouth, feeling his stomach tighten*

Cloud: *moves faster, remembers what he saw Reno do and he reaches down to message Kadaj's soft balls. moans as Kadaj thrusts in his mouth*

Kadaj: Nisan!!! *gives one last thrust into Cloud's mouth, before releasing*

Cloud: *moans at the taste of Kadaj, shallows all he gives and licks him clean.* Ddid you like you're first blowjob? *softly rubs Kadaj's thigh*

Kadaj: I did, Nisan! *gives Cloud a bright smile*

Cloud: *leans up and gives him a kiss* I'm glad you did. *smiles*

Kadaj: *kisses Cloud back and blushes* I...can still feel yours Nisan *thrusts his body up, feeling Cloud's cock on his stomach*

Cloud: *moans and grinds down hard on Kadaj* Yyeah, it's still here. What do you want to do with it Kadaj?

Kadaj: *moans* I...I want it in me, Nisan *he starts tugging on Cloud's pants*

Cloud: *smiles and help Kadaj get him out of his pants. Shivers as his hot cock hits the cold air. Puts three fingers in front of Kadaj's mouth* I need you to get these nice and wet for me.

Kadaj: *smiles and takes in Cloud's fingers into his mouth like lolipops. He sucks and licks between each finger, looking at Cloud with pleading eyes*

Cloud: *shudders as Kadaj sucks on his fingers. Once they are wet enough he slips one in moving it around before he puts the other in. Starts looking for Kadaj's sweetspot*

Kadaj* *moans softly when Cloud slips his fingers inside. He thrusts his hips up to help Cloud to find his sweet spot* Nisan...I want you...

Cloud: I know. But I have to get you ready first *feels around till he hits a lttle nub, he starts rubbing it as he enter the last finger. thrusting them in and out*

Kadaj: *gasps* Nisan! Please...*looks at Cloud with need* I want you in me, Nisan!

Cloud: *not being able to say no to that he pulls out his fingers and spits on his hand. Rubs his cock to try and give it some lube. Positions his cock at Kadaj's opening he slowly pushes in, moves at the feel of it tighten around him. When he's all the way in he gives him time to get used to his size*

Kadaj: Nisan...yyou're really big! *he thrusts his hips lightly* Yyou...fffeel...bigger than last time...*he clenches down on Cloud's cock, not really realizing what he's doing*

Cloud: *starts slowly thrusting in* Iit's ccauses yyou're....sso ttight...*moans* yyou kkeep cclenching.. llike tthat and .......I'm ggonna ccum nnow. *grabs on to Kadaj's hips*

Kadaj: *moans as Cloud thrusts inside of him* Llike...tthis, Nnisan? *tries to relax a little, wanting Cloud to be completely inside him* fffaster...Nnisan

Cloud: yyeah, jjust llike tthat * starts to thrust faster, finding the sweet spot he rams it every time.* Yyou ffeel......ssoo good!

Kadaj: *moans loudly* Nniiisan, I ffeel ssso warm! *thrusts back against Cloud, reaching up to grab his hips*

Cloud: Yyou're getting cclose.....*thrusts harder and starts to jerk Kadaj off* Ddon't hhold back......I wwant to ssee you ccum

Kadaj: *moans loudly and almost loses it when Cloud starts to jerk him off* Aalmost...Nnisan

Cloud: *moves harder and faster, slams into Kadaj with force to slam the bed into the wall. His hands jerks faster. Leans dow to kiss him sucks on his lips*

Kadaj: NISAN!!! *he explodes all over Cloud's hand and chest, clenching down on Cloud again due to his release*

Cloud: *moans loudly as Kadaj release. Gives a few more thrusts before he cums inside Kadaj* KADAJ!!!!!

Kadaj: *breathes heavily and looks at Cloud* Did i fix it, Nisan?

Cloud: *laughs lightly* Yyes, yyou ddid a very ggood jjob ffixing it. *lays down ontop of Kadaj panting*

Kadaj: *holds onto Cloud tightly* I love you Nisan *smiles brightly*

Cloud: *a little shocked at first then smiles* I love you too Kadaj *gives him a kiss*

Kadaj: You do? *smiles and gives Cloud another kiss*

Cloud: *shakes his head* I do. *nips at Kadaj's nose*

Kadaj: *blushes* Do you...like having "sex" with me, Nisan?

Cloud: *blushes* I do very much. Do you like having it with me?

Kadaj: We should do it again, Nisan!

Cloud: *laughs* Not right now.......We can later

Kadaj: When, Nisan? *plays with one of Cloud's nipples*

Cloud: *shivers* After we go see Vincent and Reno.

Kadaj: *hugs Cloud tightly* Really, Nisan?!

Cloud: Yes, really. *smiles and hugs back*

Kadaj: When are we going to see them?

Cloud: In a few hours

Kadaj: *looks down* Vincent really got hurt, didn't he...

Cloud: Yes, he did and not just his body. His mind is hurt too. *leans down and gives him a kiss*

Kadaj: That's why I love you Nisan...

Cloud: Why?

Kadaj: Because the others are so mean...*tears well up in his eyes*

Cloud: *hugs Kadaj and kisses him* Don't think of them anymore. You have me now. That's all you need.

Kadaj: Thank you, Nisan *he dries his tears and hugs Cloud* I'm a little sleepy...

Cloud: Me too. Lets take a nap....You want to be rested when you go see Axel don't you? *smiles*

Kadaj: Yep! *nuzzles Cloud's neck and starts to fall asleep*

Cloud: *smiles and pets Kadaj's hair as he falls asleep too.*


	19. Chapter 19

Cloud: *walks into the hospital, holding Kadaj's hand and goes to the desk* Yes, we're here to see Vincent Valentine. Is he still in the room he was last night?

Nurse: Yes, and I believe he is up. You may go on back

Cloud: Thank you *walks back to the room*

Kadaj: *follows closely behind Cloud*

Cloud: *walks in to see Vincent and Reno on the bed and Axel sleeping in the chair next to them* Hey you guys.

Kadaj: *walks up and shakes Axel first* Wake up Axel! *he says with a big smile, then he hops on the hospital bed*

Axel: *jumps up and looks around* Oh....Hi Kadaj *smiles and sits back down*

Reno: *laughs at Axel* Hey Chocobo-head, Kadaj!

Kadaj: Surprised to see me? *giggle*

Axel: Yes, I was dreaming

Cloud: How are you guys?

Reno: I'm ok....Other then I woke up with a black eye yo. *cocks head*

Axel: That's because Vincent got a little crazy when the pain got bad and wouldn't let Izzy near him to give him the meds. He ended up hitting you.....Which is kind of good cause when you started crying and..*looks down* saying you'll be good is what stopped him.

Reno: Yeahh......I learned how to say stuff to stop Rufus in my sleep yo. It came in handy.

Kadaj: *smiles* Axel! I learned something new today!

Axel: *smiles softly* What's that?

Kadaj: *giggles* I learned about "sex" today!

Cloud: *blushes* Kkadaj!

Axel: Let him talk!

Kadaj: But, I did! Nisan is just jealous!

Reno: *looks to Cloud: So this is your new lover yo? *smirks*

Cloud: Umm..*blush* Yeah..

Reno: Vincent said he would have to be more of a virgin then you....He was right yo.

Axel: *looks away from Cloud and Reno and talks to Kadaj* So what did you learn? Sit on my lap so you can tell me and not have to worry about Cloud.

Kadaj: Okay! *sits on Axel's knee*

Axel: Sooo............ *smiles at Kadaj*

Kadaj: I learned that *smiles* I'm a "homosexual", but Nisan said I could just say "gay" *giggles*

Axel: Good. Yeah, saying gay is much easier. I'm what you would call bi. I like guys and girls.

Kadaj: And they said that girls have babies! I forgot to mention that to Nisan.

Axel: You'll have to tell him tonight.

Kadaj: *blushes* I'll be riiight back! *leaves the hospital room*

Cloud: Kadaj! *runs out after him*

Reno: What was that about yo?

Axel: I think lil' Kadaj got himself hard *smirks*

Cloud: Kadaj! *walks around looking for him before he asked someone* Have you seen a

boy with sliver hair walk by here?

Kadaj: *finds an empty room that says "Janitor's Closet", runs inside and closes the door. He leans against a wall and starts massaging his cock through the leather* Oh...Nisan...

Random Person: Yeah I just saw him run down that hall

Cloud: Thanks *goes off down the hall*

Kadaj: *starts to unzip his jumpsuit and reaches his hand inside to pull out his cock to stroke it.* Nisan...

Cloud: *walks down* Kadaj! Where are you? Answer me! *starts opening doors*

Kadaj: *moans loudly when he hears Cloud's voice* Nisan! *he starts pumping his cock*

Cloud: *hears his name and runs to the room it's coming from and opens the door. Getting hard at the sight* Kkadaj!

Kadaj: Oh...Nisan...I'm gglad you're here...*he pumps himself harder*

Cloud: *gets in and closers the door* What are you doing Kadaj? What got you so worked up? *blushes as his cock pushes against his pants, begging to be freed*

Kadaj: What Axel said...made me think about playing with you Nisan! *he shudders just thinking about it* Touch me...Nisan

Cloud: *walks up and starts to stroke Kadaj, grinding his cock against Kadaj's leg* What do you want me to do to you love?

Kadaj: *blushes and pulls Cloud closer, rubbing his leg against Cloud's cock* Pplay with me...Nisan!

Cloud: *keeps stroking and sucks on his fingers before moving them down Kadaj's back to his ass, and teasing the opening. Lightly pushes the tip in and out, rubbing it*

Kadaj: *bites his lip and thrusts into Cloud's hand, creating more friction on Cloud's cock against his leg*

Cloud: *moans and enters a finger, pumping it a little before adding another one. Finding the sweet stop quick* II want to be in.....you soo bbadd *adds the third finger*

Kadaj: *lightly gropes Cloud's cock through his pants before starting to take them off* Nisan...*once he pulls Cloud's cock from his pants, he unzips the rest of his jumpsuit*

Cloud: *moans at the feel of Kadaj's hand, pulls out his fingers. Picks him up and pushes him against the wall and swiftly enters him, moaning as he does*

Kadaj: AAah! Nisan! *he moans, loving the feeling of Cloud inside of him, and being pinned to the wall*

Cloud: Sshit...yyou're still sssooo....ttight! *starts to thrust fast in to Kadaj, finding his sweet spot after a few tries*

Kadaj: *wraps a leg around Cloud's waist, wanting to hear his Nisan moan more, he clenches around him*

Cloud: *moans as Kadaj clenches, and thrusts harder* Sssooo ggood llove.. *moves closer so Kadaj's cock is in between their abs, sucks on Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: Nisan! *wraps his arms around Cloud's neck, trying to thrust down on Cloud's cock* Kkeep gggoing Nnisan! *he clenches even more around Cloud*

Cloud: *thrusts even harder into him, hearing the drywall crack under the force. He moves a hand down to play with the head of Kadaj's cock, nipping and leaving love marks all over Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: *holds on tight around Cloud's neck as he wraps his other leg around Cloud's waist* Nnnisan...I'm ggetting ccclose! *tugs hard on Cloud's hair*

Cloud: *slams into Kadaj's sweetspot every time, moving his hand faster on the precum covered cock. Bites Kadaj's ear as he moans out* Ccum for mme love!

Kadaj: NIIIISAN! *he cums in Cloud's hand* Ooh...*his legs unwrap themselves from Cloud's waist, almost collapsing to the floor from being weak from his high*

Cloud: *gives one last thrust before he cums hard into Kadaj* Kadaj!!!!! *he leans then against the wall to keep up, kisses him* Tthat wwas great llove. *pants*

Kadaj: Did I do well, Nisan? *nibbles Cloud's lips*

Cloud: You ddid very wwell.*moans softly* Bbut we sshould go ssomeone is sure tto have hheard us.

Kadaj: We made a lot of noise Nisan! *giggles*

Cloud: Yes we did and we made a dent in the wall. *slowly pulls out of Kadaj and helps him on his feet*

Kadaj: *moans when Cloud pulls himself out. He zips up his jumpsuit and fixes his hair by patting it flat with his hands*

Cloud: *tucks himself back in his pants and zips them up* You ready? *holds his hand out for Kadaj*

Kadaj: *nods and takes Cloud's hand* Ready, Nisan!

Cloud: Let's go home love. *opens the door and walks out with Kadaj*

Kadaj: Okay...When can we see Axel again? He's my best friend!

Cloud: We can go back tomorrow. *smiles*

Kadaj: Okay! *takes Cloud's hand and swings his arm as they walk*

Cloud: *laughs at how cute he looks and makes their way to his bike* Let's go home. *starts it up*

Kadaj: *gets on the bike behind Cloud and wraps his arms around his waist* Let's go Nisan

~at 7th Heaven~

Cloud: *walks in* We're back Tifa

Kadaj: *walks in behind Cloud*

Tifa: Welcome back you guys. How was Vincent?

Cloud: He looked a little better. But he was still alseep when we were there.

Tifa: Poor Vincent....I'm going to send food with you tomorrow for them.

Kadaj: We got to see Axel too *smiles and pulls out a chair to sit in*

Cloud: We are. And they'll love the food Tifa. I know Reno's not going to leave Vincent to get food and Axel's not going to leave either of them.

Tifa: I'll make alot then. Oh and next time can you guys not be so loud when we have customers. We're not that kind of bar. *smiles*

Cloud: *his whole face turns red* aahh....III.....yyes

Kadaj: *giggles* Your face is funny, Nisan

Tifa: It is Kadaj. *laughs*

Cloud: *pouts* You guys suck

Kadaj: I've never seen Nisan pout before *giggles even louder*

Tifa: Very few do. Well I need to go shopping. You two have fun.

Cloud: *blush* I think we're done for the night.

Kadaj: *makes puppy eyes* Done playing?

Cloud: *whispers* Till later tonight. You're ass needs to heal love.

Kadaj: Okay, Nisan! *smiles and sits back in his seat*

Tifa: I'll see you guys later. *leaves*

Cloud: *walks behind Kadaj and hugs him * Bye.

Kadaj *waves then turns around to hugs Cloud*

Cloud: Want to go lay down for a little bit?

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan *nuzzles cloud's neck*

Cloud: Lets mosey then *pick Kadaj up and takes him upstairs*

~With Vincent&Reno~

Vincent: *starts to wake up from his drug-induced sleep*

Reno: *sees and smiles* Hey love.

Vincent: Reno...you're here

Reno: Of course. Where else would I be yo?

Axel: Getting food. Which I'm going to do now. *leaves room*

Vincent: *sees Reno's black eye* What...happened...

Reno: I guess when you got in alot of pain you went a little crazy yo. Wouldn't let Izzy near you to give you the meds. While you were tryin to get everyone to stop touchin you....you got me. *laughs* Axel says it's a good thing yo. Cause I started crying and sayin I was sorry and I'd be good in my sleep you stopped.

Vincent: I'm...so sorry! *looks down at the floor, then back at Reno* I was letting Chaos take over me...

Reno: *gives him a kiss* It's not your fault yo...People do crazy things when they're in pain............Who's Chaos yo?

Vincent: He's...sort of my inner demon, and before Sephiroth raped me...he made me drink something that suppressed him long enough until I started having pain again...

Reno: So he's why you heal so fast yo? Is he helping with the pain now?

Vincent: Yes, and I'm just glad I had enough control to not let him completely take over me.

Reno: Is he why you need blood yo? And I know you'd never hurt me.

Vincent: Yes, that's why...*laughs a little* Haven't you ever noticed that my eyes glow when we fuck? It's not your imagination

Reno: Yeah I like it. *smiles* And I wasn't going to ask. You'd tell me when you were ready yo......If you drink will it help you heal faster?

Vincent: It would...*looks at Reno* I'm not going to ask you to....

Reno: I want to yo. *hugs Vincent and moves his neck close to Vin's mouth* I want to sleep in our bed together.

Vincent: Reno...I don't want to hurt you *he can't help licking his lips from Reno's neck being so close*

Reno: You won't angel. Please! *moves closer feeling Vincent's lips touch his skin, shivers*

Vincent: *wraps his arms around Reno's waist* Are you ready, love? *moves his lips against Reno's skin as he talks*

Reno: *moans softly* Yes love, mark me again as yours yo.

Vincent: *holds on tightly to Reno, moaning as he slowly sinks his teeth into Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans and pushes his neck up closer to Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: *reaches his hands down Reno's pants as he starts drinking from Reno's wound*

Reno: *already hard, he thrusts his cock against Vincent's hand. moaning* Oh ggod... aangel mmmm

Vincent: *takes another bite out of Reno's neck fiercely and growling while rubbing Reno's cock with his hand*

Reno: *moans loudly, his head falling to the side. Starts humping Vincent's hand faster.* II'm cclose llove.......Yyou gget mme ssoo hhard yo.....

Vincent: *whispers into Reno's ear* cum for me...*he starts stroking his cock*

Reno: VINCENT!!! *he cums hard into Vin's hand, going limp in his arms after.*

Vincent: *pets Reno's hair and holds him tight* I know...It's been so long...

Reno: *purrs* It's ook love....II know what iit's llike yo........ Yyou're doing better tthen I ddid. I wouldn't eeven llet Rude ttouch me yo *pants*

Vincent: I know you won't hurt me *kisses Reno's forehead*

Reno: Nnever yo....*smiles* Sooo...Do I ever get to meet Chaos?

Vincent: When the time comes, love *gives Reno a kiss on the lips*

Reno: *kisses back*

Axel: I'm back with food. *walks in*

Reno: Your timing sucks Firefly *pouts*

Axel: I know. *smirks*

Vincent: Reno, you have blood on your forehead *laughs a little*

Reno: *goes cross-eyed trying to look* Lick it off then yo! *winks*

Vincent: *holds out his arms* Come closer

Reno: *moves in between Vincent's arms*

Vincent: *lets his tongue poke seductively through his lips before licking Reno's forehead*

Reno: *moans lightly*

Axel: As cute and hot this is, you're going to eat even if I have to force feed you Reno!

Reno: *rests his forehead against Vin's* Yes mother.

Vincent: Am I going to have to hold you down and feed you? *nips Reno's nose*

Reno: As much as that turns me on, I'm old enough to feed myself yo. *sits up next to Vincent as Axel hands him his food* Thanks Firefly *starts eating*

Axel: *hands a shake to Vincent* You're not suppose to have solid foods yet. So Izzy gave me this to give to you.

Vincent: *takes the shake and stares at it* Thank you...*takes a few sips* It tastes really strange...

Axel: She said it was filled with good stuff for you.......I wasn't really listening. I was to busy watching you guys *sits down and starts eating*

Reno: *half way done he looks up* Did you like to show?

Axel: *shakes head yes and goes back to eating*

Vincent: *continues sipping the shake. Once it's done, he places it to the side*

Reno: *finishes his meal he sets it on the moving tray and lays back next to Vincent* That was good yo. Thanks Ax

Axel: *gives thumbs up*

Vincent: Did Izzy happen to tell you when I can get out of here?

Axel: *shallows his last bite* About two days. But you're on bed rest when you get home

Vincent: *wraps an arm around Reno* I guess Reno will have to be my nurse

Reno: Of course I will yo! *lays his arms on Vin's*

Axel: Want me to get a sexy nurse outfit? *smirks*

Reno: *blush*

Vincent: You should, Axel...That way when I make Reno bend over...*his words trail off*

Reno: *blushes* Llike what happened last time I bent over yo

Vincent: *blushes* We were roleplaying.

Axel: Never took you for roleplaying Vince......A sexy maid?

Reno: Hhow did you know?!?

Axel: After you throw all the clothes on the floor I saw it....With a few stains on it *smirks*

Reno: *blushes more*

Vincent: I was roleplaying a cheating husband *laughs softly*

Axel: *laughs* Of course. With the sexy maid! So What happened?

Reno: Why do you want to know yo?

Axel: Cause it amuses me *smiles*

Vincent: It's because you think I'm hot as hell *smirks*

Axel: That too. And it's like free porn.

Vincent: I had maid Reno bend over in front of me to pick up some clothing off the floor...

Axel: That's can't be all or Re' wouldn't be blushing like this *smirks*

Reno: You live to make me blush don't you yo?

Axel: It's my life

Vincent: I ended up fucking him on the spot *smirks*

Axel: Nice....thou it's not nice to fuck without lube

Reno: There was lube yo!

Axel: What?

Vincent: I already came inside Reno earlier that day *blushes*

Axel: Ah! The best kind of lube *smiles*

Reno: Yep! *blush*

Vincent: *smirks*...Reno...

Reno: Yeah Vinny*looks up*

Vincent: *pulls Reno on top of him* You're sexy as hell *licks Reno's lips*

Reno: *Moans softly* So are you angel. *licks back*

Vincent: *whispers* Monster-kun is excited *slightly thrusts his hips up*

Reno: *moans.* I've missed him yo.....

Axel: I'll keep watch. *closes blinds and stands outside the door*

Vincent: I don't know how well this hospital bed will hold up...but it's worth a try *he grinds his hips*

Reno: II don't want to hhurt you yyo *moans and grinds down*

Vincent: Oh...Reno...*reaches his hands down Reno's pants, fingering and prodding his entrance*

Reno: Ohh ggod... Vvinny *pushes his ass back and unzips his pants* II nneed you iin me yyo!

Vincent: I need to get you ready...it's been awhile since i've been in you *starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Reno's opening* You're much tighter

Reno: *starts thrusting back onto Vincent's fingers* II ddon't ccare yo........ I... nneed you aangel.

Vincent: *removes the blankets covering him, revealing a very hard Monster-kun. He thrusts his hips up* Ride me, Reno...

Reno: *gets up and takes off his pants before sitting down on his beloved Monster-kun* Ffuck aangel....hhe's sso bbig yyo. *starts riding Vincent as he strokes his cock*

Vincent: Reno...*moans when Reno sits on his cock. He feels himself even more turned on, growing even larger inside his love*

Reno: Shit! *feels Monster-kun get bigger against his sweet spot. He starts riding him faster, moaning at the feel of Monster-kun in him*

Vincent: *grabs the sides of the hospital bed and starts thrusting hard into Reno, bending his knees to anchor himself on the bed and to give leverage*

Reno: Ffuck mme aangel.....fuckk mme hhard yyo.....Yyou ffeel… sso fffuckin …….gggood!!!!! *starts slamming down harder on Vincent as he strokes his cock, starting to leak precum*

Vincent: Hhharder? *grabs Reno's hips and starts slamming into him while thrusting up* Yyyou're...ssso tttight!

Reno: II'm ggonna..........ggonna......Vincent!!!!!!!!! *releases all over Vincent's chest, his ass clenching madly around Monster-kun*

Vincent: Reno!!!! *with Reno tight around him, he releases his hot seed inside him*

Reno: *his ass milks out all of Vincent's seed, before he lays down on top of him panting and kissing him* Tthat wwas......the bbest.....love

Vincent: *moans softly* Oh, I know Reno...*sucks and nibbles Reno's bottom lip*

Reno: *moans softly* I llove you Vincent *looks into Vin's still glowing eyes*

Vincent: I love you too *gives Reno a soft kiss*

Reno: *smiles* You too Chaos

Vincent: *gives Reno a direct look* I'm...not so sure you want to say that...

Reno: Why not yo? I love all of you.

Vincent: He's not like the "Dark Angel" you know...

Reno: You are my Dark Angel yo. You were before I even knew about him....But he's still a part of you and I will love him yo....Like you love all of me.

Vincent: do you really want to see him?

Reno: If you want me to yo. *gives him a kiss*

Vincent: *sits on the edge of the bed as his eyes start to glow*

Reno: *sits up & watches* I love when your eyes glow yo

Vincent: *his body tenses as skin rips open on his back. He lets out a low growl*

Reno: *looks worried at the rips in his skin* You ok yo. *starts to get turned on by the growl*

Vincent: *leathery wings sprout from the rips in his skin as his growling becomes more intense. His teeth become long and sharp*

Reno: *shocked at the wings, wanting to touch them. But will wait till it's done, his cock starts to fill with blood*

Vincent: *horns grow from his forehead while a pointed tail forms. He looks back at Reno with lusting and glowing eyes*

Reno: *moans at the sight, his cock fully harden.* Yyou're sexy yo

Vincent: *flexes his large wings, knocking over the food tray. He gets up from the bed revealing his improved body*

Reno: *licks up the drool from his lips, precum starts to fall.* Ccan I touch them yo? *reaches hand out to the wings, stopping before touching*

Vincent: *nods before saying yes. His voice much lower. He flutters his wings again*

Reno: *shivers at the voice, his cock jumps. Reaches to touch* Tthey're soft yo. *strokes them*

Vincent: *he shields Reno with his wings, wrapping his tail around Reno's waist*

Reno: *moans and moves closer to Chaos. Touches his face, looking into his glowing eyes* Beautiful yo.

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips while using his tail to bring Reno close to his body to feel a much larger monster-kun*

Reno: *moans as Monster-kun against his cock* Hhe's ggrown yo. *starts rubbing against him*

Vincent: *lets out a low growl feeling Reno rub against him.* stand against the wall...*He growls through his lips*

Reno: *moans as more precum escapes, runs to the wall* Llike this yyo.

Vincent: *pins Reno's chest against the wall, hissing in Reno's ear. He rips Reno's pants off with ease*

Reno: *pushes his ass back.* Ffuck me Cchaos

Vincent: *Tries to push monster-kun inside Reno. It's never been this hard to get his cock inside Reno, but he didn't care. He kept pushing on, growling as he goes in*

Reno: *bites his lip trying not to scream as he is being entered, pushes back to help get the bigger Monster-kun in him.* You're so ffuckin big

Vincent: *starts thrusting inside of Reno, gradually going deeper inside with his huge cock. He wraps his hand around the base of Reno's cock, not wanting him to come any time soon*

Reno: *Moans as new Monster-kun pushes deeper, his ass stretched wide around him. Groans as the base of his cock is grabbed, stopping his release.* Sshit......sso full....

Vincent: *starts driving his cock inside Reno, slamming him into the wall with every thrust. He growls fiercely and bites into Reno's neck, marking him again*

Reno: *moans loudly as he is being fucked hard into the wall, tilts his neck over so Chaos has more room to mark* Sssooo ggood.......II'm ggettin…… cclose yyo.

Vincent: *tightens his hand around Reno's cock, not wanting him to come so soon. He pants in Reno's ear and uses his tail around Reno's waist to further thrust Reno's hips into Monster-kun.*

Reno: *tears fall, he thrusts back harder. moaning at the hot breath on his ear.* Yyou ggot me soso hard yyo!

Vincent: *slams Reno harder into the wall, hitting his sweet spot several times before grinding his enormous cock against it.*

Reno: FFuck!! *his body shakes with pleasure and the need for release. Clenches around Chaos moaning* Llet mme.....ccum yo......It hhhurtssss!!!

Vincent: *growls loudly, letting go of Reno's cock for release, still slamming his Monster-kun inside him*

Reno: Cchaos!!!!!!!!! *cums as soon as his cock is released, tightens around monster-kun. Leans on the wall as he is still being fucked*

Vincent: *wraps his strong arms around Reno's chest and softly growls* Not...finished yet...*He slowly starts thrusting again, giving Reno a chance to catch up*

Reno: *softly moans as he feels himself start to harden again, starts clenching around Monster-kun to make him move faster* Mmore......ffuck me….. hhard yo...

Vincent: *licks Reno's earlobe, thrusting roughly inside Reno again.* How hard...*purrs in Reno's ear before biting down on his earlobe*

Reno: Mmake me..... yyour yo! *moans and thrusts back hard. Feeling himself starting to lose control*

Vincent: *he lets out a low grunt* On the floor...

Reno: *falls to the floor.* Mmore yo!

Vincent: *pins Reno's hands to the floor, lifting Reno's ass up. He enters Reno without warning, not bothering with starting out slow. He thrusts, rolling his hips down on Reno's*

Reno: *growls as his eyes glaze over and starts thrusting back hard*

Vincent: *growls loudly, showing his teeth. He bites down where Reno's neck meets his back, digging his nails into Reno's chest as he thrusts insanely into Reno's body*

Reno: *growls in submission and shows more of his neck, tries to meet the thrusts. Moans at the smell of his blood, precum wetting the floor*

Vincent: *pinches Reno's nipples, then scratches down Reno's chest, then sinks his nails in Reno's thighs. He bites Reno's neck again, causing blood to drip on the floor, still fucking the brains out of Reno*

Reno: *growls as he cums again, thrusting madly back against Monster-kun. Reaches down and claws at Chaos's hand wanting to leave a mark on him.*

Vincent: *wraps his arms around Reno, bringing him onto his lap* I...still haven't released yet, Reno...I thought you would help me...*his deep voice echoes in the room*...Can you handle more of me...?

Reno: Yyessss......mmore *he growls out as he starts moving up and down, digs his nails into Chaos's hips. Growls louder at the smell of Vin's blood sliding down his hips*

Vincent: Ah..ah *he grabs Reno's hands with his tail to restrain them. He leans forward to get Reno on his knees again and throws him against the wall* I'm in control! *grinds Monster-kun right into Reno's sweet spot*

Reno: *growls softly in submission again, feeling his cock growing again. He starts tighten and loosening around him and he pushes back licks the blood off his lips from him biting*

Vincent: *pulls Reno's hair back, causing his head to snap back* Stop it! *he snarls and nips Reno's neck again, his thrusts picking up speed*

Reno: *whines in submission and stops. Lets Chaos fuck him hard. Looks up with glazed lust filled eyes*

Vincent: I...want to hear your cries...*his thrusts start to lift Reno off the floor as he increases the power in them.*

Reno: *cries out as the thrusts get harder, tears fall. Moans as his sweet spot is pound relentlessly. He reaches down and grabs the base of his cock before he cums again*

Vincent: *hisses in Reno's ear before he picks Reno up and throws him to the ground on his back. He straddles Reno on the floor, his wings knock more things over as he stretches them out when he touches himself. It doesn't take much more before he cums all over Reno's chest and face*

Reno: *his breath is knocked out of him when he hits the floor. His hand releases and he cums for the last time before he passes out*

Vincent: *takes Reno in his arms, holding him possessively, licking his face when he's passed out*

Reno: *slowly wakes up, moans softly. Tries to move closer to the warmth, the groans in pain*

Axel: *wakes in and freezes* Wwho are you? And what have you done to my brother?!?

Reno: II'm fine Ax......Jjust very wwell fuckked yyo *lazy smiles*

Vincent: *turns around to see Axel, hoping Axel would recognise him as Vincent*

Axel:......That you Vince?

Vincent: *he nods and tilts his head to the side*

Axel: Ok. I'm going to go get Izzy so she can come patch Re' up. *walks out, closing the door*

Vincent: *cradles Reno in his arms, covering both of them in his wings*

Reno: Tthat's the ggood thing aabout us bbeing weird....Nothing sscares us yyo. *nuzzles Vincent*

Vincent: *cradling Reno still, he leans in to shower Reno with kisses, flicking his tail in happiness*

Reno: *smiles* Soo yyou like mme, Chaos?.......I llove yyour wings yo. *pets them*

Vincent: Yeah...*tries to give Reno a smile without scaring him with a mouth-ful of teeth*

Reno: *sees what he's trying to do* Yyou're not ggoing to sscare me yyo. II love yyou

Vincent: *holds Reno to his chest, his wings adjusting to envelope them*

Izzy: Well.....Axel said Vincent looked different. But I wasn't expecting this. *walks in with a tray on stuff for Reno*

Reno: HHot isn't hhe yo *smirks*

Vincent: *takes the tray, still holding onto Reno with one arm*

Izzy: I take you up want to fix him up Vincent *smiles*

Axel: I'll help him Iz.

Vincent: *growls at Axel, showing his teeth*...mine

Axel: *raises hands* Ok ok. He's yours....But he's still my bro.

Vincent: *stands up and lays Reno on the bed.* I think...you should leave *he looks over at Izzy*

Izzy: Ok. Just call if you need me *walks out*

Vincent: *smirks and turns back to Axel, walking towards him slowly*

Axel: *takes a step back* I won't take him from you.

Reno: *smiles* Yyou wwoke Monster-kun uup yo

Vincent: *licks his lips as he slowly approaches Axel, trapping him in a corner*

Axel: *looks down* Ddamn......You're even bigger. No wonder Reno can't move. *his cock harden*

Reno: *falls asleep from being fucked so hard*

Vincent: *presses his body against Axel's, letting Monster-kun rub against Axel's clothing.*

Axel: mmmmm..... *grinds against him* I ccan't wait for that in me

Vincent: *tears off Axel's clothing and throws them in a random corner of the room. He pins Axel's arms above him, making Monster-kun force it's way inside Axel's entrance*

Axel: *screams as he is entered, his head falls forward panting* Ffuck....you aalmost spilt me in ttwo... *moves his hips to show he's ready*

Vincent: *pulls Axel's hips down, not being patient enough to start off slow, he makes his thrusts quick and hard*

Axel: *moans, thrusts back against Vin.* Jjust like tthat........Ooh shit........

Vincent: *not liking Axel trying to thrust against him, he lets out a warning growl and nips the skin on Axel's neck as his thrusts pick up, hitting his sweet spot*

Axel: *takes the hint and stops. Moaning as his sweet spot is hit.* Fffeels ggood

Vincent: *snarls in Axel's ear, bringing him down hard on his cock, hitting his sweet spot continuously.*

Axel: *shakes his head side to side* II'm clclose..... *bites his lips trying not to thrust back*

Vincent: *holds onto the base of Axel's cock, preventing him from release. He bites into Axel's neck, making his thrusts seem out of control*

Axel: *moans aloud and grabs onto Vincent* ddamnnn.....

Vincent: *growls and bites Axel's neck again, letting go of his cock. He thrusts wildly into Axel's body*

Axel: ffuck...fuck....oh ggod...FUCK!!! *Cums hard onto Vincent, shakes with pleasure*

Vincent: *feeling a bit lazy, he decides to cum inside Axel, growling and biting as he releases.*

Axel: *moans as he is filled, softly milks the last bit of cum* Tthat wwas great......Now ggo fix yyour mate. *smiles*

Vincent: *turns back to Reno to bandage him up, taking some gauze pads and ubbing alcohol*

Axel: *puts his clothes back on and sits in his chair closing his eyes*

Reno: *wakes up to Chaos's touch* Mmmm....hi love, you have fun yo?

Vincent: *allows his wings to go back inside his body, with everything else turning to normal* I did, love *smiles* Now...you and Axel should rest

Reno: We didn't make your wounds worse did we yo? *looks up worried*

Vincent: *tries to soothe Reno* Shhh...go to sleep, love *pets Reno's hair*

Reno: *purrs* Will you join me? *tries to move over, but stops cause of pain* Damn, you really fucked me hard yo *yawns*

Vincent: *smiles* I will *kisses Reno and gets in bed with him*

Reno: *lays his head on Vincent's chest* love you, angel. *closes eyes*

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair with his arms around him. He watches Reno fall asleep next to him, and just as he's about to drift off, he hears the door open and a voice call out saying "Did you miss me?"*

Sephiroth: Well my pet? *walks into the room* Did you? *smirks*

Vincent: *stops and his gaze locks with his attacker's* What...

Sephiroth: *walks up and pulls Vincent's hair, leaning down to whisper in his ear* You didn't answer! Are you going back on are deal? *looks down at Reno with an evil smile*

Vincent: *feeling his head jerk back* No...I'm not going back. What do you want this time?

Sephiroth: I want your pretty little mouth my pet. *grabs Vin's hand and puts it on his groin*

Vincent: *feels sick* Let's...not do it in here...

Sephiroth: Why don't want your beloved to see you pleasing me? *smirks* He'll get so sick from watching he'll leave you to me.

Vincent: *sits up, being careful not to disturb Reno and moves to the edge of the bed* What...do you want me to do? *he stares at the floor, not wanting to think about what he may want*

Sephiroth: *unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, putting it at Vincent's lips* So me what that slutty mouth can do *forces Vincent's mouth open and thrusts in, pulls out a knife and hold it to Vin's throat, cutting the skin* Bite me and I kill him where he lays.

Vincent: *tears fall when he's forced to take in Sephiroth's length, seeing the knife, he licks the head reluctantly*

Sephiroth: *moves the knife towards Reno's chest* You must not care for him, I know you can do better then that. *gives a hard thrust, going deeper in Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: *moans in fear when he sees the knife close to Reno. He takes Sephiroth's cock into his mouth, sucking hard with his lips and wraps one hand around the shaft, pumping as he sucks*

Sephiroth: *moans and starts thrusting hard into Vincent's mouth.* ah...Yyes my pet......you're slutty mouth....feels good.

Vincent: *sucks harder, flicking his tongue around the head before deep throating Sephiroth, letting his throat relax around the length*

Sephiroth: MMmm....did your little slut...teach you that my pet? *feels himself getting close he thrusts harder* I may...have to play with....him too *moans*

Vincent: *his eyes glow with anger* (he's NOT touching Reno) *he doesn't allow his anger to show and lets Sephiroth's cock brush against the roof of his mouth, sucking on him like a piece of candy*

Sephiroth: *moans loudly as he cums, pushing all of himself in Vincent's mouth. Holding Vin's face against his abs till he's done*

Vincent: *almost vomits from the feeling of Sephiroth's seed in his mouth. When Sephiroth's done, he stares at the ground again*...anything else?

Sephiroth: *tucks himself back in and gives Reno a cut on his chest* Don't forget who you belong to my pet *walks out*

Reno: *cries out* Pplease ddon't hurt mme Master!!!!!! II'll bbe a ggood boy *tears fall*

Vincent: *gets up immediately and goes into the bathroom inside his room and starts vomiting in the toilet*

Axel: *wakes up to see Reno in a ball cryin and the sound of Vincent puking, runs into the bathroom* What happened?!

Vincent: *leans on the toilet seat, trying to stop throwing up long enough to talk* H...he...did it...again...*he takes another breath and continues to purge the poison from his body*

Axel: Damn it! *fire shots out of his hands catches the towels on fire* Fuck! *puts the fire out and walks up to rub Vincent's back* Why didn't you wake us?

Vincent: *gasps for air with tears in his eyes* He was going to stab Reno...He left a cut on his chest...

Axel: *hugs Vincent* It's over now.....Reno's still alive, scared as hell but alive. And I'll call everyone and we'll make a plan ok.

Vincent: No...we're not calling...anyone *starts shaking in Axel's arms*

Axel: Shhhh.... I won't tell them it happened...But we need Cloud to help us, this can't happen again. It's hurting you and Reno...*slowly rocks Vincent back and forth*

Vincent: *tears start to fall* I-i...want R...Reno...

Axel: I'll take you to him....*picks Vincent up and takes him to the bed. Putting him next to curled up Reno*

Vincent: *holds on to Reno for dear life* I'm so sorry Reno!

Reno: *looks up* Aangel? *hugs tight, crying* II tthought Rrufus was bback. Aand yyou left yo.

Vincent: I'll never leave! *holds Reno tightly in his arms*

Reno: II llove yyou aangel! *cries into Vincent's neck* Yyou're my llife yo...

Vincent: I love you Reno! *he starts crying again* I'm so sorry *he whispers*

Reno: Wwhy are yyou ssorry llove? *looks up with tear filled eyes* Yyou're ccryin yo

Vincent: *whispers even softer* H...he did it...again

Reno: *eyes widen and more tears fall* II ffailed you aagain.....I'm ssorry...Are aare you hhurt yo?

Vincent: No...*takes a deep sigh and looks at Reno's chest* But...he hurt you...

Reno: *looks down* Ohhh....Tthat's nnothing yo... *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: If...I didn't do what he wanted...he was going to stab you...

Reno: II've been sstabed beffore yo. Aand I kknow Chaos wwouldn't let tthat happen. *smiles alittle*

Vincent: *holds Reno very tight* I...didn't want to take that chance...

Reno: Sseeing you hhurt is wworse then aanything hhe can do do to me yo *hugs back and gives him a kiss on the chest*

Vincent: (I want to kiss him so bad!) *nuzzles Reno's cheek* he didn't hurt me this time...physically anyway...

Reno: II wasn't jjust talking aabout your bbody love. It hhurts me sseein you llike this yo

Vincent: *rubs Reno's back and pulls him closer*

Reno: Hhe hurt yyou in in front of mme. AAnd II didn't pprotect you yo.

Vincent: *whispers in Reno's ear* I know, baby...

Reno: II'm ssorry yo. *tries to kiss Vincent, but misses cause of crying*

Vincent: No...please don't kiss me *tears start to fall again*

Reno: II'm ssorry *looks down and starts to move back* (I failed him...Of course he doesn't want me yo. I'm weak.)

Vincent: It's...not your fault, Reno...*pulls him closer, looking into Reno's eyes*

Reno: II ffailed you......I ddon't deserve yyou yo. II keep hhurting you...I undersstand iif you ddon't wwant me yyo *more tears fall, his body shakes*

Vincent: Please...Reno...That's not why...*pulls Reno closer* It's...the way he violated me...

Reno: Tthen llet me wwash him aaway.....II need to kkiss you yo. PPlease! *looks up with red eyes*

Vincent: Reno...*wipes tears from Reno's face and presses his nose against Reno's nose*

Reno: Pplease aangel! *sobs* Llet me llove yyou

Vincent: *wipes more tears away and pulls Reno in for a kiss*

Reno: *kisses back, licking at Vin's lips softly*

Vincent: *cries when Reno licks his lips, not wanting Reno to be near the contaminated flesh*

Reno: *leans up and kisses away the tears, covering Vincent's face in kisses* Iit's ok llove... II can wwait yo....Bbut tthere is nnothing wrong wwith yyour mouth angel...Remember wwhat we ddecided yo. IIf yyou didn't wwant it, iit doesn't ccount.

Vincent: I...I remember...*looks into Reno's eyes and presses his lips against Reno's, pulling Reno's lips inside his mouth.*

Reno: *baths the inside of Vincent's mouth with his tongue, washing away any trace of Sephiroth there*

Vincent: *pulls away enough to look into Reno's eyes, then dives back into a passionate kiss*

Reno: *moans into Vincent's mouth, kissing back with passion. His eyes meeting Vincent's.*

Vincent: *parts Reno's lips with his tongue, exploring and tasting what he's missed*

Reno: *lets Vincent explore his mouth. Licks at Vincent's tongue, sucking on it softly*

Vincent: *moans around Reno's mouth before pulling away* I love you...

Reno: I llove you too Angel, With all mmy heart. *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's neck and starts to close his eyes*

Reno: Go to sleep love, I'll watch over you yo. *kisses Vincent's forehead*

Vincent: mm...hmm *wraps his arms around Reno before falling asleep*

Reno: Love you angel. *softly pets Vincent's hair*

Axel: *walks in* Vincent is going to kill me, but we need help. *moves over so Cloud can come in*

Cloud: *walks in* It happened again...I just don't understand...

Reno: I guess he theated to stab me this time. He cut me before he left yo. *looks down at his chest*

Cloud: *looks at Vincent, asleep on the bed* Vincent...did this because he loves you...Don't you dare think that he doesn't want you.

Reno: II know.....IIt's jjust the voice yo...Bbut he's hhelping it. He mmakes it ggo away yo *kisses Vincent's forehead as tears fall*

Axel: It's ok Re' *walks up and rubs Reno's back*

Cloud: *sits down next to Reno* He's done so much for you...for all of us

Reno: Hhe took aaway what wwas hurtin mme. Aand II let hhimself gget hurt in in front of mme. *hugs Vincent closer*

Axel: It's not your fault Rere' And he doesn't blame you

Reno: Hhe sshould yo

Cloud: It's not anyone's fault but Sephiroth's....And I couldn't imagine what Vincent would do without you...He feels that he must protect you because of what happened before...

Reno: *looks at Cloud* Wwhat happened yo?

Cloud: *takes Reno's hand* A very long time ago...Vincent loved a lady named Lucrecia, and Sephiroth took her from him.

Reno: Hhe always ssaid hhe hasn't ffelt this wway in a llong time yo... *kisses him* Mmy angel

Cloud: *sighs*...it's been more than 30 years

Axel: Good god....No wonder he's always horny now, he's making up for lost time

Reno: *laughs softly* Yyou think he's bad, Chaos is worse. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for a week yo. *smiles down at Vincent*

Cloud: I know it's hard to believe, but he's afraid of something happening to you, Reno...And he would do anything willingly, or unwillingly to protect you

Reno: II know. He nearly bite Axel's hand off when he come over to help patch me up yo....I just want to protect him once...He's done so much for me yo. *looks up at Cloud* That's why I need you to help me kill this bastard.

Axel: Hey! Don't forget about me. I'm to help too

Reno: Of course Firefly

Cloud: *ponders for a moment* I'll talk to Kadaj once we get back home...I'm sure he'll know something that can help us...God it's so hard to believe that they're related...

Axel: Very. It's hard to think jumpy lil' Kadaj's brother is the bodyment of evil.

Reno: Thanks Cloud

Cloud: We're going to find a way to take care of this...*rests his hand on Reno's shoulder*

Reno: I know. I just hope it's soon yo.

Cloud: *gives Reno a hug. He hears a knock on the door, and gets up to open it*

Kadaj: Nisan, are you re...AXEL! *waves*

Axel: *smiles* Hey Kadaj. It's good to see you.

Kadaj: *smiles at Axel* Do you need more time, Nisan?

Cloud: *looks back at Axel and Reno* I think I'm ready...

Reno: You can go Chocobo head. We'll be ok yo.

Cloud: Okay *gives Reno and Axel one last hug before he leaves*

Axel: You can go back to sleep Re' I'm going to be up for a while. I'll watch over

Reno: You sure yo? I can stay up.

Axel: You look dead Reno. Go to sleep!

Reno: Ok firefly *holds Vincent tighter as he closes his eyes, falling asleep the second he does*


	20. Chapter 20

Cloud: *walks in 7th heaven, arm in arm with Kadaj. He pulls out a seat at the bar for Kadaj to sit in*

Kadaj: *hops down in the seat, kicking his legs* Can I have something to drink, Nisan?

Cloud: Tifa, can you get a soda? *he looks back at Kadaj and holds his hand*

Tifa: Sure. *walks over and gets a grape soda* Here you go Kadaj.

Kadaj: Thank you!! *smiles and takes a sip* Yummy! But not as good as Nisan *giggles*

Cloud: Kadaj! *blushes*

Tifa: Nice to know Kadaj *laughs*

Kadaj: Oh *looks down* Is that one of the things I'm not suppose to talk about Nisan?

Cloud: *blushes* Yeah...But it's okay...*rubs Kadaj's back*

Kadaj: Ok Nisan *drinks his soda happily*

Tifa: It's ok Kadaj. I don't mind. *smiles* So how was Vincent and Reno?

Kadaj: And Axel! Don't forget him!!

Cloud: Both are horrible...I know Reno's state of mind, but Vincent was passed out on the bed. When Axel called me, he was pretty pissed off.

Tifa: Poor Reno.... You're going to help them right?

Cloud: Of course!

Tifa: Just making sure.

Kadaj: Hey Nisan!!! *raises hand up shaking it*

Cloud: Yes, Kadaj?

Kadaj: What does 'rape mean? *cocks head*

Cloud: *sighs* Remember what that class at the hospital taught you?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan. 'Sex' is when you put your 'penis' in my ass *smiles brightly*

Tifa: *laughs from the other end of the bar*

Cloud: Well...rape is when you have sex with someone without them saying it's okay. You can actually hurt someone badly, like Vincent. Rape isn't meant to be fun, like what we did earlier.

Kadaj: *looks down* Like what Mr. Shin-ra did to to me Nisan.*tears come*

Cloud: *holds Kadaj tightly* Please, don't cry...

Kadaj: Wwhy would oour other Nnisan ddo that? *hugs Cloud*

Cloud: I...don't know Kadaj *pets his hair*

Kadaj: Aare you ggoing to to stop hhim Nisan? *looks up with big eyes*

Cloud: I am *places a kiss on Kadaj's lips*

Kadaj: *kisses back* Ccan we ggo upstairs Nisan?

Cloud: Yes, we can *gets up and takes Kadaj's hand to lead him upstairs*

Kadaj: *smiles* Ok Nisan. *once they get upstairs he get up on the bed and starts jumping on it*

Cloud: *smiles at how adorable; and sexy Kadaj is* Having fun?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! *giggles* Want to join me?!?!

Cloud: *sits next to the jumping Kadaj, smiling at how happy he is*

Kadaj: You don't want to play the bouncy bed game Nisan. *sits next to Cloud, panting*

Cloud: *blushes* looks like you're already having fun without me...Would you like to play a game of mine?

Kadaj: *eyes go wide and he smiles brightly* Yes yes yes, Nisan!!!!!

Cloud: Okay, here are the rules. We aren't allowed to kiss on the mouth, but we can kiss anywhere above the shoulders, and the object is to see how long it will be until one of us can't stand it anymore, and kisses the other's lips.

Kadaj: Ok Nisan! *starts to unzip enough he can get it off his shoulders*

Cloud: *smiles and takes off his shirt* Are you ready?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! You start since it's your game *smiles*

Cloud: *he starts out with a kiss on Kadaj's cheek, then trails them down his neck*

Kadaj: *moans softly and kisses the side of Cloud's face*

Cloud: *kisses the underside of Kadaj's chin, bringing Kadaj onto his lap*

Kadaj: *lefts his head up to let Cloud have more room. Slowly starts to grind against Cloud*

Cloud: *Rubbing Kadaj's thighs, he moves up Kadaj's chin with his lips, bypassing Kadaj's lips, and kisses the tip of his nose*

Kadaj: *moans lightly, pushes himself closer to Cloud.* This ggame is hard Nisan!

Cloud: I know it is, but you're enjoying it *closes Kadaj's eyelids with his thumbs and kisses his eyelids*

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! *his eyes flutters at the kisses* It's fun, just hard not to end it. *giggles* I like your kisses Nisan!

Cloud: I'm glad you do, Kadaj...*He kisses Kadaj at the nape of his neck, sucking on the skin as he moves along, right down to his shoulders*

Kadaj: *moans, grinds faster* Yyou're making me hard, Nisan!

Cloud: *he looks into Kadaj's eyes and lightly breathes on his lips, trying to get Kadaj to cave*

Kadaj: *whines and kisses Cloud hard*

Cloud: *moans loudly and takes Kadaj's delicate lips into his mouth*

Kadaj: *sticks his tongue into Nisan's mouth, wanting to taste him. Reaches down to unzip the rest of it*

Cloud: *moans softly into Kadaj's mouth* Do...you like how I taste? *licks Kadaj's lips while trailing his hands down Kadaj's tight stomach muscles*

Kadaj: Yyes Nisan, you taste rreally good! *his stomach tenses as Cloud touches it.* More Nisan please!

Cloud: *lays down on the bed, pulling Kadaj on top of him, reaching his hands down Kadaj's jumpsuit to fondle his ass*

Kadaj: *pushes his ass back against Cloud hands, grinding against Cloud's cock* Ccan we hhave 'sex' Nisan? II want yyour 'cock' in my ass again!

Cloud: *moans softly when he hears how much Kadaj wants him* Yes...please, Kadaj *starts to unbutton his pants and takes out his cock*

Kadaj: *stands up and takes of his jumpsuit before sitting back down and rubbing his ass against Cloud's cock* Wwhat do I ddo Nisan? II'm always laying down.

Cloud: *rubs Kadaj's chest and moans* I'll help you...raise up a little

Kadaj: *does as his Nisan says* Llike this Nisan?

Cloud: That's right, Kadaj *he smiles and guides his cock to Kadaj's entrance and moans softly* you have...to...sit on it

Kadaj: *cocks his head* Ook Nisan *lowers his way down to the base* SSssoooo bbig Nisan! *lays his hands onto Cloud's chest, and decide to play with the nipples*

Cloud: *moans out loud, feeling Kadaj's tightness around his cock* Nnow...*he rocks his hips slightly* Yyou...hhhave tto "ride"...mme

Kadaj: Hhow ddo I do that Nisan? *blushes at not knowing, starts clenching around him*

Cloud: Jjjust...mmove up aand down *he rocks his hips more, trying to give Kadaj a clue how to do it*

Kadaj: *smiles* Ok Nisan! *pulls up to move back down again, moaning* Tthis ggood Nisan *does it again*

Cloud: Ooh...yyes, Kadaj! *he grabs Kadaj's hips, pulling him down hard on his cock*

Kadaj: Ahh... Nisan! *starts to 'ride' him faster, wanting him to hit that spot again*

Cloud: Ggod...yyyyour're...ssso ttight *adjusts his positioning slightly by arching his back, thrusting right into Kadaj's sweet spot.*

Kadaj: Nnisan's ssoo bbig, makes me ffull. *Moans loudly as Cloud hits it again, he starts slamming down harder.* II'm cclose to too...I don't rremember nisan!!

Cloud: *moans loudly* An...orgasm!! *not being able to handle it anymore, he cums inside Kadaj after a few hard thrusts*

Kadaj: YES NISAN!!! *he cums hard onto Cloud's chest, moaning as he is filled with his Nisan's 'cum'. Lays down panting ontop of him.* Ddid I ddo good Nisan?

Cloud: *pants heavily* god, yes...*he runs his fingers through Kadaj's hair*

Kadaj: I'm gglad Nisan...I liked it too. *giggles*

Cloud: *after a few minutes of cuddling, he breaks the silence* ...Where did you hear the word rape? *he looks at Kadaj's still playing with his hair*

Kadaj: I heard Axel say it on the phone Nisan. I didn't know what it was. *blush*

Cloud: It's okay *kisses the top of Kadaj's head*

Kadaj: *giggles at the kiss* Can we go see Axel again tomorrow Nisan? Please!

Cloud: I have...something else to ask you

Kadaj: Yes Nisan.

Cloud: I need to find a way to kill Sephiroth, and I need your help.

Kadaj: I'll try Nisan.....*looks down* I don't know what to do thou

Cloud: *raises up and takes Kadaj in his arms* I know my love...

Kadaj: Bbut I'll do my best Nisan. *hugs back*

Cloud: I love you *gives Kadaj a kiss on the lips*

Kadaj: I love you too Nisan!!! *gives another kiss*

Cloud: *tackles Kadaj with a hug*

Kadaj: Ahh Nisan *moans softly as Cloud moves inside him*

Cloud: *blushes* Did I surprise you?

Kadaj: *blush* Yes, you hit that place again, Nisan.

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj's neck* Did they tell you what that's called?

Kadaj: *cocks head* II don't think so Nisan...

Cloud: *blushes* It's called your "sweet spot"

Kadaj: Sweet spot? Does it taste good Nisan?

Cloud: *blushes* I've never...*blushes even deeper*

Kadaj: What Nisan? Ddid I sat something wrong again? *looks worried*

Cloud: *laughs* You didn't say anything wrong. *wraps his arms around Kadaj's waist*

Kadaj: Ok Nisan!.......Why does it feel so good when you touch it? *blushes, wishing he didn't have to ask*

Cloud: It's the way your body is supposed to react *rubs Kadaj's thighs* It's similar to why kissing feels so good...

Kadaj: *moans softly* II like your kisses Nisan....and when you touch my 'sweet spot'.

Cloud: *brings Kadaj closer and runs his tongue along his lips*

Kadaj: *shivers and opens his mouth, licks at Cloud's tongue.*

Cloud: *sucks on Kadaj's lips* Would you like to play another game?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! *moans lightly*

Cloud: Your turn to start *nibbles his lips*

Kadaj: *starts to kiss down Cloud's jaw to his ear, sucking underneath it*

Cloud *moans softly* I love the feeling...of your lips

Kadaj: You taste good Nisan. *starts kissing down Cloud's neck, leaving marks in his wake*

Cloud: *closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He moves his head to the side to leave room for Kadaj*

Kadaj: *happy he's making his Nisan pleased he starts covering his neck in kisses and sucks. After a while he starts moving back up, he send a few minute licking at Cloud's chin before making his way down the other side*

Cloud: *moans softly, shivers as Kadaj covers his neck in kisses. He feels himself harden again inside Kadaj*

Kadaj: *softly moans as he feels Cloud harden inside him, his own 'cock' starts to harden* YYou're getting hard again Nisan! .....It ffeels good

Cloud: *starts rocking his hips in response, and pulls Kadaj closer to his body, rubbing his shoulders and back*

Kadaj: *moans out a whine and starts meet Nisan's rocks* Mmmm, II want to ttaste you Nisan!!!!

Cloud: *blushes* do...you want to give me a blow job?

Kadaj: *blushes* II wanted to kiss you, but I can do that too Nisan!

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj's neck* You can...if you'd like...

Kadaj: *moans and blushes* Iis that wwhen I ssuck on your 'cock' Nisan?

Cloud: *blushes* yes, it is

Kadaj: Yyes Nisan! Can I pplease! *clenches around Cloud*

Cloud: *moans loudly when Kadaj clenches around him. He lifts Kadaj off of his lap and moves to the edge of the bed*

Kadaj: *sits on the floor in front of him, and licks at the head. Humming at the taste* You taste good Nisan, you still have some on you.*smiles before taking him in his mouth, licking off all that's still there before sucking hard on it*

Cloud: Kadaj...jjjus..llike that *he thrusts forward into Kadaj's mouth, holding Kadaj's head steady.*

Kadaj: *moans around Cloud, sucking harder as he thrusts into his mouth!

Cloud: *spreads open his legs to give Kadaj better access, moaning at the sight of Kadaj using his cock as his personal lolipop*

Kadaj: *smiles wide happy at Nisan's moans. Decide's he's going to try something he's seen down. He takes all of Cloud in and starts to shallow, gags from Cloud's cock and starts coughing*

Cloud: *looks down when he sees Kadaj coughing* It's okay...you don't have to go so fast...I know you're learning *plays with Kadaj's silky hair*

Kadaj: Bbut I want tooo!! *looks down* I want to make Nisan happy.. *starts to stroke him till he stops coughing*

Cloud: *smiles* Want to try it again? *he thrusts forward lightly, resting his cock on Kadaj's lips*

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! *takes Nisan in his mouth and starts sucking eagerly, moves his hand to play with Cloud's balls. His other hand stroking himself, moaning*

Cloud: *moans loudly when Kadaj touches his balls.* Yyes...tthat's...sso...good *holds onto Kadaj's head, face fucking him*

Kadaj: *continues to message Cloud's balls, licks and sucks harder on Nisan. Wanting to taste him again, feeling himself getting close.*

Cloud: Kkadaj!!! *releases into his mouth, watching his seed drip from Kadaj's beautiful mouth*

Kadaj: *shallows what he can, some escape. He strokes faster* Hhelp me Nnisan!!!! IIt hurts!!!

Cloud: *dropping his pants, he sits on Kadaj's cock, moaning as it goes inside of him, slowly rocking his hips forward* ...ddoes...ttthat...fffeel...bebetter?

Kadaj: NISAN!!!!!!!!!!!! *he screams as he cums into Cloud, panting madly. He hugs onto his nisan*

Cloud: *moans softly, feeling Kadaj cum inside of him, he holds him tightly* Do...you like being inside of me?

Kadaj: Yyes Nisan.......II can't explain it...I've nnever felt like this Nnisan.

Cloud: *wraps his arms around Kadaj's neck* Tell me what you're feeling...

Kadaj: Rreally warm Nisan....and whole.. *blushes*

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj on the lips* That's how it's supposed to feel...

Kadaj: Iis that hhow you ffeel in me Nisan? *nuzzles Cloud's neck*

Cloud: It's exactly how I feel...*clenches around Kadaj*

Kadaj: Nisan!! *body shivers* Love you Nnisan

Cloud: *lays Kadaj on the floor and kisses him* I love you, Kadaj *he smiles*

Kadaj: *shivers from the cold floor and wraps his arms around Cloud. Squeeks as come of Nisan's cum leaks out of his ass, blushes*

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj's neck* want me to warm you up?

Kadaj: Ccan we get under the blankets Nisan?

Cloud: *laughs* that's not what I meant *licks down Kadaj's neck and sucks on his nipples*

Kadaj: *moans and arches his chest into Cloud's mouth* Bbut the ffloor is ccold Nisan! II don't llike it!!!

Cloud: You'll feel better soon...*trails his tongue down Kadaj's chest and stomach*

Kadaj: *moans and scratches the floor* Mmore Nnisan!! II'm cold!!

Cloud: *looks up at Kadaj with fluttering eyes, he opens Kadaj's legs. He presses his fingers against Kadaj's entrance*

Kadaj: *pushes down onto the fingers, biting his lip.* Mmake me warm Nisan!!! II don't like the floor!

Cloud: I am, baby...*he pulls his fingers out and licks Kadaj's entrance*

Kadaj: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh Nisan!!!!!!!! *his hips pushes down* Wwhat are yyou doing?

Cloud: I'm tasting your "sweet spot" *he continues with licking and nipping his entrance*

Kadaj: *moans and shudders* IIt ffeels good NNisan... *his opening clenches at the nipping* Ah! Yyou're lleaking out!!

Cloud: *licks the excess cum that leaks out of Kadaj's ass. He inserts two fingers, spreading the muscle apart, allowing his tounge to slip inside*

Kadaj: *moans loudly, starts to thrust back against Cloud. His cock already dripping precum* Mmore Nisan! II'm close aand warm, very wwarm!

Cloud: *his tounge searches inside, finding Kadaj's spot and brushes his tounge against it. he sucks lightly again on the outside before dipping his tounge back in again*

Kadaj: Nisan!!!! *he release onto Cloud's hair, his ass clenching madly around Cloud's tongue*

Cloud: *he pulls away and lays on top of Kadaj again* warm now...?

Kadaj: *snuggles into Cloud* Very warm Nisan....Did it ttaste good?

Cloud: I love how you taste...*cuddles up with Kadaj, nuzzling his neck*

Kadaj: *blushes* I'm ssleepy Nisan

Cloud: *sighs and sprawls out on top of Kadaj* It's tiring having sex *laughs softly*

Kadaj: Very, you're REALLY good at it Nisan!! *smiles as his gives him a kiss and closes his eyes*

Cloud: *blushes and falls asleep on top of him*

Tifa: *walks upstairs* I told them not to make so much noise, Marlene is here. *goes into the room to yell at Cloud when he sees them passed out on the floor. Smiles and gets a blanket to cover them, laughs at the cum in Cloud's hair*

~In Kadaj's dream~

Kadaj: Are you there Nisan? *looks around in the mist*

Sephiroth: *walks through the fog to see Kadaj* Cloud isn't here...

Kadaj: *eyes open wide* It's you! Why are you being so mean to Mr. Vincent?! *eyes water*

Sephiroth: Mean? *he smirks* I don't know what you mean.

Kadaj: Nisan said you 'raped' him....That's very mean!! *crosses arms*

Sephiroth: Oh...You're just confused...A confused little puppet

Kadaj: I'm nnot a puppet!!

Sephiroth: Tsk, tsk...poor thing. You just don't understand

Kadaj: *cocks his head* What do you mean?

Sephiroth: *pulls out his sword and places it against Kadaj's neck* Tell your "Nisan" that I'm going to make Vincent mine *presses the blade further against his neck* And if he gets in my way, he'll be next!

Kadaj: NOO! PPlease don't hurt Nisan!!! *cries* Please!

Sephiroth: *lifts Kadaj off of the ground by his collar* Why shouldn't I?

Kadaj: Pplease don't! II love him..I'll ddo anything you want!

Sephiroth: Hmph...*drops Kadaj on the ground* You're worthless...

Kadaj: Nno I'm not! *more tears fall*

Sephiroth: Stop crying!! *punches Kadaj in the face*

Kadaj: *sniffs and stops. Holds onto his face*

Sephiroth: *smirks* That's more like it...I'm going to pay another "visit" to Vincent soon...he still owes me

Kadaj: Iif I don't tell Nisan.....Ppromise you won't hurt him.

Sephiroth: I'm not going to promise anything. It all depends *he walks off into the distance, disappearing into the fog*

Kadaj: *falls down crying* Nnisan......

Cloud: Wake up, Kadaj! *he sits above him, trying to shake him awake*

Kadaj: *wakes up to see his Nisan, grabs onto him tightly. Crying into his chest*NNisan!

Cloud: What's wrong? Your nose is bleeding...

Kadaj: *sobs harder at the memory* Ddon't ssave Vvinccent.......

Cloud: *picks Kadaj up into his arms* What...are you talking about?

Kadaj: Oother Nnisan came to to mme.

Cloud: *hugs Kadaj even tighter* What did he say?

Kadaj: Tthat Vinccent is hhis and if if yyou get in hhis wway............Yyou're nnext *sobs loudly*

Cloud: *talks sweetly in Kadaj's ear* get your clothes on...We're going to see Axel, okay?

Kadaj: II don't wwant to to lose yyou Nisan!!!

Cloud: *smiles* You're not going to lose me...*picks Kadaj up and sits him on the bed, helping him get dressed*

Kadaj: Ook..*sniffs and finishes getting ready* Ccan we ggo see Axel nnow Nisan?

Cloud: *pulls his pants up* we can leave in a few minutes...I need to wash my hair

Kadaj: *giggles* I made your hair dirty, Nisan!!

Cloud: *laughs softly* You did *turns on the sink and gets his hair wet*

Kadaj: *looks at Nisan's ass, and smiles* Nisan's ass is nice.

Cloud: *pulls his head out of the sink to dry his hair with a towel* Like what you see? *blushes*

Kadaj: *giggles* Yes I do, Nisan. Very much!

Cloud: *winks, then runs in the bed room and pulls his shirt over his head, then sprays his hair and roughs it up with his hands, giving him his signature look.* Ready?

Kadaj: *jumps up and runs to him* Yes Nisan!!!

Cloud: *wraps an arm around Kadaj's waist and leads him downstairs*

Tifa: Washed your hair, Cloud. *smiles* Are you going to see Vincent?

Cloud: *blushes* Yeah...it's urgent

Tifa: *walks up with a basket and hand it to Cloud* Take this. It's some food for them.

Cloud: Thank you *slightly bows, takes Kadaj's hand and walks out the door*

Kadaj: *jumps on the back of the bike* Lets go Nisan!!!

Cloud: *smiles* Can you carry this? *holds the basket out*

Kadaj: Yep! *takes basket*

Cloud: *climbs on the bike and starts it up.*

Kadaj: *giggles* It feels good when it's on Nisan!

Cloud: *smirks and speeds off to the hospital*

~At the hospital~

Cloud: *checks in at the desk. A nurse directs him and Kadaj to Vincent's room. He knocks on the door*

Axel: Come in!

Cloud: *opens the door* It's us again...

Axel: Welcome back. I finally got Re' to go to sleep like two hours ago

Cloud: Kadaj, Don't you have something to give to them? *smiles* I'm sure they're hungry.

Kadaj: *hands out the basket* Here you go Axel! It's food!

Axel: *smiles and takes the basket* Thanks, I was getting hungry. And I know they are.

Cloud: *smiles* Tifa made it for you....but now...on to the real reason why we came back

Axel: *looking inside the basket* What's that?

Cloud: Kadaj...

Kadaj: *looks down* Oother Nisan came to me in a dream...He said tthat Vincent iis his and Nnisan nneeds to sstop trying to help.

Axel: WHAT?!?

Reno: *jumps up* What's going on yo?

Cloud: Sephiroth knows about us trying to stop him...

Reno: Hhow yo? *starts to get worried*

Cloud: He has his ways...

Reno: Damn, I was hoping we'd have more time yo

Cloud: With Sephiroth, there's no such thing as "more time"

Reno: True.....was still hoping yo

Kadaj: No!! *grabs tightly onto Cloud*

Axel: What's wrong, Kadaj?

Cloud: *hugs Kadaj tightly* It's okay...you can tell them what's going on...

Kadaj: Hhe says iif Nisan ttries to to help, he'll ggo affter hiim nnext *tears fall*

Reno: Fuck *clinches his fists*

Axel: Now what are we going to do? *fire dancing on the tip of his fingers*

Cloud: We...are not going to back down

Kadaj: *cries harder*

Reno: I can't ask you to do that yo....Not if he's going to hurt you.

Cloud: He's going to hurt you, me, Vincent, and everyone in this room even more if we don't

Reno: *sighs* Alright yo...So what's the plan yo? And stop Firefly before to turn the fire alarm on.

Axel: *gets rid on the flames* Sorry.....They brought us food. *hand Reno an apple*

Cloud: Kadaj...think you can pry some more information out of him?

Kadaj: *freezes remember what he said* (If I tell he will hurt Nisan!) II don't wwant to ssee him aagain Nisan

Cloud: *takes Kadaj into his arms* I know...

Axel: We need you to Kadaj. Can you....for me?

Kadaj: II can try...

Reno: That's great. Maybe we can find out when he's going to come again yo.

Cloud: *turns Kadaj to face him* Please...tell us if he ever tells you something...

Kadaj: II wwill Nisan... *more tears fall* (I'm sorry Nisan.....)

Cloud: *gives Kadaj a kiss*...thank you

Kadaj: *tears fall* (I am worthless...)

Cloud: *rubs Kadaj's back* Please...don't cry

Kadaj: (I need to stop. Nisan is worried) *sniffs and wipes eyes* Ook Nisan...Axel I learned something else today!

Axel: *smiles softly* What's that?

Kadaj: The place in your ass that feels REALLY good when it's touched is called a 'sweetspot'! And Nisan says it tastes good too!

Cloud: *blushes beet red*

Axel: *laughs* It is Kadaj, and it does.

Reno: *laughs at Cloud* Nice going Chocobo Head!

Cloud: Kadaj.....*blushes even more*

Kadaj: What Nisan? I was just telling Axel what I learned.

Cloud: I know *blushes and laughs softly*

Kadaj: Ohhh! Was that one of the things I'm not suppose to talk about Nisan? I'm sorry!

Reno: It's ok Kadaj. We don't mind.

Cloud: *smiles* I think...it's kinda cute

Kadaj: *giggles and nuzzles Cloud*

Axel: *gets out some sandwiches and hands one to Reno. Then looks at Cloud* Do you guys want some?

Cloud: Yeah, it looks good *takes two sandwiches, one for Kadaj*

Reno: *eats his sandwich and pets Vincent's hair with his other hand* This is good yo!

Kadaj: *happily takes the sandwich and starts eating it*

Cloud: *nibbles his sandwich and watches Kadaj eat his*

Axel: *already done with his* Tell Tifa thanks, we needed that

Cloud: Will do *takes a few more bites from his sandwich*

Reno: Thanks yo! *leans over and kisses Vincent's forehead, still petting his hair*

Vincent: *stirs in his sleep and moans softly in pain*

Reno: Hey Angel, need some pain meds yo? *smiles down with worried eyes*

Vincent: *he runs his hand through his hair* My...head

Reno: *hurries up and pushes the button* Izzy will be here in a minute love.

Izzy: *walks in and sees Vincent* Need something to help with the pain Vincent? *walks up, already has the meds in hand*

Vincent: My head...it hurts *his hand moves across his forehead, shaking*

Izzy: *walks up and puts it in the direct line* It's been while since to last time. This will help.

Vincent: *closes his eyes when the meds are injected*

Reno: *leans down and softly kisses Vincent* Sorry love. I should have been so hard on you early yo.

Vincent: *says while his eyes are closed* As I remember...I was much harder on you

Reno: *laughs softly* Yeah, I don't even want to try and walk yo.

Vincent: *smiles softly*

Izzy: Is it working Vincent?

Vincent: All it's doing is...making me sleepy *shifts slightly in the bed*

Izzy: Well that's not good. I have to take you to your first physical therapy session. *walks over to the cabinet and gets another shot out* Here this will wake you up. But it won't make the pain come back *puts it in*

Vincent: Sounds good *smiles at Reno and holds his hand*

Reno: *holds onto Vincent's hand* How long will he be gone for yo?

Izzy: An hour, maybe two.

Vincent: If you think it helps...

Izzy: Well, if you want to go home today I would go. *smiles*

Reno: Really yo?!? He can go home!!!

Izzy: If he does this yes. He's healed really well.

Vincent: I need to be home with Reno in my arms as soon as possible

Reno: *blushes* Yes yo!

Izzy: *smiles* Let me get a wheelchair and I'll take you down now *walks out to get one*

Axel: Does this mean I'm going to be you guys nurse now? *smirks*

Vincent: I can make you bend over to get something for me *winks*

Reno: You better go out and get the outfit, Firefly. I'm sure Cloud and Kadaj will stay with me yo. *looks over at them* Right?

Cloud: We'll keep you company

Kadaj: Yay!!!! *looks at Axel* What kind of outfit?

Reno: *laughs*

Cloud: An outfit to make "sex" fun *winks*

Kadaj: Really?!! Can you get me one Axel?!?!?!?! PPPlease!!!!!

Axel: *blushes and smiles* Sure Kadaj. I'll get you one.

Cloud: *blushes* (oh god, I wonder what Axel's going to get him)

Izzy: *walks in with chair* You ready Vincent? *pushes it up to the side of the bed*

Vincent: Yeah *grunts as he raises up* I'm ready

Izzy: *helps Vincent into the chair* There you go. You'll be back and out of here before you know it. *smiles*

Reno: I love you Angel. *smiles*

Vincent: I love you, Reno *gives Reno a kiss*

Izzy: Lets go. *starts pushing Vincent out*

Axel: I'm going to the store...I have your wallet Re' I'll be back in a half-hour. *walks out*

Izzy: *takes Vincent to the TPS Room* The therapist will be here in a few minutes. Are you ok here?

Vincent: Yes, I'm fine...Thank you Izzy *gives her a sweet smile*

Izzy: I'll be back in an hour ok. *smiles back before walking out*

Vincent: *sees a hot bath ready, gets out and walks into the bath and closes his eyes*

Sephiroth: My, my...*eyes Vincent in the tub* You know how to make a man want to fuck you...

Vincent: *opens his eyes in fear at the voice* Wwhat are you doing back?

Sephiroth: You never answered my question...Do you miss me?

Vincent: Yyes..I did...*wants to puke as he says it*

Sephiroth: *pulls Vincent out of the tub* Say it like you mean it!

Vincent: *winces as he's pulled up* I miss you so much master....

Sephiroth: You did miss me *smiles, then wraps his hand around Vincent's throat*

Vincent: Yyes Master..*chokes out*

Sephiroth: *tightens his grip around his neck* So sorry...I didn't hear you...*lifts Vincent out of the tub by his neck and slams him into the wall, leaving a dent*

Vincent: Yyes master! I missed you badly. (Must please him, can't have Reno hurt again)

Sephiroth: *drops Vincent to the floor* You got me all hard, pet...

Vincent: *pants* What ccan I do.....to please you, Master. (I'm going to be sick)

Sephiroth: You'll see...*he crouches down next to Vincent, taking off his pants*

Vincent: *starts to shake in fear at the site of Sephiroth's hard cock* (Get it over with, I just want to go home!)

Sephiroth: *smashes Vincent's face into the wall, busting his lip* Are you scared of me? *he thrusts himself inside Vincent without warning*

Vincent: *moans out in pain, know Sephiroth likes his cries. Screams as he is enter roughly* Yes, Master

Sephiroth: Stop speaking! *takes out his sword and presses it to Vincent's neck* Keep moaning like that...and I might slip *he thrusts lightly into Vincent, increasing the friction of the blade on his skin*

Vincent: *keeps the cries of pain inside, stills. Letting Sephiroth do to him as he wants*

Sephiroth: My god Vincent! *he starts thrusting hard, pounding into the wounds he left* Ssso...ffucking...ggood

Vincent: (oh god! It hurts so much. But I can't let Reno and Axel get hurt, I can take this.....I hope he cums soon) *keeps still, not wanting to make him mad*

Sephiroth: *drops his sword, confident he has control, and reaches around to stroke Vincent while he pounds into his raw ass* Ddoesn't it...ffeel good?

Vincent: Yyes master... *feels sick as he starts to harden unwillingly*

Sephiroth: *he suddenly stops, pulls out and whispers* I know what you really feel about me...*he digs his nails into the slash on Vincent's back* I know you hate me...and it turns me on *he enters Vincent again, slamming him into the wall with the force of his thrusts*

Vincent: *bites his lips hard to hold in the scream, tears fall. His cock goes soft as it's slammed into the wall* (just cum....please cum.....I want to go home)

Sephiroth: Scream for me, pet...*his breath hitches as he picks up more speed* I want everyone to know how hot you make me...

Vincent: *screams out loudly at all the pain*

Sephiroth: Tthat's...rright...pet *pounds relentlessly inside Vincent*...Scream for mme...Yyou're...mine

Vincent: *screams till his voice is horse, tears fall harder* (I'm Reno's....Not yours, you sick bastard)

Sephiroth: *pulls Vincent's hair, ready to reach his climax* Ssay...it

Vincent: II'm yyours.. (forgive me Reno)

Sephiroth: *slams Vincent's face into the wall* Ssay...it again!

Vincent: I'm yyours, I'm yours. *cries out*

Sephiroth: *he slams into Vincent a few more times before releasing inside him* Yyou're...mine...now

Vincent: *cries out as Sephiroth's seed hits his reopened wounds*

Sephiroth: *pants heavily* No wonder...why that redhead likes you...*he pulls out and zips his pants back up* See you later, pet *he kicks Vincent in the ribs*

Vincent: *curls into a ball to protect himself*

Sephiroth: *turns around to give Vincent another blow in the stomach when the door bursts open*

Cloud: *runs in with sword out* Sephiroth!!!! *glares at him*

Sephiroth: *smirks* I thought you would be here earlier...

Vincent: *curls up more, not wanting Cloud to see him like this*

Cloud: Get away from him!!! *his hand tightens on his sword*

Sephiroth: Fine *he smirks, stepping away from Vincent* I guess Kadaj is good for something...

Cloud: What are you talking about? What did you do to him?! *his eyes filled with angry*

Sephiroth: Oh...nothing. He just told me how much he "loved" you...and I thought he would have told you that I was coming *smirks*

Cloud: Wwhat? Hhe said you didn't say anything *his eyes open wide*

Sephiroth: *laughs hysterically* My little puppet...is all grown up. He lied to the one he loves. He actually grew some balls to lie to you

Cloud: (Was it all a lie? An act?) *tears start to form* I'm going to kill you!!!! *runs towards Sephiroth, sword ready to attack*

Sephiroth: *picks up his sword to block Cloud's attack* And let me just tell you why

Cloud: Why?! *attacks again*

Sephiroth: *dodges and breaks a window* Because...He doesn't love a failure...*he flies out of the window*

Vincent: *reaches out to Cloud from the floor* Hhelp me...

Cloud: (No, he can't be right....He said he loved me..) *feels tears start to fall, then hears Vincent cries and runs to him* It's ok Vincent. II'm here.

Vincent: I...i think he broke...my ribs

Cloud: I'll go take you back to the room. I think Tifa put the last potion we have in the basket for you. *picks Vincent up and starts back to the room*

Vincent: *passes out while Cloud is carrying him*

Cloud: *kicks the door open with Vincent in his arms* Reno! It happened again!

Reno: *tries to jump up but can't cause of the pain in his ass* BBring him to me yo!! *tears already start coming*

Axel: Damn it! Why does this keep happening?!

Cloud: *turns to Axel* I don't know...Be careful with him *lays Vincent on the bed.* That bastard broke his ribs

Reno: *softly hugs Vincent closer to him* II'm ssorry baby

Kadaj: Is he ggoing to bbe ok Nisan?

Cloud: *turns back to Kadaj with anger in his eyes* Probably...

Kadaj: Aare you ok Nisan? He didn't hurt you? *walks up to hug Cloud*

Cloud: *pushes Kadaj away* I...need to get out of here! *he runs out the door*

Kadaj: Wwhat hhappened? *tears comes* Ddid I do something bbad?

Axel: I think he's upset..Go find him, he needs you.

Kadaj: Ook *runs out to find Cloud* NNisan!!!

Cloud: *ignoring Kadaj calling him, he keeps running down the hall*

Kadaj: *runs faster* NNisan!!! Pplease stop!!

Cloud: *turns around and punches a wall* What do...you want?

Kadaj: *eyes widen at the hate in Cloud's eyes, more tears come* Ddid I do ssomething bad Nisan? II'm ssorry!

Cloud: You don't love me, do you? *punches the wall again* If you did, you wouldn't have lied to me!

Kadaj: II llove yyou Nisan!! Mmore tthen aanyone! II ddon't kknow what yyou're ttalking about NNisan *tries to walk closer*

Cloud: Sephiroth said you lied to me! *his eyes start to fill with tears*

Kadaj: *freezes* Wwhat?

Cloud: He told me you knew he was coming!

Kadaj: *starts to sob* Hhe ppromised……… if II ddidn't ttell yyou….....hhe wouldn't hhurt yyou……. I dddidn't wwant to to llose you Nnisan! *falls to the floor crying*

Cloud: Why should I believe you? *anger fills his eyes again* I was a fool to think that you could love me!

Kadaj: III ddo llove you Nisan! *looks up with red eyes and crawls over to him* II llove yyou....ddon't lleave mme Nnisan Please!

Cloud: *he falls to the floor, with tears falling from his eyes*

Kadaj: II'm ssorry Nisan! I'm ssooo ssorry, pplease ddon't lleave mme! III lllove yyou NNisan! *sobs at Cloud's feet*

Cloud: Kadaj, do you realize what you've done? *he takes Kadaj by the shoulders and shakes him* Vincent got hurt again because you lied to me!

Kadaj: III kknow! II ddidn't wwant yyou to tto gget hhurt.........*his body racks with sobs* Hhe's rright, II'mm wworthlless, wworthllless *starts repeating it over and over again*

Cloud: *he tilts Kadaj's face up, his hair and face soaked with tears*

Kadaj: II sshould oof llet hhim kkill mme. *sobs harder when he sees his Nisan's face.*

Cloud: I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he killed you...*pulls Kadaj onto his lap*

Kadaj: *cries into Cloud's chest* II'm ssorry Nnisan! II ddidn't wwant tto......

Cloud: *realizing Kadaj is sincere, he holds him close* He manipulated you...He wanted to hurt me...

Kadaj: II rreallly wwas aa ppuppput.....Pplease fforggive mme Nnisan! II ddidn't wwant to to llose yyou. *hugs Cloud tight*

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj on the head* You're not going to lose me, no matter what Sephiroth says...

Kadaj: II'm ssorry Nnisan!! *holds tighter, making sure he won't lose Cloud*

Cloud: *presses Kadaj against his body, tilts his chin up, and kisses him on the lips*

Kadaj: *sloppily kissing Cloud back, tears still fall* II llove yyou, Nnisan.

Cloud: *sighs into Kadaj's mouth, still kissing him* I love you too

Kadaj: *gives him another kiss before curling up in his lap crying. Falls asleep after awhile, tears still falling*

Cloud: *picks up Kadaj in his arms. he stops by the room and opens the door* We're going home...We'll be back, soon though. *he walks outside and sits Kadaj in front of him on his bike, holding him up as they drive home*


	21. Chapter 21

~At 7th Heaven~

Kadaj: *moans as he wakes up, his head hurts from crying*

Cloud: *looks at Kadaj, laying on the bed next to him*

Kadaj: Nisan *moves closer to the warmth* Mmy head hurts.

Cloud: *kisses his forehead* It's from crying...

Kadaj: *remember all that happened and looks down* I'm really ssorry Nisan. II didn't want Mr. Vincent to get hhurt

Cloud: *holds Kadaj close* I know you didn't...*sighs and rests his head on Kadaj's shoulder*

Kadaj: *looks up* Ddo you tthink he can fforgive me, Nisan? *looks up hopefully*

Cloud: I think he will...Sephiroth didn't give you any other choice...any choice you would have made would have hurt someone close to you...

Kadaj: II'll ttell yyou iif I get anything else ffrom him Nisan! I promise!

Cloud: Thank you, Kadaj *tears start to wet Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: II get mmean to make you ccry Nisan. I'm ssorry! *moves Cloud's head up and kisses away the tears*

Cloud: *wraps his arms around the small of Kadaj's back, softly crying* I love you

Kadaj: II love you too Nisan!! *keeps kissing Cloud's face*

Cloud: *looks up at Kadaj with reddened eyes, trying to compose himself.*

Kadaj: I love you, Nisan! Yyou make me whole! *kisses Cloud on the lips*

Cloud: *parts his lips, wanting Kadaj's tounge inside, tasting him*

Kadaj: *moves his tongue into Cloud mouth, moaning at the taste of his nisan.*

Cloud: *sucks Kadaj's tounge into his mouth, lightly tugging on it*

Kadaj: *moans into Cloud's mouth, starts to grind against Cloud his cock already hard*

Cloud: *gropes Kadaj's ass and pushes Kadaj against his throbbing cock*

Kadaj: *starts ripping at Cloud's clothes* II need you in mme Nisan!!! Pplease!! Hhave sex with me, Nisan!!

Cloud: *moans softly and pulls down his pants, exposing his cock* I...want to fuck you so bad! *he grinds against Kadaj while taking off his clothing*

Kadaj: Ffuck me Nisan! *blushes at the word and grinds harder.*

Cloud: suck on them...*his fingers lightly push against Kadaj's mouth*

Kadaj: *takes the fingers in and start's sucking and licking them*

Cloud: *moans softly, and takes his fingers out of Kadaj's mouth. He presses his wet fingers against Kadaj's entrance*

Kadaj: *pushes down on them, moaning* MMore Nisan!!!

Cloud: *thrusts his fingers in and out of Kadaj, lightly brushing his sweet spot*

Kadaj: *tries to push on them, making them hit it* Pplease Nnisan!! Fuck me!!!!!!!!

Cloud: *not being able to resist Kadaj's begging, he slowly pushes himself inside* Yyou're...ssstill...rreally...tttight *lets out a muffled moan against Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: *moans loudly as he is entered, pushes back to take all of him in*MMmmm Nnisan! Yyou ffeel ggreat!

Cloud: *grabs onto his hips and thrusts slowly at first into Kadaj, each time getting closer to hitting his sweet spot*

Kadaj: *whines* NNisan!!! Pplease!.....ttouch my ssweetsspot!!!! *starts to clench around him*

Cloud: *moans loudly, pulling Kadaj hard down on his cock, grinding into his spot. He wraps his hand around the base of Kadaj's cock to prevent him from releasing, then starts thrusting into Kadaj, hitting his spot each time.*

Kadaj: *moans loudly and starts rocking back against Cloud.* Ahhhhhh Nisan!!!! Wwhy aare yyou...... doing ....tthat?

Cloud: *breathes heavily as he fucks Kadaj even harder* It...mmakes you...lllast...llonger *he grinds into Kadaj's sweet spot again*

Kadaj: OOoohhh! *grabs onto Cloud's back as he is being pounded, moaning* ssssooooo gggoooood Nnniisan!!

Cloud: *shaking the bed, he gives Kadaj a series of hard thrusts and grinds, wanting to hear him moan again* Kkadaj....ssoo ttight...oooh, yes...god, yes...

Kadaj: *digs his nails into Cloud as he moans louder, his body shakes in pleasure* Mmmmmm Nnisan!!....... Mmy ccock hhurtss!!!........ Ppplease Nisan!!!!!!

Cloud: *rubs the underside of Kadaj's cock before he lets go, and thrusts directly into his sweet spot*

Kadaj: NiniNISAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cums over his chest, holds tightly onto Cloud.*

Cloud: Ka...Kadaj!!!!!!! *seeing Kadaj release causes him to cum inside. He breathes on Kadaj's neck, nipping the skin* I...love you.

Kadaj: *moans as his Nisan fills him* II love...you too...Nisan....Yyou feel ggood.... in mme. *hugs him tighter*

Cloud: *smiles and pulls Kadaj into an embrace* you said "fuck" *laughs softly*

Kadaj: *blushes hard* Yyes Nnisan.....II....*blushes harder*

Cloud: *blushes* Do you know what it means?

Kadaj: *looks down* Nno...bbut you said you wwanted to do it to me Nisan...*still beat red*

Cloud: *laughs softly and kisses Kadaj's forehead* It's a slang term for having "sex"

Kadaj: Ohhhh!......*stills blushes for not knowing* I like to fuck then Nisan *giggles*

Cloud: *laughs and pecks Kadaj on the lips* I love fucking you *winks*

Kadaj: *giggles again and wiggles* I'm glad Nisan!

Cloud: *moans softly from Kadaj making his cock shift inside him*

Kadaj: Hehe! I like you in me Nisan! *nips at Cloud's chin*

Cloud: *moves his chin back and thrusts up lightly*

Kadaj: Ahh!! *his body jumps up as his sweetspot again* Nisan!

Cloud: *smiles and kisses Kadaj's neck* Do you know what else they would call this?

Kadaj: Wwhat Nnisan? *tilts his head over so Cloud has more room*

Cloud: It's called "make-up sex" *looks up at Kadaj and smiles*

Kadaj: Yyou forgive me Nisan? *meets his eyes hopefully*

Cloud: Yes, I do *kisses the tip of Kadaj's nose*

Kadaj: Thank you Nisan! *hugs Cloud tightly, tears of happiness fall*

Cloud: You're welcome...*gives Kadaj a passionate kiss*

Kadaj: *kisses back with passion*

Cloud: *plays with Kadaj's hair* Want to go again?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! *thrusts back against Cloud's cock*

Cloud: I need you to get off the bed *smirks*

Kadaj: Ook Nisan *moans softly as he's empty, and get off the bed* Nnow what?

Cloud: *gets up from the bed, taking off all of his clothes, wanting Kadaj to see his body* I need you to face the wall...

Kadaj: oh ok Nisan *turns to face the wall, wishing he could look at his Nisan more*

Cloud: *presses his muscular body against Kadaj, taking Kadaj's arms and props his arms against the wall* Do you like my body, Kadaj? *he grinds his cock between Kadaj's ass cheeks*

Kadaj: *moans* Yyes Nisan! II love it!!

Cloud: *rubs his tight chest against Kadaj's back, prodding and grinding Kadaj's entrance*

Kadaj: NNisan!!! Yyou ffeel ggood! Ffuck me again Nisan!!! Fuck me wwith your cock!!! *pushes back against Cloud*

Cloud: *moans at Kadaj's demands and reaches around to play with his nipples, entering him suddenly*

Kadaj: Nisan!!! *screams as he is entered, thrusting back moaning* Mmore!!!

Cloud: Hhow...much more? *thrusts wildly inside Kadaj's tightness*

Kadaj: Mmake mme yourss Nisan. *moans loud at the thrusts, each one hitting his sweetspot*

Cloud: *moans softly* yyou've...lllearned how to...llast...longer wwithout me...*pulls Kadaj's hips against his body, slamming his cock right into Kadaj's sweet spot*

Kadaj: Yyou mmake mme so hhard Nisan! Iit's aalready lleaking! *shakes his head moaning*

Cloud: *reaches around to stroke Kadaj's cock, feeling he's already wet with precum. He gives a few more thrusts into Kadaj's spot* Ddon't hhold back...

Kadaj: Lllove YYOOUU!!!!!! *cums hard onto the wall, throwing his head back*

Cloud: Oooh, Kadaj!!! *cums again inside Kadaj, lightly thrusting until he's filled him. He pants hard over Kadaj's shoulder*

Kadaj: *moans softly as Cloud cums.*II think.....you hhave me.....filled up Nnisan *his knees shake from standing*

Cloud: *feeling Kadaj shaking, he wraps his arms around his waist to help him stand* Did you enjoy that?

Kadaj: Yes Nisan! *leans back against him* Yyou make me feel really ggood and warm.

Cloud: *moans softly in Kadaj's ear. he lifts him up and sits him on the bed, standing over him and giving Kadaj a chance to admire his body*

Kadaj: Your body's so nice Nisan! I wish I had muscles like you! *looks over Cloud's body with love*

Cloud: *smiles and sits on Kadaj's lap, taking one of Kadaj's hands and runs it across his chest*

Kadaj: So soft Nisan...*rubs his peck and cocks his head* You're chest thingies are hard.

Cloud: *shivers at his touch* Chest thingies? *looks down to see Kadaj playing with his hard nipples* Yyou mean...nipples *blushes*

Kadaj: *blushes and looks down* Yyes tthose Nisan.

Cloud: They got hard because you touched them *blushes*

Kadaj: Oh....*continues to play with them*

Cloud *moans softly, hoping Kadaj won't notice the small amount of drool on the side of his mouth*

Kadaj: *flicks the hard nubs, before moving his hand down* Nisan's tummy is hard.

Cloud: *blushes* Do you like it?

Kadaj: Yes! *moves his other hand down to his* Mine isn't hard like yours Nisan.

Cloud: But, I still like it *runs his fingers down Kadaj's stomach*

Kadaj: Other Nisan says my body is weak....I should be like you Nisan...

Cloud: I don't care what they say...*kisses Kadaj's chest*

Kadaj: But I don't want to be weak....I want to help Nisan... *moans softly*

Cloud: Who said you were weak? *he draws circles on Kadaj's chest with his fingers*

Kadaj: Mostly Loz and Sephiroth.....Loz ssaid that's why you didn't llike me.....II thought if I got mmother I would be sstronger and you would like me.

Cloud: They know you like me...in this way? *blushes*

Kadaj: Loz said I would say yyour name at night *blushes* It got him really mad Nisan

Cloud: Why would he get mad? *his eyebrow raises*

Kadaj: I don't know Nisan! But he would yell then go find someone to have 'sex' with. But he wouldn't tell me what he was doing Nisan. *blushes* Tthat's why I don't know anything...

Cloud: *laughs softly* It sounds like he's jealous because you like me *kisses Kadaj's forehead* And...it's okay if you didn't know anything...you learned enough, right?

Kadaj: Bbut I hate not knowing. I don't wwant to keep having to ask you something a a 12 year old would now Nisan.....It it makes me even more weak

Cloud: I don't mind if you have to ask me something. *kisses his cheek*...and you're not weak

Kadaj: Compared to you and our other Nisan's I am.

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj's neck* You're stronger than they'll ever be...

Kadaj: Yyou're just saying that to make me feel better, Nisan....

Cloud: No, I'm not *looks into his eyes and brushes his fingers against Kadaj's nipples*

Kadaj: Rreally Nisan? *looks with hopeful eyes, shivering as his nipples are touched*

Cloud: Really *smiles while playing with his nipples, getting them hard*

Kadak: Tthank you Nisan! *moans* Tthat feels ggood!

Cloud: Now you know why I was shivering *fondles his nipples a little more before licking them*

Kadaj: *his hips thrust up at the licks* Nnisan!

Cloud: *nips and sucks his nipples, trailing his fingers down Kadaj's back*

Kadaj: Yyou're mmaking me hhard again Nisan!!! *pushes his chest up into Cloud's mouth*

Cloud: *smiles* I think that's probably enough for tonight...*gives Kadaj a kiss on the cheek and lays down on the bed*

Kadaj: Ok Nisan! *snuggles up to Cloud and closes his eyes* I love you Nisan.

Cloud: I love you too *wraps his arms around Kadaj and falls asleep*

~In dream~

Kadaj: *looks around in the fog* I'm here again!

Sephiroth: *walks towards Kadaj, dragging another figure behind him*

Kadaj: You!! You made Nisan mad at me!

Sephiroth: I thought I was doing him a favor...

Kadaj: You made him cry! *looks behind Sephiroth* What do you have there?

Sephiroth: *lifts the figure up in front of Kadaj and throws it to his feet* I thought it would make you take me a little more seriously...*he nudges a bloody and unconscious Yazoo on the ground*

Kadaj: Nisan!!!!!! *grabs ahold of Yazoo, crying as he hugs him* Wwhat ddid you ddo to hhim?!?

Sephiroth: He was weak...and I taught him a lesson

Kadaj: *starts to rock Yazoo* Hhe's NOT wweak!

Sephiroth: You're even weaker than he is...*unsheathes his sword*

Kadaj: *holds him closer* No I'm not!!! *tears start to fall harder* Nnisan says so

Sephiroth: *sticks Kadaj with his sword under his chin* You're listening to someone...who couldn't even protect his friend.

Kadaj: Nisan is strong!!! *starts to shake, but meets Sephiroth eyes*

Sephiroth: *leaves a cut on Kadaj's neck* What makes you think he's strong?

Kadaj: I know he is! *hisses at the cut*

Sephiroth: What has he ever done for you? *the tone in his voice raises*

Kadaj: He loved me...and still does. Nisan is teaching me what you guys wouldn't! *pets Yazoo hair*

Sephiroth: Useless puppet...you don't even know what love is.

Kadaj: Yyes I do! Ii's what I feel for Nisan!! *looks down* And I'm nnot a useless puppet......

Sephiroth: If you love "Nisan", then you never would have lied to him...Now, me, on the other hand...I've never lied to Vincent

Kadaj: II do llove Nisan!.....Yyou said if if I ddidn't tell......Yyou wouldn't hhurt him......

Sephiroth: Yet, another reason why you're so useless

Kadaj: I'M NOT USELESS !!!!!!! *tears of anger start to fall*

Sephiroth: I should get rid of you right now...*raises his sword above Kadaj's head*

Kadaj: Then Nisan will kill you! *still shakes*

Sephiroth: *cocks his head* Let him try *swings the sword down on Kadaj. Everything goes black*

~End dream~

Kadaj: *screams as he wakes up, starts shaking*

Cloud: What...What the hell? *startled out of his sleep by Kadaj screaming.* Kadaj! *grabs him as fast as he can into his arms*

Kadaj: *starts balling into Cloud's arms* Hhe has hhim Nnisan! He hhurting hhim!

Cloud: What happened? *he cradles Kadaj in his arms, kissing the top of his head*

Kadaj: Hhe showed uup aagain.....Hhe hhas Yyazoo...He wwas ccovered in bblood and ssleeping! *sobs* Hhe ccalled uus wweak Nisan....

Cloud: *his eyes widen* Why did he hurt Yazoo?

Kadaj: Ssoo II wwould take hhim sseriously......It's mmy fault....Aall I ddo is hhurt. *hugs Cloud tighter*

Cloud: My god...*brings Kadaj onto his lap. he then hears a knock on the door to the bar* I'll get that...you stay up here *starts to get dressed*

Kadaj: *curls up into a ball on the bed* II'm ssorry I llied Nisan! II do llove you

Cloud: You didn't have a choice...*kisses Kadaj on the lips before flying down the stairs to answer the door*

Kadaj: *curls tighter, crying* Mmy fault.....

Cloud: *opens the door to the bar and sees Yazoo lying in the street with multiple stab wounds. He picks him up and rushes back inside and up the stairs*

Kadaj: *hears Cloud running back up stairs, looks up and sees Yazoo* Nisans!!!! *jumps up so he can have the bed* Llay him ddown Nnisan!

Cloud: *lays Yazoo down on the bed* Looks like he was left here for you...

Kadaj: *more tears fall* Ccan yyou ssave him Nnisan? *looks with crying eyes* Pplease!!!

Cloud: *presses his fingers against Yazoo's neck and places his hand above his mouth* He's still alive...*opens several drawers to find something, anything to heal him*

Kadaj: Wwhat can II do to to hhelp Nisan? *pets Yazoo's long hair*

Cloud: Can you tend to wounds? *he says while still looking through drawers. He pulls out a bottle of liquor and sighs* This is better than nothing...

Kadaj: Yyeah *gets a pillow case and rips it into strips. Starts to wipe away the blood*

Cloud: *brings the old liquor bottle over* This will have to do for now pour some on his wounds, and see if he can drink a small amount...Don't drink this, Kadaj.

Kadaj: *grabs the bottle and puts it up to Yazoo's mouth, pours some in and messages his throat to make him shallow* Tthere you ggo Nisan *moves to pour over the wounds then wrapping them*

Cloud: *rubs Kadaj's back* I'm going to call Axel...*gives Kadaj a kiss on the cheek*

Kadaj: Ook...You tthink he can help Nisan? *keeps tended to Yazoo wounds*

Cloud: Yes, and I think he'll help you feel better

Kadaj: Hhe's my best ffriend..

Cloud: *takes out his phone and dials Reno's phone*

Axel: +Re's phone, Axel speakin+

Cloud: +It's Cloud...Can you come by the bar?+

Axel: +Sure, Tseng and Rude low jacked the house. No one enters or leaves without them knowing. *laughs* I'll be there in a few minutes.+

Cloud: +thanks...Kadaj needs you here+

Axel: +I'll take the car then. See ya in a few. *hangs up*+

Cloud: *hangs up the phone* He'll be here in a few minutes...

Kadaj: *smiles softly* I'm gglad Nisan. I'm aalmost done...

Cloud: He should feel better soon...(I hope)

Kadaj: II hope hhe doesn't hhate me....

Cloud: Why would he hate you? *pulls Kadaj close*

Kadaj: It's mmy fault he ggot hurt Nnisan... *finished, he leans back against Cloud, softly crying*

Cloud: *holds Kadaj tight* Don't you ever think something Sephiroth did is your fault

Kadaj: Bbut hhe's right...II'm a uuseless ppuppet... *cries into Cloud's neck*

Cloud: *hushes Kadaj by kissing him*

Kadaj: *kisses back* II'm ssorry Nnisan....II wwon't lie aanymore.

Cloud: *wraps his arms around Kadaj's neck* I love you

Kadaj: II love yyou too Nisan..... *hugs back*

Cloud: *leaning in for another kiss, he hears a loud knock on the door* (must be Axel) Come in

Axel: *walks in* I came as fast as I could. *looks at the bed* Who's that?

Kadaj: *smiles up at Axel* He's my other Nisan! His name is Yazoo!

Cloud: I found him outside...

Axel: (good god he's hot. Even bandaged up) *smiles softly at Kadaj, then looks at Cloud* Sephiroth...

Kadaj: *looks down*

Cloud: Yeah *sighs and looks down* Kadaj woke up screaming again, then I found him in the street

Axel: *walks over to rub Kadaj's back* I'm sorry Kadaj...

Kadaj: Hhe did iit to to gget to mme..

Axel: Don't blame yourself. You're as bad as Reno *hugs Kadaj*

Kadaj: *leans forward and hugs Axel* TThank you Axie

Cloud: *nudges Kadaj* Look...Yazoo's eyes are fluttering...

Kadaj: *looks over with hope*Nnisan...

Yazoo: *tries to open his eyes, his lower lip twitches*

Kadaj: Nnisan! *tears of happiness start to fall*

Yazoo: *looks at Kadaj with half-lidded eyes and says sarcasticly* Sstop crying...

Kadaj: *hugs him* II missed yyou Nisan! II tthought I llost you

Yazoo: *hugs Kadaj as tight as he can, then looks up to see Cloud and Axel* Why are you here with the one who kept mother from us?

Axel: Who? Me?

Yazoo: You, and brother Cloud

Kadaj: Tthat's Axel, Nisan. He's my best friend.. That was his bbrother and Mr. Shin-ra made him do it. Aand I love Cloud-nisan.

Yazoo: *gives Kadaj a confused look* What do you mean you love Cloud?

Kadaj: *looks worried* II llove hhim, hhe makes me happy.....Pplease don't hate me Nisan!!! *starts to cry harder*

Axel: If he hates you, then he has no right to be your brother Kadaj.

Yazoo: *looks at Axel strangely* I don't hate him...

Axel: Good, cause I'm not going to let Kadaj get hurt again.

Kadaj: *giggles* Axel's protective of me!

Cloud: And don't worry, Yazoo, I've been taking care of Kadaj

Kadaj: *shakes his head to agree* He's been teaching me thing!!!

Axel: *laugh* Yes, he has

Yazoo: *arches his eyebrow at Cloud* Like what...

Cloud: *blushes*

Kadaj: I'm a 'homosexual'. And sex is when you put your 'penis' into someones ass!

Yazoo: I was wondering when you'd figure that out *laughs softly*

Axel: It was the 'bouncy bed game'

Kadaj: It's fun! AAnd the place in you that feels REALLY good when touched is called the 'sweetspot'. And Nisan says it tastes good!!!

Yazoo: *stops*...So that's what you meant when you said that you love brother Cloud

Cloud: *looks at the ground, trying to hide his red face*

Kadaj: He makes me really happy and feel like I'm whole! I love him Nisan!!!

Cloud: *wraps an arm around Kadaj's waist* I hope you don't mind, Yazoo

Axel: *smiles at how happy Kadaj looks*

Yazoo: I don't mind...I'm just very surprised.

Kadaj: Loz was wrong! Nisan doesn't tthink I'm weak.

Yazoo: He's jealous because he can't get any.

Kadaj: That's what Nisan said!!

Axel: I guess Loz is another brother?

Yazoo: Yeah...He's not pretty like we are

Axel: *smirks* I bet not.

Yazoo: And, I'll have to admit, brother Sephiroth is off his rocker, but even he's very attractive

Kadaj: I don't like him! Hhe mad mme lie to Nnisan

Yazoo: And, he did this to me, saying he's good looking doesn't mean i like him

Kadaj: *looks down* I'm ssorry nisan...Hhe hurt you to gget at mme

Yazoo: He told me all about it...and how he made you lie to brother Cloud

Kadaj: Aand he's hhurting Mr. Vincent and Axel's Nisan...

Axel: What did he mad you lie about Kadaj?

Kadaj: III....*hides face in Yazoo's neck*

Yazoo: It's okay...*looks at Axel* Please don't blame Kadaj...brother Sephiroth didn't give him a choice. He told Kadaj that if he talked to brother Cloud about attacking Vincent, that he would rape brother Cloud next

Kadaj: *sees fire shot out of Axel's hand* II'm Sorry!!!! PPlease ddon't hate me!!!!

Axel: *sighs and puts ot the fire* I don't hate you Kadaj.....I'm just mad at the crazy fucking bastard for doing this.

Kadaj: *sniffs* Rreally?

Cloud: *holds Kadaj close* It's not your fault, baby...

Axel: *smiles softly* Yes really. I don't blame you...I would of done the same thing. *pats Kadaj's head*

Kadaj: You're hand's really warm Axie!!

Cloud: *laughs at Kadaj and his cuteness. He snuggles with him and nuzzles his neck*

Axel: I'm always warm. *laughs* Even more when I have fire shooting out.

Yazoo: *smirks* (oh...i bet)

Kadaj: *looks at Yazoo* Are you hungry Nisan?!

Yazoo: *looks up to Kadaj* a little...

Kadaj: I thought so! You looked like you were REALLY hungry!

Yazoo: Yeah...*smiles* (hungry for the red head)

Kadaj: *looks at Cloud* Can we get him something to eat Nisan?

Cloud: Sure...it may take awhile since none of the food has been cooked

Kadaj: *turns to Axel* Will you watch him for us Axie? Please!!!!!

Axel: *smiles at the cuteness* Sure I will.

Kadaj: *gives Yazoo a hug before getting up* We'll be back with food Nisan!!!

Yazoo: Okay *hugs back*

Kadaj: *jumps into Cloud* Lets go Nisan!!!

Axel: *laughs* You two have fun.

Cloud: *catches Kadaj and carries him down stairs*

Yazoo: *gives Axel's body a quick look up*

Axel: *notices the looks and smirks* Like what you see?

Yazoo: What if I do? *he sits up a little*

Axel: We'll have to do something about it when you're better *sexy smirk*

Yazoo: *his face saddens* Why not now?

Axel: It looks like you've been thou hell and there's no way I'm going to fuck ya till you're healed. *moves closer and whispers in his ear* But when you are, that sweet, tight ass is mine.

Yazoo: *moans softly* We can have fun in the meantime...*takes Axel's hands and guides them to his ass*

Axel: *starts to message Yazoo ass* You really know how to make a guy hard. *softly nips at his neck*

Yazoo: *smirks* I know *pushes his ass into Axel's hands*

Axel: *warms his hands up, teasing the opening.* I can't wait till I get to fuck this hard.... *moves one hand and grabs Yazoo, moving it to touch his groin* Feel how hard you've made my cock already? *inserts a finger*

Yazoo: Then...what are you waiting for? *gropes Axel's crotch, then completely removes the blankets that were over him, revealing his own hard cock. He pulls himself up to grind against Axel's cock*

Axel: Shit! *inserts another finger, stretching as he looks for Yazoo's sweetspot. Finding it he starts rubbing it, warming his finger up more. Moves his other hand to unzip his pants, pulling out his hard cock* You want this? Want it to fuck you hard till you scream out your release? *pants into Yazoo's ear, starts sucking on the lobe*

Yazoo: *throws back his head, moaning in pleasure.* I want it, Axel! *he grinds furiously against Axel's cock* Fuck me hard...*wraps his legs around Axel's waist*

Axel: *hurries and enters the last finger, when he feels he's stretched enough he take the out and thrusts his cock in hard to the base* Ssshhit, sso ffucking.......tight!

Yazoo: *clenches at Axel's entrance* Oooh...yes *moans softly* Iit's been a llong ttime sssince...I've hhad a good fffuck *thrusts his hips up*

Axel: Tthen let me.......show yyou what.....you've missed *smirks and grabs onto Yazoo hips, starts thrusting hard into him. Finding his sweetspot after a few trys.* Fuckk...you feel soo......good!! oh ggod

Yazoo: *screams in pleasure* A...Axel! *tries to catch his breath* Mmmore! *he thrusts his hips up to meet Axel, clenching even tighter around him*

Axel: *starts thrusting faster, hitting Yazoo spot dead on. Moves his other hand down to stroke him.* Tthat feel....good baby? You llike.....having my hard cock.......in you don't ya......fuckin your tight ass!

Yazoo: God...yes Axel! *he reaches around, wanting to give his Axel more pleasure and thrusts two fingers inside*

Axel: FUCK! *starts thrusting madly into Yazoo, his body heating up to unnormal degrees. Starts panting as he thrusts, smoke coming out of his mouth. Strokes Yazoo harder*

Yazoo: I...I'm going ttto cum! *thrusts his cock into Axel's hand while he adds another finger inside, finding Axel's sweet spot. He clenches as hard as he can around Axel, trying to make him release*

Axel: FUCK.....YAZOO!!!! * he yells as he cums hard into Yazoo. Tilts his head back as fire shoots out to the ceiling*

Yazoo: *cums all over Axel's chest, looking wide-eyed at him and the burnt ceiling* ...Brother Cloud's going to be pissed...*laughs softly*

Axel: Haha, it's your fault.....I haven't lost control like that in a while... *pants as he lays on top of Yazoo* I forgot ...how good it feels...to be on top.

Axel: *smirks back* Ohh, so you want to fuck.......my ass next time.... Better make sure you *pants* don't get me to worked up........ *laughs* I may burn you ...off inside me. *winks*

Yazoo: I'll take my chances *trails his fingers across Axel's chest* You have such a sexy body...

Axel: *shivers* I'm glad you like it....I get to work out again, now I'm not in hell anymore.... Yours is nice too.

Yazoo: *rests his hands on Axel's hips* What exactly do you mean?

Axel: I was kidnapped by Rufus. He was using me to try and get my brother to go back to him. *laughs lightly* I thought he was dead. I didn't understand why he was toruting me, till the day I meet Kadaj. He told me that day. But I digress, Cloud and them came to save me and I get to be with my bro now.

Yazoo: Kadaj tried to find out where Rufus put our mother...*sighs*

Axel: That sounds like him. He started crying when he saw me. He thought I was Reno. *shakes head* It took me a while to get him to stop.

Yazoo: I, too probably would have mistaken you for Reno in a place like that...I'm glad you befriended him *smiles*

Axel: It was hard not too. I'm glad I did, he helped me keep sane. *smirks* Plus, if I didn't I wouldn't be deep in your ass now. *gives a little thrust*

Yazoo: *moans and thrusts back* Kadaj is the friendly one out of all of us

Kadaj: *runs in infront of Cloud* We're back with food!!!! *tilts head at the sight* Did you guy have 'sex'?

Axel: *laughs and pulls out* Yes we did Kadaj. *tucks himself back in and zips up, then covers Yazoo up*

Cloud: *walks in behind Kadaj*...What the...*looks at the ceiling*

Yazoo: What's wrong, Cloud? *smiles* I thought you knew what fucking was like

Axel: Sorry. *scratches his head* It happens when I cum sometimes.

Cloud: *stands there with a slightly confused look on his face* I...see...

Axel: I'll pay for you to get it fixed.....somehow...

Cloud: I'm just worried about what Tifa will do to you *laughs*

Kadaj: There must of been alot of fire. *stands up on the bed to look closer*

Yazoo: Don't fall...

Kadaj: *sits back down* There! *looks at Yazoo* The fire didn't get you did it Nisan?

Yazoo: No, I'm fine. *smirks and grabs Kadaj and gives him a noogie*

Kadaj: Ahhh!!! *holds arms out to Cloud* Save me Nisan!!!!

Axel: *laughs*

Cloud: *joins in and tickles Kadaj's sides*

Kadaj: *laughs harder* Hhelp me Aaxieee!!!!!

Axel: *starts to tickle his feet*

Kadaj: AHHHHHHH!!! *starts thrashing around, laughing*

Cloud: *dodges a flailing arm and grabs Kadaj around the waist and throws him over his shoulder*

Kadaj: Wwhat are you doing Nisan? I need to give other Nisan his fooddd!!!!

Axel: And I better get home....Reno's going to freak out if he wakes up and I'm not there

Cloud: In a minute, Kadaj *spanks Kadaj's ass while he's over his shoulder. he puts him down so he can serve everyone*

Kadaj: Do you really have to go Axie?

Axel: *smiles* Yeah, Vincent is on bed rest and Reno still can't walk.

Yazoo: I'd like to go see them...but I know Vincent must be traumatized, and will probably have a panic attack if he saw me.

Axel: He is...He still hasn't woken up yet. I want to be there when he does. Reno's going to need me.

Kadaj: Wwhen will you be back?

Axel: I'll try and come back tomorrow...*smirks* I got the outfit for you at home, I'll bring it tomorrow.

Cloud: *blushes*

Kadaj: *giggles* Yay! I can't wait!!

Axel: Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. *walks out*

Cloud: *smiles* Bye Axel

Kadaj: *smiles, then yawns* II'm sleepy

Yazoo: Do you have any other beds?

Kadaj: I think we do. *looks at Cloud*

Cloud: I think there might be an extra one in Marlene's room

Kadaj: Can I sleep, Nisan? *looks down* II didn't sleep good last time

Cloud: *smiles* I'll go see *goes into Marlene's room and finds what he's looking for and walks back in* It's not exactly a bed...*rolls out an air mattress* But it's still comfy

Kadaj: *smiles* That will work Nisan!!

Cloud: *plugs the pump into the wall and starts to fill the mattress up*

Kadaj: *walks over and starts poking at it as it fills up and giggles*

Cloud: *smiles at Kadaj poking the bed*

Yazoo: There's no way we all would have fit on this bed *leans his head back and closes his eyes*

Kadaj: Axel wore you out Nisan! *smiles at Yazoo*

Yazoo: *smiles while his eyes are closed* I haven't been fucked in a long time *laughs softly*

Kadaj: *giggles, then sees the bed is filled and lies down* Mmmm comfy!

Cloud: *laughs* You still need a blanket *roots through the closet and finds a few extra blankets*

Kadaj: Are you going to lay with me Nisan?

Cloud: *Lies next to Kadaj and throws the blankets over them* What do you think? *holds Kadaj close*

Cloud: I love you, Kadaj *lightly kisses Kadaj on the lips*

Kadaj: *falls to sleep curls up to Cloud's chest*


	22. Chapter 22

~At Reno's House~

Axel: *runs up to the room, and sees they're still asleep*

Vincent: *mumbles and shifts in his sleep*

Reno: *moans as he wakes up, hearing someone move his eyes open wide. Sees it's Vincent and smiles, hugs him closer*

Axel: Good Afternoon Re'

Reno: Hey Firefly. What are you doing yo?

Axel: Nothing much.....Are you hungry?

Reno: Yeah, starved yo!

Axel: I'll go make you something then. *walks downstairs*

Vincent: *starts mumbling louder in his sleep*

Reno: *starts petting Vincent's hair* Shhh.... It's ok love. You're safe yo.

Vincent: *jolts from his sleep and instantly sprouts his wings again, turning into Chaos*

Reno: *moves back to give Chaos room* Hey love...it's me yo

Vincent: *takes Reno into his arms, shielding him with his large wings. He looks into Reno's eyes*

Reno: *meets Chaos's eyes* Are you thirsty love? *hugs him*

Vincent: I am *holds Reno close to him*

Reno: Then drink yo. *tilts his head over, licks at the edge of the wing beside him*

Vincent: I...can't *holds Reno tighter*

Reno: Why not yo? Ddo I nnot taste good anymore? *looks up worried*

Vincent: I need to protect you...not hurt you

Reno: You're not hurting me.. I love it yo... And you need it, I don't want you drinking from anyone other then me yo. Please love!

Vincent: *moves Reno's neck closer to his lips, tickling the skin with his breath*

Reno: *shivers at the feeling* Pplease llove!!! II need it!

Vincent: *licks Reno's neck until he finds a suitable spot, then slowly drives his fangs through Reno's delicate skin, drawing blood*

Reno: *moans loudly as he is bit, grabbing onto Chaos's shoulders* II love ffeeling your fangs yo..

Vincent: *pulls Reno closer, his fangs completely puncturing the skin. He hits a vein, causing blood to freely fill the cavern of his mouth*

Reno: Ahhh... *moans softly, holding Chaos closer*

Vincent: *pulls away and licks the wound left behind, blood still pouring out.*

Reno: *shivers as blood runs down his chest* Ddid you get all you need yo?

Vincent: *pulls Reno close, straddling him on his lap* I...don't want to have to do that again...

Reno: I don't mind love....*pushes his groin up and blushes* As you can tell, I like it yo.

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes, reaching down to massage his cock through his clothing*

Reno: mmmmm *moans, rubs against Chaos* Sooo ggood yo

Vincent: *reaches down Reno's pants and rubs the sensitive head of his cock*

Reno: Aahhhh! *rests his head on Chaos's neck, his hips thrusting up* Yyou're gonna mmake me cum yo

Vincent: *using his thumb, he vigorously rubs the tip of Reno's cock*

Reno: Cchaos!!!!!!!! *cums hard, body shudders.*

Vincent: *licks the cum off of his fingers, then smears the excess all over Reno's face*

Reno: *moans softly, licks at his own release on his face* Yyou always make...... mme cum fast yo

Vincent: *growls in satisfaction, then licks Reno's face where there was still remains of his release*

Reno: Mmmmmm...I still can't walk you know...Ax had to carry me up the stairs yo.. *blushes*

Vincent: *smiles* You liked it though...*lets out another low growl, shifting Reno closer to his body*

Reno: I loved it yo! *smiles back, and lays his head on Chaos's chest* I'm ssorry I couldn't protect you again.

Vincent: *changes back to his regular self and kisses Reno on the forehead* Please don't apologies...

Reno: This is three times it's happened under my nose and I didn't save you yo..... *hugs Vincent closer*

Vincent: I have to protect you...I'm...not going to let happen what happened last time

Reno: *looks up* You've already protected me yo...It's my turn. *kisses Vincent's chest*

Vincent: I...can't let you do that

Reno: Why not yo? You've done so much for me...I want to do something for you yo.

Vincent: You already have done something for me. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from harm

Reno: What's that yo? And I can protect myself! I got a new EMR yo!!!! *gets it from the bedside table* See!

Vincent: *hugs Reno and smiles* you showed me how to love again

Reno: *smiles and hugs back* I'm glad you let me love you yo....Cloud told me about your last love...I'm sorry

Vincent: *he freezes*...he did?

Reno: Yeah, that her name was Lucrecia and HE ttook her from you...

Vincent: That he did...And I was too daft to save her

Reno: You daft? *laughs softly*

Vincent: It was a very long time ago... I've had time to contemplate

Reno: And heal so you could love me yo. *kisses Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *gives Reno a kiss on the lips* Even when I first saw you, I still thought I wasn't ready.

Reno: What made you decide you were yo? *gives a kiss back*

Vincent: I couldn't keep running *kisses Reno's forehead*...and I thought you were sexy *nips Reno's lip*

Reno: *laughs softly* Of course I am yo!......Well till you take my clothes off. *licks his lips*

Vincent: What are you talking about? *his hands reach up Reno's shirt and trails his fingers along the deep scars*...lovely

Reno: II hate them yo....They remind me how weak I was.....starved for someone to love me.... *tear falls*

Vincent: *picks Reno up and lays him on the bed on his stomach* I'm going to prove otherwise...*delicately lifts up Reno's shirt and kisses each scar*

Reno: *shivers at the kisses, some more tears falling* Tthey're uugly angel....

Vincent: Shhh...*he runs his fingers down Reno's spine and licks the most severe scar on his left side*

Reno: *softly moans at the licks, more tears fall* Ddon't lleave me Aangel!

Vincent: *presses his lips against Reno's skin* I love you...

Reno: II love yyou too Angel.....Mmore then aanything yo *all his fears come out in tears at hearing Vincent*

Vincent: *lays on top of Reno's back, kissing his shoulders and neck* I'm here, Reno...and always will be

Reno: I llove yyou. Angel. You're mmy life yo.. *pushes his neck closer to Vincent's mouth*

Vincent: I wouldn't be able to go on without you...*kisses Reno's neck one more time before kissing his lips*

Reno: *kisses back* Yyou could get someone much bbetter then me yo.

Vincent: Why would I want anyone else? *kisses Reno behind his ear and trails kisses down his neck*

Reno: Yyou could go out and nnot have to worry aabout your llover having a mmental breakdown.... *moans*

Vincent: But, that's why I'm here...*sucks lightly on Reno's earlobe*

Reno: *shifts his hips* Bbut I mmust get on yyour nerves yo. *moans again*

Vincent: Not at all...*nibbles Reno's earlobe* I can't stand being without you.

Reno: Yyou're mmakin me hhard again yyo.. *starts to grind against the bed*

Vincent: *breathes in Reno's ear and lightly gropes his ass*

Axel: You guys are like cats in heat. *shakes head as he walks in* I have grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Vincent: (damn!) Thanks Axel...*raises up off of Reno and takes the sandwiches and soup*

Reno: *takes his food* Like you have room to talk Firefly. You have cum on your shirt yo!

Axel: Yes, but I came back to take care of you guys

Vincent: *looks at Axel's shirt* Now...Who left their mark on you?

Axel: Yazoo, Kadaj's brother. *laughs* I burnt Cloud's ceiling.

Vincent: *dunks his grilled cheese in his soup* Interesting...

Reno: How did you meet him yo? *done with his grilled cheese, on to his soup*

Axel: At Cloud's. You know who decided to torture him to get at Kadaj. Left him on the doorstep.

Vincent: Sick bastard...*takes a big bite from his grilled cheese and swirls it in his soup again*

Reno: And you thought the best way to heal him was to fuck him yo?

Axel: I seem to remember you doing the same Vincent. *smirks* Plus he asked for it, I would have to be dead to say no. no: And you thought to best way to heal him is to fuck him yo *laughs*

Vincent: It's the best medicine *smiles*

Reno: Yep! Was Cloud mad about the ceiling yo?

Axel: He looked shocked. Then said I had to watch out for Tifa.

Vincent: You do...I smashed the bar counter and she nearly killed Cloud *smirks*

Axel: Hey! It was either burning Yazoo or the ceiling. And I think she would of been more pissed if I killed him.

Vincent: I wouldn't worry to much about burning Yazoo...

Axel: *glares at Vincent* He was tortured by Sephiroth too. It nearly killed Kadaj seeing him like that. They both wish him dead.

Reno: Calm down Firefly! You're glowin yo.

Vincent: Sorry...I still have a hard time trusting them. Just be careful

Axel: I've took care of myself since I was nine. I think I know who I can trust. *walks out*

Reno: *stares at his empty bowl* Hhe's always been passionate yo.

Vincent: Damn it...*bites his lip*

Reno: He'll ccool down after awhile.... The yard will be dead but hhe'll cool down yo.

Vincent: He's literally sleeping with the enemy...and could be putting you in danger. How do we know they aren't going to turn on us?

Reno:....So were you yo. Remember how Cloud was? Tthat's how you're acting yo *keeps staring at the bowl, playing with his spoon*

Vincent: I don't need this shit...*gets up and walks out*

Reno: Vvincent?? *curls into a ball and starts crying*

Vincent: *goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower* (I need something to relax me)

Reno: (I messed up....He hates me now yo.....Mmaybe I should die...I keep hurtin him) *starts to sob, sees his EMR*

Vincent: *gets in the shower and looks down at his feet, then his hands* Look at me...I'm so fucking disgusting. *shouts* RENO! Look at me, damn it!

Reno: *hears Vincent call for him, moves the EMR from his neck and slowly makes his way to the bathroom. EMR still in his hand* Aangel

Vincent: *laughs softly* Aren't I fucking disgusting?

Reno: *shakes his head* Nno yyou're not.. Yyou're beautiful.. *drops his EMR and walks up to Vincent, grabs his claw and starts kissing it*

Vincent: *hears the clank of metal on the floor* Why...did you bring that?

Reno: II aalready had it iin my hhand yo... *tears fall* II thought yyou were lleaving mme. *keeps kissing him*

Vincent: I never...want to hear such a thing again *pulls Reno close and takes off his claw, dropping it to the floor*

Reno: II mmade you mmad...I'm ssorry... *cries into Vincent's chest. Body shakes in sobs*

Vincent: *holds Reno's body up and brings him in the hot shower, fully clothed and against Vincent's naked body*

Reno: II'm ssorry.....Pplease ddon't lleave mme yyo.. *hugs Vincent tightly*

Vincent: I'm not leaving you...*plays with Reno's wet hair and holds up his mangled arm* I...got this trying to save her

Reno: *purrs slightly, looking at the arm. Leans down and starts kissing and licking it*

Vincent: *closes his eyes and softly moans* I'd die to save you

Reno: Aand II would ffor you aangel...*keeps showing the arm with love*

Vincent: *takes in a deep sigh* I love it when you touch me...

Reno: II love ttouching you yo...*licks at the deep scar of missing muscle*

Vincent: *laughs softly* it tickles...

Reno: *looks up with a small smile, keeps licking at it*

Vincent: *laughs a little harder* It's sensitive...*he feels Monster-kun jump at the feeling of Reno's warm tongue against his hyper sensitive skin*

Reno: *smiles as he gives a big lick* Sseem like I wwoke Monster-kun uup yo *moves his hand to stroke him*

Vincent: You did...*shudders at Reno's touch* (keep it together...It's your love)

Reno: *gets down on his knees and licks at the head* Ddoes he want to pplay yo? *keeps licking at the head*

Vincent: Reno...please *lightly thrusts his hips*

Reno: Yes love *gives one last lick before deepthroating him*

Vincent: *moans softly, missing the feeling of Reno's mouth around him* Tthat's...sso...good

Reno: *starts moving his mouth fast over Monster-kun, sucking hard, moaning missing him in his mouth*

Vincent: *lets out a more audible moan and thrusts into Reno's mouth* Reno...you aaalmost...lost me...tthere *gasps, feeling himself get close*

Reno: *moves faster, licking at the slit. Moans at the taste of precum. Gives a few more hard sucks before deepthroating him again, tighten his throat around Monster-kun*

Vincent: Reno!!! *releases into his mouth, running his fingers through his red hair*

Reno: *purrs happily as he shallows Vincent's cum, licking him clean before he nuzzles against his thigh* I missed tasting you yo

Vincent: I've missed everything about you...*reaches down and rubs Reno's shoulders*

Reno: I'm here yo, I'm not going to leave.....Thou I better check on Axel.

Vincent: *nods* I'm sorry Reno...

Reno: *sighs* It's not all your fault...I get where you're coming from yo.. *looks up* But Cloud seems to think it's ok. And he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

Vincent: *crouches next to Reno* I just would do anything to protect you...*gives him a kiss* You should go check on Axel now...

Reno: I'm going to change first yo. *shivers from the cold, stands up* Care to walk with me to the room?

Vincent: *holds Reno around the waist* do you need help getting changed?

Reno: *blushes* I may...Still hurts to bend over yo.

Vincent: I'll help you *takes Reno's arm and supports him using his shoulder as a crutch* Ready?

Reno: Yep *smiles* Lets go yo!

Axel: *sitting on the bed, making fire dance from finger to finger.*

Vincent: *walks Reno into the room and helps him onto the bed*

Axel: I'm sorry I over reacted....I'm still not used to having people care for me again *keeps watching the dancing fire*

Vincent: It's okay...*helps Reno with his drenched clothing*

Reno: Well get used to it Firefly! .....What happened to my shirt yo?

Axel: It burnt off......sorry.

Vincent: Reno, can you stand up for a moment?

Reno: Yeah love. *stands up*

Axel: Did you guys have fun in the shower? *smiles*

Vincent: *takes off Reno's drenched pants and turns to Axel* We did *smiles*

Axel: I thought so. *pulls out a bag from under the bed* Here's the sexy nurse outfit

Reno: *blushes* Thanks yo.

Vincent: *peeks in the bag*...leather. *smiles* black leather...

Axel: I'd thought you'd like it *smirks* I'm taking Kadaj's over tomorrow.

Vincent: Want to wear it, Reno? *looks at Reno with pleading eyes*

Reno: *blushes* Ok love....

Vincent: *takes the outfit out of the bag and holds it against Reno's body*

Axel: I got it the same size at the maid one. It should fit.

Reno: Thanks Firefly...*smirks at Vincent* Do you guys like it?

Vincent: *speaking for both him and Chaos* Oh...we do...

Reno: *smirks and takes it from Vincent* Then I'll go put it on.

Axel: I'll help you Re' *helps Reno out of the room*

Vincent: *hops on the bed and lays back, waiting for Reno*

Reno: *walks in a few minutes later, with a bowl and sponge* It's time for your sponge bath Mr. Valentine. *smiles*

Vincent: *nearly falls off the bed when he sees Reno* Oh...*clears his throat*

Reno: Yes *sets bowl in the bedside table* Are you ready?

Vincent: *smirks* More than ready...

Reno: *blushes and wets the sponge, starting at Vincent's chest* Tell me if it hurts Mr. Valentine.

Vincent: *shivers from the sponge touching his skin*

Reno: *Washes his neck and down one arm, then back up and down to other. Getting to his chest, he goes over Vin's nipples*

Vincent: *breathes out as he feels his nipples harden. He reaches around and strategically gropes Reno's ass*

Reno: *jumps and swats Vincent's hand away* Mr. Valentine! You're not suppose to do that!

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* I can't help it when there's a lovely nurse touching my body...*he looks at Reno's fit body dressed in tight leather*

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's gaze* II must finish your bath Mr. Valentine. *rewets the sponge and washes Vincent's stomach, bypassing Monster-kun and going down his legs.*

Vincent: *moans as Reno passes by Monster-kun, feeling him starting to harden* Go ahead...*his hand reaches up Reno's dress*

Reno: *hits Vincent's hand away* Really Mr. Valentine. I guess you don't want me to finish your bath. And I still have a dirty part left.

Vincent: I'll let you finish...*feels himself get even harder from Reno's words*

Reno: *blushes at the site of Monster-kun getting bigger, drools starts to come. He hurries and licks it up* Thank you Mr. Valentine. *starts to clean Monster-kun with soft swipes of the sponge*

Vincent: *moans softly feeling the cooler water on his cock, and thrusts himself into Reno's hands slightly*

Reno: *hurries and cleans him off* I'm not here to get you off Mr. Valentine. I'm here to make you clean and get you better......Plus I'm already taken.

Vincent: *pulls Reno on top of him* I saw the look in your eyes...You want it don't you?

Reno: You are a very attractive man Mr. Valentine. But I am in a happy marriage.

Vincent: You don't have to tell anyone...*grinds against Reno with his cock*

Reno: *moans softly* No, I mustn't. I love him.

Vincent: *starts to lift up Reno's mini dress, caressing his thighs*

Reno: *feels his cock harden* Nnno! sstop. II will not betray him, even if it's been awhile since we have made llove.

Vincent: *feels Reno's cock through his tights* Your body's telling me otherwise...

Reno: *moans* Mmy body mmisses touch.....Bbut I can't!!!! *sits up* I love him!

Vincent: Who? *reaches around and massages Reno's ass*

Reno: Yyour doctor....my husband...Tseng! *moans, not able to control his ass pushing back against Vincent's hand*

Vincent: *pulls Reno back on top of him* I assure you...I can fuck better than him

Reno: Hhe's been bbusy.....tto tired when he get hhome to hhave sexx.. II can wwait... *moans at the feel of Monster-kun*

Vincent: He's not going to know...*pulls up Reno's dress and starts pulling down his tights*

Reno: Ppromise you won't tell? *looks up with lust-filled eyes*

Vincent: *whispers in Reno's ear* I won't tell *trails kisses down Reno's neck while pulling his tights down more*

Reno: Tthen fuck me now! *grinds down hard onto Vincent*

Vincent: mmm...I knew you wanted this...*pulls Reno slowly down on his cock*

Reno: *moans loudly and starts to ride him* Ttwo months....wwith oonly my.....hhand ….ffuck yeah II did.....Ffuck!!! Yyou're hhuge.

Vincent: *moans softly and starts thrusting up* You're...jjust *thrusts a little harder* tto tttight

Reno: Ii've oonly hhad....my ffingers *moans and starts to ride him harder, moaning louder as he hits his sweetspot* Ffaster yyo...ffuck me hhard... *starts to stroke himself*

Vincent: *thrusts hard and fast into Reno's sweet spot, going at a rythmic pace, moaning at Reno's tightness* ooh god...Reno!

Reno: II'm cclosee...Jjust a llittle mmore yyo!*starts to slam down hard, moaning louder*

Vincent: *grabs Reno's hips, pounding and grinding into his sweet spot. He pulls Reno closer* Cum...fffor me

Reno: VVINCENT!!!! *cums hard, landing on Vincent's chest and face.*

Vincent: RENO!!! *wraps his arms around Reno's neck, forcing his body down as he cums inside.*

Reno: *moans as he is filled, milking Monster-kun.* II've mmissed.....ffeelin your..*pants* cum iin me yyo

Vincent: *breathes heavily, leans back, and licks Reno's cum from his face.* That...was really good

Reno: *moans softly at the site* Iit was yyo. *kisses Vincent*

Vincent: *smiles* Is your ass still hurting?

Reno: Hell yess! II think I'm bbleedin again yo....*smirks* But it wwas worth it!

Vincent: *blushes* It...feels so good to make love with you

Reno: It does.... *nuzzles Vincent's neck* You're the only person I've mmade love with yo. II've only eever ffucked *licks at Vin's neck*

Vincent: I'm so glad I have you...*rubs Reno's back* especially after what happened...

Reno: II'm sorry you have to go though that Angel..... No oone should yo.....But I don't eever plan on leaving you...Unless you want me to yo *hugs Vincent tighter*

Vincent: I don't want you to leave...ever. *lightly thrusts inside Reno*

Reno: Mmmm*moans lightly* II don't ever want you to leave yo.

Vincent: *runs his fingers through Reno's hair* I love you

Reno: *purrs* I love you too, my dark angel.

Vincent: *smiles and lets his wings out to shield Reno, covering his entire body*

Reno: *smiles as he feels the wings* I love your wings yo... You really are my dark angel here to save me. *kisses at Vincent's neck*

Vincent: I'll always be here...*holds Reno tight* to protect you

Reno: I know....Promise me something yo? *looks up*

Vincent: Anything...

Reno: Nnext time HE comes...let Chaos out to fight him...II don't want to see you hurt again yo. *hugs him tighter*

Vincent: *holds Reno as tight as he can* I will

Reno: Yyou better, if not Chaos better force his way out or he's not getting any ass *smirks, and clenches around Vincent*

Vincent: *moans softly* Are you going to be able to keep that promise if i don't? *smirks*

Reno: I believe I can yo! My other side is still a little upset at being Chaos's bitch. *laughs*

Vincent: You say that now...but you won't be able to say no if he wants to fuck you

Reno: *blushes* I know.... But it's the only thing I have to hold over him yo.

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's neck* ...I wonder where Axel is...

Reno: I think he was going downstairs. He was going to give us time together yo. Plus I think he wanted to try and clean the yard up *giggles* He said he killed the neighbor's tree

Vincent: *laughs* I thought he would stand outside the door so he could tease you later

Reno: He may of done that to yo! *gives a kiss* You up to going downstairs?

Vincent: *nods* Do you need help again?

Reno: *blushes* Yyes, please...

Vincent: *sits up and helps Reno off the bed*

Reno: *moans softly as Monster-kun leaves him.* Can you hand me the sponge yo? *shivers as some blood and cum run down his thighs*

Vincent: *hands over the sponge and gets off the bed*

Reno: *cleans himself off, moans a little as he goes over his opening. Then hobbles over to Vincent* All done yo

Vincent: *smiles and supports Reno to walk downstairs*

Axel: *sitting on the couch, playing around on the guitar he found. Looks up when he sees them and smiles* You all healed now, Vince?

Vincent: Getting there...my back still stings *he hides his mangled arm behind is back*

Axel: You mean Nurse Reno didn't help *winks*

Vincent: *smirks* He helped...with something else*

Reno: *blushes* Sso you found it Firefly. *points at the guitar*

Axel: *smiles big* Yeah! It's just like the one we talked about getting when we were little. I saw your drums too!!

Vincent: *looks at the guitar* I didn't know you played, Reno

Reno: No, I play the drums yo! Firefly was the one who want the guitar. When I stared at the turk I decided I would get all that we talked about having when we were little yo.

Axel: You did. Even got the flames on it! *looks down at his black guitar with flames* Thank you Rere'

Vincent: *sighs* (I wish I could play an instrument...but my arm doesn't allow me to)

Reno: *turns around in Vincent's arms and looks at him* What's wrong love?

Vincent: I...can't play

Reno: I'm sure we can find something yo.. *whispers in his ear* And you 'play' me very well. *nips at Vincent's ear*

Vincent: *blushes and shivers when Reno nips his ear* It's my arm baby...

Reno: *softly rubs Vincent's arm* I love your arm baby...And there has to be something you can play yo.

Vincent: *blushes and holds up his arm* I...can't move my fingers much...I hope my arm doesn't freak you out, Axel.

Axel: *looks up from playing and shrugs* No, I'm good. I've seen plenty of weird things.

Reno: *smiles* See baby? We're so weird, you're arm doesn't freak us out yo

Vincent: *smiles* Thank you both

Axel: You're welcome. And Re's right, I make and control fire. Re' has three personalities in one body. You don't scare us.

Vincent: *sits on the couch and pulls Reno on his lap*

Reno: Thanks for making me sound like a crazy person yo.

Axel: Just telling the truth. *goes back to playing*

Vincent: *kisses Reno's neck* Maybe I can try the drums...

Reno: *shivers and tilts his neck over* Yeah, you can use your claw. Just don't really clamp down on the drumstick yo. Or I can get one made so you can't break it *smiles*

Vincent: You can teach me, Reno...*hugs Reno tightly*

Reno: Ok...Thou I can't read music. I learned from sound yo.

Vincent: I'm sure you can play well *rests his hands on Reno's legs*

Reno: I don't know. I've never really played to anyone yo. *lays his arms on top of Vincent*

Axel: They looked well used *still playing*

Reno: I play for myself. *smiles* I like to hear a song on the radio and see if I can play it yo.

Vincent: I don't mind, baby...*takes Reno's hands and kisses them*

Reno: *smiles* Thanks love

Vincent: *whispers in Reno's ear* You can teach me some other things too...

Reno: *moans softly* Like what love?

Vincent: *blushes then whispers* "how to play"

Reno: Mmmmm *smiles* Sounds like fun yo.

Vincent: *nibbles the skin on Reno's neck and whispers* How about when Axel goes back to 7th heaven?

Reno: *moans, and shifts his hips* Ssounds good llove

Axel: *plays louder*

Vincent: *laughs softly* what else do you want to do?

Reno: II'm not sure yo.

Vincent: *runs his fingers up Reno's legs* I know...what I want to do...

Reno: *shudders, his body thrusts up slightly. Licks his lips* Wwhat's that love..

Vincent: *moans softly* I...want to fuck you on your drumset

Reno: *moans loudly* Fuck angel! *shakes his head yes, rubbing his ass against Monster-kun*

Axel: Go on, I'm fine down here.

Reno: Iit's in the mmusic room love.

Vincent: *helps Reno off the couch* Lead the way...

Reno: *limps his way upstairs and goes to the last room on he left. Opens the door and walks in, walls covered in cd's and records. Drumset in the middle of the room.* Hhere we are yyo

Vincent: *looks around the room, then walks over to the drum set, trailing his fingers across the drums*

Reno: *watches Vincent, already hard from what is to come. Makes his way over to him, nips at his shoulder*

Vincent: *grinds his ass on Reno's cock then walks forward a little. He pulls Reno onto the ground and straddles him*

Reno: *moans* II thought yyou wanted to ffuck on tthe set yo

Vincent: *laughs softly* Do you think it'll be able to stand my thrusts deep in your ass? *nips Reno's lips*

Reno: *moans and thrusts his hip up* Tttrue.....II'll blow ya oon the sseat ssometime then yo.

Vincent: mmm...*grabs one of the drumsticks and brushes it against Reno's nipples*

Reno: Ahhh! *pushes his chest up, licking at his lips*

Vincent: *prods Reno's nipples with the drumstick until they get hard*

Reno: Nuhg....ddon't tease mme angel! *thrusts up again*

Vincent: *trails the drumstick down Reno's stomach and rubs it against the head of his cock*

Reno: Aa..ahh! *shakes his head back and forth, thrust his cock up*

Vincent: *trails the drumstick down the backside of Reno's cock, brushes it against his balls, then suddenly inserts it in Reno's entrance*

Reno: Fffuck! *pushes his ass down, his cock drips precum* II was wwonderin when yyou were ggoin to to put ssomething up mmy ass yo

Vincent: *gently thrusts it in and out* Does that feel good, baby? *starts thrusting a little faster*

Reno: Yyeah....Wwhy ddo you tthink II love mmy EMR sso much yyo *winks, before he moans*

Vincent: *laughs softly before deepening the thrusts* I...want to try something

Reno: Wwhat yo? *thrusts back faster*

Vincent: *moaning softly, he turns his body around, still thrusting the drumstick inside. He straddles Reno, positioning his knees near Reno's shoulders. He licks the head of Reno's cock*

Reno: *moans at the licks, reaches his mouth up and licks at Vincent's balls*

Vincent: *moans with his mouth around Reno's cock, while pounding the drumstick inside*

Reno: *moans loudly and starts to suck on Vincent's balls. using his hand to stroke him*

Vincent: *finds Reno's sweet spot with the stick. He sucks and licks on the head before deepthroating Reno's cock, moaning as he swallows it*

Reno: *no longer able to take it he cums into Vincent's mouth. Moaning around Vin's balls, starts to suck harder on them as he rides his release*

Vincent: *letting out a soft moan when Reno releases, he cums on his and Reno's chest*

Reno: *lightly moans as he feels Vincent's balls tighten up in his mouth and feeling him cum on his chest. He gives a few last licks before letting them out of his mouth.* Tthat was ggreat yo....Ssorry I ddidn't last llonger love. *pants*

Vincent: *turns around and lays on top of Reno* I'm glad you enjoyed that *smiles* So...you used your EMR to masturbate? *blushes*

Reno: *turns deep red* II would use it *mumbles the rest*

Vincent: *smiles* you can tell me...

Reno: II would use it wwhen I was tthinking of you yo *hides his face in Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *blushes* When did you start...using it?

Reno: Tthe night I came ffrom seeing your face *keeps blushing*

Vincent: *laughs softly* Couldn't get enough of me for one night? *kisses Reno's neck*

Reno: II thought my mind would be the closest I would ever get to you yo...*laughs softly* I started calling it your name.

Vincent: What stopped you from telling me sooner? *kisses along Reno's neck*

Reno: I didn't see why you would want me....You guys think I wasn't listening, but I heard what you all would say yo. And I ddidn't want to ruin you with me....So I would ggo to a dream world where I was with you not Rrufus....And for a few mintues I would believe it was true yo... Then he would come and punish me for pleasing myself. *tears slowly fall*

Vincent: *places his hands over Reno's eyes* it's not a dream anymore...*removes his hands from Reno's eyes and kisses him* I love you

Reno: *kisses Vincent back hard, licking at his lips* II love yyou too Angel

Vincent: *gets up and sits in the seat of the drumset* Want to play again?

Reno: What way do you mean yo? *winks*

Vincent: *blushes and shifts in the seat*

Reno: *takes the stick out of his ass and runs it along Monster-kun. Then hits one of the drums, leaving it there* I think you want me to play you yo *smiles*

Vincent: *moans softly* Yes...play with me

Reno: *starts to stroke Monster-kun, breathing hotly on the head. Softly licking at him. His eyes smiling at Vincent*

Vincent: *shivers at the feeling of Reno's breath on his cock. he moans and thrusts his hips forward, trying to get Reno to stop teasing him.*

Reno: Not fun when it's happen to you huh? *starts sucking on the head licking at the slit. His other hand starts message his balls*

Vincent: *moans loudly* Ttthat...ffeels sso good *spreads his legs open more, slightly thrusting his hips forward*

Reno: *smiles and takes more in. Sucking hard as he starts moving back and forth.*

Vincent: Ahh...ahhh *he moans as precum covers his cock, rocking his hips back and forth*

Reno: *moans and pulls back to lick at the slit, getting all that he can before he deepthoats Monster-kun. Tightens around him*Mmmmmm

Vincent: *feels sweat drench his skin, loving the feeling of Reno's throat around him. He feels another wave of precum drip from the head of his cock when Reno moans around him*

Reno: *Pulls back to get another taste, moaning at it. He nips at the skin before he goes back down sucking hard, licking at the large vain running along the bottom*

Vincent: Re...Reno!! *he cums hard inside Reno's mouth, pulling his head down on his cock, wanting Reno to taste every bit of him*

Reno: *chokes alittle at the force of Vincent's release, then moans as he swallows what he can. Licks all of it from Monster-kun* I llove your taste yo.

Vincent: *takes a deep breath and leans forward to give Reno a kiss, moaning in his mouth* I love your mouth around me...

Reno: My mouth is good for one thing yo. *smiles, and kisses back* And it yours now.

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* you have such soft lips...

Reno: *shivers and blushes* Tthanks yo.

Vincent: So beautiful...*sucks and nibbles Reno's lips*

Reno: *moans softly* Not as beautiful as you yo...

Vincent: *blushes and pulls Reno on to his lap*

Reno: *smiles and nuzzles Vincent* Sooo you like my drumset yo

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair* It's quite nice...

Reno: *purrs* I bought it before I ever got a house yo. *giggles*

Vincent: *laughs softly and takes one of the drumsticks, tapping it softly on each different drum*

Reno: Step on that to hit the big one yo. *points to the lever on the floor*

Vincent: *smiles and presses his foot on the lever, hitting the largest drum*

Reno: See you can play yo *smiles, and kisses Vincent's neck*

Vincent: *shivers when Reno kisses his neck* Not as good as you, I'm sure

Reno: I don't even know how good I am yo. I just like playing what I hear. That's why I have all this music yo.

Vincent: *holds Reno tightly and kisses his neck*

Reno: *blushes* Wwant me to play for you yo? I can play anything in here.

Vincent: *hugs Reno tighter* I'd like to hear you

Reno: What do you want me to play yo?*sits up and gets the sticks.*

Vincent: Anything...make up something

Reno: *thinks for a moment and then starts playing. Getting into it, forgetting Vincent was there. Bangs his head to the beat*

Vincent: *smiles and wraps his arms around Reno's waist, loving how happy Reno seems*

Reno: *starts playing faster, sweat drips down his face.*

Vincent: *watches Reno play faster, and finds himself getting somewhat turned on by the sweat dripping from his face*

Reno: *getting close to the end he plays harder, his body moving to the beat.*

Vincent: *rests his head on Reno's shoulders, breathing softly in his ear. He feels Monster-kun jump again*

Reno: *gets to the end, gives a big finish. Panting* Ddid you llike it yo? *blushes*

Vincent: *blushes* I did...*rubs his cock against Reno's body*

Reno: *moans softly* II didn't expect to wwake Monster-kun up yo....I've nnever played for anyone bbefore.

Vincent: I was watching your hot, sweaty body...*tickles Reno's entrance with his fingers*

Reno: *moans, pushing back trying to get the fingers in him* II picked a ssong to gget me ppumped up yyo.....Yyou liked what you ssaw?

Vincent: Watching you...*slips his fingers inside* got me really hot...

Reno: II can ttell yo *clenches around Vincent's fingers, pulling them in deeper* Mmore angel..

Vincent: *thrusts his fingers lightly inside Reno, kissing his neck and shoulders*

Reno: Sstop tteasing me yyo! *thrusts back against the fingers* Llove me Aangel!

Vincent: But...it's so hot watching you begging to be fucked...*nibbles Reno's neck while adding another finger inside*

Reno: Ffuck me angel! *moans as the other enters* Ffuck me wwith Monster-kun....

Vincent: Mmm...*not being able to ignore his requests, he raises Reno up and slowly sits him on down on top of Monster-kun*

Reno: *moans loudly as he is entered, wiggles his hips down. Taking more of him in, clenches around him* Soo ffull love.....ffuck me yo

Vincent: *softly thrusts inside Reno, then he fully removes his cock, and slams into Reno, thrusting violently and grinding inside him*

Reno: *moans out as Vincent fucks him, starts slamming down to meet him. Never missing his sweetspot.* Sshit....yyou're sooo good...baby.....

Vincent: *reaches around and strokes Reno's cock while pounding him inside* yyou're...rreally ttight *licks and nibbles Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans louder, thrusting his cock into Vincent's hand. Tilt his neck over* II ccan't believe II am.....Wwith you ppoundin it eeveryday... *smirks, then moans*

Vincent: *tightens his hand around Reno's cock, pumping it in rythem with his thrusts* Reno...*slams even harder into his sweet spot*

Reno: II'm ggoin ccum love....cum wwith me yo.. *starts to tighten around him*

Vincent: *moans loudly, feeling Reno tighten around him* RENO! *he cums hard inside, riding out his high by lightly thrusting against Reno's sweet spot*

Reno: VINCENT!!!! *cums hard in Vin's hand, thrusting back onto Monster-kun as his release runs it course*

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's neck, out of breath* I...I love you

Reno: II love yyou Angel....*pants and softly laughs* I'm ggoin have to pplay for you mmore.....I always gget horny after I pplay yo...

Vincent: *kisses Reno on the cheek* It's because...you get so worked up...

Reno: I love it....II can be mmyself when I play yo....I gget so into it my....bbody hums with pleasure *nuzzles back*

Vincent: Do I get you that worked up? *trails kisses down Reno's neck*

Reno: *moans softly* Yyou get me worked up eeven more yyo.....And you ddon't even have to ttry...

Vincent: *moans against Reno's skin and gives a little thrust*

Reno: nnuhg...Aare you ttryin to kill me yo? Mmy ass ccan't take anymore.. *head falls back onto Vincent*

Vincent: *his face saddens* Can't I show my love for you? *he teases*

Reno: II know yyou love me yo...And I LOVE yyour lovin...but my ass ccan only take sso much yo. *looks down, sad he can't keep pleasing Vincent* (why must I be so weak yo?!)

Vincent: *hugs Reno tighter* It's okay baby...I love you

Reno: Bbut I wwant to please you yo....tthis is the only wway I kknow too. *curls back into Vincent*

Vincent: Being with you is enough...*nuzzles Reno's neck*

Reno: Yyou sure yo? II can get bbetter soon. Shin-ra sshould have something.... *meets Vincent's eyes*

Vincent: *kisses Reno on the lips* I'm sure...*holds Reno even tighter, letting his wings sprout from his back to shield and comfort Reno*

Reno: II'm sorry Chaos..... *kisses back and lets Vincent's wings shield him from the world*

Vincent: Don't apologies...*Wraps his wings tighter around Reno, making everything dark*

Reno: I love you....my Angels *looks up at Vincent's glowing eyes*

Vincent: I love you *looks into Reno's eyes, ducking his head and preventing all light from reaching them, his eyes glowing even more in complete darkness*

Reno: *keeps staring at Vincent's eyes. The only source of light in the darkness* Yyou make me feel so safe yo....I could stay in here forever. *turns and nuzzles into Vin/Chaos's chest*

Vincent: I'll do anything to keep you safe...*holds Reno's head against his chest, close to his heart*

Reno: I know you will.....I love hearin your heart beat yo... *closes his eyes* It's the best music...*yawns*

Vincent: *still covering Reno with his wings, he picks up Reno and heads into the bed room*

Reno: *feels him moving and snuggles closer.* I love you Angel...

Vincent: *lays Reno on the bed* I love you Reno *gives Reno a kiss, covers him with blankets and lays next to him*

Reno: *curls up to Vincent's chest, listening to his heart beat* Wwill you stay with me yo?

Vincent: I'm not going any where...*runs his fingers through Reno's hair*

Reno: *purrs as he falls asleep, Vincent's heart beat a lullaby.*

Vincent: *showers Reno's face with kisses and slowly falls asleep with Reno in his arms*


	23. Chapter 23

~The next morning~

Vincent: *gets off the bed, trying not to disturb Reno from his sleep*

Reno: *moves over to trying to find warmth*

Vincent: *smiles and walks downstairs to make breakfast*

Axel: *wakes up to the smell of food, gets of the couch and walks to the kitchen* What you makin Vince?

Vincent: Some eggs and bacon...*looks over at Axel* I hope you like coffee too

Axel: Yes please! Some people kept me up most of the night. *smiles at Vincent*

Vincent: *smirks* I wonder who that was? *turns the bacon over and flips the eggs so they cook evenly*

Axel: You must of really liked Re's playing. Interesting song he decided to play....*smirks* I think it was for Chaos.

Vincent: I can't help that seeing Reno all sweaty and worked up turns me on...*smiles and places some bacon and eggs on a plate, then hands it to Axel* Care for coffee?

Axel: *takes it* Sure! *takes an bite* Mmmm this is good.

Vincent: *smiles and pours a cup for Axel* Can you watch the food while I take a plate up to Reno? *he pours a cup for Reno and places several pieces of bacon and a few eggs on another plate*

Axel: *looks up from his half empty plate and swallows* Yeah, go feed your mate. *smiles*

Vincent: *walks up the stairs with the food and stands in the threshold of the door* Reno...I have food for you

Reno: *moans as he wakes up to the smell of food and Vincent's voice. starches his head* Mmmmmm, I was wondering why I was cold yo.

Vincent: *sits on the bed and holds out the plate for Reno* You need to eat some food...

Reno: *shakes the sleep from his eyes before he takes the food* Thank you Angel.....You didn't have to do this for me yo... *takes a bite and moans at the taste* Sooooo good!

Vincent: *smiles* There's more downstairs if you're still hungry *gives Reno a kiss on the cheek*

Reno: *already half way done* You spoil me love....Have you eaten yo?

Vincent: Not yet...*rubs Reno's shoulders* I can always make more

Reno: *takes a piece of bacon and holds it up to Vin's mouth* Eat my meat yo. *smirks*

Vincent: *blushes* Gladly...*bites the bacon hanging from Reno's mouth*

Reno: *smiles and eats some more of it, his mouth getting close to Vincent's*

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes and nibbles more of the bacon, his lips nearly touching Reno's*

Reno: *keep eye contact, he takes one last bite before he kisses Vincent. Licking at his lips*

Vincent: *gives Reno another kiss* would you like some more?

Reno: *stomach growls, blushes* I guess I do yo.

Vincent: I'll be right back *goes down stairs to get more food*

Axel: *sees Vincent walk back in* The food is still here, I've been watching it. *smiles*

Vincent: Reno's pretty hungry...I think I'm just going to take the entire pan upstairs. Do you want more before I take it up there?

Axel: No I'm good. I already had seconds.

Vincent: okay *heads back up stairs*

Reno: *tapping a beat on the blankets*

Vincent: I brought some more *walks in with the entire pan of food*

Reno: *eyes open wide* You didn't have to bring it all yo!

Vincent: I figured you were really hungry *scrapes more food onto Reno's plate*

Reno: *blushes again as his stomach growls again* Yyeah, I'm really hungry yo. *starts to eat some*

Vincent: *takes two eggs for himself and eats them* I'm glad you like it...

Reno: *shakes his head and swallows*I love your cookin yo! *goes back to killing the poor food*

Vincent: *laughs at Reno's pure excitement*

Reno: *looks up with egg hanging out of his mouth and blushes.*

Vincent: *takes his finger and playfully pushes the piece of egg back in Reno's mouth*

Reno: *eats the egg, then brings Vincent's finger in and starts to suck on it.*

Vincent: *moans softly* you like teasing me, don't you?

Reno: Yep! It's fine yo! *eats the rest of his food on his plate*

Vincent: *smirks and takes a piece of bacon from the pan, chewing on it*

Reno: *finishes all his food, and rubs his tummy* Mmmmm that was good yo. *smiles* All full.

Vincent: I'm glad *smiles and pecks Reno on the lips*

Reno: *giggles and gives a kiss back. Then blushes and tries to move off the bed*

Vincent: Do you still need help up?

Reno: II need to use....the bathroom yo *turns red* Ccan you help me off the bed

Vincent: *gets off the bed and extends his hand to help Reno up*

Reno: *takes Vincent's hand, then hobbles his way to the bathroom. Slams the door shut*

Vincent: Do you need help...using the bathroom, Reno?

Reno: *farts and yells though the door* I'm ffine yo!!!

Vincent: *speechless for a few moments* Are...you sure?

Reno: *face deep red, yells from toilet* Ii'm fine Aangel.

Vincent: I'll be out here if you need me...

Reno: *after a few minutes he washes his hand and opens the door. His whole body is blushing, stares at the floor* II'm done yo

Vincent: Are you okay? *wraps an arm around Reno's waist*

Reno: Oother then being the most embarrass I've even been in my life.....I'm good yo

Vincent: *smiles* You don't have to embarrassed around me

Reno: Tthat's not something you someone to hear yo. *blushes and looks down*

Vincent: *laughs softly* I don't mind...

Reno: Rrufus did....Tthat way I don't really eat....He wouldn't let me eat, so I wouldn't have to go to the bathroom.... *a tear falls at the memory*

Vincent: *hugs Reno tightly* But...I'm not Rufus...

Reno: II don't want yyou to leave me.... *hugs back*

Vincent: *lays his head on Reno's shoulders* I told you I'm not leaving...

Reno: II don't wwant to do ssomething to mmake you leave yo...

Vincent: *kisses Reno* it's okay...

Reno: II'm sorry I'm sso messed up yo....

Vincent: I still love you...and you still love me even with my issues

Reno: *laughs softly* Wwe both have people in our head yo....thou I have one more then you

Vincent: And I love all of them...

Reno: Eeven the oone who ripped a 8 year old head off yo....For saying something he didn't even now what it meant...*tears fall* II still feel his blood sspraying me yo

Vincent: Even him...He doesn't frighten me

Reno: Hhe sees Chaos as his alpha... *chuckles lightly* Ax used to call that side Scare'Re

Vincent: *smirks* He did put up a pretty good fight...

Reno: He hated not being able to move...He bitched for days.. *nuzzles into Vincent*

Vincent: *laughs softly* But he liked what I did to him

Reno: Yeah he did! He loved it yo....He got to be free...Rufus would give me some shot that would keep him from coming out yo.

Vincent: *looks at the floor* That's what Sephiroth did to me...

Reno: I'm sorry Angel....It won't happen again. I'm going to protect you this time yo.

Vincent: It's okay, baby...*kisses his neck*

Reno: *moans softly* Llets go back to the room yo

Vincent: *takes Reno's arm and helps him back to the room*

Reno: I hate havin a broken ass yo *pouts as he lays on the bed*

Vincent: *laughs at Reno's remark*

Axel: *walks in with bag in hand, see Reno's ass in the air* Nice Re' But I don't think that ass needs anymore poundin *smirks*

Vincent: *smirks and lightly spanks Reno's ass*

Reno: Eee! *jumps and pulls the blanket over his ass*

Axel: I'm going over to Cloud's. You guys have anything you want me to tell him?

Vincent: Not really...*lays on the bed next to Reno*

Reno: Ask if he has anything to fix my ass yo! *curls up to Vincent*

Axel: Why? So you can mess it up again? *smiles*

Reno: *blush* Maybe *smirks* I miss my Monster-kun yo!

Vincent: And Monster-kun is hungry

Axel: *laughs* I'll see. I'll be back in a few hours. Don't worry I'll turn on the alarm system when I leave. *walks out*

Reno: *looks at Vincent* Just cause I can't fuck with my ass....Doesn't mean I can't still please you yo. *smirks and slides down Vincent's body*

Vincent: *shivers* You do know how to please me...

Reno: You bet I do yo! *smiles before taking him in his mouth*

~At 7th Heaven

Axel: *walks into 7th Heaven* Hey, is anyone here?

Cloud: *walks downstairs* Hey Axel!

Axel: You seem very happy. *smiles* Where's Kadaj?

Cloud: He's still asleep upstairs

Axel: You wear him out? *laughs*

Cloud: *laughs softly* He had a hard time sleeping last time because he had a nightmare

Axel: Oh...I'm sorry..*looks down and sees the bag* But this should make him feel better. The one I got Re' healed Vince right up *smirks*

Cloud: *blushes and takes the bag* I hope he likes it. *starts back up the stairs* Thanks, Axel!

Axel: Wait for me! I'm not going to be down here when Tifa gets back. *follows Cloud*

Cloud: Oh...*laughs* Here to see Yazoo? He should be upstairs too

Axel: Maybe....And I told Kadaj I would be back. Plus I didn't want to hear Vince fucking my brother for the tenth time since I left here yesterday.

Cloud: *smiles* Who can blame them? *opens the bedroom door to see Kadaj still sleeping on the air mattress, and from the empty bed, it appeared that Yazoo was already up*

Axel: Well, they've stopped for now. As Re' says, 'my ass is broke'. They wanted me to ask you if you had anything to 'fix' it, *laughs*

Cloud: *laughs* We looked for something to put on Yazoo's wounds, and all we had was some strong liquor.

Axel: Haha, that will work. *walks in and sees a sleeping Kadaj, smiles at him*

Cloud: Kadaj...Axel's here *he leans over and kisses his cheek*

Kadaj: *jumps up* Axel!!! *runs over and hugs Axel*

Axel: *laughs and hugs back* I missed you to Kadaj. But it's only been a day

Kadaj: Sooo! I still missed you!!!! *giggles*

Yazoo: *walks in the room, fully clothed with a small amount of eyeliner and mascara on* I was wondering what all the noise was *smiles*

Kadaj: Nisan!!! Looky looky Axie here!! *his body shakes in happiness*

Axel: (He has make-up on.....I can't believe I'm going to say thing but I like a guy in make-up) Hey Yazoo

Yazoo: I see...*glares at Axel with lustful eyes. He slightly bows his head* Hello Axel

Axel: You don't have to bow to me. I'm nothing to bow at *starts to get hard from Yazoo lustful stare*

Kadaj: You look hungry again Nisan. *cocks his head*

Yazoo: *smirks* I am...*sees the bag in Cloud's arms* Is that what Axel brought for brother Kadaj?

Cloud: *blushes* Yeah...

Kadaj: I got a gift!!!! *runs over to Cloud and takes the bag, hug it* Tthanks you Axel!!!!!

Axel: *smiles at Kadaj* You're welcome Kadaj. But you haven't even looked at it yet

Cloud: Let's see what it is. Can you open it?

Kadaj: *smiles* Ok Nisan! *opens the bag and pulls out a sexy little school girl outfit, cocks his head* Bbut I'm not a girl.

Axel: Nether is Reno and he has two. *smirks*

Cloud: *blushes a deep red*

Yazoo: *face palms himself, laughing*

Kadaj: *looks around and finds a weird piece of cloth* What's this Nisan? *pulls out the thong*

Cloud: *blushes, looking at the ground* That's...a thong. you wear it for underwear

Kadaj: *looks at it* Bbut it's so small Nisan... how will I stay in it?

Axel: It's not going to be stayin on that long.. You'll be fine *smirks at Cloud*

Cloud: *blushes* Yeah...don't worry too much about it.

Kadaj: Ok Nisan! Cause there no way my hanging things with stay in it. *smiles and hugs Cloud*

Axel: *laughs*

Yazoo: *laughs* "hanging things"?...Good luck, brother Cloud...

Kadaj: *blushes and hides his face in Cloud's neck* II'm sorry Nisan

Cloud: *laughs softly* Do you want me to help you put it on? *hugs Kadaj tightly*

Kadaj: Isn't it suppose to be a surprise? You can see till I'm done Nisan!

Yazoo: I'll help you put it on...*walks forward*

Axel: *walks over to Cloud* Why don't we go while Yazoo gets him ready?

Cloud: *nods and heads out the door with Axel behind him, then shuts it*

Axel: So how have you been?

Cloud: *stares at the ceiling* I've been better

Axel: Yeah...I know how you feel. Kind of got in a fight with Vince.

Cloud: *looks at Axel* What happened?

Axel: He was mad I slept with Yazoo.. Said I need to watch myself and that they couldn't be trusted.....*sighs* I got so mad my whole body was glowing. Reno's yard looks horrible. *laughs* And I killed the neighbors tree.

Cloud: *laughs* I don't blame him though...Even if Kadaj and Yazoo look innocent, he can fight as well as Sephiroth. And I'm saying that from personal experience.

Axel: He cooled down. It really upset Reno....Hhe had another break down...We're good now. He even made me breakfast.

Cloud: *sighs* He's just trying to look out for everyone, even if he's at times brutally honest.

Axel: He thinks they're going to get Reno hurt. He's become REALLY protective of him... If Chaos is out I can't even go near Re'

Cloud: When I fought Kadaj the last time...Sephiroth had some kind of mind control over him, and Sephiroth had entered Kadaj's body, and I almost had to kill Kadaj to stop him...That's what he's worried about

Axel:....Is that what he means when he says he's a puppet...

Cloud: Yeah...*stares at the floor* and that's why Kadaj is so worried about me hating him.

Axel: He told me that when I met him....*laughs a little* He heard Vincent's gun, you should of seen the happiness in his eyes when he talked about you. The he started cryin cause he thought you hated him....took me forever to get him to stop. I told him you were hiding it.

Cloud: *laughs* I'm far from hating Yazoo and Kadaj...It was a sad sight though...At that time, if Sephiroth would have told them to jump off a cliff, they would have, and Yazoo and Kadaj fought me because Rufus said that I had their mother....

Axel: Everything goes back to that bastard.... *hands glow, fire starts flowing over his hands* And now HE is still playing with them...

Cloud: *looks at Axel's hands* Calm down...we don't need the entire bar on fire

Axel: *looks down and puts them out* Sorry.....I've lost most of my control since Rufus.....He did something to me.

Cloud: I have no idea why he went mad...He didn't start out that way. I'm sorry he did that to you

Axel: *sighs* Iit's ok...If he didn't I never would of got to see Reno again.. *smiles* Or meet all of you guys.

Cloud: That's all true *pats Axel on the back*

Axel: Plus it's nothing to what he did to Re'....He's still haunted by him.

Cloud: It's horrible...what made him do those things?

Axel: Rufus was a crazy ass mother fucker! ......And Re' I don't know.. You'd have to ask Vincent, he tells him everything. *smiles* Plus I think Vince would like to talk to you.

Cloud: Vincent does know a LOT about Shin-ra...even more than Tseng

Axel: He know alot about everything. *smiles* Reno actually gets to teach him something...*laughs softly.* He's teaching him to play the drums

Cloud: Really? *cocks his head* How did that go?

Axel: They ended up fucking then Re' played for him and they fucked again *laughs* Thou it sounded like Vince did play around on them

Cloud: *laughs hard* That's what kept you up?

Axel: That and I was playin myself. Re' got me the guitar I've wanted since we were little. *smiles* He said it was one of the first things he became a turk.

Cloud: *smiles* That's just like Reno

~In with Kadaj+Yazoo~

Yazoo: Hold still Kadaj...these bows go in your hair.

Kadaj: *tries to hold still* Why are you doing this Nisan? I'm not a girl!

Yazoo: It will make brother Cloud horny for you *he fastens the bows in his hair with a bobby pin*

Kadaj: *giggles* Ok Nisan! *sits for a few minutes staring at the floor*

Yazoo: Okay...now you have to put on the top *pulls out a skimpy white bikini top*

Kadaj: *stands up still looking at the floor* Nisan?

Yazoo: Yes? *ties the top around Kadaj's torso and neck*

Kadaj: Wwhy did Loz have to be to mean to me? I don't like look dumb in front of Nisan. *pouts*

Yazoo: *sighs* Like I said before...he's jealous of you. *pulls out the skirt* I wouldn't help you if I thought you were going to look dumb

Kadaj: I don't know what anything is called. And I hate having to ask Nisan. I want to be smart like you. *looks up*

Yazoo: Here, step into this *holds the skirt* I don't think Cloud minds...Do you have anything you want to ask before he comes back in?

Kadaj: *steps into the skirt, then blushes* Yyes Nisan.....What are the hanging things? *keeps blushing*

Yazoo: *smiles* Those are your balls. You can't orgasm without them. Oh...and *looks up at Kadaj* They hurt when kicked.

Kadaj: Ohhhhh! Thank you Nisan!! *hugs him* And I'll make sure no one kicks them!

Yazoo: *smiles and hugs Kadaj* there's a few more things *pulls out the thong and some stockings*

Kadaj: *blushes* Do I get to see myself when your done. *giggles* Before Nisan rips it off.

Yazoo: There's a mirror over there when I'm done. *pulls up the thong and stockings.* I have a little something to add to the outfit...

Kadaj: The thong feels weird Nisan! *wiggles around* What else to you have?

Yazoo: *pulls out some liquid black eyeliner* I'm not going to put much on...

Kadaj: That's the stuff you use!

Yazoo: *smiles* Yes, now close your eyes

Kadaj: Ok Nisan!!! *closes his eyes*

Yazoo: *applies a little to the outer corners of his eyes* Don't open your eyes yet, it's still wet. *gets out some clear lip gloss and applies a little to Kadaj's lips*

Kadaj: *keeps eyes closed, his body shakes in excitement* Can I open the now? I want to 'fuck' with Nisan!!!!

Yazoo: You can open your eyes now *laughs*

Kadaj: *opens his eyes, blinks a few times* Can I see myself now?

Yazoo: Go ahead *laughs a little* I think you'll like it

Kadaj: *walks towards the mirror, his mouth opens wide* I look pretty Nisan! Like a girl....*blush* Ddo you think Nisan will like it?

Yazoo: I think so, Axel picked a good outfit for you. I'll get brother Cloud now, if you want

Kadaj: Yes he did. Will you tell him thanks for me? And yes, can you get Nisan?

Yazoo: *smirks* Don't worry, I'll "thank" Axel later...*cracks open the door* Kadaj is ready for you, brother Cloud. *leaves the room, making sure Cloud doesn't peek inside*

Kadaj: *stands in the middle of the room, nervous* ( I hope Nisan likes this)

Cloud: I can come in now? *creaks open the door slowly and walks in, shutting the door behind him. He nearly faints when he sees Kadaj*

Kadaj: *blushes* Ddo you like it Nisan?

Cloud: *his mouth gapes open* ....hell yeah

Kadaj: *smiles big* I'm glad Nisan! *walks over and gives Cloud a hug*

Cloud: (shit Kadaj...) *as soon as Kadaj hugs him, his cock begs to be let out of his pants*

Kadaj: *giggles* You're hard Nisan! *lightly grinds against Cloud* I am too Nisan! Will you help me?

Cloud: *gropes Kadaj's ass, pulling him against his body. he slips a hand under Kadaj's top to play with his nipple*

Kadaj: Nnisans!! *push his ass back and try to push his chest out to.*Mmore Nisan! *moans softly as the thong rubs against his opening*

Cloud: *reaches his hands under Kadaj's skirt and pinches his ass* It's so firm...*he grinds his growing cock on Kadaj's stomach*

Kadaj: Eeep! yyou pinched me Nisan!! *grinds against Cloud faster, moaning softly at the touches*

Cloud: *lifts up the skirt and runs his fingers along the strings of the thong, slowly pulling it off*

Kadaj: Ahh!! Tthat feels much bbetter Nisan. *pushes his ass back onto Cloud's hand* II want you in mme Nisan!!!

Cloud: I have to get you ready first...*plays with Kadaj's opening using his fingers.*

Kadaj: *pushes down trying to get the fingers in him* Nnisan!!! Ddon't tease mme!!!!.... Pplease fuck me!!!

Cloud: *backs Kadaj up to the bed, and bends him over it, ass in the air. He unzips his pants and enters Kadaj slowly*

Kadaj: Nnisan! *wraps his arms around Cloud as he is being entered. Pushes back getting Cloud in deeper* Ffuck me Nisan!!!!

Cloud: *rocks his hips back and forth, squeezing in Kadaj's tight ass* Damn...Kadaj!

Kadaj: Ffaster Nnisan!!!! *starts to thrust back, clenching around him.*

Cloud: *pins Kadaj's arms on the bed, thrusting irraticly inside. He hits Kadaj's sweet spot a few times*

Kadaj: *his body thrust up against Cloud, madly. Felling his release coming* Nnisan....Yyou got mme sso cclose!!!!

Cloud: *thrusts harder, and reaches around to massage Kadaj's balls, feeling them slightly tighten*

Kadaj: NNNISANNN!!!!!!! *he screams as he cums onto his skirt. Thrusting back against Cloud*

Cloud: Yes!!!! Kadaj!! *moans loudly when he feels Kadaj tighten, and cums hard in his ass*

Kadaj: *clenches around Cloud, getting all his cum* II love ...yyou Nisan

Cloud: *falls on top of Kadaj, their asses still hanging off of the bed* I love you too Kadaj

Kadaj: II learned ssomething Nisan *rubs Cloud's back*

Cloud: *smiles* What did you learn?

Kadaj: Tthe hanging things are called 'balls' and without them you couldn't have a 'orgasm' .......Oh! and they hurt REALLY bad when you kick them!!

Cloud: *laughs* Who told you that?

Kadaj: Yazoo! *blushes* I didn't want to keep asking you things

Cloud: *kisses Kadaj's neck* I don't mind if you ask me...

Kadaj: Bbut I don't want to keep having too... I want to be smart for Nisan

Cloud: Don't be embarrassed...I didn't even know what a blowjob was *blushes*

Kadaj: Really Nisan?!

Cloud: Yeah *blushes* Reno said it, and I didn't know what it meant

Kadaj: *giggles* I would of thought Nisan would of had lots of sex!

Cloud: *blushes a deep red* I've only had it with 2 other people, and that was recently...

Kadaj: Mr. Vincent and Reno right Nisan?

Cloud: *laughs a little* Yeah...

Kadaj: Were they good Nisan?

Cloud: I used to have a crush on Vincent, and they aren't as good as you *nibbles Kadaj's neck*

Kadaj: *moans softly* Tthat can't bbe true Nisan...II've just started hhaving sex

Cloud: It's better because I love you *hugs Kadaj tightly*

Kadaj: *blushes and hugs back* I love you too Nisan!!

Cloud: *picks up Kadaj in his arms* I love you very much

Kadaj: *curls up to Cloud* You make me feel whole Nisan....II haven't felt like this since Mother left...

Cloud: *smiles and situates them on the bed, wrapping his arms around Kadaj's waist* I'm so happy...

Kadaj: *snuggles back against Cloud, sighs happily* Me too Nisan

Cloud: *rests his head on Kadaj's shoulder* I love you...*closes his eyes*

Kadaj: *feels himself drift off to sleep* love you too nnisan...

~With Yazoo+Axel~

Yazoo: Sounds like they're having fun *smiles*

Axel: *holds his head* I came here to get away from horny teens...

Yazoo: What were you expecting when you brought that suit? *laughs and walks past Axel*

Axel: Knowing how shy Cloud is I thought he would wait till I left. *laughs and follows Yazoo*

Yazoo: Not the way I fixed him up *laughs even more and walks down the stairs*

Axel: You make him extra sexy for Cloud? *smiles*

Yazoo: *smiles* I did doll him up a bit *walks over to the bar and leans against it*

Axel: *walks over and pins Yazoo to the bar* With your sexy eyeliner?

Yazoo: *smirks* and lip gloss...*gives Axel a look up* I thought you wanted to get away from horny teens

Axel: One look at you and I want to be one. *smirks*

Yazoo: *lifts himself up to sit on the counter, pulling Axel closer.*

Axel: *starts to unzip Yazoo jumpsuit, kissing his neck and chest as more is exposed*

Yazoo: *shivers as Axel's mouth moves down his body, feeling more skin being exposed*

Axel: *smiles at the shiver as he gets down to his stomach. Dipping his tongue into Yazoo bellybutton, sucks on the skin around it*

Yazoo: *slips his arms out as more of his suit is unzipped. He pulls his gloves off with his teeth and runs his hands through Axel's thick hair*

Axel: *purrs as his hair is played with. Looks up* You're beautiful....*starts to unzips Yazoo's pants, taking out his harden cock, giving it soft strokes* This worked up already? I've barely even done anything. *starts to warm his hands up*

Yazoo: You said...I'm beautiful *blushes* Axel...*moans softly feeling Axel's warm hands on his cock*

Axel: You're very beautiful....I haven't been able to stop thinkin of you since I left. *Leaves one hand to still stroke Yazoo and pulls off Yazoo's pants. Moans softly at the sight, licking him lips. Moves his hand faster* Very, very beautiful.... Get something I can use for lube.

Yazoo: Ddon't...wwaist your ttime tthinking about mme...*moans as his pants are pulled off. He looks around and finds a jar of raspberry jam and hands it to Axel*

Axel: *takes the jam and covers his finger* I've tried, believe I have.... *enters a finger* But you won't stay away... *starts to suck on Yazoo's cock, added a second finger. Thrusting them in and out*

Yazoo: *shivers in pleasure* Ooh, Axel...*he thrusts down slightly on Axel's fingers*

Axel: *moans at the sound of his name, enters the third finger. Sucks harder, licking at the slit. After a few trying he finds what he's looking for and starts rubbing it*

Yazoo: Axel!...*he takes fistfulls of Axel's hair, moaning and starting to sweat. He clenches around Axel's fingers, wanting something more*

Axel: *smiles and lets Yazoo out of his mouth, taking his fingers out at the same time. Unzips his pants, pulling his hard cock out. Smothers it in jam before thrusting into Yazoo* Shit....yyou're tight....bbaby....

Yazoo: Bbut iit...ffeels really....ggood...*wraps his arms around Axel's neck, grinding his hips, then lightly thrusts, encouraging Axel's cock to go deeper* Axel... *he moans his name softly numerous times*

Axel: Ddamn right.....it ddoes *starts to thrust hard into him, moaning at the feel on Yazoo around him* Ffuck....kkeep sayin mmy..... name baby!

Yazoo: *moans loudly, breathing heavily, and leaning into Axel's body* Axel...*his voice shakes as Axel hits his sweet spot*

Axel: *after finding his sweetspot he keeps thrusting into it. Grabs one of Yazoo's legs and puts it over his shoulder, thrusting even deeper. Reaches down to start stroking him* Yyou're soo.... ggood baby...

Yazoo: I...kknow bbaby...*clenches around Axel* ffuck...*he pulls Axel close, his fingers digging into Axel's back while trying to thrust himself into Axel's hand.*

Axel: Ffuck! *starts to thrust wildly into Yazoo, stroking him faster. Leans down and starts biting and licking at his neck. Moaning against it.*

Yazoo: *tilts his head back and moans in pleasure* Axel...I'm cclose...mmake me cum

Axel: *grabs onto the bar and uses it to thrust harder into him, leaning down to trap Yazoo's cock between their stomachs. Whispers in his ear before biting it* Cum.....baby......

Yazoo: Axel!!! *screams as he cums all over their chests, tightening himself around Axel*

Axel: Yazoo!!!!!!! *cums hard into him, his hips keep pumping into him as he releases*

Yazoo: *moans softly, feeling Axel fill him up, gasping for air. he looks into Axel's eyes*

Axel: *pants, he lets Yazoo's leg down. Meets his eyes, leans down and kisses him*

Yazoo: *wraps his arms around Axel's neck, deepening the kiss*

Axel: *moans softly into the kiss, starts sucking on Yazoo tongue. His hand rubs thou his hair*

Yazoo: *nips Axel's lips* so...*looks into Axel's eyes* do...you like me?

Axel: *meets his eyes* Yyes, I do....Do you like me? *rubs down Yazoo's sides*

Yazoo: *sighs deeply* Yes, I do...*kisses Axel* You're the only guy that's called me beautiful

Axel: I find that hard to believe.... *gives another kiss*

Yazoo: *looks off to the side* I've only been with guys who want sex, so none of the emotions were there...

Axel: I know how that is.....I was like that for awhile...*smiles* Then a friend beat me to my senses... *kisses the tip of his nose* but if you want...we can try this

Yazoo: *looks into Axel's eyes* I'd like to

Axel: *smiles and gives him a kiss* I'm glad....But we better go upstairs before Tifa gets back.....Maybe I'll lick you clean *winks*

Yazoo: *smiles and leans forward to get up* Lick me all you want...*winks*

Axel: Mmmmmm...sounds great. *wraps Yazoo's legs around him and carries him upstairs, keeping inside him*

Yazoo: *moans softly at Axel shifting inside him slightly* What room are we going to stay in?

Axel: II don't know....You've been here longer the me. What ones are empty? *his hips lightly thrusts into Yazoo as he feels him clench, moans softly*

Yazoo: The little girl stays in the other room...*looks around* we can always use the floor *smirks*

Axel: *smirks* Bathroom to dirty for ya *starts to suck on his neck*

Yazoo: We can go in there *reaches around and pinches Axel's ass*

Axel: *hips thrust up at the pinch, causing him to moan. Opens the bathroom door, closing it before laying Yazoo on the floor kissing him deeply*

Yazoo: *nips Axel's lips and turns Axel over so he's on the bottom* My turn to have fun...*he takes Axel's cock out of his ass, then starts fingering Axel's entrance*

Axel: *moans softly* II thought I was ggoing to taste you.. *pushes his ass down on the fingers*

Yazoo: *smirks and leans over, licking the head of Axel's cock while his fingers thrust in his ass*

Axel: Ffuck! *his hips thrust up, wanting to feel more of the tongue. Moans loudly, his ass clenches around the fingers wanting them deeper*

Yazoo: *looks at Axel with pleading eyes while twirling his tongue around the slit before taking Axel's entire length into his mouth*

Axel: Ohh bbaby.....* his hips wanting to thrust up into the heat, but he keeps them down.* Yyou ffeel .......so ggood baby!

Yazoo: *sucks hard on Axel's cock, moving his lips back to the tip, making a distinct "pop" as his lips let go. he thrusts his fingers wildly into Axel's sweet spot. He quickly swallows Axel again, bobbing his head up and down*

Axel: *feels his body start to over heat, fire dancing over his hands. His release is close* II'm ggoin ...toto ccum baby!!

Yazoo: *sucks hard and nips the skin on the head of his cock before letting go, adding another finger inside Axel's ass* Cum...for me *he runs his tongue along Axel's slit, anticipating his release*

Axel: FUCK!! *cums into Yazoo mouth, his hips thrusting up. Fire crawls up his arm and down his chest, licking at his belly*

Yazoo: *his eyes light up with excitement, seeing the fire crawl across Axel's body. He licks the excess cum from his lips and lays on top of Axel*

Axel: *sees Yazoo going to lay down he puts out the fire. Panting, his skin still hot to the touch.* Tthat was....... ggreat baby.. *kisses the top of his head*

Yazoo: I love pleasing you...*plants a kiss on Axel's lips*

Axel: *kisses back, nipping as Yazoo lips* You please me very well. *smiles*

Yazoo: *smiles and traces patterns on Axel's chest* You're really sexy...

Axel: *shivers* I'm glad you think so *smirks*

Yazoo: *hears a knock on the bathroom door* Who is it...?

Cloud: *talks through the bathroom door* Axel...if you're in there, Reno called and said he wanted you home

Axel: I'm here. I'll leave in a minute. *shakes his head* I'm an adult now. You think I could leave for a few hours.

Yazoo: He's just worried *smiles*

Axel: Yeah, I guess he has a good reason too. We were away from each other for years.....Thou he is going to be pissed I burnt off another of his shirts *laughs*

Yazoo: I won't keep you from him...*gives Axel a kiss* I'll see you later

Axel: *gives a kiss back* You know you will. I can't stay away from you *smiles, tucking himself back in and zipping up*

Yazoo: *stares at Axel, love struck.* Bye Axel

Axel: *smiles and gives one last kiss, sucking on Yazoo lip* Bye Yazoo *walks out*

Cloud: *sees Axel walking out of the bathroom, missing his shirt* Did you have fun?

Axel: Tons *smirks as he keeps walking*

Cloud: *smiles and walks back into his room to fall asleep next to Kadaj*

~In Kadaj's Dream~

Kadaj: *pouts* Can't I have one night where I don't end up here?!

Sephiroth: You're here because I have to tell you something

Kadaj: *shivers at the voice* And what's tthat?

Sephiroth: Axel...he's in danger

Kadaj: What?!?! What are you going to do to him? Hhe's done nothing to you!!!

Sephiroth: It doesn't matter to me, but it will to you, and especially Yazoo

Kadaj: Wwhat's going to to happen to him *starts to tear up*

Sephiroth: I'm going to kill him...and Reno, so I can claim my prize

Kadaj: Nnoooo!!!!!! PPlease don't Nisan!!!!

Sephiroth: What's wrong with you? You know I keep my word...*narrows his eyes*

Kadaj: Bbut they haven't hurt you....Wwhy kill them?

Sephiroth: Because, It'll hurt you...But the question is...Can you make it in time?

Kadaj: II'll save them ffrom you!!

Sephiroth: What can a little puppet do?

Kadaj: I'M NOT A PUPPET DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: We'll see about that. *walks off into the fog*

~End of Dream~

Kadaj: *wakes up quickly* (I must save them!) *moves out of Cloud's grip and finds his sword*

Cloud: *shifts a little in his sleep*

Kadaj: *looks down at Cloud and whispers* I'm going to save them Nisan....Then yyou can be proud of me...*runs out fast to Axel's*

Sephiroth: *walks into Reno's bedroom, seeing all three asleep on the bed.*

Kadaj: *sees Axel's place and runs faster*

Sephiroth: *talks to himself* Hurry, little puppet...*he flirts with putting the blade of his sword against Axel's neck*

Kadaj: *runs into the house and up the stairs. Opens the door to see the sword at Axel's throat, draws his own out* LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: *looks back to see Kadaj with his sword at his throat* My little puppet arrived

Axel: *eyes open wide, feels the sword at his throat. He looks from Kadaj to Sephiroth, softly nudges at Vincent*

Kadaj: *moves closer to Sephiroth* Leave them alone....If you want to get at me, then fight me!!

Vincent: *opens his eyes and glares at Sephiroth, all of his bottled up anger causes him to start releasing Chaos*

Sephiroth: *takes the blade from Axel's throat and looks at Kadaj* I'll just kill you too...

Reno: *wakes up to all the noise and pulls his EMR from under the pillow* What the fuck are you doing here yo?

Axel: *summons fire to his hand and moves to stand beside Kadaj* You're not going to hurt him either

Vincent: *crosses the bed, wings flaring out, ready to attack*

Sephiroth: Looks like you all want to play...

Kadaj: No Axel, his fight is with me....*steps in front of him* You wanted me here, I came

Sephiroth: It doesn't matter to me...You can't expect a puppet to protect you all...*draws his sword to strike Kadaj*

Kadaj: I'm not your puppet anymore...I don't need you...*gets ready to fight back*

Reno: You don't think we're going to let you fight him alone yo?

Sephiroth: *swings his sword to strike Kadaj, locking eyes with him*

Kadaj: *raises his sword to defend*

Sephiroth: Do you really want to kill me, Kadaj? *bears down on his sword, trying to break Kadaj's block* I have something you don't have!

Reno: Axel!! Do something yo!!!

Vincent: *moves his arm in front of Axel* ...wait

Axel: *watches them*

Kadaj: I'm going to do my best. And you have nothing I want! *holds strong, starting to push back*

Sephiroth: Are you sure about that? *still holding his sword with one arm, he pulls something from his jacket* I found her, Kadaj...

Kadaj: *freezes, but still holds his ground* Yyou found Mother....Wwhy can't I hear her?

Sephiroth: You're not listening! *starts to push even harder on Kadaj's sword*

Kadaj: *stumbles back a bit, still holding against Sephiroth's sword* YYes I have been, II haven't heard her

Sephiroth: Then, she hates you...*drops Jenova to the floor, and using both hands, breaks Kadaj's block*

Kadaj: *falls down, holding his head* Nnnoo, no,no,no....

Sephiroth: Poor, poor puppet...worthless puppet. *cocks his head and swings his blade to kill Kadaj*

Kadaj: Wworthless, worthless, worthless *sees the sword coming down (I'm sorry.....Nisan) but before Sephiroth could make the blow a wall of fire erupts around*

Sephiroth: *turns around to see Axel glaring at him*

Axel: How dare you pick on his weak side *keeps glaring, making the fire move closer to Sephiroth* And how dare you hurt my family!!

Sephiroth: It just shows how pathetic he is...*raises his sword to strike Axel, but it's blocked by Vincent's metal arm* Ohh...even my pet is fighting back

Axel: *pulls the fire back enough for Vincent to get though*

Vincent: *grabs Sephiroth's arm and fully transforms into Chaos, the force of his normal hand, enough to break his arm*

Reno: Axel! Let me get though yo!!

Axel: No Re' this is Vincent's fight

Sephiroth: *flinches hearing his bones snap* Do you have the balls?

Reno: *tears fall* Kkill him Angel....Make sure he can't hurt us anymore yo.

Vincent: You bet I have the fucking balls...*completely tears off Sephiroth's arm, and making the other drop the sword*

Axel: *sets the arm on fire, leaving no trace of it*

Vincent: *grabs Sephiroth's throat with his claw, cutting through his skin*

Sephiroth: *struggles to speak, making gurgling sounds* K...Kadaj is...still...a li..little pu...puppet

Vincent: *crushes Sephiroth's windpipe* I'm sick of hearing you

Axel: *lowers the fire till there's just burnt wood left* Is it over?

Vincent: *tears out Sephiroth's throat and throws the body against the wall*

Reno: *runs up and hugs Vincent tightly* Iit oover angel

Vincent: Reno...*he looks over at the body and runs over to it, slamming Sephiroth's head into the wall* YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! *he keeps slamming the head into the wall*

Reno: *runs over to calm Vincent * He's dead baby....*rubs between his wings* Hhe's not going to hurt you anymore yo...

Vincent: *snaps out of his insanity, feeling Reno's touch*

Reno: It's ok love..*hugs him from behind* You're safe... We'll take the body out to the plains and burn it yo

Vincent: *breathes heavily, eyes still fixed on the body*

Reno: *Turns Vincent around and makes him meet his eyes* Look at me yo...

Vincent: *looks at Reno with wild eyes*

Reno: Don't think of him Chaos.... Keep yours eyes and thoughts on me yo

Vincent: *holds Reno close, not letting anyone but him get close*

Reno: You're safe now Angels *rubs Vincent's wings*

Vincent: Is...is Kadaj okay?

Axel: *Holds onto shaking, sobing Kadaj* No, he's not. *softly rocks him back and forth*

Kadaj: II ffailed tthem....II'm wwworthlesss. IIi'm wworthless....ssorry nnisan, wworthlllless........

Vincent: *shivering* t..take him to Cloud...

Axel: Wwill you guys be ok? *picks up Kadaj, who clings to him. crying harder*

Kadaj: Nnnoooo!!! II ccan't ssseee nnissan....II ffailed himmm...II'm wworthlless

Vincent: Yeah...*picks up Jenova from the floor and hands it to Axel* She belongs to him...

Axel: *takes it* II don't think he can deal with her now. *looks around and finds a bag to put her in* I'll be back tomorrow, we'll burn the body then. *walks out*

~in the car~

Axel: *puts Kadaj in the firebird he starts it up and goes*

Kadaj: *shivers, still crying uncontrollably* I...I faiiillled Nisan...Ppleaseee, Nisan iiis ggoing to haaaate mee.

Axel: He's not going to hate you Kadaj....He love you more then anything. *softly rubs Kadaj's back*

Kadaj: *looks at Axel with tears in his eyes* I'm wwwwworthless

Axel: No you are not! And I don't ever want to hear you say that again. *meets Kadaj's eyes*

Kadaj: *leans of Axel's arm, still crying* I wwanted Nisan ttto bbe ppround of mee...

Axel: He's always proud of you Kadaj. *smiles down at him* You can see it in his eyes

Kadaj: *his sobbing calms down a little* I...wwanted him to have a lover tto be proud of...

Axel: *parks in front of 7th Heaven and pulls Kadaj into his lap* You loved him.....That's all he needs to be proud of. *kisses Kadaj's forehead* It's time to go in

Kadaj: Ookay...*gets out of the car, shaking* (I'm sorry Nisan)

Axel: *walks up behind and hugs him* It's going to be okay Kadaj. *walks up and starts pounding on the door*

Cloud: *opens the door and runs up to hug Kadaj* Oh thank god you're safe. I woke up and you weren't here baby.

Kadaj: *runs to hug Cloud* Nisan!!! *starts crying in his arms*

Cloud: *starts rubbing Kadaj's back* What's wrong Kadaj? Where did you go?

Kadaj: *gasps for air, tears running down his face* I hhhad aanother nnightmare, and oother Nnnisan ththreatened to kkill Aaxel, aand I wwent tto sstop hiiim

Cloud: What?!?! Why didn't you wake me up? You shouldn't of gone alone baby *hugs him tighter*

Axel: Lets move this inside. *softly moves them inside* We'll tell you then

Cloud: Ok *picks Kadaj up and carries him in and to the bedroom*

Yazoo: *sees Axel walking up the stairs* Wait...*pulls Axel to the side for a moment*

Axel: *leans forward and kisses him hard*

Yazoo: *pulls Axel closer into the kiss and breaks away to speak. he moves his mouth against Axel's* You...have her, don't you?

Axel: Yes, she's in the car...I had to hide her from Kadaj...He can't take seeing her right now. *goes back to kissing him*

Yazoo: *his eyes well up with tears, saying between kisses "thank you"*

Axel: You're welcome.....II hope you don't get offend by what she's in....I had to put her in a plastic bag..*blushes*

Yazoo: *smiles with tears in his eyes* I don't care...she's here *goes back to kissing Axel*

Axel: *kisses* I thought for a moment I'd never get to see you again. *kisses back hard, licking at his lips*

Yazoo: I don't know what I would have done without you...*wraps his arms around Axel's hips, pulling him more into the kiss*

Axel: *makes his way into Yazoo's mouth, mapping it out. Starts to grind against him*

Yazoo: *pins Axel against the wall with his torso, kissing him madly, his hands exploring Axel's body*

Axel: *kissing back, he pushes his body into Yazoo's hands. His own hand running down his back groping his ass*

Yazoo: *runs his tongue across Axel's lips, unzipping his pants. He places Axel's hands on the zipper of his jumpsuit*

Axel: *sucks Yazoo's tongue into his mouth as he unzips the jumpsuit, pushing it off his body as fast as he can. Start to grind his hard cock against him, moaning into his mouth*

Yazoo: *spreads Axel's legs, not bothering to finger him before entering his ass* ...I..love..yyou Axel *starts thrusting hard inside Axel*

Axel: Fuck! *meets Yazoo thrusts hard* II love....you tto...Yazooooo!.....ffaster!

Yazoo: *presses his body against Axel, thrusting faster into him* God...yyou're...ttight

Axel: *moans loudly* II ..hhaven't bbeen.....fucked iin a wweek....ggod yyou feel .....ffuckin ggreat *reaches down to stroke himself, his body starts to overheat again* oohhhggod

Yazoo: *grabs Axel's leg, thrusting harder, hitting his sweet spot dead on* oooh...yes, Axel...You ffeel...sso ffucking good!

Axel: Sshit bbaby...tthere right tthere.....Ssoo ffuckin ggood. *his head falls forward, moaning as his release starts to cum. Fire dancing on his fingers, fists his hand so he won't burn Yazoo* II'm cclose llove.....jjust aa lil hharder

Yazoo: *hits Axel's sweet spot harder, thrusting and grinding, wanting Axel to release* A...Axel! *he feels Axel tighten around him as he gets closer*

Axel: Yyazooo!!! *cums hard, his body glowing from trying to keep the fire inside. His ass clenching tight around Yazoo*

Yazoo: Oooh, Axel!! *he fills Axel with his release, riding out his orgasm, lightly thrusting inside Axel*

Axel: *panting as his body still glows, clenches around Yazoo. Milking the last of his cum* Nnext ...ttime we're......ddoing it ....outside....II don't hhave to wworry.... about bburnin tthe...house down

Yazoo: Not *pants heavily*...a problem...*kisses Axel sweetly*

Axel: *feels his body start to cool down and his skin going ack to normal* That's ggood I....don't like bbeing a..... hhumen nightlight *gives Yazoo a kiss back*

Yazoo: *looks into Axel's eyes* how...did you find her?

Axel: Sephiroth tried to use her to get Kadaj on his side....He ttold him that she hated him..... Kadaj was holding his own till that point...but that broke him.

Yazoo: *drops to the floor* he had her...the whole time

Axel: *moans softly as Yazoo leaves him, sits down beside him and holds him.* I don't know how long he had her.... But you have her now

Yazoo: *wraps his arms around Axel's neck* I just...can't believe

Axel: Shhh...*sofly kisses Yazoo face* It's over now...you're safe and you have mother.


	24. Chapter 24

~With Kadaj+Cloud~

Kadaj: *looks up at Cloud, still crying* Niiisan...I fffailed youu.

Cloud: *hugs him tighter* What do you mean baby? You haven't failed me

Kadaj: *clings to Cloud even tighter* I...wwanted to mmake you pproud of...mme

Cloud: I'm already proud of you Kadaj. *lays him on the bed, still holding him tight*

Kadaj: *looks at Cloud with teary eyes* Wwhat hhave I done tto make you proud?

Cloud: You loved me. Left all you knew to be with me

Kadaj: *cries become softer* Bbut...I ccouldn't kkill him ffor you

Cloud: I don't care about that...*kisses forehead* All I care about is that you're safe.

Kadaj: Nisan...do you rreally llove me? *looks at Cloud with pleading eyes*

Cloud: I love you, with all my being. *kisses him*

Kadaj: *wraps his arms around Cloud's neck, pulling him down into a hug* Pplease don't leave me Nisan!!

Cloud: *hold Kadaj close, giving him soft kisses* I'm never going to leave you, my love

Kadaj: *looks at Cloud with bright eyes* thank you Nisan! *kisses Cloud happily*

Cloud: *smiles at how fast Kadaj's emotion changed* You're welcome love

Kadaj: *plays with the collar of Cloud's shirt* I'm not going to leave you either Nisan

Cloud: I'm glad...I wouldn't survive if you leave *nuzzles Kadaj*

Kadaj: Nisan, that tickles!

Cloud: *smiles and keeps doing it* It does?

Kadaj: *giggles* It does, Nisan!

Cloud: *start to tickle Kadaj's sides* What about this?

Kadaj: *giggles loudly* That tickles even more!

Cloud: *moves done to tickle his thighs, leans over to lick at his ear* And this?

Kadaj: *shifts his body, laughing* Nisan!

Cloud: *smirks and keeps on doing it* What Kadaj?

Kadaj: It tiiiickles, Nisan!

Cloud: *moves his hand closer to Kadaj's groin, almost touching it* Really, and now?

Kadaj: *blushes, still giggling* It tickles! But...I feel warm Nisan!

Cloud: *moves it ontop of Kadaj's groin, slowly rubbing it. Starts kissing at his neck* And now, love?

Kadaj: Nisan...That feels really good! *thrusts his groin into Cloud's hand*

Cloud: *rubs faster, starts to grind his own growing cock against Kadaj. Nips and licks at his neck* I know it does....Want more love?

Kadaj: *moans softly* I want you Nisan...*blushes* Your "cock" is hard!

Cloud: *smiles against Kadaj's neck* Yes it is. I want you too, love...My cock is so hard for you. *starts to undress Kadaj*

Kadaj: *shivers as Cloud undresses him, his nipples becoming stiff once they hit the cold air* I...want you in me Nisan...

Cloud: *moans softly seeing Kadaj naked, his nipples hard. Leans down and starts licking at them* I have to get you ready, love. *puts his fingers up to Kadaj's mouth*

Kadaj: *blushes* Okay Nisan...*moans as Cloud licks his nipples. He takes Cloud's fingers in his mouth, running his tongue across them*

Cloud: *starts to suck on the nipple, moving to the other one. Once they are wet enough he trails them down and plays with his opening, inserts a finger.*

Kadaj: More...Nisan *pushes his ass down on Cloud's finger while pushing his chest up, trying to feel his Nisan's soft lips.*

Cloud: *adds another finger, looking for the spot to make Kadaj moan. Starts leaving hickies all over his chest. Sucks hard when he finds it*

Kadaj: Nisan! *jerks his hips when Cloud finds what he's been looking for. He moans loudly.* Pplease...fuck me Nisan *blushes*

Cloud: II still have one finger...left love.. *enters the last finger, gunning for the sweetspot*

Kadaj: *gasps for breath from the assault on his sweet spot* Nisan! *looks down at Cloud* It...it hurts! *moans loudly, wanting his Nisan inside him*

Cloud: *unzips his pants and positions himself over Kadaj, looking into his eyes* I'll make it better, love. *enters his fast, but gives time for him to get used to it before thrusting fast into him*

Kadaj: *clings to Cloud's chest* sso...good Nisan...*his body shudders in pleasure, moaning softly, saying "Nisan" over and over*

Cloud: oohh...ggod....*thrusts harder into Kadaj* Yyou feel ...... Fuck.......sooo good!!! *leans down to bite and suck on his neck*

Kadaj: *moans softly, hearing that he's pleasing his Nisan* You're...rreally...big Nisan! *he tightens around Cloud feeling the love bites on his neck*

Cloud: OOnly....cause your...so tight....*moans loudly as Kadaj tightens around him. Thrusts harder into him, holding onto the bed for leverage*

Kadaj: Hharder...Nisan! *holds onto Cloud and wraps his legs around his waist. He tries to meet Cloud's thrusts with his own*

Cloud: Aas you.... wwish..*digs his nails into the bed, thrusting as hard as he can into Kadaj. Feeling the bed move with his thrusts* CCum for....me llove....

Kadaj: NISAN!! *he cums hard on both of their chests. Everything turns white, and as he comes down from his high, he reaches to hold Cloud close*

Cloud: KADAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cums at the sight of Kadaj, thrusting till the last bit leaves him. Holds him in his arms, kissing him*

Kadaj: *hungry for Cloud's lips, he presses his lips against Cloud's, running his tongue across.*

Cloud: *opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, starts to suck on Kadaj's tongue*

Kadaj: *moans in Cloud's mouth and roughs up his hair. He pulls away after a few suffocating kisses* I love you Nisan

Cloud: *pants* I love....you too Kadaj. *nuzzles into Kadaj's neck, licking at the love bites he left*

Kadaj: *holds onto Cloud, starting to drift off to sleep, mumbling* Nisan...I love you

Cloud: I love you Kadaj...*kisses his forehead before he falls asleep, his love in his arms*

~At Reno's~

Vincent: *still in Chaos form, he sits on the edge of the bed in the guest room with Reno in his arms*

Reno: *nuzzles into Vincent* It's over yo..

Vincent: *pulls Reno closer, kissing him, covering him with his wings again*

Reno: *kisses back as he is covered, rubs Vincent's chest. Nips at his lips*

Vincent: *growls softly, moving his lips down Reno's neck, his hands already reaching for Reno's pants*

Reno: *moans softly, tilting his head so Vincent has more room. Thrust his hip up closer to Vincent's hands* Mmmm yyou already have..... me hot yo

Vincent: *tears off Reno's pants, his cock jumping out as soon as they are off. He gently strokes Reno, kissing him and savoring the moment*

Reno: *shivers as his cock hits the cool air. Moans at the strokes, his hips start to thrust up into Vincent's hand* Mmore angel...II need you yo....

Vincent: *presses his fingers on Reno's lips and lets out a light growl, his voice much lower than normal* I have to get you ready...

Reno: *shudders at the voice, his cock triches. Sucks in Vincent's fingers, sucking them. Bathing them with his tongue*

Vincent: *moans at the sight, then pulls out his fingers after he thinks they are wet enough. He lets two fingers slide inside Reno's opening, softly thrusting*

Reno: *starts thrusting down on the fingers.* mmore viinny...II'm not ggoing to bbrake yyo

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips while picking up speed slightly and growls* I love...the look in your eyes when you beg.

Reno: *licks his lips, clenches around the fingers.*Pplease aangel.....Ffuck meeeee!!! *looks with pleading eyes*

Vincent: *lifts Reno into his lap and pulls him down on his huge cock, moaning at Reno's tightness. He growls in satisfaction*

Reno: *throws his head back as he moan loudly, starts thrusting down on Monster-kun hard* Oohhh ggod aangelll......sssooo ffuckin ...HUGE!

Vincent: *thrusts with all his strength into Reno, pulling him down, holding him at the hips, snarling as he pounds harder into Reno's ass*

Reno: *digs his nails into Vincent's shoulders, eyes glaze over as he growls at Vincent. Tightens around him, leans up to lick the blood on Vincent's shoulders from his nails. Growls happily at the taste*

Vincent: *hisses when Reno digs his nails in, then whispers in Reno's ear.* Ahh ahh...*thrusting harder, he trails his lips across Reno's neck, then finds a perfect spot to sink his fangs in*

Reno: *growls in submission, then moans. Pre-cum flows out of his cock. His glazed, lust-filled eyes look at Vincent. Asking for release.*

Vincent: *hears footsteps rushing up the stairs, he holds Reno possesively, covering him completely with his wings, roaring at the intruders*

Rude: *bursts though the door* Reno! Are you alright? *sees Chaos and pulls out gun* What the hell did you do to Reno?

Vincent: *holds Reno even closer and growls* Stay away!

Tseng: *runs in after Rude and sees Chaos on the bed* Don't shoot, Rude!

Rude: Why not? What is that thing?

Reno: *whines from the need to release, tries to rub his red needy cock against Vincent* Hhhurtsss *softly growls out*

Tseng: Look carefully, Rude...It's Vincent

Rude: That doesn't look like Vincent...And where's Reno? I just heard him.

Vincent: *raises his voice* Go away! *he growls louder at Rude and Tseng*

Rude: We're going downstairs. But we're not leaving till we get answers. *walks out*

Reno: *meets Vincent's eyes, a tear falls* Hhurtsss *softly whines*

Vincent: *looks down at Reno* All mine...*he starts slamming again into Reno and reaches down to stroke him*

Reno: YYOURSSS!!!! *screams as he cums hard, seeing white. His ass tighten hard around Monster-kun*

Vincent: *holds on tight to Reno as he cums hard, letting out almost frightening growls as he rides out his high*

Reno: *moans as he is filled with Vincent's seed, shudders at the growl. Starts kissing Vin's neck*

Vincent: *runs his fingers though Reno's hair* all mine...*he growls out*

Reno: *purrs as he nuzzles Vincent's neck* Aall yours yyo....Nno one eels

Vincent: *whispers* did you hear Rude and Tseng come in?

Reno: No...He wwas still in control yo....I started coming back when you starts up again.

Vincent: *brings his wings back in, transforming back to his normal self.* They're waiting downstairs

Reno: *shivers when the wings go, letting the cool air hit him* They were a little late yo

Vincent: *smirks* well...Rude wants an explanation...*lifts Reno up from his lap*

Reno: *moans softly as Monster-kun leave him, some cum leaking out with it* Hhe always have to ruin my fun yo

Vincent: *chuckles* He means well, Reno...*finds a pair of pants to put on*

Reno: *picks up his pants ripped in-two* You killed my pants yo.

Vincent: *looks at the pants and laughs* they'll look sexy on you

Reno: *laughs back* I don't think Tseng and Rude will like it very much yo. *looks around for the pair of sweatpants he brought*

Vincent: *once his pants are on, he opens the door and waits for Reno to put his pants on then heads downstairs*

Rude: *sees them come downstairs, still blushing* I see you're back to normal Vincent.

Vincent: *smirks and sits down on the couch* Where's Tseng?

Rude: He went out to the car...I'll go get him. *stands up and walks out*

Reno: Hehe! I think you scared him yo.

Vincent: *hugs Reno tight* probably because of our wild sex

Reno: *nuzzles into Vincent* Yep! We're hot yo!

Vincent: *hugs Reno even tighter* Mmhmm

Tseng: *walks in the door* I thought you guys were done...

Reno: He's never done yo. That's why I can barly walk . *smiles*

Rude: We saw..... *sits down in the chair*

Vincent: *sighs deeply* It's...over

Rude: We saw the body in the room....What happened? The room looks like there was a war in there.

Reno: There was yo.... He tried to kill Axel while we were asleep....If Kadaj hadn't come he would of yo.

Tseng: Kadaj...*shakes his head*

Rude: What was he doing there?

Vincent: He was protecting Axel...

Reno: He's earned my respect now yo. He even held his own against the fucker for awhile.

Tseng: I never thought he would turn on Sephiroth.

Reno: From what Axel says he and Yazoo hate Sephiroth yo. He tortured Yazoo to get a Kadaj. I think that's why he was going after Axel to yo.

Rude: And Axel know this how?

Reno: *smiles* He's in love with Yazoo yo!

Vincent: You should have seen him when he came home *laughs*

Reno: He was love struck yo. Eyes all dreamy. His shirt covered in cum *smiles and laughs*

Rude: Could of lived not know the last one Reno.

Vincent: The important thing is...Kadaj is okay. Cloud would have kicked our asses if he got hurt

Reno: I don't think he'd make my ass worse then it is yo *winks at Vincent*

Tseng: *looks slightly ill*

Vincent: What's wrong Tseng?

Tseng: Oh...nothing *looks at the floor*

Reno: *smiles and whisper to Vincent* I wonder what would happen if he new he was in one of our 'games' yo

Vincent: You were in one of our games, Tseng *winks*

Reno: Yep! Yyou were my husband yo!!

Tseng: *his face turns white*

Reno: But you hadn't had 'made love' to me in months yo...you big meanie!!

Rude: *tries to hold back his laughter*

Vincent: *laughs softly* So...I helped

Reno: *smirk and walks over the Tseng, swinging his hips* But I still love you, my hubby. *licks the tip of Tseng's nose*

Tseng: Gah! *gets up and runs out the door*

Rude: *busts out laughing* Iit's fun wwhen it's not hhappening to me

Reno: *walks back to Vincent laughing, sits down and wiggles on Vin's lap till he's comfy*

Vincent: *brings Reno into a hug* There's more I should tell you Rude

Rude: *calms down* Go ahead Vincent*

Vincent: Kadaj was able to hold his own...until Sephiroth flashed that he had Jenova

Rude: I thought Rufus had her

Vincent: *shakes his head* I have no idea how he got her

Rude: Why didn't he help Sephiroth then?

Reno: Cause he loves Cloud yo!

Vincent: *smiles* even when I was passed out at the hospital, I remember hearing the happiness in Kadaj's voice when he was with Cloud

Reno: He was happy alright. *laughs* They left us to go have sex. You could here them cum in our room yo.

Rude: Reno!!

Vincent: *laughs* It's true...

Reno: You heard it, love? I thought you were out yo?

Vincent: They were quite loud *laughs softly*

Reno: I know. I got hard just listenin yo *smiles*

Rude: Damn it, Reno!

Vincent: *rubs Reno's thigh* From the sounds of it, they were in a closet

Reno: *shivers from the touch* II think they were yo. I heard tthere was a big dent in the wall of one.

Rude: And I think it's time for me to go. Tseng is waiting....I'll call you guys later.

Reno: Bye partner!

Vincent: Bye Rude *yawns* I'm very tired *leans back on the couch*

Reno: Me too yo. *yawns and lays down on top of Vincent, lays his head on Vin's chest*

Vincent: *closes his eyes and plays with Reno's hair* Good night, my love

Reno: *purrs and listens to the sound he loves, closes his eyes* Night angel.....

~With Axel+Yazoo~

Axel: *wakes up at the feel of eyes on him, holds Yazoo closer to him. Opens his eyes he sees a little girl* Umm...Hey...

Marlene: Why are you guys asleep in the hallway? *gives Yazoo a strange look* and why doesn't he have any clothes?

Axel: We were to tired to make it to the room.....And he must of got really hot during the night..

Yazoo: Little girl...go and play outside or something

Marlene: *giggles at Yazoo* You look even more like a girl than Vincent! *turns around and bounces down the stairs*

Axel: *laughs* She's right

Yazoo: You like it *winks and zips up his suit*

Axel: Hell yeah I do. It's the best of both worlds. *smiles*

Yazoo: *smiles and draws patters in the dust on the floor*

Axel: What's wrong, baby *hugs him*

Yazoo: *sighs* I need to see mother...

Axel: We can go get her. She should still be in the car.

Yazoo: *smiles* Let's see her together *snuggles close to Axel*

Axel: *smiles back and gives a kiss* I'm going to have to get up then.

Yazoo: *gets up and stretches his arms*

Axel: *stands up and stretches, wincing slightly* You fucked me hard.

Yazoo: *gives Axel a sexy smirk and wraps and arm around his waist*

Axel: And I liked it love *kisses Yazoo*

Yazoo: Of course you did, you horny teenager *gropes Axel's ass*

Axel: *moans softly* Can you blame me?

Yazoo: No *walks down the stairs swaying his hips*

Axel: *wipes the drool from his mouth before he runs after Yazoo, slams him against the wall kissing him deeply*

Yazoo: Mm...I like passionate men *gropes Axel's ass again, licking his lips*

Axel: Then you're lucky. *gives a nip before he starts back down, fire slowly flowing over his arms*

Yazoo: *sneaks out of Axel's grasp, runs down the stairs, wanting Axel to chase him outside*

Axel: *licks his lips and gives chase. Pins Yazoo to the car and licks at his lips* Yyou thought....you could...get away from me... *arms on either side of Yazoo, fire moving over the skin*

Yazoo: I could have ran faster...but what's the fun in that? *rubs his knee against Axel's groin.*

Axel: Fuck! *feels the fire starting to grow, getting a little to close to Yazoo. He jumps back, putting it out * Shit...

Yazoo: *smirks* My man...is all fired up

Axel: *laughs softly* A little too much...I almost burned you...*looks down* I fuckin hate this! *fists his hands as they burst into flame*

Yazoo: Axel?...*slowly walks towards him, trying to calm him down*

Axel: I ccan't control it! II finally mastered it before the bastard took me and fucked it all up....It was fine last night, did everything I wanted...Why does it only listen when I fight! II've almost burnt you five times. *the flames grow bigger with his emotions*

Yazoo: Axel! *pulls his hair back to keep it from getting singed, and places a kiss on his lips* I love you...

Axel: *slowly puts out the flames and falls forward onto Yazoo* II don't want to hurt you.....I love you. *a few tears fall*

Yazoo: *holds Axel up and sits him on the hood of the car and looks into his eyes*

Axel: Sshe's under the front sseat.....*lets out the tears still welled up*

Yazoo: *wipes Axel's tears from his face and kisses him before opening the door and getting the heavy bag from under the seat*

Axel: I had to hide her from Kadaj....He was really upset. He told HIM he couldn't hear her. HE said that...she must hate him....That's what broke him

Yazoo: *sighs* It was probably one of brother Sephiroth's tricks. I knew she was here as soon as I saw the car.

Axel: I hope so. I don't want to see Kadaj like that again...

Yazoo: *opens the bag and pulls out the box.* It...really is her

Axel: *smiles* You have your Mother now.

Yazoo: *bites his lip and opens the box* ...look...*tears start to fall*

Axel: *looks and has no idea what to do* Hi Mother. I'm Axel. Got it memorized? And I love your son Yazoo. *smiles up at Yazoo*

Yazoo: *gently lifts her head out of the box* She's prettier than I imagined

Axel: Now I know where you get your looks from.

Yazoo: *blushes*...What's that mother? *strains to listen* Oh...She says she's sorry, Axel

Axel: What is she sorry for?

Yazoo: She's sorry...for making Rufus crazy

Axel: Ohhhh....Well it's not all her fault....And she said she was sorry. So I forgive her. *smiles*

Yazoo: *smiles and places her inside the box* I'll keep her with me for now...I bet as soon as we walk in, Kadaj will be able to hear her again

Axel: That's good. I think that will help him. *walks over and wraps his arms around Yazoo* You hungry?

Yazoo: *grinds against Axel's crotch* Very hungry...

Axel: *moans and grinds back* II wasn't meaning this but ok.....Thou not wanting to do it in front of your mom.

Yazoo: *laughs* I don't think she'll mind...

Axel: You're very kinky *winks*

Yazoo: You love it...*turns around and whispers in Axel's ear*...we can try some bondage later

Axel: *his body shudders at thought, hips thrust a little.* Sounds llike a plan. *walks back in*

Yazoo: *smirks and walks in behind Axel, carrying Jenova*

Tifa: Are you guys hungry?

Axel: Starved. *smiles and sits at the bar*

Yazoo: I'd like something too *sits next to Axel*

Tifa: Coming right up! *leans over and whispers in Axel's ear* You guy do it in the hallway while Marlene is here. I'm going to make it so you can never eat again.

Axel: Yes Ma'ma!

Tifa: Good! *walks to the kitchen*

Yazoo: *laughs softly*

Axel: Why did she only yell at me? I'm the one who got fucked. *pouts*

Yazoo: *laughs even more* You made the most noise

Axel: *blushes* Shut up....

Yazoo: *gives Axel a flirty kiss on the cheek*

Axel: You tease! *gives a playful kiss back*

Yazoo: *takes Axel's hand and kisses it*

Axel: *warms his hand up against the lips*

Yazoo: *places Jenova on the counter and rests his other arm on Axel's shoulder*

Axel: When do you think Kadaj will be running down here?

Yazoo: Any minute now...*hears happy footsteps bumrush the stairs*

Axel: *smiles and looks over to the stairs*

Kadaj: *hops down the stairs, making a "thud" sound when he reaches the bottom* It really IS mother!

Axel: Yep! And I think she misses you.

Yazoo: *smiles and hands the box to Kadaj*

Kadaj: *snatches the box out of Yazoo's hands in pure glee.* I can hear her!

Cloud: *walks down stairs* Kadaj? Why did you leave?

Kadaj: *holds the box close to his chest* Look! Mother is here, Nisan!

Cloud: *looks shocked at Kadaj* Hhow did she get here?

Axel: I brought her.. *sighs* Sephiroth had her.

Cloud: Really?

Kadaj: He had her the whole time, Nisan, and didn't tell us!

Cloud: I'm not surprised...

Yazoo: Who knows why he didn't tell us...there's so many reasons, and all can be true

Axel: How bout he's an evil bastard?

Yazoo: He didn't used to act like that...

Axel: I don't know that one

Cloud: He was.....nice.

Yazoo: Brother Cloud and brother Sephiroth used to be battle companions.

Axel: Really?

Cloud: Yes, he was a general.

Yazoo: He was your mentor

Cloud: *looks down* He was....till he turned

Cloud: Yes, I did. *blush*

Kadaj: *giggles*

Axel: *smirks at Cloud*

Tifa: Ok guys! Breakfast is ready!

Yazoo: *grabs his plate and takes a bite out of his toast*

Axel: *dives into his food*mmm

Kadaj: *sits down happily and scarfs down his food*

Cloud: *sits down next to Kadaj.* You and Axel eat the same way.

Axel: *done with everything but the bacon* Can't help it. *eats bacon*

Yazoo: *shoves all the sausages in his mouth, and looks at Axel*

Axel: *holds the moan down as his cock jumps at the sight. Takes a drink*

Kadaj: Your face looks funny! *pokes Yazoo in the cheek*

Axel: *laughs* It does Kadaj

Kadaj: Axel you still look REALLY hungry after you ate your food!

Axel: *licks his lips* I am Kadaj.

Cloud: *chokes on his drink*

Kadaj: Are you okay, Nisan?

Cloud: *coughs* Yyeah, I'm ok...Still tired I guess.

Kadaj: Do you need to lay down?

Cloud: I think I do...*smiles* You stay down with Mother

Kadaj: Why can't I go up with you Nisan? *pouts*

Cloud: I thought you would like to spend time with her.

Axel: Plus he won't get any rest with you up there *winks*

Kadaj: Please, Nisan?

Cloud: *blush* Ok Kadaj. *stands up and hold out his hand* Lets go.

Kadaj: *smiles* Okay! *takes Cloud's hand and carries Jenova in the other*

Axel: Have fun you two!

Cloud: *blushes as they walk up the stairs*

Yazoo: *plays with Axel's hair and nuzzles his cheek*

Axel: *purrs and starts to rub Yazoo thigh, warming his hand up so the heat goes though his pants*

Yazoo: *rests his head on Axel's shoulder and rubs his back* So...are you up for some hard bondage?

Axel: Fuck yeah....promise you'll suck me *winks*

Yazoo: Maybe...*rubs Axel's inner thigh*

Axel: *shivers and whisper* The thought a your pretty lips wrapped around my hard cock. *moans lowly into Yazoo ear* Has me so fuckin hard.

Yazoo: *smirks* Meet me in the bathroom, babe...

Axel: Yes sir *smiles*

Yazoo: *passes Kadaj and Cloud making out in the hallway and goes into the bedroom to get his bondage gear. He gets dressed in a leather minidress with chains, cuffs, and a whip*

Axel: *after a few minutes, he walks upstairs and into the bathroom. Sits down on the toilet*

Yazoo: *walks in the door towards Axel, slightly swaying his hips* Do you like it?

Axel: *moans at the sight, his cock jumps again* Yesssss!!!

Yazoo: Can I play with you? *he takes out his cuffs*

Axel: *shudders at the memories of Rufus, but shakes them off* Yes....play with me...

Yazoo: *pulls Axel off the toilet* Don't worry...I'll take care of you *locks one of Axel's hand in the cuffs, then locks the other hand in, hanging him from the shower curtain bar*

Axel: I know you will....Think this will hold?

Yazoo: It should...*runs his finger down Axel's chest*

Axel: *shivers, muscles tense*

Yazoo: *lifts up Axel's shirt to play with his nipples* Comfortable, baby?

Axel: Yyeah. *his chest pushes out*

Yazoo: *leans forward to lick Axel's nipples, the minidress almost exposing his balls*

Axel: *moans softly, his nipples start to harden.* Yyou look soo sexy love

Yazoo: *feels his cock harden, trying it's best to pop out of his skin tight dress. He sucks and nibbles at Axel's nipples*

Axel: *moans, pushing his chest out more. Sees the bloug in the dress and move his leg to rub it*

Yazoo: *grinds against Axel's leg, sucking his nipples a few more times before coming up for air* Baby...I know you want me

Axel: Mmmmm.....more then anything.....yyou've got me sooo hard...baby.

Yazoo: *unzips Axel's pants* Let's have a little fun...*attaches a vibrator to his finger, turns it on and runs it across the tip of Axel's cock*

Axel: Ahhhh!! *hips thrust up.* Sshit....

Yazoo: Do you like that? *licks Axel's face and turns up the intensity of the vibrator*

Axel: Yyyyyeeeeessssss *hips keep thrusting, a drop of pre-cum runs down the head*

Yazoo: I'm just getting started...*runs the vibrator down the shaft of Axel's cock, grazes his balls and teases Axel's entrance with it*

Axel: Ooohhhhh.....pput it iin baby......pplease!!! *wiggles his hips trying to get it in, his cock bouncing around*

Yazoo: *slowly inserts the vibrator inside and looks at Axel* You're so beautiful right now...*starts to quickly thrust the vibrator in and out of Axel's opening*

Axel: Ffuckkkk! *tries to push down on the fingers, fire starts to dance around his hands and arms. Sssooo......ggoodd...

Yazoo: *uses his other hand to stroke while the other turns up the intensity on the vibrator again, using his fingers to thrust it inside*

Axel: *moans loudly, his body moving back and forth. Wanting to feel more. Pre-cum is a steady stream coming out* Yyou're ggonna mmake......me ccum *Body starts to overheat, trying to keep most of the fire in him*

Yazoo: *kneels down to lick the head of Axel's cock while he pumps the shaft. He thrusts the vibrator hard inside, hitting Axel's sweet spot*

Axel: Yazooooo!!!!!!!!!! *cums hard into Yazoo's lips and mouth. His body thrusting wildly*

Yazoo: *looks up at Axel with lustful eyes, his lover's cum dripping from his mouth. He swallows and turns off the vibrator* Wasn't that fun?

Axel: *moans softly, coming down from his high* Hell...yyesss........

Yazoo: *licks his lips* Would you like to play with me?

Axel: *shakes head* Yes!! Get....me loose?

Yazoo: *smiles and unfastens Axel's hands from the cuffs*

Axel: *rubs his wrists before he kisses Yazoo hard, rubbing his cock though the minidress* You're so hard...baby

Yazoo: *thrusts his cock into Axel's hands* It's all your fault *he nips Axel's lips*

Axel: *smirks* What can I say......I'm a sexy beast... *pushes Yazoo to the floor, lefts the dress up. Starts the grind against him , licking and sucking on his ear* Have you ever....been eaten my sweet? *bites on the lobe*

Yazoo: *moans softly* No, baby...*thrusts his hips up* I want you to taste me...

Axel: Get up on your knees love.....Show me where you want my tongue..... thrusting deep inside you... *leans back, watching with fire behind his eyes*

Yazoo: Here, baby...*gets up and straddles his legs around Axel's neck and leans back slightly, placing his opening near Axel's face*

Axel: *moans at the sight, leans forward and starts licking at it. Smiles as it clenches, starts to suck on it. * You taste... good baby *goes back to sucking, lightly thrusting his tongue against the opening*

Yazoo: *hisses in pleasure* Ohhh...Axel...More baby, more *he clenches around Axel's tongue, new to the sensation*

Axel: *starts pushing his tongue in more, moans at the taste of his love. Grabs Yazoo's checks and pushes them apart, giving his tongue more room. Pulls out and nips at the skin before thrusting back in*

Yazoo: *moans loudly, feeling Axel's tongue inside* mmm...Yyes..Axel *thrusts his hips, trying to make Axel's tongue go deeper inside. He presses his ass against Axel's lips*

Axel: *thrusts his tongue in deeper, adding a finger with it. Licking around inside, while the finger finds what it's looking for. Starts to rub it, thrusts his tongue in faster. Sucking one the opening*MMmmmmmmm.....

Yazoo: Don't...stop..A-Axel! Taste mme...baby *His head falls back and his mouth gapes open, feeling precum drip from the slit of his cock*

Axel: *enters another finger, stretches it open to thrusts his tongue even deeper. Moans hotly against the opening and his tongue finds the sweetspot. Starts rubbing it with his tongue, stabbing at it with the tip. His teeth lightly graze against the opening*

Yazoo: yyou're going to...mmake me ccum *his body shakes as Axel rubs his tounge against his sweet spot, more precum dripping out*

Axel: *thrusts against his sweetspot faster, licking at it hard. His fingers start to message the inside of the opening, his lips suck on it. Moves his other hand to stroke Yazoo*

Yazoo: Oh...GOD! AXEL! *he cums hard all over Axel's hand and hair, clenching around Axel's tongue*

Axel: *moans as his tongue is clenched around, keeps licking at the sweetspot.* Mmmmmmmm....

Yazoo: Do I taste good, love? *moans softly at seeing Axel thrust his tounge inside him*

Axel: *gives a few last licks before leaving and licks his lips* The best ever *smiles, gives a quick lick at the opening before he sits up and licks the cum off his hand* So good...

Yazoo: Mmm...You have a wicked tongue, love...*leans back slightly, soaking up the beauty that is Axel*

Axel: I'm glad you like it baby.....I can't believe no one has done that before. *leans forward and nips at Yazoo's lips* You're the best thing I've ever tasted *smiles*

Yazoo: I'm usually the seme *laughs softly* I haven't had much experience being the uke *nips and licks Axel's lips*

Axel: *smirks* That's fine baby. I'll teach ya *kisses Yazoo*

Yazoo: *winks* Teach me all you want

Axel: *shudders, his cock reharden* Suck me baby....I want to feel your mouth.

Yazoo: Anything you want...*lifts off of Axel, then positions himself, ready to take Axel's cock into his mouth. he licks along the slit*

Axel: Mmmmm....come on baby....make me cum in your sexy mouth... *moans softly and lightly thrusts up*

Yazoo: *licks and sucks on the head of Axel's cock, slowly taking it into his mouth, moaning as he moves further down the shaft*

Axel: *moans at the sight and grabs onto Yazoo's hair, guide him down. Still lightl thrusting*

Yazoo: *moans, deepthroating Axel, letting his throat relax around his cock, then sucks hard, bobbing his head up and down*

Axel: Sshit....ssoo good...bbaby *starts to heat up, some fire runs over his chest. Keeps the rest inside him.* Kkeep ggoin...

Yazoo: *seeing he's pleasing Axel, he sucks even harder with his lips and uses his tounge to graze the head of Axel's cock*

Axel: *feels himself start to over heat, his hips thrust up.* Sssooo cclose..baby..*moans*

Yazoo: *massages Axel's balls, sucking obediently on the head of his cock, moaning around the tip*

Axel: Baby!!!!!!!!!! *moans loudly as he cums, feels fire run though his veins. His hips pump into Yazoo's mouth*

Yazoo: *pulls away quickly, Axel's cum burning the inside of his mouth* Shit!!!

Axel: *sits up fast* Wwhat's wrong baby? *looks worried*

Yazoo: My mouth...*he mumbles from it burning*

Axel: Yeah? What's ...wrong? Did I thrust to hard?

Yazoo: I think you burned it...

Axel: *turns white* II'm sorry....II didn't mean too...YYou get me so.....I'm sorry... *backs away, not wanting to burn him again*

Yazoo: *talks kinda funny from his tounge burning* I know you didn't baby...

Axel: *tear start up* II hurt yyou....II ffuckin hhate this!....Wwhy do I have toto bbe a ffreak?!

Yazoo: *scoots closer to Axel and rubs his leg* I know it's not your fault...

Axel: *jumps back* NNoo! II don't wwant to hhurt you aagain......

Yazoo: *pulls back his hand and rests it in his lap.* Axel...

Axel: *jumps up* II have ttoo ggo *runs out*

Yazoo: *sits there stunned on the floor* Axel...come back

Axel: *starts the car and speeds off* (I hurt him, I hurt him!)

Yazoo: *gets properly dressed and runs out the door to find the car gone. He runs back in and sees Tifa at the bar* What's the address to Reno's house?

Tifa: It's 1220 10th street.

Yazoo: Got it *runs out the door and down the road to find Reno's house*

Reno: *walks up to the door slaming and someone running up the stairs* Wwhat's going on yo?

Axel: *fills the bath tub with cold water and sits down in it crying*

Reno: *sits up on Vincent* Firefly?

Yazoo: *seeing the street, he runs faster* Axel...

Reno: *gets up and starts to walk upstairs*

Yazoo: *finds the house and sees the car. He runs to the front door and knocks loudly*

Vincent: *wakes up, hearing the knock on the door. He goes to answer it*

Reno: *gets to the bathroom and knocks* You ok Firefly?

Axel: *sobs* II hhhurt hhim....

Reno: *opens the door to see Axel crying in the tub, clothes soaked* Ohhh Firefly..... *walks up and hugs him, feeling the water already warm*

Vincent: *answers the door and sees Yazoo*

Yazoo: *looks at Vincent with sullen eyes* Is Axel here? I think I upset him...

Vincent: *gives Yazoo a suspicious look before letting him in*

Yazoo: Axel? Are you here? *he yells up the stairs*

Axel: *sobs more, curling in on himself*

Reno: Up here yo!!!!!

Yazoo: *runs up the stairs and finds Axel in the shower sobbing*

Reno: You don't look burned yo.

Axel: II hhurt hhim, I hhhhurt hhim *keeps mumbling between sobs*

Yazoo: *whispers in Reno's ear* He burned my tongue...It's really not a big deal

Reno: *sighs* To him it is yo....I'll let you guys have some time together. *walks out to meet Vincent*

Yazoo: Axel...I'm here...*rubs his shoulder*

Axel: Ggo aawway...II'm ggoing toto hhurt you aagain.. *starts to rock, water splashes out*

Yazoo: If you really want me to go, then I will... *looks at the floor*

Axel: II ddon't wwwant to hhurt yyou.... *sob* II llove yyou.

Yazoo: *reaches over the tub and hugs Axel* I love you...Please don't leave me

Axel: II ddon't wwant tooo....Bbut II hhhurt yyou. *leans into Yazoo's hug, the water canceling out the flame*

Yazoo: *lays Axel down in the water, then crawls in with him, curling up against his chest*

Axel: *shakily wraps his arms around Yazoo* II'm ssoo ssorry llove...

Yazoo: It's okay...*kisses Axel's neck, moving his lips against his neck while talking* I love you

Axel: Tthat hhas nnever hhappened bbefore....*blushes as he crys*

Yazoo: *laughs softly* It's okay baby...

Axel: Nno it's nnot....Bbut I'll ttry aand gget ccontrol aagain...

Yazoo: I'm telling you it's okay...*kisses Axel's cheek*

Axel: Noo, it's nnever ookay wwhen II hurt yyou... *hugs Yazoo closer*

Yazoo: *sighs and nuzzles Axel's neck lovingly* You...really do love me

Axel: Yyes I ddo.....Do you llove mme?

Yazoo: I do love you...*gives Axel a kiss*

Axel: *kisses back* II haven't ffelt this wway in a llong time

Yazoo: *wipes Axel's tears* Don't cry please...

Axel: *sniffs* Ook...Wwant to get out? Re' wwill have something we can change iinto.

Yazoo: *sits up with his hair wet, the water making the leather of his clothing shine*

Axel: Sshit... *water starts to boil, he picks Yazoo up* You like being in ddanger don't you?

Yazoo: *smirks* Danger turns me on *winks*

Axel: *steps out* I can tell. *hugs as he walks out and to the bedroom. Hit by the smell of dead Sephiroth* Knew there was something I had to do today.. *walks over to the closet and sits Yazoo down*

Yazoo: *lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling* You can pick something for me...

Axel: *smiles and decides to tease him, throws him the maid outfit. Then changes into tight jeans and black tanktop*

Yazoo: *sits up and sees the maid outfit and blushes* I didn't know you liked role play *He takes off his wet clothes and starts to get dressed in the maid outfit*

Axel: It's Re's..*turns and see his putting it on* Shit! You don't have to wear it. I was teasin you. *blush*

Yazoo: I know you're teasing me...so I'm teasing back *blushes*

Axel: Good thing I washed it. *winks* Can't wait to see their faces.

Yazoo: *blushes* Do you think I look hot? *shifts his hips*

Axel: *walks up and kisses* You look so fuckin hot...We're going to have to get you some *nips at his nose*

Yazoo: *smiles and walks down the hall and throws on a girly voice* I'll be downstairs, baby

Axel: *runs after him, chases him to the living room* Got ya

Yazoo: Axel...I have to clean the house! *blushes*

Axel: I'm your master and you do as I say. *smirks and whispers* And I say you are to ride my hard cock.

Yazoo: *grinds against his crotch* But Axel, I have to go back to work *he lightly slaps the small feather duster in Axel's face*

Axel: The other maids can do that. *reaches around and fingers Yazoo's opening* It's wet and lose... *bites his lip* Who else has my lil maid been fucking?

Yazoo: No one...only you baby! *blushes* Axel! I really have to get back to work! *wiggles free from Axel's grasp and continues to dust, bending over to tease Axel*

Axel: *unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, rubs it against the thong covered opening* We haven't fucked in two day... *moves the thong over and enters the head of his cock, stopping there* Who else has touched what..is mine? *starts to suck on Yazoo's neck*

Yazoo: *moans softly* N..no one else! *tries to wiggle free from Axel's grasp again* We shouldn't do this while I'm working baby! What will we do if we're caught?

Axel: *grabs onto Yazoo's hips and thrust the rest of the way in* Why must ....you lie to me! *starts thrusting fast into him* I'm yyour master......if I want to fuck you......you bend over and let me.. *bites down hard on his neck*

Yazoo: Ahhh! M...master! *clenches around Axel* I'm sssorry!

Axel: You bet...your ass you are...*thrusts harder into Yazoo, aiming for his sweetspot each time. Wraps his hand around the base of Yazoo's cock, making sure he won't cum*

Yazoo: Master!!! I...I cheated *moans loudly, feeling Axel hit his sweet spot, and tries to meet Axel's thrusts with his own* I'm...sorry!

Axel: Who? *growls out as he thrusts madly into Yazoo, using his one hand to keep him in place. The other still tight around the base*

Yazoo: With Reno! *moans loudly* It hurts mmmaster!!! Pplease! *he clenches around Axel again*

Axel: You dare..cheat on me with my .....brother!!! *keeps thrusting madly into him, bites down on his ear* Why should...I let you....cum? ....You betrayed me!

Yazoo: *screams in pleasure* He...wasn't as good as you...Mmmaster! *arches his back and thrusts into Axel.* Pplease...let me ccum baby...Iit hhurts!

Axel: *lets of his cock and grabs onto his hips, thrusts in deep as he cums hard. Fire shoots out of his mouth again, burning the ceiling*

Yazoo: MASTER! *he screams as he cums, clenching around Axel to milk all of his goodness, everything turning white before blacking out*

Axel: *puts out the fire and sees Yazoo's has passed out* Shit! *pulls out and picks him up. Goes and lays him down on the couch*

Yazoo: *opens his eyes when he senses he's being moved. He sees Axel* That...was fun, master *blushes*

Axel: *smiles down and kisses him* Yes it was baby

Reno: Very hot yo! But since I'm older, I think I am better the firefly *smirks*

Yazoo: *blushes madly* You saw us?

Reno: You guys ran right passed us yo.

Axel: You could of said something. *blush*

Reno: And miss that yo? Hell no!!! Right Angel?

Vincent: *stands there speechless for a moment and blushes, remembering when Reno wore the maid outfit* You're right *laughs softly*

Axel: I'm glad we could entertain you. *looks down at Yazoo* He is hot isn't he

Reno: You have good taste yo *smiles*

Yazoo: *laughs* Tifa yelled at Axel for fucking in the hallway

Axel: Again, I was the one being fucked! Why yell at me!!!

Yazoo: *laughs harder* I told you before...You make a lot of noise when fucked *winks*

Axel: *blushes*

Reno: He's right yo.

Vincent: *laughs lowly* You do Axel...

Axel: So do you Re'!!!

Reno: *blushes* Nuh uh!

Vincent: Do you guys want to find out? *licks Reno's cheek*

Axel: *smiles* What do you think love?

Yazoo: *sits up* Yes...let's find out *plays with Axel's hair*

Axel: *purrs and leans his head back* Go ahead Vince!

Reno: *blushes* Yyou guys suck....

Axel: I do very well *smirks*

Yazoo: *blushes* Too well...

Vincent: *pushes Reno against the wall and pins him, chest flat on the wall.* You've been bad, Reno...

Reno: *pushes his ass back* I'm sorry yo! Forgive me master!!!

Vincent: It looks like Monster-kun is hungry...*takes out Monster-kun and prods Reno's entrance* I didn't hear you

Reno: I'm sorry mmaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forgive mmeee!!! *moans softly, feeling the heat coming off of Monster-kun*

Vincent: *grinds Monster-kun against Reno's opening* You're already...very loud *starts pushing Monster-kun inside*

Reno: ffuckk. *pushes back against Monster-kun, wanting more* Ccant't hhelp it wwith you yyo

Vincent: *thrusts wildly and harshly inside Reno* Louder...baby...louder!

Reno: *moans loudly, tries to thrust back. Reaches down to stroke his cock* Sssoo ggood aangel!!!!!!

Vincent: We don't allow that...*takes Reno's hands and pins them to the wall, pounding into Reno's ass* Tell me...how good it is...

Reno: Ahhh!!! It's ggreat llove...you ffuck me ssoo ggood...II love bbeing ffilled byt yyou yo!!! *keeps moaning, clenches his ass*

Vincent: *presses Reno's body further against the wall, creating friction on his cock. He thrusts harder, lifting Reno off the ground and starts to lick Reno's neck*

Reno: Ssshit llove......*tries to grab hold onto the wall, his cock leaking precum fast* II'm cclose yo......Llet mme ...ccum Mmaster!!

Vincent: *pounds directly into Reno's sweet spot. Feeling Reno clench around him, he drives his cock faster and harder into Reno's spot* Cum...baby

Reno: VVincent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*cums hard on the wall and his chest.*

Vincent: Reno!! *he growls and bites Reno, tasting his blood as he cums inside*

Reno: *moans at the bite and being filled. His head falls to the side, wanting Vin to have more* Mmark me llove

Vincent: *pulls back from the bite and smirks against Reno's skin. He bites again, marking Reno as his*

Reno: *softly moans, clenches around monster-kun.* Yyou feel so ggood yo.

Yazoo: That was very entertaining...

Axel: It always is.. And they never stop

Yazoo: *laughs* and you do?

Vincent: You came home with cum on your shirt the other day, Axel...

Axel: Yes, I love sex. But I don't do it as much as you two

Reno: You will yo. You're in love!

Axel: *pushes Yazoo up so he can sit under.* Yep!

Yazoo: *chuckles* All i have to do is sway my hips, and he follows

Reno: Vinny's the same way yo. *clenches around him and winks*

Vincent: *moans softly* I don't have to do much...do I? *laughs*

Axel: No, he just looks at you and he cums. *smirks*

Reno: *blushes* Oonly twice yo...

Axel: Oh? It happened again? *raises eyebrow*

Reno: *blushes more*

Vincent: What can I say? I'm just really hot

Reno: Yes yo!

Axel: *laughs and whispers to Yazoo* I told you...Teens.

Yazoo: *snickers* pretty soon, we're going to be fucking like that.

Axel: Yeah *nips at Yazoo's neck*

Reno: I better fire proof the house then yo.

Axel: *looks down* II'm going to get control again...

Reno: I know Firefly....Till then I would like to have a house yo.

Vincent: *laughs* You'll have to fireproof 7th Heaven too

Reno: Yep...I bet Cloud will help yo.

Yazoo: I don't think Tifa found out about the ceiling yet *laughs*

Axel: That's good. I already got yelled at once today.

Yazoo: I don't blame her...the little girl saw us in the hall

Vincent: Marlene saw you guys?

Axel: Nothing bad! We fell asleep in the hall...

Reno: I'm amazed you're still alive yo

Vincent: It's been awhile since I've seen Marlene...

Axel: Cloud's been wanting to talk to you to I think.

Vincent: I'm sure he has...

Reno: *stomach growls loudly, blushes* II guess I'm hungry yo

Vincent: And we can eat while we're there...

Reno: Lets go then yo!!!!

Vincent: *nods at Reno* You two love birds can stay here if you want. *goes upstairs to change*

Reno: *follows Vincent*

Axel: Want to stay here?

Yazoo: *nods and curls up against Axel's chest*

Axel: Sleepy?

Yazoo: Yes...*yawns* Sleep with me? *nuzzles Axel's chest*

Axel: *lays back, pulling Yazoo with him* Always love..*closes eyes*

Yazoo: *falls asleep on Axel's chest*


	25. Chapter 25

Reno: *walks into 7th Heaven and runs to the bar* Ttiiiiffffaaaaaa!!! *he whines* Vinny won't feed me! Even thou he told Rude he would yo!! *pouts*

Tifa: Awww poor Reno! *looks at Vincent* How can you not feed him Vincent *hugs Reno*

Vincent: *sits down at the bar* What are you talking about? I made you a whole breakfast yesterday.

Reno: Bbut I'm hungry now!!! *keeps pouting*

Tifa: *laughs* I'll go make you guys something *goes to the kitchen*

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair and kisses him on the cheek*

Reno: *giggles and purrs*

Vincent: Did my Reno just giggle?

Reno: *blushes* Yyes...

Vincent: Cute...*kisses Reno on the forehead* You know I feed you and take care of you...*nuzzles*

Reno: I know. I was just playing yo. *smiles and gives a kiss*

Vincent: *smirks and pokes Reno's stomach* Is my Reno hungry?

Reno: *giggles again* Very hungry Angel!!

Vincent: *smiles and tickles Reno's sides* How hungry?

Reno: *starts to giggles madly, body twisting around* II'm sstarved yo!

Vincent: *kisses Reno's forehead* I'm quite hungry too...

Reno: Which kind? *winks*

Vincent: *smirks* Both *nibbles Reno's neck*

Tifa: *walks out with two plates* Here you guys go. *puts them down and get they're drinks*

Reno: *whisper to Vincent* We'll go to the bath for you other hungry after this yo

Vincent: *laughs softly and takes his plate* Sounds good

Reno: *takes a bite* Mmmmm!!! This is good Tifa. Thanks yo!!! *goes back to his plate*

Tifa: Thanks Reno. I'm glad you like it.

Vincent: *takes a few big bites out of his food* It's pretty good

Tifa: Wow. This is the first time I've seen you eat Vincent. *smiles* I'm glad you like it

Reno: What is with no one seeing stuff I see you do everyday?

Vincent: I like keeping to myself...*stares back to his food and eats timidly*

Reno: Oh...*already done with his food* (I've been too noisy. I need to back off.) *down his drink, licks his lips* Thanks Tifa.

Tifa: You're welcome. *walks off to clean the tables*

Vincent: *finished with his, he pushes his plate towards Tifa*

Tifa: You done Vincent? Do you guys want anything else?

Reno: I'm good yo. I need to go to the bathroom thou! *wiggles in his chair*

Vincent: I'm done *laughs at Reno in his chair*

Tifa: *laughs softly at Reno* You can use the one upstairs. It's nicer, second door on the left.

Reno: Thanks! *jumps up and runs upstairs*

Vincent: *slowly follows Reno upstairs to the bathroom*

Reno: *done with what he needed to do. He waits for Vincent*

Vincent: *knocks on the bathroom door* Reno, can I come in?

Reno: Sure yo!

Vincent: *opens the door and walks in* Still hungry? *smirks*

Reno: Very hungry. *licks his lips and winks at Vincent*

Vincent: Can you sit down? I want to give you a present.

Reno: Yes love *closes the lid and sits down on the toilet*

Vincent: *stands a few feet in front of Reno, pulls back his hair, and starts to untuck his shirt, running his fingers across the rim of his pants*

Reno: *shifts on the seat, keeps his eyes on Vincent* (He's not doing what I think he is.....Is he?!)

Vincent: *playfully lifts his shirt up, running his fingers across his stomach. He pushes his chest out, softly moaning*

Reno: *moans softly, his cock starting to fill with blood* Sshit baby....

Vincent: *takes off his shirt, brushing his nipples as he does, making them hard. he runs his hands down his torso and to his hips, swaying them slightly*

Reno: *his cock hardens more, starts to rub it though his pants. moaning lowly* Yyou're sooo sexy yo!

Vincent: *stands over Reno, unbuttoning his shirt while performing a lap dance*

Reno: *moans loudly, lightly thrusts his hips up.* Ffuck! Wwhere did you llearn this??

Vincent: *laughs softly* Your porn movies *starts to unbutton his pants, his crotch close to Reno's face*

Reno: Yyou found tthem yo? *licks the drool from his lips, wanting to taste him so bad*

Vincent: *laughs* I did...*once his pants are unzipped he grinds Monster-kun on Reno's stomach*

Reno: *blushes* (shit, the guy in them looks like Vincent..Now he's going to think I'm obsessed) *the thoughts go away when he feels Monster-kun rub against his belly, moans at the warm. Pushes his hips up, his own hard cock rubbing against Vin's ass*

Vincent: Mmm...*pulls down his pants a little more, letting Monster-kun pop out. He runs Monster-kun across Reno's chest and nipples*

Reno: Sshit!! Yyou're ggonna make me ccum yo!!!! *precum wets his pants, he reaches down and undoes his pants. Pulling out his red needy cock, strokes it*

Vincent: *sits on Reno's lap and rubs Monster-kun against Reno's cock, moaning softly*

Reno: *feeling Monster-kun against his own cock is the last straw, he cums over his hand and Monster-kun.* VINNY!!!!

Vincent: Reno!! *feeling Reno's cum on Monster-kun causes him to release. He gives Reno's cock a few more rubs with Monster-kun before pulling Reno close and plants a heated kiss on his lips*

Reno: *kisses back, then brings his hand up. Covered in both of their cum. Starts licking at it, loving the taste of them together* MMmmmmmmmmm

Vincent: *smirks* I knew you'd like that...

Reno: How could I not yo?..... You were so fuckin hott *pants*

Vincent: *laughs* I noticed the guy from the movie looks like me...

Reno: *blushes and looks down* Yyou must think I'm sick now yo......I obsessed so mmuch over you.....

Vincent: I don't think you're sick...I was very turned on after watching it *blushes*

Reno: Yyou don't? *looks up and smiles* When did you watch these yo?

Vincent: *laughs softly* I watched it while you were asleep...I'm surprised you didn't notice *winks*

Reno: II thought I was dreaming it yo. You should of woke me up! *pouts*

Vincent: You were very tired. I didn't want to disturb you...

Reno: Thanks for that then...Most people would of woke me up. *smirks* I guess we're going to have to watch them yo.

Vincent: *nips Reno's nose* maybe Axel and Yazoo can watch with us? *smirks*

Reno: Sounds good yo *gives him a kiss* We need to talk to Cloud yo. I would like to start cleaning our room

Vincent: Yeah...back to business *tucks himself back in and zips up his pants*

Reno: We can play more later. *winks and does the same* You ready yo?

Vincent: Yeah...*picks up his shirt from the floor and puts it back on*

Reno: *walks over and opens the door. Holds out his hand* Lets go find Chocobo-head

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand and knocks on Cloud's door* Cloud?

Cloud: *opens the door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes* Oh hi Vincent

Reno: Another late night yo? *winks at cloud*

Cloud: *blushes* Yeah....

Vincent: *peeks in the room* Where's Kadaj?

Cloud: He is playing with Marlene

Reno: I'm not surprised *smiles*

Vincent: Cloud...we need to clean up Reno's room

Cloud: Let me get dressed....Can you guys go get Kadaj?

Reno: Sure! Come on Vinny!

Vincent: *smiles and knocks on Marlene's door* Guess who it is, Marlene?

Marlene: *shouts from the other side of the door* Vincent!!! *she opens the door and smiles*

Reno: And me yo! You forget me? *fakes tears*

Vincent: *picks up Marlene* Say hi to Reno

Marlene: *smiles brightly and giggles* Hi Reno!!!

Reno: *smiles back* Hi Marlene! You havin fun yo?

Kadaj: *pouts from inside the room* You took my playmate!

Marlene: Yeah! *she hugs her doll in her arms*

Reno: Sorry yo. Vinny loves her. Plus Cloud wanted us to get you

Kadaj: Nisan? *gets up and runs to the threshold of the door, still holding a doll*

Reno: Yep! We're going to my house yo

Vincent: We have some cleaning to do

Reno: Axel and Yazoo are already there

Kadaj: I wonder where they went *smiles* Did they have 'sex' again?

Reno: Yeah, they did in front of us yo.

Kadaj: Oh...*thinks for a moment* I thought you weren't supposed to have 'sex' in front of other people! That's what Nisan said!

Vincent: Kadaj!

Reno: That's one of the things you're not suppose to talk about yo. We'll tell you on the ride back ok

Kadaj: I didn't know!

Vincent: Marlene, be a good girl and ignore what Kadaj just said...

Marlene: Okay! *jumps down from Vincent's arms and goes back into her room*

Reno: Lets see if Chocobo-head is done yo. *starts walking to Cloud's room*

Vincent: Are you done yet, Cloud?

Cloud: Yep, lets mosie!

Reno: *whisper to Vincent* Did he say what I think he said yo?

Vincent: *whispers back* Yes, he did...*starts down the stairs*

Reno: And he's the hero *shakes head as he follows Vincent*

~At Reno's~

Reno: *walks in, kicking off his shoes* Honey! We're home!!!

Axel: *tightens his hold on Yazoo* Sshut ..up re'

Kadaj: *runs in and sees Yazoo* He looks funny!!!

Cloud: *blushes* I take it that is yours Reno?

Vincent: Reno wore it for me once...

Reno: *looks up at Vincent* You want me to wear it again yo?

Vincent: *blushes* what do you think?

Reno: *whispers to Vincent* We'll have to go to the store. And you can pick one out for me yo *smiles*

Vincent: *smirks at Reno*...We need to clean upstairs. The smell is starting to come down here

Reno: Yeah, lets wake up the lovebirds *smiles*

Kadaj: *runs over and pokes Yazoo* He looks more like a girl than I did! ……WAKE UP! *jumps on top of Axel and Yazoo*

Axel: *jumps up, holding Yazoo tightly.* What the fuck?

Reno: We need to clean yo!!!

Yazoo: Kadaj...Stop playing around

Kadaj: *gets up and places his hands on his hips* Speak for yourself! *sticks out his tongue*

Cloud: Kadaj, want to help me find the clean stuff?

Kadaj: Okay, Nisan!

Reno: It's in the laundry room yo. By the bathroom.

Cloud: Thanks *takes Kadaj's hand*

Vincent: Are we going to burn the body?

Reno: Yeah, but we're going to have to take it out of town thou. It's going to smell really bad yo.

Axel: *stands up* Just tell me where to burn.

Vincent: *heads upstairs to get the body from the bedroom* You're going to have a fun time cleaning up Cloud...*stares at the decaying goo coming from the body*

Cloud: *looks at it* It's going to be a blast *rolls eyes, then smirks* Think we should give Rude and Tseng a call?

Vincent: If you really think you have to...*kneels down to lift the body up*

Cloud: I can do it.....It would go faster with more help.

Vincent: *hoists Sephiroth's body over his shoulder* And you have to get the smell out...Do you know if Reno has any trash bags?

Cloud: *takes them out of the laundry basket of cleaning supplies* Yep.

Vincent: We better put the body in a trash bag...otherwise when we take him out of the room, the whole house will smell...*looks at his stained shoulder* Plus...He's leaking

Cloud: *makes a face of disgust and opens the bag over Sephiroth's head* Put it in.

Vincent: *slides the body off of his shoulder and puts it in the bag, closing it tight*

Cloud: *looks at the puddles of liquid Sephiroth* I have a lot of work to do... *puts on gloves and a cloth mask* Better get started

Kadaj: *walks in with a large bottle of bleach and a box of baking soda* It smells in here.

Cloud: It does. We're here to make it smell good...Do know how to start a washer?

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan!

Cloud: Without making all the bubbles like at home?

Kadaj: Nisan Yazoo showed me how!

Vincent: Have fun *drags the trash bag out of the room*

Cloud: *takes all the bed stuff off* We need to wash this, it smells like death..Don't overfill!

Kadaj: *takes the bedding from Cloud* I know, Nisan!

Cloud: *smiles from behind the mask* I know. Just making sure. *laughs* I have enough to clean up in here.

Kadaj: Okay *takes the bedding to the washer, puts it in, starts the water, pours some laundry soap in, and closes the lid. He runs back into the bedroom.* All done!

Cloud: *on his hands and knees wiping up the goo* Can you start washing the blood of the walls? Put on gloves and a mask too. The fumes will get to you if you don't

Kadaj: Yes, Nisan *puts on some gloves and a mask. He gets a scrub brush and some cleaning solution and starts scrubbing the walls*

~Downstairs~

Axel: *looks at Vincent* I don't want anything from that gift sack, Santa *laughs*

Vincent: *laughs* Unless you want some corpse goo

Axel: Oh yes, what I've always wanted *rolls eyes*

Reno: Can we go burn the bastard yo? The smell is leakin out! *walks to the door*

Vincent: *carries the bag out the door*

Yazoo: *gets up still in his maid costume, plugging his nose* That really reeks

Axel: I feel bad for Cloud. He has to clean up what's left. *looks at Yazoo* Do you want to come with us?

Yazoo: *still plugging his nose* I can help him clean up.

Axel: Ok *gives a kiss, then hears his name being called* I better go...See you in a few *walks out*

Yazoo: Until then *blushes, then goes upstairs to help Cloud and Kadaj to clean*

~With Vincent, Reno, and Axel~

Vincent: Where do you want this, Reno?

Reno: *gets rope from the trunk* On the roof yo. He's not going to stink up my baby.

Axel: Yeah, that won't look weird. *laughs and helps Vincent*

Vincent: *throws the bag on top of the roof and starts tieing it down* Don't drive too fast incase the ropes give way

Reno&Axel: Awww... but that's no fun!!

Reno: Pick, poke you owe me a coke!!

Axel: Damn!

Vincent: I'll drive...*takes the keys and gets in the driver's seat*

Reno: You're no fun. *pouts, then smirks* Get in the back Firefly.

Axel: *hops in the back and lays his legs on the seat* Lets go.

Reno: *gets in and closes the door* Lets go baby

Vincent: *turns on the car, shifts the gear and pulls out of the drive way, heading out of town*

Reno: *lays back, legs spread open. Lay his hand On Vincent's thigh, his other arm over his eyes*

Vincent: *blushes* Damn, Reno...can't you wait until we've stopped driving?

Reno: What you mean yo? I'm tryin to relax. *smiles softly, his hand starts to message Vincent's thigh.*

Axel: You look really relaxed to me Re'. *smirks*

Vincent: *feels Monster-kun come alive when Reno's hand gets a little too close.* We're almost there...

Reno: *smiles more, feeling Vincent's pants tighten. Keep messaging, his pinky rubs against Monster-kun.* I can't wait till this is over yo.

Vincent: *blushes madly* Look, we're here...

Axel: *opens his eyes* Let's do this.

Reno: *jumps out of the car, letting Axel out.* This place is good yo

Vincent: *turns off the car, gets out and starts untieing the body from the roof of the car*

Reno: Do you need any help love?

Vincent: No, I don't think so...*smiles and opens the bag, dragging the body further into the field*

Axel: *walks over to where the body is, stops about five feet away. Stares at the body as it goes up in flames, balls his hands in fists. Putting all his being into making it turn to ash as fast as he can*

Vincent: *watches the body burn*

Reno: Hhey Ax you don't have to try so hard yo. We can wait. *starts walking toward him but stops two feet away, the air around him burning. *

Axel: *doesn't hear Reno. Concentrate on burning the body, done with all the flesh and almost done with the bones*

Vincent: Axel! *he yells more forcefully*

Axel: *Keeps staring at what's left, his hand glowing bight red. Points his hands out towards the body and blasts fire out of them at the remains, destroying what's left. His world goes black as he falls*

Vincent: Damnit, Axel...*grabs him so he doesn't fall*

Reno: AXEL! *runs up to him to hug him, pulling away as he's lightly burned* Shit.....You didn't have to do all that firefly.

Vincent: He's passed out...let's take him to the car

Reno: Yeah, hopefully he will cool down before we get there yo. Or he's going to burn on car. *laughs softly and walks to the car opening the door*

Vincent: *picks Axel up* He's cooled down...*leans over and lays Axel down in the back seat*

Reno: *puts the seat back and sits down* Are you ok angel? Didn't get burned yo?

Vincent: *gets in the drivers seat* I didn't get burned. *turns to Reno and kisses his forehead*

Reno: *leans forehead against Vincent* It's over baby. He's a black mark on the ground now. *smiles*

Vincent: Do you want to celebrate? *pulls Reno into his lap*

Reno: Hell yes! *starts to grind against Vincent, licking at his lips*

Vincent: Mmm...*pulls down Reno's pants and starts to finger his ass*

Reno: *moans, pushes down on the finger* Mmore love!!!

Vincent: Shh...*whispers* Axel's sleeping...*fingers Reno harder*

Reno: *a muffed moan come out, biting his lip hard. Whines* It's hhard toto...be quiet yo

Vincent: I know it's hard, baby...*adds another finger and nibbles Reno's neck*

Reno: *closes him eyes tight, fisting his hands as he moans in his throat.* MMm!

Vincent: Mmm...*whispers* Are you ready baby? *thrusts his fingers faster*

Reno: Yyes!!!..... II nneed it llove!.....Please!!! *thrusts down harder*

Vincent: *presses a finger to Reno's lips* Shh...*pulls Reno's pants down to his knees and pushes Reno's ass down on the gear shift*

Reno: *bites the inside of his lip hard, blood fills his mouth. Drips down the sides as he moans in his throat* Wwhatt?

Vincent: Don't you like that, baby? *pushes Reno's hips down, pushing the gear further up his ass*

Reno: *not able to hold it in he moans aloud, pushes his ass down further* II llove it.... Aangel...

Vincent: *kisses Reno's lips to quiet him, pushing down on his thighs* Axel's sleeping...*starts stroking Reno's cock and whispers* You have to be a bit quieter...

Reno: *whines out a low moan* II'm ttrying yo......It's sssooo hhard.....

Vincent: *licks Reno's lips* It's so sexy when you try to keep quiet...*rubs the head of Reno's cock*

Reno: *winces as he bites down hard again, opening the cuts more. Blood escapes his mouth, trailing down his chest* II'm ssoo.....ffuckin ccclose....

Vincent: *holds on the base of Reno's cock to prevent him from releasing* I'm not finished yet...

Reno: *whimpers ands falls forward, moans in his mouth as the shaft rubs his sweetspot* Pplease aangel!......llove mmee!

Vincent: I will baby...*still holding onto Reno's cock, he pulls down his pants awkwardly with his claw hand. He sits on Reno's cock and starts pushing down*

Reno: *eyes open wide, holds onto Vincent's shoulders. Stopping him* Aare you ssure your rready llove?

Vincent: *moans softly, loving the feeling of Reno inside him* Oh...Reno...I'm ready. *still holding Reno's cock, he starts out slowly, riding Reno's cock, making the gear shift penetrate Reno deeper*

Reno: *digs his nails into Vincent, trying to thrust into his heat but being stopped by the gear shift. Growls out in pleasure, his eyes slowly glaze over*

Vincent: *clenches around Reno's cock* Do you like that baby?

Reno: Yyyeeessss *he growls out, thrusting down hard to the shift and up hard into Vincent*

Vincent: *trying to keep quiet himself, he thrusts down on Reno* Oh....R...Reno...*he rocks his hips, making Reno's cock grind against his sweet spot*

Reno: *growls louder moving with all his stealth. Grabs onto Vincent's hips pulling him closer to him. Bites down hard on his ear* Cum.....for.....me *growls out*

Vincent: *lets go of Reno's cock, knowing he'll probably cum first. He clenches around Reno a few more times, trying to get him to release*

Reno: *bites down on Vincent's shoulder, muffling his growl of release. Feels his opening rip a little from thrusting had into Vincent*

Vincent: Ahh! *lets out a throaty scream from pleasure and pain. He cums hard on Reno's chest*

Reno: *licks at the little bit of blood and Vin's cum on his chest. Growls happily at the taste, licking him clean as he goes back to normal Reno.* Bbe quiet llove.....Ax is ssleepin yo

Vincent: *leans forward and whispers in Reno's ear* I...bet he still heard us...

Reno: *smiles* Hhe's having....a good dream ...now.....Ccan you help me gget off this yo?

Vincent: *sits back in the driver's seat, picks Reno up and places him back in the passenger seat*

Reno: *lets out a small whimper as he is lifted and winces when his ass hits the seat.* Llet go home angel..

Vincent: *nods, turns on the car, places the car in drive and speeds out of the meadow with a lead foot*

Reno: And you called me the speed demon yo? *laughs softly*

Vincent: You speed ALL the time *smiles*

Reno: I told you. You have to in this car yo! *smiles back*

Vincent: *presses on the gas, speeding up to 80 mph*

Reno: There you go! That makes her happy yo!!

Vincent: *grabs Reno's thigh and speeds up to 90*

Reno: *moans softly at the touch, flinches when he try to move closer to Vincent. Feels blood escape him opening*

Vincent: *screeches the tires and turns into Reno's driveway. He sees Reno looking like he's in pain.* Are you okay?

Reno: I think he ripped something yo.....

Vincent: Do you need me to call Rude? I'm sure he'll bring a potion over

Reno: *blushes, looking down* If you would I will be grateful yo (this is nothing compared to what Vincent went though....why must I be weak)

Vincent: *gives Reno a kiss on the forehead and pulls out his cell to call Rude*

Rude: +Hi Vincent+

Vincent: +Can you come by and bring a potion for Reno?+

Rude: +What happened? Is he ok?+

Vincent: +He's okay...just a little sore+

Rude: + I don't want to know.....I'll be there in a minute.

Vincent: +Thank you Rude *hangs up the phone*+

Reno: What did he say yo?

Vincent: He's coming over in a minute

Reno: Want to try and wake Axel up?

Vincent: Hey...Axel...*reaches his arm over to nudge him*

Axel: unhhg *rolls away from Vincent's hand. sleeps soundly*

Vincent: We're home, Axel *nudges him a little harder*

Axel: o wa' *slowly starts waking up, not wanting too*

Vincent: You don't want Reno to wake you up, now do you?

Axel: okk *sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes.*

Reno: Good, cause I don't feel like going back there yo

Vincent: *laughs softly* Reno's a little sore...

Axel: *sees the blood on the gear shift* I bet *smirks* Lets go inside.

Vincent: *gets out of the car and walks to the other side to help Reno out*

Reno: *flinches as he gets out and pulls up his pants* II'm going to have to clean my car tomorrow. *looks at the blood at random places in his car*

Axel: *gets out and closes the door. Makes his was inside*

Vincent: *wraps his arm around Reno's waist to help him inside*

Reno: *walks in and is hit by the smell of cleanness* We're home!!!

Yazoo: *walks down the stairs, still in his maid outfit, carrying a bucket of bleach* Welcome back*

Axel: You really look like a maid now *tired smile*

Yazoo: *smiles* Kadaj cleaned the sheets, and the room smells fresh and clean.

Reno: Thanks yo! *looks up at Vincent* Can we go look?

Vincent: *smiles* Let's go *he tilts his head towards the stairs*

Reno: *slowly limps his way to the stairs, wincing as he goes up* Ccome on love

Vincent: *picks up Reno and carries him up the stairs*

Yazoo: It kinda smells in here too...*starts mopping the floor in the kitchen*

Axel: *goes and lays down on the couch* Put that down and come lay with me

Yazoo: *throws on his girly voice* But I need to clean the kitchen, baby,.

Axel: I don't care...I just came back from a very tiring day and I'm hard as a rock. Come here!

Yazoo: *peeks from around the corner* Baby...*he rests his hands on his hips* I have to work

Axel: Does it look like I give a damn! Get your tight ass over here now!!!!

Yazoo: *rolls his eyes, puts down the mop and walks over to where Axel's sitting* What do you need? *he asks teasingly*

Axel: *unzips his pants and pulls out his cock* Ride me... *meets Yazoo's eye his filled with lust and a little bit of pleading*

Yazoo: *lifts up his dress and pulls down his thong* I must make you...so hot...*he straddles Axel on the couch and sits on his cock*

Axel: Burning stuff does...Using all my power to burn a body in a minute does......You are my slave who helps me get raid on it *thrusts up hard in Yazoo, moaning at the tightness*

Yazoo: *moans loudly* Mmaster Axel! I...I'm not your...slave! *clenches around Axel's hard cock*

Axel: *thrusts up hard into Yazoo* Yes.....you...are!!! You are a slave....to me!!! *keeps thrusting hard into him*

Yazoo: N..No I'm...not! *tries to pull free from Axel, crying out in pleasure and pain.*

Axel: If your not my slave....then what are you hmmm?... My slut.....my whore....my bitch....my fucktoy.... *pulls him down thrust his hips up hard moans, wraps his hand around the base of Yazoo's cock as he bites down hard on his lobe* What...are you??

Yazoo: *cries out again* I'm...yyour...bitch! *tries to get free again, this time falling on the ground, chest on the floor and ass in the air*

Axel: *smirks* You sure look ....like one. *slams back into him, thrusting in fast and hard* Yyou llook....like a...bitch in heat!!!!!

Yazoo: Mmaster Axel! *pushes his ass back, trying to meet Axel's thrusts* Yyou're...too rrough...baby! *moans loudly, clenching around Axel again*

Axel: *pushes Yazoo chest to the floor, thrusts madly into his sweetspot. Moans loudly at the clenching* Yyou're...my...bitch...you have no.....say in how....I fuck you...

Yazoo: Master! *he screams, panting* I'm...ggoing to cum! *he moans with every thrust into his sweet spot*

Axel: Cum my bitch!!! *grabs onto Yazoo's hips, his body over heated with the need for release. Thrusts hard into his abused sweetspot*

Yazoo: AaaaaaAhhhh! *cums hard all over the floor. he pants heavily, not wanting to put up a fight anymore.*

Axel: FUCK!!!! *cums into Yazoo, filling him up. A medium size flame come out of his mouth at his release. Falls down panting on Yazoo* II didn't hhurt you, ddid I?

Yazoo: *laughs softly* No...*still out of breath* I was just...playing along...

Axel: *smiles and licks at his neck* you were..very good babe

Yazoo: I'm glad...*thrusts his hips up*

Axel: *moans softly, his hips thrust in* SShit bbaby...I would love...to. But burnin really did...take it out of me

Yazoo: *smiles* It's okay...I still love you

Axel: You better...Cause I'm goin fuck the ass all day long tomorrow. *nips at his neck*

Rude: *walks in and sees them* Damn it Axel! Didn't Reno tell you I was coming?

Axel: It must of forget due to the pain in his ass *smiles*

Yazoo: *blushes* I never heard anything...

Rude: *blushes and curses Reno as he walks upstairs*

~Upstairs~

Vincent: *hears Rude cursing* What's wrong? *he yells as Rude walks up the stairs*

Rude: Someone didn't tell anyone I was coming. I walk into Axel fucking Yazoo! That's what's wrong!

Vincent: *puts his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh*

Reno: *laughs* I'm sorry man. I forgot to tell him, I wanted to see my clean room and lay down yo *tells Rude from the bed, warm under the blankets*

Rude: *sigh* Whatever.. *hands the potion to Vincent* Here you go, call me if you need more. Shin-ra has a ton...

Vincent: *takes the potion from Rude* Thank you...*leans over to prop Reno up on a pillow*

Reno: *blushes* II'm not hurt that bad *winces a little as his ass moves against the bed*

Vincent: *looks at Reno wincing when he moves* Here...*parts Reno's lips* Drink up...

Reno: *drinks it all* Thanks love *smiles*

Rude: That's going to knock you out Reno. We've had to give you a higher dose so it will work

Vincent: Good...he needs some sleep

Reno: II don't llike it.. *feels himself starts to doze off* ggives me bbad.....drea *falls asleep

Rude: He should be out for a while. It was strong.

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair* I'll watch over him...*curls up next to him*

Rude: Call if you need anything....And be careful next time you... *blushes* Rufus would brag the stuff would make you as tight as a virgin.

Vincent: *blushes* I...see

Rude: .....yeah.....Bye *walks out*

Vincent: *kisses Reno on the cheek, pulls him into his arms and falls asleep*

~In Reno's dream~

Reno: I hate this stuff! It give me fucked up dreams yo..

Vincent: *says on the edge of sleep* It's...okay...baby...I'm here

Reno: *starts walking around the dream world* Vinny?! Where are you yo?!?

Rufus: It's been a long time...

Reno: *freezes and turns white* wwha...how...wwhy?

Rufus: *smiles then his face suddenly turns angry and slaps Reno in the face*

Reno: *falls back, not expecting the slap* YYou're ddead.....

Rufus: *steps on Reno's chest to keep him down* Shut the hell up...

Reno: *tears fall as he shuts up* (Vinny....where are you?)

Rufus: No one's going to save you...*lifts his foot up, only to lift Reno up by the shirt.* Get on your knees, bitch

Reno: *gets on his knees fast, feeling his other self trying to come out. He pushes it back* (No, you can't....I would be cheating on Vincent)

Rufus: *licks his lips* It's been so long since I've...indulged on your body *forces Reno's face into the dirt, pulling down his pants*

Reno: *the other side pushes more, his body starts to struggle. Him and it fight for control*

Rufus: No! *face plants Reno again* Stop struggling against me...You're not going to win. *pulls down his pants and rubs his cock against Reno's opening* Ohhh...You feel so good...

Reno: *tears fall as he loses, feeling himself blacking out (I'm sorry.....Vincent) Other side takes control, his eyes go vacant and dull. His body relaxes.*

Rufus: *pulls Reno's hair, yanking his head back as he thrusts inside* Fuuuuck! Y...You little...slut!

Reno: *dulls eyes stare off* I'm sorry master...

Rufus: *takes out a knife* You've been...*thrusts a little harder*...sleeping around...haven't you?

Reno: You were gone master...I'm a slut, I need cock master...

Rufus: *pulls out quickly and kicks Reno over* Get up on your knees again! *grabs Reno's hair and yells at Reno through his teeth* Now, bitch!

Reno: *Gets up on his knees fast* Yes master

Rufus: Suck my fucking cock...

Reno: *takes in Rufus's cock and starts to suck hard before he deepthroats him*

Rufus: Harder...bitch

Reno: *starts bobbing his head back and forth, making Rufus fuck his throut. Gives quick, hard suck before deepthroating.*

Rufus: Mm...*closes his eyes* You can do better than that! Stupid whore

Reno: *moves faster, licking and suck as hard and as fast as he can. Licking at the slit. His teeth barely touch the soft skin, just giving a little feeling.*

Rufus: *yanks his cock out of Reno's mouth and slaps him* Bitch! You can't do ANYTHING right!

Reno: *stares down in submission* I'm sorry, Master.

Rufus: I didn't hear you! *slaps Reno again*

~End dream~

Reno: *wakes up* (I need to please Master!) *looks over and sees sleeping Vincent on his back, and comes up with a plan. Slowly and silently gets himself over Vincent. Softly Touches Monster-kun making sure not to wake master. Puts it where it needs to be and slams down hard on it, his vacant eyes look at his master*

Vincent: *wakes up suddenly, seeing Reno riding him* Wha...what are you doing? *moans softly, feeling how wonderful Reno's tight ass is*

Reno: *using his blood as lube he start to expertly riding master, clenching his ass at the right times.* I'm being your cock slut master *his dull and vacant eyes meet Master's*

Vincent: Reno...W...what's wr...*moans loudly, not being able to finish his sentence.* My god! Reno...

Reno: *starts moving faster, keeping his ass clenched as his rides him. Not feeling his opening ripping from the force and the size of Monster-kun* Please master.. fill this whore with your cum.

Vincent: *raises up and grabs Reno by the shoulders, shaking him* What's wrong with you, baby?

Reno: Nothing Master. *keeps trying to ride Vincent* I am doing what I was born to do.

Vincent: Reno! It's me!

Reno: I nneed to please you master *Starting to lose control he throws Vincent back and starts rides him hard, tightens hard around him. Wincing slightly as the pain starts to come though*

Vincent: Reno! *he shakes Reno once more from below, trying to hold back from releasing, knowing he isn't in his right mind*

Reno: MASSSSSAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Reno gets back in control and scream at the mental and physical pain that explodes all at once, falls down sobbing*

Vincent: *scrambles to Reno's side, holding him tight* I'm...sorry baby

Reno: IIt hhhurtttsss......*sobs* Mmmake it ssststop!! ..........Mmake hhim ggogo awway!!! *cries hard into Vincent's chest, then cries out in pain from moving* Mmmake iit sstoppppp!!!

Vincent: I'm here, Reno! *makes Reno look into his eyes, then pulls Reno close to his heart, knowing the sound will lull him*

Reno: *his cries soften at the sound of Vincent's heartbeat but tears still fall, his body randomly shakes from pain*

Vincent: *plays with Reno's hair and whispers* I'm here...*kisses his forehead* shh...*rubs Reno's legs* I'm here...

Reno: IIt hhurrttss......rreally bbbad... *shivers as some more blood escape from his torn, red opening*

Vincent: *holds Reno even tighter* I'm sorry baby...*smothers Reno in kisses* I'm so sorry...

Reno: Wwhy ddid hehe ccome baback. *his nails stratch Vincent's pecks, trying to get ahold of something* Nno mmore.....nno mmooore ppotions.....pplease!!!

Vincent: It was just a bad dream...*moves Reno's hands to his shoulders, allowing him to hold on.* I'm so sorry...

Reno: II ddon't eeven rreremembber mmost ofof it.. *pulls Vincent closer to him.* WWhy mmust II be sssoo ffucked uup....

Vincent: Look at me Reno...You're not fucked up. *kisses his forehead*

Reno: II jjust rraped mmysself oon my llover...Aand II ddon't eeven rremembber iit......Tthe oother ppeperson iin me....ddid it......Hhow iis tthat nnot ffufucked uup *meets Vin's eyes, his own red and tearfilled*

Vincent: I love you...*kisses Reno softly, then cradles Reno with his wings* ...That's why

Reno: IIt hhurttss....mmake iit sstop ppplease!!! *lays his head back on Vicent chest, whimpers at moving but needing to hear the sound*

Vincent: *sighs* I love you...*picks Reno up and lays him on the bed* I'll make the pain stop...

Reno: *looks up frighten* Dddon't lleave mme!!! Ppplease!! *tries to go after him but cries out at the pain.* II llove yyou..Ddon't llleave!!!!

Vincent: I'm not going to leave you...*lays on top of Reno until he calms down* I'm here, baby...I'm here

Reno: *his body shudders as his last sob leaves. tears still slowly fall.* Mmake iit bbetter anggel....pplease...

Vincent: I'm going to...*licks along Reno's thighs and inner legs*

Reno: *shivers and slightly flinches. reaches his hand down to touch the top of one of the wings, wanting to hold onto some part of Vincent*

Vincent: *flares out his wings, letting Reno touch them. He moves his tongue down and teases Reno's entrance with it*

Reno: *his body jumps back at the sudden touch, he whimpers and grabs tightly onto his wing* II hhurt tthere...

Vincent: I know baby...I'm going to make it feel better...*licks Reno's entrance lightly, making sure not to hurt him*

Reno: *shivers again but in a good way, his body relaxes. Slowly pets the wing, loving the feel*

Vincent: *softly sucks on Reno's opening, then presses his tongue inside gradually. He moans softly around the tight muscle.*

Reno: *winces as it goes in, but loves feeling Vincent's hot mouth down there. His cock starts to harden*mmmmm

Vincent: *looks at Reno for a moment* ...I love you...*continues to prod his tongue inside, lapping up the small amount of blood that drips out*

Reno: *whines as his muscles move around Vincent's tongue, making more blood pool inside.* I llove you too!

Vincent: *feeling the blood pool, he slips his tongue further inside, lapping and licking at it*

Reno: *grows fully hard at the loving licks, moans as he reaches down to stroke himself*

Vincent: *delicately inserts a single finger, massaging his way in, brushing against Reno's sweet spot.* I love you Reno...

Reno: *whines as he stroke harder* II'm cclose!!! Pplease llet me!

Vincent: *strokes Reno along with his hand* You never have to ask me...

Reno: LLoovvvvveeeee!!! *he cries out in mixed pleasure and pain as he cums, his hips thrusting up into his their hands.*

Vincent: *leans over Reno and licks the cum from his own fingers*

Reno: *moans softly at the sight, then looks down* Ccan yyou kkeep the wwings yo.....Tthey ....block mme from eeverytthing.... *looks up with hopefull eyes* Mmaybe hhe can't ffind me iin tthem...

Vincent: *flaps his wings* Of course baby...*picks Reno up from the bed, holding him close. He walks to the window and opens it*

Reno: WWhat are....yyou ddoing? *tries to move closers with hurting,*

Vincent: Are you holding on tight? *he steps out the threshold of the window, flexing his wings*

Reno *holds on tight, buries he face in Vincent's neck. So much going though his mind* Yyeah

Vincent: *holds onto Reno and leaps out the window, flying in the evening air*

Reno: *tights his hold onto Vincent. Shivers as the cold night air hits his naked body.* Wwhere are wwe ggoing yo?

Vincent: Where I can protect you...*his flying speeds up, holding Reno close to make sure he stays warm*

Reno: *nuzzles closer to Vincent, softly being put to sleep by the sounds around him and the smell of his love* Llove yo....

Vincent: *lands on a roof in Sector 5. He holds Reno tight in one arm so he can crawl across. He finds a hole in the roof and leaps inside* We're here...

Reno: *eyes still closed* Wwhere's here yo? *moves closer to Vincent. Fliching at the movement*

Vincent: The Sector 5 church...*holds Reno tighter*

Reno: *opens his eyes and looks around* This is the one with the nice flowers....Don't step on them yo.

Vincent: I won't *lays Reno down on a pew and lays over him.* My god...you're so beautiful right now

Reno: *laughs softly* I just got done cryin...There's no way

Vincent: Believe me...*brushes Reno's hair aside and gives him a kiss*

Reno: *kisses back* You look beautiful yo *reaches up and cups Vincent's face* What did I do to get a angel like you.

Vincent: You still think you don't deserve me? *He closes the distance between their faces, the hot air from his mouth hitting Reno's lips*

Reno: *moans softly* Tthe bad guy isn't suppose to get a happy ending

Vincent: That's only in fairy tales...*softly kisses Reno on the lips*

Reno: II have killed more people then I even want to think of.....Been used by more people then I can count...Can you blame me for not believing yo? *meets Vincent's eyes, a tear falls*

Vincent: I don't blame you...I...don't care about any of those things...*cups Reno's face and gives Reno a deep kiss*

Reno: *kisses back with all the love he feels for Vincent*

Vincent: *moans softly into Reno's mouth, playing with Reno's hair as he deepens the kiss*

Reno: *shivers and purrs, slowly sucks on Vin's tongue. Runs his fingers Vincent's silky hair*

Vincent: *pulls away, only for air, then continues the kiss, running his hands across Reno's chest and along his shoulders*

Reno: *takes in a deep breath before Vincent kisses him again. Moans softly at the moving hands, rubs his over the wings.*

Vincent: *pulls away slowly using a sweet kiss, moving his wings lower so Reno can touch them* I really do...love you

Reno: II know you do..... I love you too, more then I can put in words. *moves over the wings, exploring them.*

Vincent: *takes Reno's hand and kisses the tip of each finger, then trails kisses up Reno's arm and shoulder*

Reno: *moans softly, never been given this much love before.*

Vincent: *continues the kisses from Reno's shoulder to his neck, leaving a few marks before reaching Reno's sweet lips*

Reno: *kisses Vincent lovingly* II love you... all of you.

Vincent: *looks into Reno's eyes* God, Reno...I love you...*kisses the palm of Reno's hand*

Reno: Nno one's eever lloved me like this....

Vincent: That's because no one else has ever loved you but me...

Reno: *shudders, feeling tear of happiness* Don't ever leave me yo...

Vincent: *lays on top of Reno on the pew* I'm not ever going to leave you...

Reno: *wraps his arms around Vincent's neck* I'll be yours forever love..

Vincent: Forever...*kisses down Reno's chest, leaving sweet trails of love*

Reno: II can't ttake you in mme yet....*looks down* I'm ssorry

Vincent: It's okay, baby...*kisses Reno lightly on the lips before trailing more kisses down Reno's stomach*

Reno: Ook.*moans softly at the kisses, his cock hardens*

Vincent: *moves his lips across Reno's delicate skin, trailing his tongue past Reno's naval* So...beautiful

Reno: *body shivers as a moan comes out* II love your ttongue angel..

Vincent: *moves his tongue down slowly, getting gradually closer to Reno's cock*

Reno: Pplease Angell! *his cock fully harden, moans as Vincent's chin nuges it* II'm sso hard ffor you...

Vincent: I know...*runs his fingers across the head of Reno's cock before lightly licking the slit*

Reno: Ah! *his hips thrust up, wanting more. Slightly whines at the movement*

Vincent: *wraps his lips around Reno's cock, staring at him with lust-filled eyes.*

~And this is the end of our fic! We will upload little oneshots ever now and then. We hoped you liked it! We had fun writing it.^^


	26. Oneshot

~Hey! We're back with a oneshot! I went to OhayoCon and got Reno and Vincent figures. They gave us inspiration to write this^^~

Reno: *wakes up and finds himself alone* Vinny!!! *pouts and whines*

Vincent: *peeks from behind a wall, giving Reno a peculiar look* Yes...?

Reno: *runs and glomps him* I missed you!!!!

Vincent: I...was in the shower...Didn't you hear the water running? *he hugs Reno tight*

Reno: *blushes, and hides his face in Vin's chest* No....I just woke up and you weren't here...

Vincent: *he smiles* My hair is still wet...

Reno: *looks up and sees* I like it yo.

Vincent: Doesn't it smell good? *he nuzzles Reno*

Reno: *shivers as water drops on his naked chest* Yyeah...You always smell good yo.

Vincent: What about...other senses...*he licks Reno's lips* Do you think I...taste good?

Reno: *moans softly* Yyes....Better then anything.

Vincent: Tell me...*he caresses Reno's face* What about...touch?

Reno: *moves his face closer to Vincent's hand* You feel...so good..

Vincent: Like this? *he trails his hand down Reno's chest, brushing past Reno's soft nipples*

Reno: *moans softly, shudders* Yyess...*pushes his chest out*

Vincent: *he places a kiss on Reno's lips, then pulls away quickly and walks over to the bed to sit down*

Reno: *whines softly and walks over to Vincent, laying his head in Vin's lap* You tease

Vincent: *runs his fingers down Reno's back* I'm not teasing...

Reno: *shivers, nuzzles his face deeper in Vincent's lap* Then what are you doing?

Vincent: *dips his fingers under the rim of Reno's pants* Just playing...

Reno: *softly moans, pushing his ass back* II'm your play thing?

Vincent: *he laughs softly, tickling Reno's skin.* Would you...like to be my play thing?

Reno: *giggles, burying his face in Vincent's groin* Yyes, only yours.

Vincent: *shifts, feeling Reno's face brush against his cock. He pulls his hand out of Reno's pants and reaches under the bed for a box*

Reno: Aww...Now my ass is cold yo. *Nuzzles against Vincent's groin*

Vincent: *he sets the box next to him on the bed and pulls out a leather flogger. He places a hand over Reno's eyes* It won't be for long...*he brushes the flogger against Reno's back while he's still covering Reno's eyes*

Reno: *shivers at the brushes, hotly breaths against Vincent's groin* Wwarm me up angel...

Vincent: As you wish...*takes out a blindfold from the box and ties it around Reno's face. He pulls down Reno's pants and lightly slaps Reno's ass with the flogger.*

Reno: Mmmm....*shakes his ass, wanting more of Vincent's attention*

Vincent: *lightly tugs Reno's pony tail while he hits Reno's ass a little harder with the flogger* Tell me if it gets too much...

Reno: *moans softly* You can...never hurt me...Angel

Vincent: *he smiles then takes out a lollipop and sticks it in Reno's mouth and spanks Reno hard with the flogger*

Reno: *moans and starts to suck on the lollipop, pushes his ass back*

Vincent: *spreads Reno's ass cheeks apart and teases his hole with the flogger, lightly spanking it.* Do you...think you're worthy for this? *he lightly pulls on the lollipop in Reno's mouth, listening to him suck on it*

Reno: *moans loudly, shakes his head no as he sucks harder. *

Vincent: *he clicks his tongue* Poor baby...*he licks his lips, doing away with the flogger and plays with Reno's opening with his fingers* But...You want it so bad...Don't you?

Reno: Mmmmmuuhh*shakes head yes, moaning as his opening is played with, it clenches in want*

Vincent: It...gets me so hot...seeing you like this... *he uses his fingers, spreading Reno's opening and sliding his finger in deeper*

Reno: *moans as he clenches around Vincent's finger, wanting more. The loli-pop almost gone from all his sucking*

Vincent: Mm...*he presses Reno's chest against the bed, straddling and grinding against Reno through his pants*

Reno: *spits to stick out moaning* Ssooo good, Master! *pants against the bed*

Vincent: I love it when...you call me master...*he unzips his pants, unleashing Monster-kun. He teases Reno's opening with his hard cock.*

Reno: Yyou're my....mmaster...*moans and whines as he pushes back, his body shakes in need* PPlease master!

Vincent: Hmm...I don't think you're...ready yet...*he reaches for the box again, pulling out some candy flavored lube. He covers his fingers with it, plunging his fingers back inside Reno*

Reno: *whines and moans* II'm ready mmaster! Pplease!....... II nneed you iin me!! *shakes his ass, tears of need dampen the blindfold*

Vincent: *he pulls his fingers out of Reno's ass then slicks Monster-kun with the lube. He nudges Reno's entrance with his cock and presses his fingers against Reno's lips.* Tastes good...Doesn't it?

Reno: *takes Vincent's fingers in his mouth, baths them with his tongue as he sucks on them.* MMmmmmmm!!! *pushes his ass back *

Vincent: *watches Reno suck on his fingers and slowly pushes inside of his ass, moaning as his cock is enveloped by Reno's ass*

Reno: *moans around the fingers , pushes back taking all of Monster-kun in. His body shakes in the happiness of being filled*MMMmmmmm

Vincent: *he starts thrusting inside of Reno* Mm,,,Only you...make me this hot! *he moans loudly, thrusting fast and deep inside Reno's ass*

Reno: *moans loudly, Vincent's fingers falling out of his mouth* Ahh ahh...ooh ggod....Ssoo ggood master! *tries to meet Vincent's thrusts, screams as his sweetspot is hit*

Vincent: Do...you want it...harder, baby? *he grinds and thrusts roughly against Reno's sweet spot.*

Reno: Yyesssss!!! *he moans out* Ffuck me mmaster!.....Make mme..yours! *starts to clench arounf him*

Vincent: *he leans forward to get some leverage, moaning in Reno's ear. In the new position, he's able to thrust incredibly hard into Reno, panting and breathing in Reno's ear*

Reno: *moans, his body shakes from Vincent's breath on him and his release getting close* Mmaster!.....ggonna cum....! sshit...

Vincent: *he nips Reno's ear and runs his tongue along the lobe, whispering.* Cum...*he picks up his thrusting, feeling Reno tighten around him, knowing Reno won't be able to stand much more.*

Reno: MASTER!!!!!!! *cums hard, his body shudders as he blacks out from pleasure*

Vincent: RENO!!! *he wraps his arms around Reno's chest, releasing inside of his ass. Seeing that Reno blacked out, he licks his neck to revive him.*

Reno: Mmmm...*moans softly as he wakes up, shivers at the licks.* Ccan't see....

Vincent: That's half the fun...*he licks across Reno's neck and shoulder.*

Reno: Wwant to...see you...*clenches a little in pleasure from the licks. Starts to purr*

Vincent: *moans against Reno's skin before nipping his neck* Too bad...*he taunts Reno.*

Reno: Pplease....Master...*shivers again* Ddon't like...being in the...ddark. *a few tears still there fall*

Vincent: *he rubs Reno's back and takes off the blind fold* Are...you okay?

Reno: *blushes and hides face in the bed* II don't like...not being able...to see...It wwould mean...something bad was...ggonna happen...

Vincent: *nuzzles Reno's face* Not with me, love...You know I would never hurt you...

Reno: *buries his face in Vincent's neck, last few tears fall* II know...my mind still...ggets scared thou...I'm sorry I rruined it...

Vincent: It's okay baby...*he kisses along Reno's neck and jaw* I don't want to scare you...

Reno: *sniffs* II did... like it...Just gget scared...wwhen we're done and...I ccan't see..II want toto please...you.

Vincent: *whispers in Reno's ear* I know baby...*he kisses Reno gently on the lips*

Reno: *kisses back* I llove you, angel...

Vincent: I love you too...*he breathes softly on Reno's neck, then nips his neck*

Reno: *shivers* Aare you thirsty? *tilts his head over*

Vincent: Mm...I wasn't at first...but since you asked...*he nips Reno's neck a little harder*

Reno: Then drink yyo....* pushes his neck closer*

Vincent: *leaves a few hickies on Reno's neck, sucking lightly on the skin before biting down through his skin.*

Reno: *Moans softly as the light sucks. Shudders as he brakes though the skin, wraps his arms around him*

Vincent: *he licks the wound, lapping up the blood trickling out before biting down again*

Reno: *moans feeling Vincent biting again, drinking from him.* II love ffeelin.... your ffangs...

Vincent: *he moans against the leaking wound, licking in circles, his tounge bathing in Reno's sweet blood.*

Reno: *shivers at Vincent's moan, he moans himself as he tightens his hold on him. Wrapping his legs around Vin's waist*

Vincent: *he nuzzles his face in Reno's blood* I love you...*he says before biting into Reno's skin again.*

Reno: II love....yyou too...*his head falls back as he gasps at being bitten again. *clenches around Monster-kun*

Vincent: *he looks up at Reno with his glowing eyes, blood splattering his face. He lets out a low groan from Reno clenching around his cock and plunges his fangs into Reno's neck again.*

Reno: Ahhh!....hhave II woken...Chaos uup..*clenches again at the bite*

Vincent: *he lets out another groan feeling his voice change, panting against Reno's neck.* I love...tasting your blood...

Reno: Iit's all...yyours love...ttake all you nneed...II love it.. *gives another clench, wanting his other love to come out* ffeels ssooo....good!!

Vincent: All mine...*he growls and bites down hard on Reno's neck while his wings sprout from his back.*

Reno: Yyours! *he moans happily and loudly, his cock already hard rubbing against Vincent's stomach*

Vincent: *he looks into Reno's eyes, smirking* My transformation...gets you that hot? *he looks down at Reno's already hard cock and smirks.*

Reno: *moans as he meets Vincent's eyes* Yyes....everything abbout you ....does. *rubs where the wings come out* II love...your wings yo...

Vincent: *he bends his wings down so Reno can touch them. He gives a little thrust, making some friction from his stomach rubbing against Reno's cock.*

Reno: ahh! *grips onto Vincent's wings as pleasure washes over him* Sshit... *his hips thrust up causing Monster-kun to hit his spot, moans loudly*

Vincent: *he caresses Reno's thighs, giving small and soft thrusts while looking into Reno's eyes, wanting to build up as much pleasure for Reno as he can.*

Reno: *whines out a moan as his body is slowly filled with pleasure, his eyes flitter as he looks at Vin* Ooohhh ggod....

Vincent: Yess...*he grinds softly into Reno's sweet spot, his eyes fixated on Reno's.*

Reno: Ffaster...pplease! *tears fall with need and happiness, clenches tightly around Monster-kun*

Vincent: *he holds onto Reno's thighs, spreading them slightly before quickening his thrusts. His wild eyes dart from Reno's face to the bleeding wounds on Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ahhhh!! Yesss! *moans loudly, tilting his head so Vincent can have more. Pushes back to meet his thrusts, his mouth open in pleasure*

Vincent: *he licks his lips, letting his tongue hang slightly from his mouth before picking up speed. He leans forward and smears his face in Reno's blood before taking more.*

Reno: *feels himself getting close again, holds back. Rubs Vincent's wings, grabbing them every now and then* Sssoooo ....ggood!!!

Vincent: *he licks the blood from his lips before whispering into Reno's ear.* I love it when...you touch my wings...*he grabs Reno's thighs, digging his nails into him, thrusting hard.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhhhhh....Vinny!!!!! *cums onto Vincent's stomach, grabbing tightly onto his wings as he clenches madly around him.*

Vincent: *he lets out a low roar before biting Reno's shoulder as he cums hard into Reno's ass.* R...Reno...

Reno: *shudders at the roar and softly moans as he is filled, milking him dry. Starts rubbing his wings again as he comes down from his high* Llove you....

Vincent: I love you...*he pulls Reno into his lap, still staying inside him. He unfolds his wings so Reno can touch them.* They're so...sensitive...

Reno: *moans softly as Monster-kun moves in him, starts to explore the wings with his hands.* I bet....They ffeel so...soft.

Vincent: *he lets out a soft moan as he feels Reno touch his wings. He leans in closer and begins to kiss Reno, keeping Reno's hands on his wings.*

Reno: *kisses back lick at Vin's lips, moves his hands down. Finds holes and rips in them, softly rubs* Wwhat happened yo?

Vincent: *he stops and looks into Reno's eyes.* It happened...when I escaped from Shin-ra...

Reno: Oh...I'm sorry..*softly kisses him, keeps petting his wings*

Vincent: No...don't be...*he says through the loving kisses.*

Reno: Can't...help it...*kisses licking at his lips, wanting to feel Vincent's tongue*

Vincent: It's...not your fault...*he gives Reno another kiss, rubbing his wings against Reno's hands.*

Reno: I work...for those...who hurt you..*keeps rubbing, feeling the little veins running though them*

Vincent: I don't care...you aren't like those who did this to me...*he lightly kisses Reno, sucking on his lips.*

Reno: *moans softly, licks at Vincent's lips* II would of...if they aasked. *looks down sadly*

Vincent: *he kisses Reno's neck* I know...I used to be just like you...

Reno: *moans softly* II just ...wish I knew...how long I..will have to pay for....my sins...*clenches onto the wings* II don't...like tthe...nightmares and voices...

Vincent: *he rubs Reno's back* I lived 30 years with nightmares...*he nuzzles Reno's neck, kissing and licking it.* Would...you like to see something?

Reno: Ssure...*a tear falls*

Vincent: *he gets up and goes through his shirt. He finds a small sachel and pulls it out.* I keep it close to my heart...*He takes out his Shin-ra I.D. card. He's dressed in the usual Turk uniform with jaw-length choppy dark hair with deep brown eyes and color to his skin. He hands it to Reno.*

Reno: *smiles at the picture, and sniffs* Yyou look hot...llike your long hair mmore thou..

Vincent: *his wings flutter and he blushes.* That...was over 30 years ago

Reno: Jjust how old...are you?....You llook the ....same yo... *shivers from cold*

Vincent: *he smirks* Older than you think...I just never age anymore...Not a day past 26. *he scoots closer to Reno, seeing him shiver.*

Reno: Oh...ok. *snuggles closer to Vincent* (He never ages....I do yo...I'm going to get to old looking for him) *shudders at the thought*

Vincent: *he rubs Reno's back* Maybe it's...part of my punishment?

Reno: *snouts* Hhow he llooking hott all ....your llife a ppunishment? *buries his face in Vincent's chest*

Vincent: I...don't want to be young forever...*he rubs the back of Reno's head, running his fingers through his hair.* What will I do when...you die? And I'll be here without you? *he bites his lip hard*

Reno: *purrs softly, a few tears fall* Ffind someone new...

Vincent: I don't think I could bring myself to...love again...*he looks down, twirling his fingers in Reno's hair*

Reno: Yyes, you could...I'm nnot that great yo...You'll ffind...ssomeone better tthen me...

Vincent: *he bites his lips again, feeling tears fill his eyes* Never...

Reno: Yyes, yyou will..*hugs Vincent as some tears fall*

Vincent: *feeling it's best not to say anything, he wraps his arms around Reno tight.* I love you more than anything...

Reno: *cries softly* II llove...you ttoo...Aand I ddon't wwant you toto go...bback into yyour shell...

Vincent: Tell me Reno...Who's going to be better than you? *he holds Reno tight.* I know you're still afraid of me leaving you...*he has a sinking feeling in his stomach*

Reno: Ttons of ppeople...*cries a little harder* II'm ggoing to....ggrow old...Yyou're not ggonna wwant...tto be with ssomewho llooks like....ttthey could bbe yyour ddad..*sobs against Vincent's chest*

Vincent: Look at me Reno...*he tilts Reno's face up.* And you can't even name one of them...*he holds Reno tight* I'll have no one else...

Reno: *looks up with tear filled eyes and hugs tighter* Ddoesn't mmean ...there isn't....

Vincent: Reno...*he whispers* I'll find someway...to be with you forever...

Reno: ook....II don't want toto....lleave you...*keeps crying*

Vincent: Shh...*he tries to comfort Reno by petting his silky red hair. He whispers.* You'll never leave me...no matter what...*he lightly kisses Reno's lips* That's one of the reasons why...I drink from you...*He looks into Reno's eyes* You'll be with me...no matter what that way...

Reno: *sniffs, the tear slow down* Tthat's....why II llove it...

Vincent: *he smiles softly, leaving loving kisses on Reno's lips.* I'll always have...a piece of you...inside of me...

Reno: *kisses back* II love yyou *licks at Vincent's lips*

Vincent: *he smiles again* I love you too...*he plays with Reno's hair, thinking*

Reno: *starts to purr as he calms down, last few tear fall. Sniffs* Wwhat are you...thinkin bout yo?

Vincent: Would...you like to taste...me? *he says, still playing with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *looks up* I have yo...*cocks his head* I did before I fell asleep

Vincent: That's...not what I mean, baby...*he runs his fingers through Reno's hair, letting each strand slip through his fingers before picking up another piece of soft hair.*

Reno: *keeps purring as he thinks* Oh! you mean blood. I think my other side did that yo...But I don't remember it.*blush*

Vincent: *he smiles* Then...this will be the first time you'll remember...*he sniffs his wrist before finding a vein and biting into it. He holds his wrist infront of Reno's lips.*

Reno: *looks up making sure it's ok before he wraps his lips around the bite mark, licks at it and likes the taste. Starts to suck*

Vincent: *he takes a deep breath, relaxing at feeling of Reno's soft lips on his skin.* Doesn't it...feel good? *he shifts on the bed, feeling himself start to get hot.*

Reno: *shakes his head yes as he drinks more, licking at the marks*

Vincent: Baby...*he licks his lips, feeling himself get hard again*

Reno: *moves his other hand down to play with Monster-kun as he drinks*Mmmm

Vincent: Right there, Reno...*he shivers, feeling Monster-kun grow in Reno's hand. He squeezes the wound, wanting Reno to taste more of him.*

Reno: *moves his hand faster, moans as more blood fills his mouth* MMMmmmuuuhhh

Vincent: *he pulls his arm away from Reno's lips. He lays back on the bed, taking Reno with him and props himself up with pillows. He whispers into Reno's ear.* Suck me...

Reno: *whines as his treat is taken away, moans softly and licks Vincent's blood off his lips as he moves down and takes Monster-kun in his mouth. Licking at the head*

Vincent: *he lets out a low moan as Reno licks the head of Monster-kun. His wings spread out over the bed and hang off the side.*

Reno: *takes more in, licking at the large vein on the way down before he starts sucking hard, bobbing his head*Mmmmmm

Vincent: *he runs his hand through his own black locks, moaning and curling his toes in pleasure.*

Reno: *moans at the sight of Vincent, deepthroats Monster-kun his throat tightens around him*MMmmmm

Vincent: Reno...*he arches his back, trying to thrust his cock as deep as he can into Reno's mouth.* Mmore...baby...more...

Reno: *pulls back sucking as he moves up, licking underneath the head. Gives a few hard sucks and light nips before going back down fast, taking him deep in his throat again. His nose buries in Vincent's pubes, reaches down to play with Vin's balls knowing how much he loves it*

Vincent: *he whines when Reno lets off of his cock. A loud moan escapes from feeling Reno play with his balls.* Ohhh...god...*he arches his back and hips, loving Reno taking him in.*

Reno: *Moans around him, keeps massaging his balls as he starts to fuck his throat with Monster-kun fast*

Vincent: Reno!! *he pulls tufts of Reno's hair.* Sso...close...Please...Reno!

Reno: *purrs as he takes Monster-kun as deep as he can, moves his other hand down and thrusts a finger into Vin's opening slamming on his sweetspot as he tighten around him*

Vincent: RENO!!! *he thrusts down on Reno's fingers, cumming hard into Reno's hot mouth.*

Reno: *pulls back so he can taste Vin's seed, softly sucks to make sure he has it all.*

Vincent: Mm...*he wipes some excess cum from Reno's lips, licking it from his fingers.* That...was really good...

Reno: *moans softly and swallows it, gives a little rub before pulling his finger out. Licking it before he lays on top of Vincent: I know... *smiles*

Vincent: *he nips Reno's lips* I love you...*he holds Reno tight, wrapping his arms around Reno's neck.*

Reno: I love you too. *curls up on Vincent's chest, nuzzles his neck* You're my life yo..

Vincent: You're my...everything...*he rests his hands on Reno's hips*

Reno: Don't ever leave me yo...*yawns and nuzzles more, closing his eyes*

Vincent: Never...*he closes his eyes, rubbing Reno's back.*

Reno: Love ya...*falls alseep, softly breathing against Vincent's neck.*

~Hope you guys liked it! We may write a Inu/Sess fic before we do the sequel. But we already have ideas for it!~


End file.
